The King's Love
by NintendoGal55
Summary: AzureNintendo. AU parallel of the film. Jack meets Sally, only to soon fall madly in love with her. Sally, though not completely aware, grows close to him immediately. Soon they promise a life together, all while figuring out Christmas-together.
1. Love At First Sight

**Azure129: Lol, hi, all! This is the result of a thought experiment and a lot of rpging :) Plus it's fun to mess with Jack a little XDXD Anyway, this is sort of like what would happen if Jack got hit by his feelings first, just so we can see how much of a complete basketcase he would have turned into, you know? ;) After all, it's in Sally's nature to be shy and hidden about things but Jack randomly bursts into songs about his latest emotional states XD Anyway, we hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you :D**

**NintendoGal55: For any of you has read the Hey Arnold collaboration fanfic "Escalating Love", which is on my account, and which Azure has taken over collaborating with me, you'll see a similar dynamic to what's happening here. XD**

**But yes, as said, this is a universe of the movie as if Jack fell in love with Sally, and Sally was a little bit oblivious and not at all realizing it, as well as her own feelings. At the moment though, they have a complex best friends with benefits relationship. XD Except, without the lovemaking.**

* * *

><p>"Jack! And don't forget the plans I left for you! Remember, we should have them done and ready! We only have six months until next Halloween!"<p>

In the town square, the Mayor's shrill voice carried over to one particular individual who was slowly walking away from the Town Hall, carrying some things.

"Hurry now Jack! Be back early tomorrow so we're not behind on schedule!"

A little ghost dog floated alongside the departing skeleton, looking from his master to behind them, and barking occasionally. "Arf!"

Jack sighed and nodded, turning back to look at the Mayor as he did his best to keep his grip on all of the scrolls and papers in his arms. "Yes, Yes, of course, I've got them right here, Mayor! I'll look over them tonight and we can talk about any additions or alterations tomorrow!" Jack waved and did his best to smile at his friend...though inside he couldn't help sighing a little. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, everything here was Halloween! He was the Pumpkin King but...was it so horrible NOT to want to be immersed in Halloween all the time? He knew it would probably sound strange though and so he just let out a breath and frowned a little to himself, still half looking over his shoulder. '_What in the world is wrong with me...? What could be missing from Halloween that would make me _

_feel so-_' "Oh!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, falling to the cobblestone ground, his paper and parchment flying everywhere. "Ow..." He rubbed the side of his skull, his eyes shut and he felt a twinge of humiliation as he realized , from the familiar feeling that it was, that he had just slammed into a light post in his distraction. '_I really must stop walking and letting my emotions wander at the same time..._' he couldn't help but admonish himself sheepishly.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero, his dog, floated quickly to his side, whimpering and seeing if he was all right.

Jack sighed, opening his eyes and smiling as he looked to his best friend...the closest he had in life to another being who understood him. '_If only Zero could talk though...It'd be nice to have someone reply to me when I talk about how I feel...and to have someone who could tell me their feelings in return._' "Thanks, Zero, but I'm alright, really...Just let myself get distracted again." Jack chuckled a little.

Suddenly, there was the sound of light footsteps approaching, and a pair of tiny feet in small black heeled shoes appeared, followed by a sweet, soft, female voice.

"Oh! Are you all right? Here, let me help you pick these up..." Said the voice.

There was a ruffling sound and a shadow cast near Jack as someone, the owner of the voice, got down on their knees to help pick up his scattered papers.

"Oh that's perfectly alright!" Jack was instantly standing up and grabbing as many of the papers her could (and not realizing his awareness, at the back of his mind, that he did not recognize this particular citizen voice). "Thank you but I...don't want to...impose..." Jack had finally straightened up and looked forward to see the person who was helping him. And... 'Where...in the world did...sh-she come from?' He actually gulped and just looked at her bashfully and unsurely, waiting to see what she might do next.

In front of him was a young woman, a rag doll. She had long, rusty auburn red hair that seemed to be made out of a very soft yet firm material, her material skin was pale blue, and she had visible stitches along her arms, legs, and probably on her face, which was obscured from view since her head was down low looking on the ground.

Finally, she looked up at him. She had wide, big eyes, with long eyelashes, a series of stitches on the corners of her mouth, made to look like blood red lips, and along her the right side of her face from her hairline down her right eye.

"Oh...it's no trouble at all..."

The few papers Jack had managed to grab up slowly dropped from his hands back to the ground. "I...I d-don't believe we've ever met before..." he couldn't help but say in a sort of surprised daze, blinking a few times. He really didn't know what else to say.

"Arf?" Zero looked at his master strangely. He had NEVER seen him act like this before!

"Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't even introduce myself. ...My name is Sally. ...I...I'm a rag doll created by Dr. Finkelstein nearly a year ago. Um...and...you are...?" The rag doll, Sally, looked at him with a sweet, curious smile.

'O-Oh dear...My name...What's my name? C-Come on, Jack, you know your-' "I-It's Jack! I-I-I mean..." his voice had cracked and he cleared his throat now and did his best to go on in a normal tone, "I-I'm Jack...The Pumpkin King..." He slowly and hesitantly held out his hand. "Sally...Th-That's a pretty name..." he managed with a shy little smile (and another small crack of his voice that he couldn't help).

"O-Oh...thank you..." Sally blushed a bit, looking away shyly before taking his hand in a little shake. "I...I..um, oh...you're...Jack Skellington...the Pumpkin King?" She looked at him with mild surprise. "Oh! Well...it's very nice to meet you, Jack."

"Really?" His eye sockets went wide. "It...It is?" His smile sort of beamed for a moment, unconsciously. 'It's nice to meet me...Wow...'

"Yes, of course..." Sally smiled a bit more, and gathered some more of his fallen items.

Jack remained beaming for a second more but then instantly blinked and bent down to assist her again. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, where are my manners...Leaving you to pick up all of this. Do forgive me...Sally?" He had gathered what he could from the ground and now gently held out an arm to receive the papers she had gathered up...and his face looked so very sincere.

"Huh? Forgive...but there's nothing to forgive at all!" Sally assured, and smiled as she handed them to him. Their hands brushed lightly as she did so. "I wanted to help you...and I'm very happy to do so, Jack..."

If he hadn't been so worried about giving her more work to do by picking up his papers yet again, at the touch of her hand to his Jack would have dropped everything once more. As it was he almost gasped a little and had to take a small, nervous step back from her. 'I never...really touched a girl's hand before...' The little observation couldn't help but pop into his head-after all, he mostly spent his time trying to AVOID being touched by his fangirls aka the small but VERY 'enthusiastic' female population of Halloween Town...w-with Sally as a new exception...If she ever wanted to touch his hand...he had a feeling he'd be perfectly fine with that. "I'm...very very...very happy you could help me too..." Jack let out a sigh and smiled...then grinned a little and glanced down and added,

"You're very sweet...Miss Sally..."

Sally looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, and a blush formed yet again on her cheeks. She looked down shyly, not responding for a moment. To him, she looked as if she were genuinely surprised to hear him say such things, as if she didn't even know what to do with them. Like she never received a compliment in her life.

By her next words, it seemed to ring true.

"No one...h-has ever said that to me before...but...thank you. ...Um, and you don't have to call me Miss...just Sally is fine."

Jack blinked, surprised at her response. That shy, almost unsure look on her face. 'How strange?' "Well...I'm certain everyone's been thinking it...but it's just that no one's been brave enough yet to approach you and let you know." He smiled again. "A-And, um...a-alright...j-just Sally if you prefer...It really is a very nice name after all." He winked at her.

"...I don't get out much, so I wouldn't know..." Sally murmured, and looked at him again. She smiled a little bit. "You're...very kind...I appreciate your kindess, Jack. I...wanted you to know that."

Jack's smile softened and warmed and his eye sockets even went half lidded. And then, unable to help the compulsion, he shifted his papers into one arm and then reached out with his other arm and took one of her hands, and then went into a low and gracious bow and looked up at her sweetly. "You are quite welcome...And I am always at the service of one of my sweetest subjects...and especially at the service of a young lady."

"O-Oh!" Sally gasped at his gesture, wide-eyed.

It was true, she never had anyone treat her like this, let alone...bow to her. She wasn't sure what to think! And yet...there was just something so sweet, so kind, so sincerely genuine about his actions. She was...touched.

"...Thank you..." She managed softly, looking at him with a shy smile.

"Any time..." he almost cooed...And then...very quickly and before he could lose the nerve...he took a breath and gave the back of her hand a little kiss and then instantly straightened up, taking his papers in both arms again and smiling almost giddily to himself. "E-Er, w-well, I...I should probablly let you get on your way...Wh-Who knows what I'm detaining you from, anyway." He gulped shyly.

"Oh!" Sally was yet again taken aback. He kissed her hand. She didn't know what to make of it, and yet...she felt...she didn't even know! ...It was nice, though...really nice. "Um...n-nothing...I was...taking a walk..."

In truth, she completely forgot why she was even out!

Jack blinked and then couldn't help but ask, "Oh...w-well...were you going anywhere in particular? Because if it...h-happens to lie in the way of my house, well, that's where I'm going right now...And maybe we could walk together there..." A second passed and then his eye sockets went wide. "I-I mean, n-not to take you back to my house or anything!...Oh, I...I don't mean to say that I wouldn't love to have you over sometime, I-I-I just wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable being alone with me in my house only a few minutes after we've met...N-Not that I would ever give you any reason to be uncomfortable! I...Oh dear I..." he let out a deep sigh, just drowning in nerves, and finally managed, hoping it wasn't too late to fix this, "I just meant...if you were going my way...perhaps we

could walk together so that I might get to know you better since we just met." He looked sincerely to her eyes. "But if you were heading somewhere else or don't want to, it's perfectly alright, really. I just...thought I'd ask." He looked at her very humbly.

"Oh...well..." Sally blushed and wondered what he was so nervous about!

That was when she remembered. Dr. Finkelstein had sent her out, actually allowing her to leave, to run some errands and stay within town boundaries. ...She didn't want to disobey him, but she...liked this man. She wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him...Jack... Yes, she liked him. He was...so friendly, so kind...she didn't want to let this go! Who knows when she would see him again, since he was the Pumpkin King and all?

"I...I'm not busy..." Sally lied through her teeth. "I'd...like to, that'd be nice..."

Jack just beamed! "Splendid! Come along then, Miss...I-I mean, Sally." He chuckled a little. "My house is just this way. I promise it's not too far." He started to walk and gestured with a smile for her to follow alongside him.

Sally smiled more as well, feeling so...free! So happy! And...he seemed happy to spend time with her, too. It was astounding! She blushed a little and nodded as she followed alongside him. "Thank you, Jack..."

"You're welcome." Jack nodded, smiling even more. "So...Dr. Finkelstein made you a year ago, did he? He...certainly did a very nice job on you...if that 's not too bold for me to say..." Jack gulped and glanced forward shyly.

Blushing, Sally looked down at the ground, rubbing her arm a little as she giggled. "...Thank you. Y-Yes, he did...nearly a year ago..."

Oh she was blushing and giggling...Jack could have just... "A-And...h-how are you enjoying Halloween Town? Do you like it here?" he managed, barely pushing another thought or two away...for now.

"...I...don't get to see much of it, but...I do like it...it's very intriguing." Sally admitted with a smile, looking at him shyly.

"Oh. Well, I hope you get to see more of it soon. Erm...I-I could give you a tour anytime you might like...I-I am the King after all." He chuckled a little.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly! You must be so busy...a-and you would need time to relax and recharge in order to keep going! Oh, I could never waste your time like that!" Sally said in panic!

Jack blinked, rather surprised at her response to say the least. "Sally, I...that's very sweet of you to worry about me so much but...you could never waste my time..." He smiled at her sincerely, "...And...I would find giving you a tour to be a very relaxing endeavor, I think... You're just...a very calm and nice and relaxing person after all."

"O-Oh...well...um..." Sally looked down at the ground shyly, blushing all the more. "I would love it...if you ever find the time..."

Jack nodded happily. "Alright, it's settled then, the first moment you want to and the first moment I have free that coincide with one another, a tour it is...A-And after the tour I..I-I could even...m-make us dinner or something at my house...if you like...?" He looked utterly goofy. Inside he couldn't understand what was going on but he was torn between euphoria and utter perplexity. 'Wh-Why does she make me feel so funny? And why does she make me smile? And...why is she...so very pretty?' He chuckled a little at that last thought.

"...D-Dinner...me...? Really...?" Now Sally actually stopped walking. "I...gosh...you're...this is so generous of you..."

Jack had stopped as well. He almost froze up entirely! 'W-Was that a yes...Did...Did she really say yes?' He gulped and then asked softly, "S-So...y-you're saying...yes...you would be willing to i-indulge me with a dinner?" A hopeful yet nervous little smile came to his face.

Sally blushed and shyly looked down at the ground as she brought her arms behind her back. "Y-Yes...I am...I...I'd like that..."

Jack absolutely glowed and he hugged his papers to his chest for a moment in just...delight! "O-Oh...Oh I...I...thank you!" He would have just hugged her if his arms had been free and he had no idea why because, even though he liked hugs, he had never felt like hugging someone quite like he felt like hugging her! To feel his arms wrap around her soft, pretty little body...She would probably be warm...and she would make him warm too...And maybe she would even hug him back...and softly whisper his name with a little smile...And he would have whispered her name with a little smile too...and then...

By this point, Jack had just gone off in to a daydreamy daze, his spine slumped and his eye sockets half lidded as the goofy grin on his face grew and grew.

Blinking, Sally studied him for a moment before responding. Jack seemed so...happy. What was he so happy about? His posture and goofy grin were very much an indication that he was deliriously happy about something, but what? Did her acceptance to his invitation please him that much? He did thank her with so much happiness in his tone, so maybe...he was? He liked her that company that much? But why? Sally didn't understand! She was immensely flattered, very much so, but wondered why he seemed to take joy in it all. And with her...she was nothing special! So what was up with him?

'Maybe...he's lonely. Maybe he doesn't really have a true friend...because he's King, and maybe worries about whether or not someone will like him for who he is or

because he is king...' Sally thought. "...Jack? Are you all right?"

"Oh Sally..." escaped him in a dreamy sigh at the sound of her saying his name. "I...I..." slowly though now reality began to flood back into his senses. He blinked a few times, his head clearing, and then realized that he must have been off in such a daze that he had just been staring at her for a few minutes straight and instantly he gulped and looked down with utter bashfulness and humility. "O-Oh I...I'm...I'm so terribly sorry, Sally. H-Here I am just l-lost in my own thoughts when we were in the middle of a conversation...a-and you just agreed to have d-dinner with me some night... Do forgive me, Sally, please? I really didn't mean to get so distracted. I hope I didn't offend you." He looked at her with eye sockets brimming with sincerity and a little frown on his face.

"No! Not at all..." Sally said in mild panic. "I can understand how you were feeling... And um...no one has ever given me that kind of invitation, either..."

"Oh...really?" Something in Jack's smile definitely picked up again, all of his sadness slipping away once more. "I...I would have thought that...a young lady as kind and sweet as you would have more dinner invitations than you could hope to fulfill in an eternity. I...I'm really the first?" He almost couldn't believe his good fortune. To be the first one to really enjoy her company all to himself. 'She'd probably be the cutest dinner companion...Very shy and polite, giggling at little jokes and admiring the food...Spending the whole meal just looking at and talking to her host...and letting him do the same in regards to her...'

"Don't be silly...I don't know anyone very well." Sally admitted. Yes, she knew the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men just fine and got along with them, and she also had been fairly friendly with the witches and even the Corpse family. But beyond that, she didn't know anyone well. "And I don't think they'd do that...not with me, anyway... But um...yes, you are the first to invite me to this kind of thing..."

Jack looked at her with a touch of a frown for a moment...and then he bit his lower lip and considered something...and then he shifted his papers in to one arm and reached out with his free hand and gently let it clasp Sally's hand. "I think anyone would be honored to have you as a guest in their home...And I'll be most honored of all when you choose to grace mine with your presence." He smiled affectionately at her and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

Blinking, Sally blushed and looked away shyly. And now he was holding her hand! She didn't know what to think! It felt...nice. Very nice. "Um...th-thank you, Jack..."

She was blushing and it just made him come all undone inside. "You're...You're welcome...Sally..." slowly left him in a quiet voice...and he moved a little bit closer to her, to catch better sight of her blush...and he still held her hand.

Now she looked up at him, and felt both curious and...perplexed. She had such strange feelings within her she didn't understand. But moreover, what was up with him? He was so sweet and kind to her, without even being told to do so or expecting some kind of reward. And he was still holding her hand.

Her blush deepened.

If anyone saw them (and a few did), it was plain that there were sparks of attraction between them. Not that either party noticed, let alone comprehended. Especially Sally.

The way her blush glowed and bloomed on her pretty face... Jack wanted to do something. He didn't know what really but whatever it was, it would involve being closer to her...very close...and touching her still...maybe even an embrace...He didn't know, he just wanted to do...whatever it was. He gulped...and then asked, barely thinking about it and before he could stop himself, "Sally...would you like to have dinner with me...tonight, perhaps?" He all but trembled in anticipation of her reply.

Sally's eyes went a touch wider, if that was possible, and she blinked once. Her bloody red lips forming into a small, surprised "o". She let out a breath, her blush became a bit more pink, and she nodded a little, not once tearing her eyes from him. "...Yes...that'd be nice..."

A deep breath entered Jack's ribcage through his nose and his smile grew a little. "U-Um...s-splendid, then...Sh-Shall we?" Still holding her hand he bent a little low and gestured forward with his head. "Ladies first..."

"Thank you...?" Sally was puzzled. Ladies first? Since when? What did that even mean? She'd read of it several times in books, but never understood it. But she smiled crookedly and walked on slowly.

Jack smiled more and walked along with her, holding her hand and just feeling perfect inside! "You're welcome, Sally." He chuckled a little and then asked, his eye sockets a little half lidded again as he looked at her, "So, what would you like for dinner? Just name it...you're the guest after all."

He was actually letting her choose? This was so...unexpected! She made a new friend, who wanted to spend time with her, seemed happy to do so, and to eat with! She blushed, looking at the ground again.

"Um...wormghetti with eyeballs...and snake sauce..." She admitted softly, one of her favourite meals ever.

Jack chuckled a little, he couldn't help it. It was just...she was so clever and yet so sweet and straightforward that he had been certain the moment the question about dinner had left his mouth that she could have replied with something as simple as childish as peanut butter and jellied brains sandwiches or something as sophisticated as braised bat under glass with rotted truffle sauce and either extreme would have fit her. And she had gone and picked something right in the middle and it STILL fit her! 'She's just...delightful!' "Alright then, Sally, wormghetti it is." He winked at her...and even swung their hands a little as they made it to the gate leading to the drive up to his front door.

"Oh, so that's all right...?" Sally blinked. "I mean...I'm sure you're used to eating something lavish, right? Oh...I hope it's not too little for you..."

Jack couldn't help glancing down a little shyly and replying with a small shrug and a smile, "A-Actually, as a skeleton I usually don't eat much at all...But when I do, I don't just enjoy lavish, rich meals...There's something to be said for simplicity and tradition, after all. Although honestly," he chuckled a little, "If I had to pick one thing to eat at any given time it would be dessert-pumpkin pie and spider cakes and Halloween candies...After all if you're only going to eat a tiny bit at a time...you might as well make that tiny bit as fun as it can be, right?" He winked at her.

Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "Oh, that's very true! I love dessert, too. I cook all the time for the doctor, so I know a thing or two... And...oh! Well, if you want...I can make you a little pumpkin pie...you know, as a thank you for all of this. Oh! I also make poison berry and spider pie, one of the doctor's favourites...um...it's very easy to make. I could make that for you also, if you'd prefer that."

"You'd...bake a pie...for me..." It was absolutely the most wonderful thing anyone had ever offered to do for him ever! "Oh Sally...if it wouldn't be too much trouble...I would just adore that..." He smiled at her with so much affection...affection and adoration...and something else trying to break on through.

"Really?" Sally beamed, looking excited. "Oh, well...I'd love to, then! In fact, if you have some ingredients, I'll make one for you now! We could have it for dessert!"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I have everything right upstairs! Oh thank you so much, Sally!" He sighed happily. "I am...very very glad that I ran into you today..." He smiled a little more to himself and then stopped the two of them (they had reached the top of his stoop by now) and reached out and opened the front door for her. "Ladies first again, Sally..."

"Me too..." Sally admitted softly, and then stepped inside.

She couldn't believe it. She made a new friend, a man, no less, and he was already inviting her to his home! This had to be some kind of scandal.

And yet, it felt right. She was really getting to enjoy his company, and he was so...sweet, so kind, so...gentlemanly. Not to mention he was quite suave without being arrogant about it.

"It's just up the stairs here...Be careful, I don't want you to trip..." He lead her gently along up the spiral flight leading to the main portion of his house. "O-Oh and, erm...j-just to..make sure you're comfortable...i-it won't just be us..a-alone up there...Z-Zero's home too. He's my dog and best friend...heh..." Jack gulped in utter bashfulness as he continued to lead her along, hoping he had worded all of that in the best possible way.

"Awww, you mean that ghost dog I saw with you earlier? Awww...how cute!" Sally giggled. "That would be-oh!" She tripped on a step and due to her imbalance, and ended up falling right against him!

"Oh dear!" Jack caught her under the arms and tumbled back a tiny bit, falling to sit down on one of the steps...with her all but draped over his body. His jaw fell open. He tried to make a word or two but none came...not a single one. But what could you say, after all, with a red haired vision hovering over you and your body warmed by hers?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack...I'm very imbalanced and clumsy sometimes..." Sally said apologetically, looking at him with a concerned, yet blushy gaze. "Are you all right?"

"I'm...I-I'm...p-perfect..." He blinked and quickly amended, his bones practically blanching in awkwardness, "I-I mean, erm...y-yes, of course, but...that's not what's important. A-Are you alright...Sally?" The look in his eye sockets almost suggested that if she really had been hurt in any way from losing a limb to having a pull in one of her seams, it would have just devastated him.

Sally blinked, and just...blushed more...he seemed so concerned about her. From what she could tell, she didn't lose a limb nor did she have a pull in any of her seams, so she was all right. "Yes...I'm fine..." She felt...touched he was so concerned, and even that he'd be devestated if she wasn't! What a sweetie. She couldn't help but melt.

And for some reason...she couldn't move.

"Thank you...for trying to catch me..." She was now leaning a little closer to him, the tip of her triangular nose just barely an inch from his own, not quite realizing the position they were in.

'_Oh...Oh..._' Jack wasn't breathing anymore, he wasn't blinking, he wasn't thinking...All he was doing was feeling her soft weight on his body and hands on his shoulders as she braced herself and all he was seeing were her perfect large eyes and those ruby red lips and that cute little nose. And he never wanted them to leave... "Y-You're welcome..." barely left him in a whisper...and then... "I like you, Sally...v-very much..." before he could think any better of it.

Sally blushed, her eyes drifting away shyly. He liked her? Already? There were no traces of doubt or insincerity in his tone or his expression...she felt so touched. "I like you, too...um...oh!" She realized what was going on, and gently got off him.

The second she removed herself Jack started breathing again, and heavily, just looking upward toward the ceiling in the direction her sweet face had formerly been...and so very close to his own. 'She...likes me...too...' It was enough to make him just burst! It was enough to make him just...he didn't know what! But he knew it involved Sally...sweet Sally...Where had his sweet Sally gone? With all of her warmth and perfection...

"...Jack? Are you okay?" Her face came into view again, looking down at him with concern.

The vision of loveliness that had left him returned and let out the happiest sigh in the world, a big smile on his face. "Better now that I can see you again..." left him in a coo before he suddenly blinked and started and scooched up a step or two and then sat up, looking the picture of nervousness. "I-I-I mean, erm...I...b-better now that I can see you again...to...know that you're really alright, heh...Sh-Sh-Shall we then?" He stood and held out a hand to her and mentally kicked himself for acting so absurdly in front of her. What if he made her uncomfortable? Oh he couldn't bear the thought!

"Oh, yes...we shall..." Sally smiled and took his hand, her cheeks pinkening. "L-Let's..."

Jack gave a shy little nod and then pulled her along until they reached the door leading to his living room, which he pushed open with his hip and then he laid down his papers on an end table near the door before turning back to Sally. "Well, um...this is it...Home sweet home. I-I know it's not much...a-and that it's a little messy...S-Sorry, Zero and I are just used to living alone and also we weren't expecting company tonight of course a-and especially not a charming young lady..." He swallowed , putting his free arms shyly behind his back. "B-But I hope it will suffice, at least for this evening..."

"Arf!" Zero floated into the room then, happily panting and wagging his sheet.

"Oh! Hello there..." Sally bent down to his level, holding her hand out to him. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you before, Zero..."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero sniffed Sally curiously, and then licked her hand.

"Awwww..." Sally giggled, beaming at him. "It's very nice to meet you, Zero..." She looked at Jack with a kind smile. "It's all right, Jack...I couldn't possibly fault you for that at all, especially considering the circumstances. But...really, thank you for inviting me into your home...it was sweet of you."

Jack's cute little smile picked up on one side and he rubbed the back of his neck. "O-Oh, well, I...I try..." He shrugged modestly. '_She called me sweet...Oh..._' He was just tickled at the whole thing!

Sally giggled and petted Zero, who happily let her, obviously in bliss. She...liked this, a lot. A new friend, a sweet pet ghost dog, and just...hanging around together like average joes on a normal day. It was pleasant, comforting, and just...very heartwarming. She could get used to this!

She petted Zero some more, and then stood up straight. "You have a very interesting place, Jack...oh! If you don't mind my asking...I noticed there was a tower rising from the main house here, from outside...I was curious as to what it was, it has big windows..." She asked curiously and sweetly.

Jack blinked and looked a touch sheepish as he replied truthfully, "Oh that's...sort of a study of mine, I guess...Just a place where I go to experiment with new ideas for Halloween or to read or just to think about things...I-I can get a little...intense when I'm p-passionately involved in something and I feel more comfortable during those times being alone i guess than being with the Mayor and the others at the Town Hall." He glanced to her eyes. " I suppose that sounds a little silly though..."

"Why would that be silly?" Sally asked, genuinely puzzled as to why he would think that. "There's nothing wrong with needing time to yourself when it comes to your job. Sometimes...we all need our time alone when we're working on certain things, or to think about things, or to just relax. There isn't anything wrong with that."

Jack's smile picked up again. "Thank you, Sally...You're a...very understanding girl...Oh, y-young lady, I mean, heh...I-I mean, y-you're certainly far too grown up to be just a girl, n-no matter when you were created..." He was tugging at his collar. "Erm...well, l-let me get started on that dinner for us! Y-You just sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable and I-I'll just be right in the kitchen over there," he gestured to a little space in the corner of the room and then zipped toward it, quickly putting on an apron and getting to work and trying not to cringe too much at the capacity he seemed to be having with this new little friend of his to say the absolutely most awkward things at random.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sally asked after him, taking a step forward.

"Oh, no, it's alright, Sally," Jack glanced at her over his shoulder, "You're my guest after all-you deserve to relax. I don't want you to trouble yourse-Ow!" Jack had been so distracted with talking to her that he had accidenly burned the joints of one of his fingers on the edge of the pot of boiling water. He winced and held the finger up, shaking it a little in discomfort.

"Oh!" Sally immediately came over, her expression and tone laced with concern. "Are you all right? Here, let me see it." She gently took hold of his hand.

Jack gasped a tiny bit at her holding his hand so gently. "It...I..I-It'll be okay..." was all he could half mumble out, though he let her continue to hold his hand...and loved it.

"It's not bad...though you should run it under some cold water to numb the pain." Sally said softly, gently stroking his hand in comfort. There was something very motherly about her actions, and yet, very sweet and intimate. "If nothing else, of course." Her eyes rose to meet his again, a little blush on her cheeks.

The way she...what she did to his hand...He had never felt closer to another person in his life...and especially not to a girl...a young lady...a woman... "Th-Thank...you..." He merely whispered...and at the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a small tug of desire for her to do something else to 'make it all better'...though he couldn't really figure out what...but it would definitely involve her staying as close to him as she was right now...

"You're welcome..." Sally smiled, and then let go of his hand, with regret. She went and sat down on the couch in a ladylike way, as if afraid to make herself completely comfortable.

"Arf!" Zero floated up beside her, nuzzling into her. He couldn't help it, he liked this very nice and sweet rag doll!

An urge he had never known before came over Jack: he wanted to...well, for lack of a better word, swoon. He just wanted to sigh blissfully and drop to the floor and admire the hand she had been so tender with for the rest of forever! Oh it was so tempting. He was so happy that Sally was distracted with Zero for a moment and probably wouldn't see the horribly goofy look that must be on his face right now.

"Hi there, Zero..." Sally giggled, petting the ghost dog. What a sweet dog...she had never interacted with animals very often, except for a stray black cat a couple if times. She liked Zero, and she was glad he seemed to like her, too.

"Arf arf!" Said Zero, panting happily.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Sally looked toward him then, seeing that he was very quiet.

Right now Jack was currently imagining Sally sitting at his dinner table waiting for him to finish cooking her a meal every evening from now on...holding him whenever he got hurt...cooing to him gently...Her soft little voice... 'She probably sings like a dark angel of the night...' He sighed happily to himself but finally managed to reply to her with, "Oh..y-yes, Sally...I'm alright...now...Just...distracted again, I guess..." He cleared his throat and looked to her. "Thank you so much for caring about my burn...That was very gracious and kind of you." He gave her a little bow. "Dinner will be ready soon, I promise..." He turned back to the pot to work on the sauce now. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting? There's pumpkin juice and fresh cider and always hot tea."

"Oh, that'd be lovely, thank you!" Sally nodded, and clasped her hands in her lap. '_Keep your posture straight...sit like a lady...he is the King after all! I have to be polite._' "You're welcome, too...it's my pleasure."

Jack nodded, smiling even more at her politeness. 'So sweet, so polite, so graceful...What a fair creature...She's almost like a princess...or a Queen even...' The word 'queen' made something tremble in his bones...and then he remembered he was the Pumpkin King...and then he spazzed so much he nearly upset both pots on the stove in his effort to move over to the ice box for some chilled pumpkin juice for the two of them. "O-Oh my, heh..." he righted the pots quickly and then went about his business with the drinks. 'Q-Q-Queen...h-how funny...Y-You know, I...I've been the Pumpkin King for so long...you'd think the idea of a P-P-P-Pumpkin Q-Q-Queen w-would have come up, a-and...Oh dear...' He could barely keep himself together as he did his best to pour the drinks without spilling juice

everywhere, his hands were shaking so badly. And those words kept ringing in his head: 'Queen...Queen...Pumpkin Queen...' All he would need for something like that was a girl whom he...loved... 'Love...' The word was too much for him to process as he just did his best to finish up with the drinks and to center himself for bringing them over to the table.

'Okay, I can do this...dining with royalty...oh dear, maybe I should have gone home and dressed up! But then again this was all kind of last minute and-"Oh!" Sally leaned to the side way too far to try to adjust her posture that she fell to the floor.

"Arf!"

Jack, who had been just a foot or two from the table with the drinks and at Sally's falling he quickly put the drinks on the table and was instantly on the floor, picking her up in his arms, cradling her, looking at her with all the tenderness in the world. "Sally, darling Sally, are you alright?" he asked, barely aware of the words coming out of his mouth. "Oh dear, my Sally..." His eye sockets brimmed with worry.

"I-I'm fine..." Sally looked up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks bright pink. Had he...really called her darling? And dear? Terms of endearment? He was cradling her...and was so worried, so tender...She felt a shiver course up her spine, and felt compelled...

He just looked down at her, his face full of sweet tenderness. "Oh Sally..." he whispered caringly, one arm holding around her, the other gently moving a few strands of hair from her face, "Are you very certain? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you while under my care..."

Sally didn't know what it was, but there was something about his tender little gesture that just...made her feel touched and flattered. If any other man she didn't know did that, she might have backed away out of discomfort. And yet, she felt so comfortable around him. He was so kind, sweet, tender, understanding...concerned for her safety... She fought back the urge to lay his hand against her cheek...

"Absolutely...I can't feel pain... So if I fall, I don't get hurt."

"Alright..." left Jack quietly... "If you're sure..." He took a moment to hug her a little, snuggling his head alongside hers, and then he let her go and stood up, bringing her with him and then placing her gently down in her seat again. He smiled at her. "I'll bring you your dinner now. I promise it won't be a moment longer." He winked at her and then bowed and took a few steps back to the kitchen.

"Oh, t-take your time..." Sally managed, sitting back. 'Did I just...stutter? Oh goodness, what is the matter with me? ...And why do I feel so cold?'

'So, so, so very polite...' Jack smiled more, putting pasta and sauce into two bowls, and then he grabbed a couple of forks and napkins and headed back over to the table and placed one setting in front of her and then one in front of himself. He went to his chair opposite her, taking off his apron and hanging it over the back of it. Then he looked to her with a little smile. "_Bon appetit_!" He chuckled.

Sally giggled and smiled. "_Muchas gracias_, _Senor_..." She took a sniff. It smelled deadly delicious! So she tried some, trying all she could not to slurp. Her eyes went wide as she finished her bite. "Oh my...this is very good! Wow!"

Jack beamed! "Really? You like it? Oh I'm so very glad, Sally. I don't get to cook much for others so I worry that I get a little rusty." He chuckled a little. "But I'm happy to see I can still whip up something decent." He took a bit of the food as well and once again was so very grateful that it had turned out alright.

"It's wonderful! This dish is better than mine!" Sally giggled, eating some more.

Jack smiled bashfully and waved her off. "Oh, now, I'm certain that's not true-you must be such a wonderful cook. I'll be you cook delicious things for Dr. Finkelstein."

"Oh no, this is better than mine!" Sally smiled. "But yes, I do my best..."

"Dr. Finkelstein is very very very lucky to have you around all the time, Sally...All I'm having of you is dinner and I can't remember having a more pleasant evening...I can't imagine the joy of...w-well...living with you..." He glanced down with a bashful little smile.

Sally blushed and looked down at her food bashfully. "Thank you, Jack...I'm glad you're enjoying yourself...s-so am I... But, oh...you wouldn't want that, no...I'm restless and sometimes don't even do as I'm asked."

Jack just chuckled a little and rested his skull on one of his hands. "Oh but I admire a free spirit...Besides, if you always did what you were asked, that would be boring. I think it shows a lot of...cleverness...to do things a little differently than expected."

Blinking, Sally looked up at him. "...I...I back talk sometimes."

Jack blinked and raised part of his brow sometimes. "You?" He hadn't meant for it to sound so skeptical...But...well... "But you're so...so...sweet...Oh Sally, even if you do 'back talk' I'm sure you must have a perfectly good reason for it."

"...I suppose I try to stand for what I believe in or when I'm worried." Sally admitted sheepishly.

Jack's smile returned. "Well...that's good. Sally, anyone can just 'follow orders'...But it takes a brave and strong person to really think about the tasks they get assigned in life and to have enough discretion to recognize when they're not comfortable performing one of them...and a lot of bravery to refuse to do them. I'm...I-I know I don't know all of the details or the full context but...I'm very proud of you, Sally," he finished sincerely.

Blinking once, Sally looked at him and then down at her half-eaten bowl again with a bashful smile. "..Thank you...not a lot of people would think it was wise for a woman to do that."

A little pout couldn't help but come to Jack's face. "Well, I...I-I for one think that...boldness is a rather...a-attractive quality in a woman." He couldn't help saying it. And now that he had he 'diligently' proceeded to focus on his food.

Sally looked up again, wide-eyed. "...Really? You do?"

Jack just couldn't look at her. He just finished a bite of food and nodded his head. "Yes...V-Very much so..." he managed quietly.

"Oh...well...I...that's very sweet." Sally smiled, blushing a little. "I'm...glad there are others out there who find it to be a good thing when women are...well, brave." She didn't feel all that brave, she was shy and nervous most of the time...who was she kidding?

"I think it's a wonderful quality in anyone, and especially a woman..." Jack managed to look over at her now, something dreamy in his eye sockets. "After all, boldness, bravery, being opinionated...all of those things provide such a lovely challenge in life...Who wouldn't be drawn to them?"

"...I-I suppose that's true..." Sally said softly, and then soon finished her food, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I do try to...sometimes I just can't keep my mouth closed if it's something dangerous or serious."

"And I hope you never shall..." he replied sincerely, "I hope that you'll always say exactly how you feel forever...I hope that part of you never changes, Sally..."

Sally giggled, blushing bashfully. "Jack...thank you...you're so sweet..."

Oh she was giggling and blushing and calling him sweet...This dinner had just risen is level of perfection from better than pumpkin pie to better than pumpkin pie, pumpkin cookies, pumpkin ice cream, pumpkin whipped cream and pumpkin tea all in one! "Thank you, Sally but how can I help being sweet...when I'm talking to such a sweet young lady?" His smile picked up a little on one side. He just couldn't help himself.

"Oh...well I...I..." She giggled coyly as she glanced away shyly. "Jack...you've been so kind to me...I can't help it, either..."

Jack chuckled a little to go along with her giggling. "Oh I'm sure it's mostly just your natural charm. What a delightful little rag doll Dr. Finkelstein made for our town. I really will have to thank him."

'He doesn't think so...' Sally thought, taking on a bit of a look, but then shook it off as she decided not to bring her problems into this. "Anything you say, Jack..."

Jack couldn't help but notice a little frown that came to her face as she said that, and it made him frown a little too. "Sally...are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" 'Perhaps I was too forward...Oh dear I hope I wasn't...'

"Oh! No no, not at all." Sally assured quickly. "You didn't, I promise. I was just...thinking of something stupid. Don't you worry, it had nothing to do with what you said."

'_There I go again, lying... Oh goodness, what's wrong with me?_'

Despite her assurances another deeper frown came to Jack's face now. "Oh but...Sally, nothing you could ever think of could be stupid...Your concerns and thoughts are genuine and deep...And if you ever want to talk about anything...I'd be more than willing to listen." He looked at her with tender sincerity.

"Really...? ...Jack, thank you very much for that..." Sally looked down at the table shyly. "I appreciate that you would be willing to do that...you don't have to, of course, but I do appreciate. Um, and the same goes for you, too...if you...well, want to talk about something, I'd be happy to listen! Even if I may not know how to advise you about it...I will still listen."

Jack smiled so warmly. "Thank you, Sally...That's such a kind offer...Thank you...And I'm sure your advice would be wonderful, since you're such a wonderful person after all..."

Sally blushed all the more, clasping her hands in her lap a bit. "I...I'm nothing special, I'm just Sally..."

"Sally...is very very very special...in and of herself..." Jack replied softly and affectionately, with all the sincerity in the world. "And if all else fails...at the very least...she's very very...very special to me..."

"...I...um...a-am I?" Sally wasn't sure what to think! Special to someone? Namely, her new friend?

Jack nodded a tiny bit, smiling more. "Yes...of course...I already told you...I like you, Sally...so you're definitely special to me. I-I mean, f-for instance...y-you're so special to me that I invited you to dinner tonight...and I've...I've never had a lady over to dinner alone in my whole entire life..." he admitted shyly.

"...Never?" Sally blinked, utterly perplexed. How did he not? She didn't understand! Not just because he was attractive ('I meant that with intellect!' She berated herself) or because of his status, but because he was so kind and generous. But because of how kind he was and that he treated women with respect and would more than likely treat the woman he...loved, with that and more. "But why not? Surely any woman would be so lucky to be in your company, Jack...you're very kind and generous and you...well, know how to treat people, and women very well."

Jack felt that bone blanching thing starting to happen again. "O-Oh...I...w-well..." he just looked down with the shyest little smile, barely able to handle such a kind and generous reply. "Th-That's very nice of you to say, S-Sally...a-and...I've had...o-offers a lot of time from the women here to s-spend time together...but...I always turn them down..." he frowned a tiny bit, feeling a touch embarrassed, "They're nice but...they mostly just want to go on and on about how I'm the Pumpkin King...a-and I'm not really looking for that in a...'companion'...I'm shy I suppose..." He blinked a few times, barely able to look at her by now. "That sounds so silly, doesn't it...I'm not a child, I'm a full grown man...What reason do I have to be shy? But...I still am..." he swallowed and then managed

to add very quietly, "But...I'm not shy...with you..."

"...Well, if it's not too bold to say...I suppose you're insecure about the fact that you worry about whether or not a woman would like you because of who you are as a person...or if it's because you're the ruler of our town." Sally offered, looking at him sympathetically. "I think anyone in your position would shy away from women... If it were me, I certainly would be hesitant about being with men."

The fork dropped from Jack's hand into the mostly empty plate before him. His eye sockets were wide and they shot right up to look to Sally's eyes. 'No one ever...ever tried to...understand...like that...' "Oh...Oh thank you...Sally I...thank you so much for understanding...That's the kindest and most genuine thing anyone's ever said to me." He smiled in utter appreciation.

Sally let out a little squeak and looked away shyly, blushing all the more. "I...I...j-just calling it as I see it...but you're welcome..."

"Oh..." her little blushes and giggles and now squeaks could melt him as nothing else in the whole world could. He smiled in such happiness. "Oh Sally...dear Sally..." he sighed dreamily, "You know, one day...once you're more well known around town...you'll have your fair share of gentleman callers just as I have my...w-well, for lack of a better word...f-fangirls, I suppose...A-And, anyway, when that happens for you I just hope that you'll have as good and clear a head about these things in regards to yourself as you have in regards to me."

"D-Don't be silly..." Sally giggled shyly. "I hardly think that would happen..."

Jack let out a little sigh, shaking his head at her a tiny bit. "Oh but...Sally...you're charming and sweet and kind and clever and funny and interesting and brave and modest and smart and beautiful and witty and sincere and...and...erm..." Jack finally realized the little rant he had been going off into ('And I called her beautiful too...Fantastic.') and stopped himself. "Wh-What I mean is...you have many attractive qualities...and once their known, well...wh-who wouldn't want to be your suitor?" He played with his fork in his now empty bowl, just for something to do.

"...Thank you, Jack...you are very sweet to say that..." Sally said softly, looing at him again.

"You're...very welcome..." he assured her kindly. "A-And...if..if it's not too much for me to say...if any of those suitors ever...oversteps any boundaries...please let me know." A little frown came back to his face. "I could never stand the idea of someone offending you in any way...You're such a special woman. You deserve to be treated like a..." Dare he say it? "...You deserve to be treated like a Queen." Everything inside of him rattled and warmed exquisitely...just...everything... 'Queen...' Really it was such a lovely thought.

Sally blinked at this, feeling both perplexed, and yet humbled and flattered that he wanted to look out for her like this. She smiled shyly, playing with her hair. "...Jack...I...I appreciate that, thank you... You're really sweet."

"I just want you to be happy, Sally...Happy and safe and comfortable," Jack replied with utmost sincerity. "And if I can assist in any way in that, it would be an honor for me."

"Well...I...I'll make sure to let you know of that, Jack." Sally beamed at him gratefully. "Oh! That reminds me...um...I'd love to still make that pie for you! ...If you'll have me..." She looked down with a blush. "It won't take me very long, and I'll pay you back to replace any of the ingredients, of course!"

Jack blinked and then almost chuckled a little and shook his head. "Sally..." He stood up from the table, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a napkin, and then approaching her and moving behind her chair, "You don't have to 'pay me back' for ingredients...You're doing me the honor of cooking for me...if anyone should be paying anyone, it's me paying you...Aren't you sweet though for offering..." He chuckled a little more. "Now, if you'll allow me I'll pull out your chair for you and then you can begin...And Zero and I are really so grateful to you for offering to make us dessert in the first place."

"Oh...well...all right, go ahead, Jack..." Sally blushed, not at all sure why he insisted on pulling her chair out like that. "All right then! What kind would you like? Name it, and I'll make it. I've made a few different types of pies, and even if I never did, as long as you have a recipe and prep reference, I'll be able to make it no problem!"

Jack gently pulled out her chair and then leaned over her shoulder a little and asked with a shy smile, "Could we have Pumpkin pie...? Would that be too much trouble?" A playful little chuckle escaped him.

Blushing a bit, she giggled and nodded. "No, that'd be fine... Um...do you have the ingredients for it, then?"

"Hmm...Always...I am the Pumpkin King after all...It wouldn't do for me to not have the ingredients for pumpkin pie..." He was close enough to smell her hair and the scent of it was intoxicating...Like autumn leaves and pumpkin spices and midnight October air... A little shuddery sigh couldn't help but escape him. "S-So yes, I...have...everything..." He was getting just a little lost in her at the moment.

"All right then..." Sally was now standing, and very much aware of how close he was to her. Surprisingly, she didn't mind. "I'll make you a pumpkin pie!"

"Oh...splendid..." Jack couldn't help but coo a little as she stood up and he watched her walk off to the kitchen. Then suddenly he blinked and chased after her, grabbing his apron again in the process. "Oh, but, dear, where are my manners? Here, let me get all of the ingredients out for you. And here, you can use my apron if you'd like." He handed her the apron with a smile and then was instantly going into cupboards and pulling out spices and some mashed pumpkin flesh, flour, oil, eggs...Anything she might need.

Sally giggled and watched him do so, having been about to say she could get them herself...when she realized she could never find them unless he did! For some odd reason, she just felt so comfortable, it barely registered in her mind that this was her first time as a guest in his home! Or anyone's home, for that matter.

Once everything was laid out, she got to work. All the while, Jack insisted to help her out if she needed it, but she had it under control but WOULD ask if she needed it.

While she baked the mix and rolled the dough, the two of them got to talking. Nothing in particular, they just simply nattered about anything that came to mind. The weather, theories about good scare tactics, legends, meanings behind scary stories, anything.

"And so then I suggested to the doctor that he use traces of CO2, since I knew it would likely help in preventing the formula from becoming too hot. At first he brushed off my advice as nonsense. After all, what could I possibly know? I don't like to brag...but when you do live with scientist, and have many books on scientific methods and theories at your disposal, you do learn some things."

"Well, I think that was very clever of you, Sally. And it's so nice that you take the time to study and try and improve yourself during your free time with the doctor. I love science too and...aside from the doctor I've never met anyone else with a passion for it..." His grin was utterly dreamy. "You're really a...special kind of woman, aren't you?"

"N-No...I just...well, you see..." Sally looked embarrassed. "I wanted to be able to make myself useful to the doctor while working in the lab, like his assistant. Unfortunately, every time I mix the chemicals and other elements for a formula...they explode. I'm not joking..." She sighed. "I can bake and make potions no problem...but a scientific mixture, it explodes."

Jack blinked a few times at the little admission...but then couldn't help but smile and nearly chuckle a bit. "Oh Sally...not everyone is good at everything they try. And you are good at baking and the potions...and that's very impressive in itself! And maybe one day later after some practice you'll be better at scientific mixtures." He nodded to her reassuringly.

"...I suppose...but lately I've feared even trying. So I mostly stick to the knowledge aspect of it..." Sally gave a mild shrug. "Though I mostly just sew. I carry a needle and spool of thread on my person at all times...since it is necessary for me to be able to sew so I can repair myself. ...I made this dress here. You'll have to excuse the crudity of it." She indicated her patchwork dress, made of various and very mismatched fabrics, including two different sleeves.

Jack blinked and couldn't help but reply, "I think it's beautiful..." in a way so honest and so sincere that it couldn't be denied that was his true opinion of it.

Sally blinked as she paused in her mixing. "Ah..I...um...you...what?" She was so taken aback by his statement, it was hard to formulate a complete and coherent sentence!

"I think your dress is...beautiful...One of the most beautiful pieces of clothing I've ever seen...And it looks beautiful on you..." He couldn't help it, he knew it was too much...But still it was so very much the truth...and he wanted her to know...

"...Oh...well...I...I..." Sally looked down with a blush, feeling very shy and bashful, yet humbled and flattered. "You're very kind to say that, Jack..."

"It's only the truth, Sally...It's...creative and pretty and unique and wonderful to observe...j-just like the young lady who made it, if it isn't too much for me to say..." He smiled a little-her blushes made him bolder and he just couldn't help it.

The blush deepened as she quickened in mixing, not realizing she was doing so. "Thank you..." Oh, why did he have to be so kind and sweet? It was almost too much! She wobbled a little.

He could see the effect he was having on her plain as day...Oh did he dare to hope from it...Did he dare to hope that she...might...one day...feel about him...how he was starting to realize he felt about her? "You're quite...quite...welcome..." he cooed...in a voice exactly one octave lower than usual. And then, noticing her nervous mixing, an idea occurred to him...he summed up his courage...and hoped he wouldn't make her uncomfortable...and then he came up behind her and placed one hand over her hand holding the mixing bowl, and his other arm and hand over her arm and hand with the mixing spoon and began to guide her a little, slowing the speed of her mixing, his head over her shoulder...and a smile on his lips... "Oh Sally...why are you mixing so quickly? You know that can hurt the consistency of the batter...Here, slowly, like this..."

Sally's eyes went wide and she half stiffened at his actions. Was she imagining it, or was he being somewhat...flirtatious? The way he spoke, and how their position was kind of...sweet and intimate...

She shook it off. No, he was just being nice, a good friend, and helping her to mix the batter right.

"Oh..." She blushed all the more, and once the surprise wore off...she found she...liked being so close to him. "S-Sorry...I didn't realize I was mixing too fast..."

"Perfectly alright..." he cooed suavely to her ear, his smile growing a little more. And yet, despite the fact that she had become aware of her little change in the mixing speed and the fact that it had been corrected, she didn't seem to be pushing him away and...he never wanted to leave this position ever if he was allowed. "We'll just...mix it together...if that's alright with you..." He moved just a bit closer to her and let himself take a small, imperceptible sniff of her yarn hair. 'Oh...' Oh how he longed to touch it...to pull his fingers through it...It was probably so very soft...

"O-Oh..." Sally felt a shiver course up her spine at his suave tone, how he moved closer to her...and wasn't letting go of her. She actually didn't want him to let go. It reminded her of earlier, when she had fallen down and he'd cradled her and hugged her...how nice it felt. She blushed all the more, and even leaned back against him a little. ...She liked this...and she didn't understand why! "Sure...I'd like that...we can mix it together..."

"Mmm..." When she leaned back against him and their bodies touched, a little, warm moan couldn't help but escape Jack. Oh and she had said yes to them mixing the batter together... He moved more against her as well, melting into her a little. And yet...he had to be sure she wasn't uncomfortable and just trying to accommodate him... "We...are very close right now...aren't we...S-Sally..." he observed quietly, figuring that if she didn't want to be this close then that statement would give her a jumping off point to let him know in some small, polite way.

"Yes, we are..." Sally murmured, staring down into the mix...and somewhat at their joined hands. She felt herself smile more, and the blush deepened. "It's actually kind of nice...kind of like we're connecting as we work together..."

Oh she... 'Oh!'... Jack practically hugged up against her and asked, bursting with joy inside, though his voice was still quiet, "A-A-And...do you like...connecting...with me?"

"Ooh! ...Um...yes, I do..." Sally just couldn't explain why she liked it. Okay, it was kind of obvious enough. The fact that they were growing to be good friends, she liked him, he liked her too, and they really hit it off over the past couple of hours since they first met. So that in itself could explain it, right?

But it didn't feel that simple at all. She didn't get it. All she knew was...that she liked it.

A lot.

"Oh Sally, I...I like it too...We should...bake together more often..." He paused but then...gently allowed his chin to rest on her shoudler, and hoped that would be alright with her...

Sally felt it, and just...melted...she...liked it, too. "Ooohh..." She sighed a bit dreamily. "Sure, I'd love it if we...baked together more often..."

A deep sigh escaped through Jack's nose, his eye sockets starting to close... "And...maybe we could...do other things...together...too...fair Sally...?"

"Absolutely...we could do all kinds of things together..." Sally let out a soft, dreamy sigh as they continued to mix the batter together, slowly. "That'd be nice..."

"Oh thank you...Sally...I would adore that...I...I've never been this close to a girl before..." The last thing left him without his even thinking about it, and he was still blissfully unaware of it.

"And I've...well, never been this close to a man before." Sally admitted a bit sheepishly.

He had been so close to panicking a tiny bit upon finally realizing what he had admitted to her, but when she admitted the same thing about herself...all the panic went away...and he just held her even more closely, like she was some rare creature he had been fortunate enough to catch and now he never wanted to risk losing her. "I'm...h-honored to b-be the first..." he managed with a proud little grin...before gently snuggling a little against her hair.

"O-Ooh..." Sally giggled, closing her eyes a little. "And I'm honoured to be the first..."

It was so odd. They were so close, and so comfortable with each other, and being this close together with no awkwardness or complaint! And they didn't even know each other for a full day! Why was that? It almost seemed to feel as if they'd known each other forever. Everything just clicked!

But what did it truly mean?

She decided not to delve into the logic of this for now. She was just having fun!

"Yes...you are the first...But forgive me, I shouldn't have said 'girl'...I was just nervous...You're a woman, after all, Sally..." Then he chuckled a tiny bit and added, "And you mix divinely..."

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally giggled, leaning back against him a bit more.

"Mmm...you're...eternally welcome...Sally..." He let out a sigh near her ear and then whispered, "I think that's enough mixing...why don't we pour the filling into the pie crust to bake it..." His hand atop her hand holding the bowl moved away to grab the nearby pie crust in a pan and then and shifted it over to them.

"O-Oh, of course, then..." Sally gave a nod. Oh no, this didn't mean he was going to let go of her soon, was he?

Jack just smiled more. "Come on...we can do it together..." He gently moved her hand on the mixing bowl over to the pie crust with his own and then he slipped the wooden spoon from her hand with his hand that was upon that, and then he placed the full palm of his bony hand against the back of her hand and pressed both against the side of the bowl, ready to lift it. "Ready...Sally?" he asked with just a touch of suaveness.

"Yes, I'm ready, Jack..." Sally murmured with a touch of flirtation to her tone, and she giggled. His suave tone yet again sent shivers up her spine!

He tone and giggle made him snuggled his head against her shoulder and hair a little more. "Alright then, Sally...One...two...three.." And then both of them slowly lifted the bowl together and poured the contents into the pie crust, and then they placed the bowl down...And then Jack put his arms fully around Sally's torso and hugged her warmly and fully from behind. "We did it...fair Sally..."

"Ooohhh..." Sally let out a soft, happy sigh as she leaned back against him, gently placing her hands over his. "Yes, we did, Jack... We did well so far..." She managed in a soft coo, blushing all the more.

They were even closer than before! And yet, Sally really didn't mind it at all. In fact, she really liked it! It felt wonderful to be this close to him.

He snuggled into her...He never wanted to leave her...But he had to ask once more just in case. "Sally...is it really okay wiht you...for us to be this close...I know we only just met...I don't mean to overstep...But I like you, Sally...a lot...and a lot more than I've liked any other woman in...what feels like forever...I can't help it. I'm sorry if it offends you at all though...I just want you to be happy..." He nestled againt her and her hair, savored her hands upon his own...and a thousand drams flitted through him of wanting to hold her and touch her and be with her...be with her forever...

"Awwww..." Sally murmured, a little lost in the moment. "No, it's all right, Jack...it's sweet of you... I like you too, and it's nice...to be close to someone you like. We may have only just met, but...well, I don't mind at all..." She loved the feel of him holding her like this...was he touching her hair?

"Oh...do you really mean it? Oh thank you, Sally...S-Sally..." He held her gently, sweetly, tenderly, like she was his most precious thing in the whole world... "S-S-Sally...a-as long as you don't m-mind...a-all of this...c-can I...c-c-can I..." He gulped in utter shyness.

"W-What is it, Jack...?" Sally asked softly, blushing more.

"Can I touch your hair...? It's just...It's the prettiest hair I've ever seen in my entire life..and it looks so soft...and the color is...so...happy... May I? May I touch your hair...?" He hoped so very much that she would say yes.

"O-Oh...really?" Sally blinked, not at all expecting that. "Well...sure...go ahead..." Someone liked her hair? That was new!

Jack's eye sockets popped open. "I...a-actually can...R-Really?" he had to ask in disbelief just for a moment.

"Sure...I mean...why not? Nothing wrong with it." Sally smiled. "I admit no one has ever asked that kind of thing of me before...but...well, I certainly don't see why not."

"All...All right..." escaped Jack breathily...and then he removed an arm from around her and reached up and he gently placed it on the crown of her head...paused for a moment to savor the softness...and then gently pulled through the full length of it with his fingers...and he was surprised he didn't collapse to the floor in a puddle at doing so.

"Ah-ooohh..." Sally sighed softly, and giggled. "That feels nice, Jack...mmm..." Who would've though the feeling of someone gently playing with your hair could feel so nice? It was relaxing, calming, and yet with enough feeling to notice and feel it.

"It...is?" he barely whispered, barely able to believe that something that felt so wonderful for him could feel so wonderful for her as well... He brought his face back off of her shoulder to rest his cheek fully against her hair as his fingers finished trailing through it and then reached up, prepared for a second time. "I'll...do it more...if you'd like?"

"Go ahead...it feels nice..." Sally murmured, closing her eyes as they had grown droopy with pleasure.

He didn't need to be told twice and was instantly pulling slowly and gently through her hair again. "You know...not just your dress and how you look in it is beautiful...you yourself...are a very beautiful woman...and your hair's just one of the many beautiful parts of you..." His other arm held her a little more closely around the waist.

"Oh..." Sally felt as if her legs were about to give out! She melted at the more against him, especially at the feeling of him holding her more closely. And oh! The wonderful feel of his hand in her hair...

What was going on, what was this fluttering within her body, especially in her chest, what was this feeling? It was...amazing, wonderful. She felt so...safe, warm, cherished...protected. ...So...

She didn't know. Whatever it was, she liked it.

He could feel her trembling and it both made him happy...and worried. Happy that...his hopes...seemed more and more like they might be coming true...that maybe she could feel about him...as much as he felt about her... But he was also worried about overwhelming her. "Is it too much, Sally?" he whispered sweetly. "I can slow down...or stop...if it's too much...All I want is your happiness..."

"No, it's all right...I'm fine..." Sally assured, giggling a little. 'It's so odd. I've never been this close to anyone before, and I've never felt this way...what does it all mean? And yet...oohh...whatever it is, I do like it...I hope he does, too.'

"Alright...if you're sure..." he whispered, his smile returning, and now he was just reaching up and playing with strands of her hair, twirling them around his fingers. "S-Sally, perhaps...p-perhaps we would be more comfortable...s-sitting on the couch together?"

"Oh, of course..." Sally felt her legs about to give out all the more anyway! "That sounds all right..."

"O-Okay then...Oh but first..." He released her, for the moment, and first stepped back over to the pie and quickly popped it into the oven and then he gently led her over to the couch where they both sat down close to one another. He was facing her now for the first time in what felt like forever and it made an awkward little goofy smile come to his face. "Um...h-hi...S-Sally..." He sighed-oh to think he had run his fingers twice through that red yarn hair..even the memory of it felt wonderful.

Sally blushed, looking at him with a shy smile. "Hi, Jack..." She then turned around so her back was facing him, brushing back some of her hair, and granting him access to it all.

At first Jack didn't know what to make of her turning away from him and he just blinked and looked at the back of her head, not getting that she was all but offering it to him. 'Wh...Why did she turn away? Is she too embarrassed to look at me? Did I push things too far?' A little frown came to his features, and he hesitated about what he should do, waiting for a sign or indication from her before he proceeded farther.

"...Oh, did you not want to, anymore?" Sally turned back around. "That's all right, you don't have to." She took a comb out of her pocket and proceeded to comb it through her hair, humming a little.

Jack blinked several time. "Oh! You were...o-offering to let me...t-touch it...a-again? I...Oh, I...I thought I had been lucky enough just to touch it twice but...i-if you'd let me...if you'd let me I'd touch it again...I might even touch it forever..." He smiled lovingly. "May I touch you...er...your hair...again, Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure..." She offered him her comb to help along, and turned away again.

Jack took the little comb and looked at her long length of red yarn hair and was just...in a bliss he had never known before. He reached up with one hand, gently holding the strands, and reached up with the other and gently pulled the comb through it, savoring every movement. "You're so beautiful..." he couldn't help but whisper with a smile.

"Th-Thank you..." Sally murmured, giggling a little as a shiver coursed up her spine. It was funny...she never had someone comb her hair like this before...It felt so nice... "Mmm..."

Her little sound made a sigh escape through Jack's nose and he moved closer to her. "Oh Sally...m-may I?" And then he removed his free hand from her hair and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He hoped that would be alright.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked, but she smiled at the feeling. "Yes, of course..."

Jack chuckled a little. "Thank you...Oh Sally..." he sighed blissfully, "I am...so very happy I bumped into you today...There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you...Not ever...Dearest Sally..."

"Awww..." Sally felt so touched, and sighed happily, closing her eyes. "I'm...glad I ran into today too, Jack... I'm glad to be here with you..."

"Really?" Jack all but beamed. "I...That's just...That's just the most splendid thing in the whole entire world!" And then suddenly he had put down the brush and he was hugging her tightly from behind. "I like you, Sally, I like you so much! ...I can barely contain it..." He snuggled completely into her from behind, burying his skull into her red hair.

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, and although her blush deepened at their closeness, she relaxed. "I...I like you too, Jack..."

So many thoughts raced through Jack's mind at her lovely, perfect words! And then suddenly...he got an idea...His eye socket flew open, fully of brightness, and he released her and then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Sally...I...I want to...do something for you...to give you something...I just...want to. Will you...Will you wait right here, please?" He looked at her with so much eagerness and hope!

Sally blinked, and felt both a pang of disappointment from the loss of contact and warmth, and also confusion. "Oh, well, sure...but what is it?"

"I...I don't know yet...But I have a feeling that...Ah, okay, I know! Just stay put and I'll be right back! Make yourself comfortable! Here..." He took some throw pillows and placed them near her, almost tucking her in with them. "Now I'll be right back, I promise!" Then he stood up, winked, bowed, and quickly zipped out of the living room door and the sounds of him descending the steps to the ground floor exit could be heard, followed by the exit door opening and closing.

Sally just blinked, sitting there with wide, confused eyes, wondering what he could possibly have in mind. Or even what in the world he was doing. And didn't they just meet? What could he possibly have for her? She didn't understand...

Still, she smiled.

'It's all so very odd, and yet...it's wonderful. He's very sweet...he's a wonderful friend... I hope we can see each other again after today...'

It wasn't a few seconds later before the bottom door was heard opening and closing and then quick steps were heard coming up the stairs. The door the living room opened slowly though with Jack just barely peeking his head around it with a smile on his face. "Miss Sally...you're still here. Wonderful." And then with a gulp he shuffled into the room and pushed the door shut behind him, one hand hiding something behind his back. He went back to her and sat on the couch beside her again, just taking a moment to gaze at her loveliness before he gave her the little thing he had found to give her. "You're even prettier than I remember," he couldn't help but remark playfully and with a little chuckle.

"...Thank you?" Sally raised a would-be eyebrow...but could not stop the smile from tugging at her lips. 'What is he up to?'

Jack just chuckled at her cute little response and then glanced to the side shyly. "You're welcome...A-And...I found you something...I-It's not much but...I think it will suit you...Or at least I hope it does...It's sort of a small, natural beauty...just like your natural beauty...A calm, sweet thing that brightens up any place it happens to be, just like you must..." And then her brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with a single dried forget-me-not...and the little smile on his face spoke so much nervousness about whether or not she would accept his little gift.

"O-Oh!" Sally's eyes went wide, and she brought a hand to her mouth. "I...I...Jack...a flower? ...For me? ...Really?"

Jack just nodded shyly. "If...If you'll accept it then, yes...A flower...for a woman whose grace and loveliness and sweetness and fairness echo that of a flower...though at the same time outdo it in so many ways..." He smiled lovingly at her.

"...Oh...Jack that's...so sweet of you..." Sally accepted the flower, looking at it with awe. "No one has ever given me a flower before...Um...I...thank you..." She stood up, hesitated, and then brought her arms around him in a light hug.

Jack locked up entirely...and then melted and hugged her right back! "Oh you're welcome!" he called out merrily... "Oh...whoa!" before their hugging made them go a little off balance and fall back to the couch together, just holding each other...And Jack felt so very happy. "You...really like the flower?" he had to ask just once more in amazement. "I-I mean...it's...it's good enough for you? B-Because you deserve palaces, Sally...you deserve to be treated like a...Queen..." He threw out the last word once more this evening so very shyly.

"Jack, don't be silly..." Sally giggled. "I don't need any of those things, nor do I expect them. Of course a flower is good enough...I love it, and it was very sweet of you to give it to me. ...Since it came from the kindness of your heart."

Jack just beamed! "Oh thank you, Sally, thank you!" He held fast to her, smiling brightly, eye sockets closed in mirth! "It's worthy of you...Oh I'm so happy it's worthy of you..." He chuckled a little more and then let one of his hands brush gently through a few strands of her hair a few times as they snuggled together on the couch.

"Don't say things like that, Jack..." Sally tried to sound serious, but her sweet smile was betraying her tone. "A sweet gift from your heart means more to me than any kind of huge thing someone would give me."

"Hmm..." Jack just sighed dreamily...Then he opened his eye sockets and gazed at her as they held each other. "Sally...may I propose something to you?" he started very quietly with a little smile.

"Sure...what is it?" Sally looked at him with a curious smile.

"Well...I was just wondering...Since you're new here...and since I like you...and you like me...Could...Could we be...best friends?" The look in his eye sockets plainly showed that her reponse to this question would mean everything in the world to him.

"Best friends? ...I...well...um...sure, we could..." Sally gave more of a smile. "I've...never had a best friend before..."

More hope had never shown in Jack's coutenance. He could barely believe her reply, it was so wonderful. "Oh th-thank you...A-And, well...being best friends would just mean that...we have other friends that we like...but we like each other in a very special way...and we tell each other secrets...and spend time together...and get closer than we do with our other friends...Dearest Sally...Dearest friend...does all of that sound alright with you?"

"Oh, well..." Sally blinked, and then smiled as she snuggled into him. "Yes, it sounds very good..." She had a best friend! A best friend!

Someone she had only just met barely mere hours ago, and already they were very close, and just about the best of friends. She didn't know what to think!

And yet, she felt so happy...So very happy.

Jack felt so elated...and yet...a little worry that had been tugging at his mind couldn't help but want to be expressed, especially now that he had gotten her to agree to be his best friend. "I'm glad, Sally...S-So...since best friends visit each other a lot...Th-That means that...after you leave her tonight...and go back to the doctor's...y-you'll come back here soon...right?" He gulped and looked at her with worry and hope.

"Of course..." Sally said softly, nodding.

Inside, however, she was panicking.

'Oh no...how will I ever get out again? And after I'm so late coming home tonight, he won't let me out again! Oh no...no...I have to do something...'

Jack could almost feel the extra tension in her body and it made him worry. "Sally...what is it?" He looked to her with concern. "Are you...u-unsure about coming here? Is it because we'd be alone...? I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Sally. I-If it would make you feel better we could do something in public or outside. We could go for a walk in the town or out to the pumpkin patch-anywhere your heart desires...As long as you're happy." He smiled sincerely at her, snuggling her closer to him.

"Oh, no no! I was just thinking, that's all." Sally assured, yet again lying through her teeth. 'Oh, why must I lie?' "It's fine Jack, I don't mind...if we're alone."

Jack blinked several times at her saying that, and then all but blanched and a little shiver went through his spine. "You don't mind if we're...alone..." he repeated softly to himself...and they were the most beautiful words he had ever heard.

"Well...we're alone now, aren't we? And we're...having a good time...right?" Sally looked a bit nervous. "...Right? So...why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

Jack blinked several time and then glanced down awkwardly, twirling a strand or two of her hair around his fingers as a distraction. "O-Oh w-well it's just...I'm a man...and you're a woman...a-and...s-sometimes...s-some people d-don't consider it...appropriate...for a man and a woman to be together alone...and especially after they've known each other for such a little bit of time." He felt all flustered.

"Oh...well...Jack, if we like to...spend time together, alone or not, who is anyone to say we can't?" Sally said softly. "We're...well, best friends now, aren't we? We should have the right to do as we please together."

Jack smiled warmly and so very gratefully at her. "Y-Yes...I...I feel that way too...As long as we want to spend time together...e-even time alone...we should. If you're comfortable and happy with that then so am I, dearest Sally...I'm...I'm thrilled about it, actually..."

He grinned happily.

"Well, good then...there's no problem..." Sally blushed a bit, looking away shyly.

"Yes...No problem at all..." Jack moved closer to her, letting their foreheads rest against one another as they held each other, his smile so blissfully happy looking. "Sally...Can we...hold each other like this until the pumpkin pie is done...and then can we eat it together...and then can I walk you home...and then hug you to say goodbye?" He let out a happy sigh at all those nice ideas.

'Oh no...if he walks me home, then he'll know I lied to the doctor!' Sally thought in panic. "Um...sure, Jack...we can do that...but um, don't worry about my walking home, I can go on my own! In fact, I might have to stop at the Witches' shop to pick up some things, and I don't want to hold you up. So it's all right."

Jack looked at her with a touch of concern. "Oh! Are...Are you sure? It's just...To send such a beautiful and sweet young lady off on her own at night through the town...I won't be able to help but worry about you, dearest Sally. Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely...I'll be perfectly fine, I promise. Besides, I'm sure you must have a lot to do...I appreciate your offer, and well, maybe next time you can walk me home?" 'Phew...'

Sally tried not to sigh in relief, and instead exhaled and smiled in assurance. "It would be nice, just not tonight..."

Jack still hesitated for a moment longer but then finally sighed and smiled and nodded. 'It's alright...She probably does need a few minutes to herself after all of this...I-I mean I had her to dinner and held her and touched her hair...That's so much...' "Okay, Sally, if you're sure. But please be safe and careful on your way back. I don't want anything to happen ever to my dearest friend." He hugged her a little more closely for a moment.

"Awwww..." Touched, Sally snuggled more into him. She had to admit, she liked being close to him...snuggling was nice. "I will, Jack...I promise you."

"Mmm..." Jack chuckled warmly. "Oh Sally...I...I..."

Ding!

The oven sounded, signaling that the pie was done. Jack blinked, having almost forgotten about it! "Oh! The pie..." he almost looked a touch sad, "I almost forgot..." 'But I want to snuggle with her on here...forever...' he thought wistfully.

Sally giggled. "Oh, come on now... Why don't we get it together?"

Jack gulped in shyness for a moment...but then considered...and then smiled again. He nodded. "Alright then..." He sat up... "Sally, may I...take a small liberty with you?" he asked shyly, having a little idea.

"What do you mean?" Sally tilted her head lightly.

Jack swallowed, and then he placed an arm behind her back and one under her knees. "Can I pick you up and carry you to the kitchen?" He smiled more.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked, and blushed quite a bit. "Um...no one has ever carried me before...um...sure..."

"Thanks..." Jack replied sweetly. "A-And I promise I'll be careful and gentle..." And with that he stood up and held her close to him and looked down lovinginly into her eyes. "Are you alright so far?" He almost chuckled a little.

"...Y-Y-Yes...I'm fine..." Sally felt slightly nervous since she had never been carried like this, let alone picked up at all! But she...well, she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her like this. "It will just take getting used to..."

"Well then...if...you don't object...we'll have to practice this often to get used to it." He winked down at her playfully and then slowly walked her over to the kitchen, and the whole time wished it was twenty miles away instead of barely twenty feet. He sighed at the beauty of her in his arms.

"Okay..." Sally giggled, smiling agreeably. "Oooh, it does smell nice...I hope it turned out all right, and I didn't put too many spiders..."

Jack nodded, inhaling deeply the scent of the pie as well. "Oh I'm sure you put the perfect amount of spiders in it...I'm sure you put the perfect amount of everything in it...I'm sure it'll be the most delicious pumpkin pie I've ever eaten." He chuckled warmly at the idea.

"I hope so..." Sally murmured wistfully. "So...shall we get it out?"

They had just reached the oven and Jack nodded. "Yes...we should do that...I just hate to have to put you down to do it..." He smiled at her tenderly. "I love...to hold you, Sally..."

"Oh..." She giggled a little and blushed, looking downward. "You're sweet, Jack... I like it, too..."

"Then we really will have to practice this more often..." He cuddled against her a little more and then with a sigh gently put her down and removed her pie from the oven. He gazed at it. "It looks beautiful, Sally...I knew it would.." He then gently took her hand in his and led her over to the table, where they both sat, Jack placing the pie at the center.

"Oh, that's good! I'm glad it turned out all right, Jack..." Sally said softly, looking pleased. "It smells wonderful..."

"Arf!" Zero came floating over, eagerly!

Jack smiled at the little dog. "Oh, there you are, Zero. Yes, the pie is all done. Would you like a little piece...as long as it's alright with Sally..." He looked to Sally with a smile for her approval.

"Of course, as long as it's okay for him to eat food like this." Sally smiled, nodding. "You can have the first piece if you'd like, Zero."

"Arf!" Zero wagged his sheet happily and then did a flip in midair before snuggling against her in happiness, making her giggle. Oh it was settled, he loved this rag doll!

"Oh he certainly...loves you, Sally..." Jack couldn't resist commenting, his eyes all dreamy looking... "Thank you for letting him have a piece..." Jack picked up a pie server and quickly carved Zero a nice sliver and then offered it to him on a little plate. "Here you are, boy."

Zero barked happily and then went to eating it. He kept at it, going and going...he loved it! It was the best he'd ever had! Once he finished, he looked up at them, happily wagging his sheet and panting. "Arf!"

"Oh! Well, so you liked it!" Sally beamed. "Well good, I'm so happy you did..."

Meanwhile, Jack had carved another two pieces, one for Sally and one for himself, and had placed them before each other. He smiled down at the little pie piece, picking up a fork and then with great delicacy placing a bite on it and lifting it to his mouth and slowly putting it inside. He savored the bite as though it was a precious thing...and it was, at least to him. And it was... "Delicious...Oh it's...dreadfully delicious...Sally..." he all but purred out, he was so content at the moment.

Sally blushed heavily at his tone and looked down at her slice, suddenly finding it very interesting. "...Thank you...I'm glad you like it, Jack... It was the least I could do."

"Oh Sally...It's so much more than you realize...No one's ever cooked for me...And, w-well..." he tried not to chicken out from saying what he wanted to say,"...I've heard a saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach...and I...I don't think I ever fully believed or understood it until right now...You've absolutely touched my heart, Sally...if it's not too much to say..." He couldn't even look at her. He just smiled down at his pie, feeling all flustered and happy.

Blushing more, Sally managed to look at him with a smile, giggling. "Jack...I bet you say that to all the rag dolls you meet..." Of course she was being silly, given what he'd told her before, but a part of her couldn't help but make a little quip for the fun of it.

Jack got even shyer looking if that was possible. "O-Oh I...even if there were other rag dolls...I-I barely have enough courage to say all of these things to you...let alone to anyone else...And even if there were other rag dolls...I'd like you best of all...I like you better than anyone, actually...and I'll never talk to anyone the way...the way I talk to you...You're my special Sally..." He was like a shy little boy at this point, all looking down and with barely any volume to his quiet little voice.

For a moment, Sally was speechless.

This was all happening way too fast.

And yet, what did that matter? He was perfectly honest, sincere, kind... So what was the problem?

Mostly that she didn't understand these feelings...

Yet, she was so happy...so...flattered. She had a true friend.

"...Really, Jack?"

He actually trembled a little bit, he felt so overwhelmed. He couldn't even bear to lift another bite of her pie to his lips. He just nodded and little and answered, "Yes, Sally...You must know...Y-You're...I-I mean...I-I feel like I...I-I have these f-feelings for...I..." He frowned a tiny bit, both in frustration at himself for not being able to say it and in sadness as he thought about how awkward it would be for her if he did...How terribly terribly awkward...She would hate him, certainly...

"...What's wrong?" Now she reached over and gently touched his hand. "Are you all right? ...What do you mean about these...um...certain feelings?"

Jack gasped and his eye sockets went wide and he instantly glanced away from her. "I...just...l-like you in a way I don't like anyone else...is all..." he mumbled shyly...

"Oh..." Sally blinked, and then smiled! "I understand, Jack...I mean, we are now...best friends and all, and we've really hit it off and got along very well, and we...well, you said you're not around women very often like this, and I certainly haven't been around men like this very much, or anyone, really. But oh, I understand now...I suppose best friends have a special kind of bond together, don't they?"

"O-Oh...y-yes...s-sure...Wh-Why n-not, heh?" Jack smiled at her with so much nervousness and fluster. That certainly got him off the hook, but ...perhaps he didn't want to be let off the hook. Not that he wanted her to realize what he meant and reject him like she inevitably must (they really had only known each other for a few hours)...but...he wouldn't have minded her realizing his emotions and suddenly reciprocating them and kicking things off by diving into his arms and never leaving him... "You mean everything to me, dearest friend Sally..." he finished, letting a touch of something more sincere come to his eye sockets, hoping she would at least pick up on something special about his feelings...his real feelings...

"Oh..." Touched, Sally reached over to place her other hand over his as well. "You...mean so very much to me too, Jack...everything..." Her eyelids lowered a bit, her smile growing.

Jack's breathing became shallow...She was holding both of his hands...leaning across the table...her lips were smiling...and there was something suggesting something in her eyes...And he meant everything to her too, according to her words... "S-Sally..." he barely managed to whisper, leaning a bit closer to her too...He trembled in anticipation, unsure of where this was going but starting to feel instinct take over, and his instinct screamed for him to be as close to her as possible.

"Yes, Jack...?" Strangely, Sally didn't even notice that they were now leaning closer to each other, their hands touching. Strange sparks of attraction were running between them, the tension levels were rising...and she felt so...compelled. She leaned a little closer, her instincts completely taking over.

"What if...I wanted to be...b-better than...best friends with you...? ...What about...that?" left him quietly, his eye sockets half lidded, his forehead nearly touching her as he entwined the fingers of their hands together on the table.

"B-Better than...best friends...?" While Sally didn't understand what he meant by that, it didn't stop her eyelids from lowering and to now lean her forehead against his. A tingling, sweet feeling coursed through her at how he entwined their fingers...

Jack nodded a tiny bit, letting their forehead nuzzle a little in the process. "Oh y-yes...better than the best of friends...the best kind of friends that a...man and a woman can be, actually..." He knew it would soon be too much...He also knew that, given the chance, he would do something he only knew existed and yet had never actually never seen in Halloween Town...He would move right across this table and kiss those soft, blood red lips that even now were beckoning him with their sweet coos, and if he was horrible at it, well, so be it...but he would give it his all and if it even gave her an ounce of the pleasure it was sure to give him, it would be worth it...though he hoped it would give her worlds of pleasure if it ever came to pass...

Still so, Sally was puzzled as to what he meant. And yet, whatever was happening now, she didn't want it to end! They were so close...this was sweet, and...very heartwarming. Whatever this special kind of feeling was between how close a man and a woman could be, she did like it.

"I...Jack..." She nuzzled their foreheads a little and was leaning closer, the tip of her nose touching his, their mouths only inches apart...

"Do you want it too, Sally...? Do you want to be that close to me...because I think I would die to be that close to you..." He barely had air in his lungs...So close...So close and she was so warm...and he wanted to touch and kiss her and beg her to be his Queen one day...

As much as she wanted to accept, she didn't even know what it entailed! And she was almost afraid to ask, fearing it would ruin this...very strange, but so alluring moment between them. They were so close, so very close.

"I...I..." Her voice was trailing off, and she just came closer. She had no idea what they were doing, or what would happen, but she was so curious to find out...

"If you don't want to...please tell me now...b-but if you do, th-then...I know a way to express it to each other...How we might feel...if you'll let me..." escaped his mouth in the most tender whisper imaginable.

As much as Sally wanted to think about this, and even ask what he meant by it all...she just couldn't. She didn't know why. These strange feelings were making it hard for her to think. Very hard. All she could think about was what they were doing at the very moment.

"...Yes..." She said softly.

Oh her consent just...just did it for him! He sighed and then squeezed her hand and then... "Oh thank you, Sally...My Sally...I've never done this with anyone before but I'll do my best...And I won't do too much...You have my word..." He was ready to burst and just needed one more yes from her to give in...One more word to say that this was really what she desired and that she trusted him and really wanted it just as much as he did.

Once more Sally wasn't sure what she was doing, or if she was doing the right thing, but then again...at the moment, she decided to deal with it later. She was lost in this sweet new feeling...and wanted to see what would happen.

"I believe you...I trust you..." She whispered honestly.

"Okay..." And then he closed his eye sockets. And then he tilted his head. And then he brought his lips to hers...and how his bones didn't melt into a puddle then and there was beyond him.

Sally all but froze. Their lips were touching...this was...a kiss. In stories characters sometimes shared a kiss. Why for, she didn't know...

And now this was...

She couldn't think...

She didn't know what to do...

She wasn't sure how to kiss...

And yet...

The feeling of warmth and happiness coursed through her! It felt...so nice.

Shyly, she applied very light pressure, unsure of what to do...

She was kissing him back. Jack could have just died (again). Shallow breaths started coming through his nose. He angled his head more, applying more pressure in return. He massaged his fingers and her fingers together. Oh how he wished the table wasn't between them: he wanted to hold her, cradle her, gently stroke her hair, tell her in whispers that she was the single most interesting, kindest, sweetest, dearest, most beautiful, most charming female creature he had ever come across, and he was sorry if it offended her at all but he had fallen in love with her at first sight...and only a few hours in, his passionate and expressive nature could deny it no longer.

'_Oh gosh...what is happening...he's kissing me, and I...I'm kissing him too...and it feels...so... Absolutely wonderful._' Sally thought, utterly lost in the moment, and all she could feel were their lips, the joining of their hands... She felt ready to faint!

"Mmm...mmm..." Jack couldn't help but sigh out some little moans...Oh he adored her...He felt himself leaning more and more across the table-he just wanted to fall against her and keep her forever. This kissing thing was strange at first but it was starting to come to him, gradually...He did his best to be gentle, sweet, tender. He didn't want to overwhelm her...he just wanted her to know that he wanted to fall at her feet and beg for her to be his forever. Simple enough really...

"M-mm..." Sally too, leaned more across the table, and wondered...just how this would feel if the table weren't between them. If they were closer together...maybe even...

A part of her wanted to move around the table, to just do this...a better way, but yet she was almost afraid to end it...and he didn't seem anxious to end it, either...

Jack couldn't take it anymore. Keeping their lips together he managed to stand up and to come around the table and he moved her seat a little and came in front of her and now he was kneeling on the floor before her, still kissing her, his hands burying themselves in her hair. '_Sally...be mine. I love you, Sally... Yes, that's it...I love you...I've never been in love before but I just know that this is what it is. But I know now...and oh I hope you know too...know and feel the same..._'

Taken aback by their change in position, not to mention his hands in her hair, which she liked, Sally slinked off her chair and onto her knees as well. She took hold of his shoulders for leverage, her entire body trembling with pleasure...this kissing thing...she liked it. This is what friends did? Best friends...they kissed?

She was shaking and holding him and he suddenly put one of his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, dipping her back, unable to help him. "Mmmmmm!" he gave one final deep moan, feeling his air running out but just savoring the last moments of their kiss...their first kiss...

"Mmmm!" Sally's eyes actually popped open as he pulled her flush against him AND dipped her back a bit. But eventually she relaxed, melting into it all.

'_I've never kissed anyone...never saw anyone kiss...is this how kissing feels...? I...I...like it...'_

Her moan sent tremors through him and he kissed her for as much longer as he could bear it and then finally he gently pulled his mouth from hers. He was panting lightly, he still had her dipped back and against him...and he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He didn't even know what to say. He was just so happy...so, so, so, so very happy...

Sally was...well, very...lost. Her eyes were dazed, half-lidded, her lips were parted slightly, and she felt so...strange.

She looked at him with curiosity, and wonder...and wasn't sure what to do, or what to say!

He saw the look on her face and smiled. He took the hand of his arm not around her waist and gently stroked some of her hair. "Oh Sally...darling Sally...you feel the same...don't you? You feel the same about me...as I do about you...don't you...prettiest Sally?" He imagined her shyly nodded, maybe whispering 'yes' and then oh how he would kiss her...He would kiss her for hours and hours...for however long she wanted him to...Oh he would make her his Queen, he pledged it to himself...one day...

"Yes..." Sally shyly whispered, looking away a little, now blushing more than she had all day.

Unfortunately, she didn't exactly catch the length, meaning of what he meant by that... Not entirely.

"Oh...Oh you...Oh..." Jack dipped her back all the more, smiling down at her, eye sockets burning with something. "Oh...Sally..." His voice went deep and low at her name...

Sally shuddered at the way he said her name, feeling as if she would split a seam or two! "Jack..."

He felt the tremor that went through her and just smiled more, cradling her more firmly. "Shh, darling, don't worry...I've got you..." He leaned closer to her...but then paused and blinked for a moment as he realized something...and then he smiled passionately again. "Oh, Sally, we're on the floor...That's no place for a Queen...Don't worry though, I'll fix us..." Then he got his arm in her hair under her knees and got to the side of her, and then stood up from the floor and proceeded to carry her to the couch. "I'll take us back to the couch...We can... 'explore' our 'friendship' a little more comfortably there...Oh darling Sally...I can't believe this is happening...I'm so happy...So very happy..."

"I...I...me too, Jack..." Sally murmured in a daze, smiling. "I feel so strange...but, so...happy." She just about forgot that she should've been getting home soon...it was already evening, and getting a little dark.

"Oh I'm so happy you're happy..." He sat down on the couch, resting her in his lap, holding her in his arms. "I...I was so worried about...kissing you but...now that I know you're happy too...Oh Sally, where have you been all my life? I can't take my eyes off of you." He smiled more.

Sally blushed, both at his words and their position. It felt so odd, so strange, so foreign...but she liked it. She loved the feeling, and loved to be so close to someone she liked...

She smiled, bringing an arm around his shoulders, her other hand curled against his chest. "I...I've...I don't know...I have to wonder the same thing..."

He chuckled and sighed dreamily. "Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter...The point is that we're together now...and...well...that we can kiss together...now that we both want each other like this...Oh Sally I know this is so sudden but...call me impulsive, I...I felt something for you like this from the moment we met in the street." He looked at her with adoration and shyness.

She liked this...this was...a very interesting kind of friendship she never knew. Whatever it all entailed and meant...she was willing to find out.

"I felt...something too, Jack...when we first...well, when our eyes met..." She admitted softly, blushing more. "I've never had a special friend before..."

Oh he was all but shaking again...She had felt it too...when their eyes had... "You have the most beautiful eyes...have I mentioned that yet, my special...extra special friend? They glow...I could look into them forever...I could look at all of you forever...I want you forever, sweet Sally."

Sally blinked, and blushed all the more, giggling a little. "Jack...goodness, what have I done to deserve you...and your kindness and friendship...What I did...I'll never understand..." She cooed sweetly, nuzzling her cheek against his. She liked this so much! Being such special friends together, and even sharing kisses? She didn't know what to do with it all! But she liked it. A lot.

He chuckled at her cute little nuzzles and nuzzled back. "You're kind...and sweet...and you listen...and you care...and you make me happy...That's more than enough-that's everything. But what I did to deserve you, I'll never understand...What could an old skeleton like me have done to deserve the affections of a ravishing rag doll? I'll never know but now that we're together all that matters is you and I. Oh thank you for returning my kiss, Sally, thank you for...caring about me...in such a special way.

"You don't have to thank me..." Sally whispered, closing her eyes. "Whatever we feel together...is what matters..."

"Yes...Yes it...does..." His eye sockets had been closing and he had been leaning closer to her. "Sally..." he whispered, "...kiss me again? Please...let us kiss once more..." Their faces were so close and he could see her perfect lips that he was coming to know so well.

"Oh...sure...of course..." Sally beamed, her blush deepening. She wanted to try kissing again, too. "Um...how do I do this?"

Jack blinked...but the just smiled and chuckled warmly. He moved closer to touch noses and then nuzzled hers a little as he explained, "W-Well...you just...tilt you head and...close your eyes and...put your fair lips to mine...I know it's a lot but I think it just takes some getting used to...A-After all, right now was my first time kissing too...But really all you have to do is put your lips to mine and let instinct take over the rest."

"O-Okay..." Sally gave a little nod, and leaned in, her eyes closing. She gulped, hoping she'd do this right. Her lips touched his, literally against his...and she felt unsure. She pulled back. "...Did I do that right?"

"M-Mmm h-hmm..." he managed shakily, his smile just so very wide. "You kissed me...My fair, sweetest Sally kissed me all on her own...My dearest friend...The only woman I've ever cared for...She kissed me..." He could have just utterly passed out in bliss."Your lips are beautiful too, Sally...and you kiss as softly as a ghost...and yet with as much warmth as a glowing, flaming jack-o-lantern on a Halloween night..." He had started to get a little daydreamy at this point, obviously.

"...Thank you..." Sally murmured, smiling a little more. "You kiss very nicely, too." '_Dearest friend...the only woman he's ever cared for? Oh goodness, what is happening with us? With me? ...But I can't escape it, I don't want to...I want...him...'_

"N-Never as nicely as you...S-Sally...can I kiss you again? Can I hold you and kiss you...?" he whispered tenderly.

"...Yes, Jack..." She whispered softly. "Of course..." '_Be it as it may...he still makes me feel wonderful...like a real person, and someone who deserves to be heard...and seen...and cared for..._'

"Oh..." was all that escaped him in a tender sigh before he placed his mouth upon hers again and gently laid her back against the arm of the couch and went right along with her for the ride, holding her gently the whole time.

While Sally didn't know how this happened, why this happened, or anything at all, she decided not to dwell on the facts for now. All she could do, all she wanted to do, was to lose herself in the sweet, warm, wonderful kisses of her dear friend the Pumpkin King...

XXX

Later...well, not too much later, though it felt like an eternity... The two were now cleaning up after having finally finished at least one slice of her pumpkin pie. Once more, they nattered about whatever came to mind, playfully bumped each other occasionally as they washed the dishes side by side, and just enjoyed each other's company again. It was very nice. A lot of fun.

"Well, I didn't think of it that way, but it does make sense. I always wondered how it was possible for Spiral Hill to uncurl that way." Sally giggled, and finally looked at the old grandfather clock in the living room. Her smile faded. It was almost seven-thirty.

"Oh, no...it's late. I...I should be getting home." She said, biting her lip.

"Oh...yes..." Jack couldn't help but sigh a little mournfully, though he knew he had to keep up a smile. He didn't want her to feel bad about leaving after all and really she did have to leave at some point...It wasn't like she...lived here, or anything... That last idea/possibility made a little tremble go up Jack's spine though he did his best to put it aside and to focus back on her and the end of their evening. "But...I do hope you'll come back soon...You're welcome here anytime, really...M-My home is your home..." He gave her a small, gracious bow.

"Thank you, Jack...that's very sweet of you." Sally smiled, and headed to the front door, slowly, deliberately. "I'll certainly come and see you soon...if you'll have me."

"I'll _always_ have you..." He smiled tenderly, slowly following after her. "A-And even if I'm not here for some reason, please feel free to just come in and play with Zero until I come back. I promise..you're always welcome here.

"

"Oh, well...I...I...um...okay..." Sally was surprised he seemed to trust her that much to even come inside and stick around if he wasn't home! "Sure..." She brought her arms behind her back, rocking on her feet a bit. "...Thank you for today, Jack...I really am glad I got to meet you, and spend time with you..."

Moving in front of her, Jack copied her posture and put his arms behind his back and shifted a little on his feet himself. "I'm glad I got to meet you too, Sally...Very glad...I...I don't know how I could be more grateful, to be honest. It's been a magical evening." He smiled more.

"...Yes, magical..." Sally gave a nod, smiling at the word. "Well I...hope to see you again soon..."

"You will...I guarantee it..." He winked at her, unable to help himself. Then he gulped and asked once more this evening, just to be sure. "Are you certain you can get home by yourself alright?"

"Of course, I'll be just fine...it's not very dark, and I do have to make a quick stop, and the lab isn't very far. I'll be fine, really." Sally forced a smile.

'I am in big trouble...There's no way Dr. Finkelstein would even approve of me having stayed out longer than I was allowed, and then...kissed around with Jack...'

"Alright...If you're very sure..." He smiled at her. And then he reached up and took her hand and raised it and bowed a little low. "Have a pleasant night, Sally...And thank you so much for your company. I can never express how happy the privilege of it has made me."

"You're welcome...and thank you too..." Sally blushed more, giggling.

Jack let out a small, blissful sigh at her giggling and then gently kissed the back of her hand before straightening up. "You're welcome too..." He swallowed and then managed to shuffle another step closer to her...sort of hoping for something though he was too shy to ask for it... "Well...I guess this is goodbye..." he added quietly and with a little shrug.

"...Yes, I suppose it is..." Her hand came to the doorknob, and then she rose her head to look up at him. "Good...Goodbye, Jack...thank you again..."

Jack leaned in just a bit closer to her, mere inches between their faces. "Y-Yes...good...bye..." he added softly.

Sally hesitated, blushed more, and then leaned up to gently touch her lips to his, holding it a moment or two, and then broke away. "...Bye..."

She opened the front door, gingerly stepped outside onto the steps. She smiled, and waved.

Jack's eye sockets popped open wide and the biggest, brightest grin ever came upon his face! He looked down at her and waved enthusiastically! "Bye, Sally! Bye! I'll miss you! Oh and Zero will too! Goodbye, dearest Sally!"

Giggling, Sally waved some more. "Goodbye! I'll miss you both!" She was backing away now, at the bottom of the steps, then went back through the gate.

"Goodni-oh!" She crashed into some metal garbage cans outside the gate, causing them to topple over. "Sorry!" She picked them up hastily.

Jack couldn't help but chuckled at her cuteness. "As long as you're alright, it's fine, don't worry about it, dearest... Have a spooky walk home!" He winked at her.

"O-Okay...!" She called back up to him, giggling. She waved again, and then disapeared around the corner of the wall.

Jack remained looking at the last place he had been able to see her before she had slipped away for a few more seconds with a dreamy grin and half lidded eye sockets...and then he just utterly collapsed to the floor and shut the door behind him, leaning up against it. "Oh...Oh Zero, I...I never..." Jack trembled all over.. "Zero...I never thought I could feel this way but I do...Oh she's so perfect for me and she smiles and giggles and listens and helps and...kisses...Oh Zero..." He looked to the little ghost dog brightly. "I love her...I love Sally, I'm in love with her. And I think she feels the same. Oh isn't it grand?" He clasped his hands over his non-existent heart, just chuckling with joy to himself.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero gave a bark, wagging his sheet. Who would've thought? After all this time, his master actually fell in love! Skull over heels! "Arf!" Maybe now the nice rag doll woman would be around more often, and grace them with her presence!

And pet him, give him treats, take him for walks, give him treats, tummy rubs, play fetch, treats, sing to him, treats...

Jack just chuckled more. "Oh I know, I know, Zero...Who would have thought...But...I can just feel it...There's something about her...and her and I. I think we're meant for great things..." He smiled more to himself and then let out a deep sigh and stood up from the door. "Come on, Zero...Let's go eat the rest of her sweet pie and then go to sleep...Perhaps I'll dream about her and her sweetness..." And with that a lovesick Jack trotted off to the kitchen, a skip practically in his step, to do just that, his head and heart overflowing with ideas about love and the woman who had planted them there in the first place.


	2. Love, Lamentation, What's This?

**A/N:**

**Azure129:****Hey, everyone, chapter two! :D Hope you're enjoying Jack act like a total spazz XDXD Isn't he cute when he can't control his feelings? : 333 Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!**

**NintendoGal:****Yep, Jack is such a spaz! :D XD He's so cute, and Sally's all adorable and dense! :D This story is pretty fun to do, so we hope you all enjoy the journey!**

**We included the songs "Jack's Lament" and "What's This?", there isn't much changes to them, especially the latter. But in his lament, there's something different in it. OwO I wrote the rendition of "Jack's Lament", with some very generous help from Azure, and "What's This" is still the same, except for one little line. XD**

* * *

><p>'Okay, I'll make it home early this time...I won't worry the Doctor or give him any reason to be suspicious...' Sally thought to herself. It was a lovely afternoon three days after she met...well, her new best friend... First best friend, for that matter.<p>

It was a cloudy, fairly chilly spring day. Sally walked along the streets of the town, a wicker basket with a handle in hand, carrying some things she had picked up for the doctor. He had reluctantly let her leave to run an "emergency" errand, only if she was to come back within the same span of no later than half an hour.

Judging by the time, she had about twenty or so minutes to spare.

"Oh!"

Sally looked down to see that a seam had burst in her leg, much to her dismay. The stitching was slowly coming apart, with some of her stuffing (leaves) poking out.

"Oh, shoot..." She sighed, and hobbled over to the fountain. She sat down on the edge of it, produced a spool of dark blue thread from her pocket, and a needle from behind her ear. She stood up again, mounted her leg onto the ledge of the fountain, and proceeded to fix the burst seam.

'Oh...what a dreadfully delightful day...' Jack Skellington couldn't help but think to himself as he, meanwhile, strolled through town on this lovely afternoon...Then again, perhaps his assessment of the day wasn't to be relied upon entirely as he had found every day beautiful ever since... 'Sally...Sally would love this afternoon...She's so...splendid...' He chuckled merrily to himself and turned a corner to start heading for the center of the town. He didn't have any particular errand, he just felt like walking...like walking and like daydreaming about stitches and yarn and...love. He sighed dreamily. 'Oh Sall-'

His thoughts stopped, his walking stopped, his eye sockets popped wide open and his jaw even fell. "Oh...m-my..." He had been approaching the fountain and now his gaze had come to rest upon what he at first thought was perhaps a vision...but no, it looked too real to be a vision. His dearest Sally was near the fountain...one of her legs was lifted up onto the edge of it, and she was sewing something-one of her stitches possibly...And he had never seen that much of her leg before. He almost felt like he should glance away at the sight. He wanted to say something to her but then he hesitated in shyness and just looked down bashfully and tried to find the words.

After a few moments, Sally finished her stitching. "There...that should hold." She murmured to herself, biting off the end of the thread. She placed the needle back behind her ear and pocketed the spool of thread. Picking her basket up, she proceeded to keep on walking. Right by Jack, as she barely noticed him.

"Hello, Jack." She said casually.

And then all but froze as she was not nearly five steps away. Turning around, she faced him completely.

"Oh! Jack! ...H-Hello there..." She blushed a bit.

Her sweet voice saying his name and her sweet presence passing him by melted his shyness instantly and caused him to turn right around to face her. "S-Sally! Um...hi..." He did his best not to collapse to the ground in lovesickness...collapse and take her hand and smother it with kisses and ask her not to deprive him of her company for any length of time ever again. But, no... 'N-N-Not in p-p-public, Jack...B-Besides, you don't want to come on too strongly... A-Alright, here we go...' "I..saw you sew your leg..." he glanced down to her calf where he could see half the seam she had secured coming out from below the hem of her dress, "You did a good job..." was all he could manage very quietly and shyly.

"Oh, thank you! I...split a seam somehow, and I figured to fix it before it got any worse." Sally smiled, and looked along the ground to make sure none of her leaves had fallen through, and looked up again. "How are you today, Jack?" She smiled brightly, tilting her head a bit.

"O-Oh I'm...I-I'm...v-very well, thank you..." He managed to glance his eye sockets back up to her, a little happy smile on his face. "And...how are you on this fine day, Sally? Are you comfortable, happy, alright in every way?" He almost wanted to swoon, she was so sweet... 'Asking me how I am...and she split a little seam...How adorable...' He almost chuckled a little bit.

"I'm all right, thank you." Sally shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I was just running a quick errand for the doctor."

Jack sighed happily. "You're so very helpful, aren't you, Sally? What a delight it must be to...to live with you...and to be the receiver of your errands...and to have your company all the time..." He had to look downward in shyness again, putting his arms behind his back and shuffling one of his feet against the cobblestones of the street beneath them.

Sally giggled, bringing her arms behind her back as well as she shuffled her feet. "Aww...Jack, you're sweet..."

"You're sweeter...And so nice...But then...you are my 'best friend'...So of course you're all those things and more...and...I'm happy I ran into you, Sally...I-I...missed you...a little..." He looked to her eyes extra shyly.

"Awww..." Sally gave a little pout of sympathy. "I missed you, too." She gave a little smile again. "But I'm happy I ran into you, too... Um...I was just on my back home. ...Would you like to walk with me?"

Jack's ribcage filled up with a deep gasp...and then he just beamed! "Yes...Oh yes, yes, I love...I'd love to walk you home..." He gulped and then held out his arm. "W-Would you be willing to hold my arm as we walked?"

"Oh! Sure..." Sally didn't understand why, since she wasn't too familiar with the gesture, but she was happy to oblige! She took it, now standing closer to him.

Jack could have just melted. "Th-Thank you for letting me escort you...It's an honor for me..." He began to walk forward and she to walk beside him.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me...if anything, I should be thanking you..." Sally blushed a bit, giggling.

"Oh you never have to thank me, Sally...I like spending time with you...my best little friend." He let him self lean against her gently a little. "I like being near you..."

"I...I do, too..." Sally said softly, leaning against him a bit too.

She leaned against him and he could have just collapsed upon her. "W-Will...Will you come over for dinner again soon? I'd like that, Sally...A-And Zero misses you..." he added extra bashfully.

"Of course, that'd very nice..." Sally blushed, beaming as she looked at him a little. "Awww...I miss him, too. Give him a tummy rub for me later, will you please? And tell him I said hello..."

Jack chuckled warmly and nodded. "I will...Shall...Sh-Shall I give him a little kiss from you too?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, of course..." Sally giggled, nodding.

"Th-Thank you...He...likes your kisses, Sally...O-Of course, kisses from you in person will always be the most preferable..." Jack added, hoping he wouldn't come off as too forward.

"I'll...I'll make sure to make up for that the next time I see him." Sally assured sweetly, giggling.

"He'll be very lucky then, won't he?" Jack added quietly with a little grin, unable to help himself.

"Awww..." Sally smiled more and looked away. "If you put it that way, yes..."

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "Hey, erm...Sally? I...I was wondering...we're still 'best friends', right? I-I mean, you didn't come across anyone else to...u-um...be 'best friends' with, h-have you? I-I was just curious, you don't have to answer if you don't want to of course..." He gulped nervously. He just...couldn't help but wonder. After all, she was so nice and wonderful and pretty and perfect...He couldn't be the only one in town wanting kisses from her...right?

"Well, of course we're still best friends..." Sally said softly. "If you still want to be my friend, of course..and I...well, haven't had the chance to get out much the past few days, either...so, I didn't exactly meet anyone."

"Oh! Good! I-I mean..." Jack swallowed and shrugged bashfully, "I-It's a shame of course that you didn't get to meet more people and grace them with your presence..." He sighed out the last part dreamily and then added, blinking and coming a bit more back to reality again, "But...I'm glad that we're still best friends...Oh and I always want to be your best friend, Sally...I want to be closer to you than anybody else..." And with that he sighed and smiled and closed his eye sockets and cuddled against her as they walked on.

"Awwww..." Sally beamed, and cuddling against him too. "I'm glad to be your best friend, and for us to be so very close..."

"Mmm..." Jack all but hummed happily, his eye sockets barely opening, "S-Sally...do you...know what 'courting' is?" he asked lovingly, unable to help himself.

"Um...courting...oh yes, a verb...to try to win the favor, preference, or goodwill of: to court the rich. To seek the affections of; woo. To attempt to gain. To hold out inducements to; invite." Sally said thoughtfully, completely oblivious to what he meant by it, and also running as if she were a dictionary.

Jack blinked and couldn't help but actually pause them in their walking for a moment. For a moment he didn't know what to do or say, his jaw just kind of remained slightly agape. And then he blinked a few more times and turned to Sally curiously. "W-Well, y-yes...a-all of that is what it..." he blinked a few more times and had to ask, unable to help himself, "S-Sally, pardon me, but...I've never heard anyone answer a question so...unusually..." He looked at her curiously.

"...Oh...is that bad?" Sally now looked worried. "I'm sorry! I just...I'm used to answering meanings that way. You know, living with a scientist and having my mind implanted with knowledge..." She looked down in embarrassment.

Jack noticed the look of distress on her face, and instantly a look of sadness came to his face as well. "Oh Sally...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...responded to your response like that. I didn't mean to make you feel strange about it...I-I just wasn't expecting it...But it...it was very intelligent, Sally..." He smiled softly at her. "You're so very clever, aren't you?"

"Um...well...you know..." Sally looked relieved, glad that he didn't think she was weird. Well, weirder than was considered "normally weird" around here. "It's nothing, really."

Jack just shook his head a little. "No, not nothing...I...I like a woman with a sharp mind...just like I like one who's brave and speaks her mind...so you've just given me another reason to like you. Thank you, Sally..." He was so tempted to give her a little kiss on the cheek to finish things but just barely managed to resist.

Sally blinked, and giggled, blushing. "Jack...you're too much..." She gave him a little hug, and pulled back. "Let's keep going, shall we...?"

Jack nodded. "Mmm hmm...Come then, dearest Sally..." He gently led her along. "S-So..." he cleared his throat, "Erm...y-you know what courting is...l-lots of definitions of it..." he smiled a little more. "Did you know that the very very best of friends...court one another?"

"They...they do?" Sally blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

Jack looked downward even more bashfully. "Well...I mean...w-well, you know what court means...Like you said, 'to win the favor of', 'to attempt to gain'... 'to woo'..." He was almost trembling inside.

"Oh!" Sally realized, and smiled, and snuggled against him again. "I see what you mean, now..."

"I'd...like to 'win your favor', Sally...by spending time with you...being near you...telling you how I care for you...M-May I have that honor, S-S-Sally?" He gulped in nervousness, hoping for her acquiescence.

'Aren't we already doing that...?' Sally thought, mildly confused. But, she smiled and obliged him anyway. "Of course, Jack! We did say we're still best friends, so...you don't even need to ask me that...but, if it makes you feel better, yes..."

"O-O-Oh..." Jack really did swoon a little this time and now he hugged her and spun her around and never wanted to stop, "Oh thank you! A million times thank you! Oh Sally, I'll be the best suitor you've ever had! O-Oh, well, I guess I'll be the only suitor you've ever had, all things considered, but I'll do the very best I can, Sally! Thank you!" He put her down, just feeling so blissful! 'I-If we're courting...then she must feel for me as I do for her...We're together! Oh was there ever anything so grand?'

"Oh!" Sally squealed, and when she was set down, she giggled, blushing all the more. 'Goodness, I never would've though my friendship to someone could make them so happy...it's so sweet... Awwww... He's wonderful! "You're very welcome...I'm so happy to have such a wonderful best friend like you, Jack!" She then looked to see they were approaching the lab, and she pouted.

Jack noticed the pout and instantly his face became full of concern. "Oh dearest, what's wrong? Are you sad about something? I-Is it something about us courting? Please tell me." He took her hand in his.

"N-No! No...of course not." Sally shook her head. "It's just that we're close to the lab." She pointed toward it. "And I didn't realize how far we'd come..."

Jack blinked a couple of times and then asked hesitantly, "So...y-you're sad because...our walk is coming to an end?" His tone was hopeful.

"Yes..." She said softly, looking down.

Jack smiled at her so sweetly. "Sally..." he cooed to her tenderly, stepping forward and looking down at her, gently resting their foreheads against one another, "It's alright...We'll have more walks...and more visits...more dinners...more k-kisses...As much time together as you want. We're courting now and...and even when I can't be with you physically, my thoughts will always be with you, dearest, dearest Sally..." He brought a hand up to gently cup the side of her face.

Sally's eyes went wide, and her cheeks pinkened. Her lips were parted in a small "o", before she smiled. "...I...I...I...ah..." She was lost in a moment of lovesickness.

Not that she realized it. She blamed it on feeling flustered from affection.

"My thoughts...will be with you, too..."

"Th-Then that's all I'll need...U-Unless of course you would favor me with a goodbye kiss as well to remember you by..." he replied bashfully, letting his arms lightly slip around her.

"Um...okay..." Sally blushed a bit with a giggle, and tilted her cheek up toward him to kiss.

Jack blinked and couldn't help but pout a tiny bit for a moment though he quickly managed to change it over to a smile. 'I shouldn't be so ungrateful...' "Oh...your cheek. Y-Yes, of course..." he said sweetly and then he leaned over and gently kissed the perfect little area, lingering a little... Really, as long as it was her skin underneath his lips, he was thrilled!

Sally giggled, pulling back and then offering her other cheek. "You're very sweet, Jack..."

'T-Two cheeks...' Jack smiled more. "And you're very lovely, Sally..." And then he leaned over and kissed her second sweet little cheek, hugging her a bit more closely.

This made Sally laugh more and embraced him tighter. "Awww! Jack...were you dunked in a barrel of sweet pea? You really know how to make a friend feel really happy..."

"Mmmm..." Jack hummed shakily as she held him, all but melting in her arms. "I..I-I...I just...like you lots, S-S-Sally..." He closed his eye sockets and snuggled her tenderly.

"I like you a 'lots' too, Jack..." Sally giggled and nuzzled their cheeks. She then kissed both of his, tightening her hold a bit more. "...Will you walk me to the front door, Jack?"

"Oh yes, always...I'll walk you anywhere you'd like forever..." He chuckled and then gingerly led her toward her door.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, beaming at him. "Be careful Jack, I might just have to keep you in my room from now on, so I can see you all the time!" She didn't know why she made such a silly joke, but it just slipped out.

Jack's eye sockets popped open wide as could be, his bones blanched their brightest, and he utterly stopped being able to walk, forcing Sally to sort of pull him along. "In your...y-your...K-Keep me in your r-room...K-Keep me...keep me..." He was dying, utterly dying... He couldn't even imagine being in her room. 'N-No, that would be terribly inappropriate, th-that would be terribly...terribly...' And yet...now that the idea was there...it wouldn't leave at least one little place in his heart.

"I'm only joking Jack, I wouldn't do that to you." Sally assured with a reassuring smile.

They then reached the front door of the lab, and Sally hoped she still had time before the set curfew of today.

"Thank you so much for this..."

"Y-You could...k-keep me...one day...if you ever really wanted..." he gurgled out goofily... "a-and you're welcome..."

Sally laughed, embracing her dearest friend once more. "Awww...you're so sweet, Jack. Well, I'll see you again sometime, right?"

"Whenever you would like to, Sally...You have my word." He made a low, graceful bow, smiling up at her.

"Wonderful..." Sally beamed, and backed one step away. "Well, goodbye, Jack..." She waved at him, and then opened the door, going on inside, closing it behind her.

Jack all but collapsed up against it as it shut, smiling dreamily. "Goodbye, S-Sally..." he whispered airily, missing her already. 'Wow she's...she's...Oh dear, she's funny...and cute...and the best...and mine...Oh...' He spent the next few minutes just savoring the fact that the door he was against in some way belonged to Sally, and then finally he managed to pull himself up and walk dazedly back home. 'I adore her...' was all he could think over and over again, among other doating things about her, as he made his way back to his little observatory home, which he hoped his dearest Sally would grace with her presence again very very soon.

Sally meanwhile, ascended the ramp up toward the upper level, toward the lab. She caught a glance at a clock, and saw she had a little less than ten minutes before she was due back home. What timing!

'I ran into Jack again today...I'm so happy I did...'

A funny look came to her face then. She did remember what happened between them three days ago, and just couldn't...follow up on them like she thought. It just seemed...as if there was a barrier blocking her way, and she was so very unsure.

'Oh well...I'll figure this out sometime, won't I?'

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night. The town was in full celebration of their holiday! After the festivities, it was time for the main attraction to close this night. Everyone was gathered in the town square, all of them singing the town's national anthem.<p>

All the while, Behemoth, with the help of Mr. Hyde and the Cyclops, pulled a wooden horse with a scarecrow that had a Jack-o-Lantern head, perched on it. The pumpkin-headed scarecrow was completely motionless, but everyone knew better...

Within the crowd, standing near her friend the Hanging Tree, was Sally. It was her first Halloween, ever. Well, the first Halloween in which she was actually seeing it on the outside and not just hearing and seeing glimpses of it from her window, like last year.

No, this year, she was a part of the festivities and saw it all with her own two eyes.

Upon catching sight of the scarecrow, she smiled softly and knew...it was coming... Whatever Jack had in store, she was eager to see!

Meanwhile, inside of his scarecrow disguise, Jack was eagerly anticipating his entrance if for no other reason than...perhaps Sally would see it...and like it. Honestly, after a few hundred Halloweens sometimes things could get a little...stale...but if Sally could see him, at least that would be something.

Suddenly Jack's moment came and he moved off of the stake which he was pinned to and began to dance with a flaming torch, twirling around gracefully!

Everyone gave out gasps, some of them clapping. Sally beamed and was wide-eyed. He was dancing with fire! It was amazing to see!

"Oooohh..." She uttered, unable to tear her eyes from the sight!

Jack did a few more spins and then flew up into the air and did a flip and then dove perfectly into the fountain! It took him a moment to remove the scarecrow garb entirely under the water and to get into position, but once he did he rose out of the water so gracefully, raising his hand high to the sky...and the whole time he imagined Sally rising up right beside him, his Queen...

"Whooooo!" The entire townsfolk chorused as the song finished, and everyone burst into applause.

Sally clapped as well, very much impressed with it all!

"It's over!" Clown shouted happily.

"We did it!" Behemoth belly-bumped him.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" The Wolfman said.

"What a night!" Said the Cyclops.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" The Mayor announced happily.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you, everyone!" Jack announced brightly, addressing them all politely...though really he was scanning the crowd a little for Sally. It almost made him frown-had she really not come? Had she really missed it all? He wanted to sigh...Everyone's praise was nice of course but hers would have been the best.

Suddenly the townsfolk before him began praising him again and Jack did his best to smile and thank them...though he also couldn't help backing up a little, especially as some of the female citizens started to get a little 'grabby' like they did every Halloween. He had never wanted their advances before but now he felt exceptionally rejecting of those advances...He had his Sally. His heart was won. Why would he want other women ever?

The awards started and Jack managed to slip away from the crowd at this poin. 'I think I need a walk...' he sighed to himself as he went off toward Spiral Hill, his usual spot.

Moments earlier, Sally had been watching him with admiration...only for her arm to be grabbed.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." Dr, Finkelstein said, grabbing her arm tighter.

"Let go!" Sally protested, trying to pull away.

"You're not ready for so much excitement!" Dr. Finkelstein snarled, pulling her again.

"Yes I am!" Sally insisted, again trying to pull away.

"You're coming with me!" Now Dr. Finkstein tried to wheel away while pulling her.

"No I'm not!"

As much as she didn't want to lose a limb, she had no choice if she wanted to escape. She pulled the stitches from her right arm, severing it from its socket, releasing her from the doctor's hold. It caused him to topple to the ground off his wheelchair. She then hurried off, toward anywhere she could get away.

"Come back here you foolish-" Dr. Finkelstein called after her, and was cut off by her severed arm's hand now forming a fist and angrily pounding on his head.

* * *

><p>Now, a little bit later, she was in the graveyard up against a tombstone. She was stuffing some leaves into her empty arm socket, sighing. This was probably not the best idea, was it?<p>

Upon hearing the gate of the graveyard opening, Sally panicked, and then hid behind the tombstone she had been sitting up against. She peeked over it a bit to see who was coming.

_'...Jack? What is he doing out here? ...Oh no, I can't let him see me!'_

Jack Skellington, a dismal look upon his normally cheerful face, sighed deeply and walked slowly as he approached Spiral Hill and slowly began to ascend. 'She must not have seen me...I-It's okay though, I guess...After all, I probably would have just looked silly to her, doing all of that dancing and spinning and the flames and-oh how gaudy, how tacky...' He cringed a little at the idea of the spectacle. 'B-But then again...perhaps she might have been impressed if she had seen...Impressed...charmed...One of those sweet little 'Ooo's might have even escaped her red, luscious lips...And then she would have come to me and fluttered her eyelashes and giggled and said that she had never found me more attractive than during the ceremony...and how she only hoped that I might have a Queen to perform with next year...And then I could have held her...and touched her...and asked her to...to... ' Jack let out a dreamy sigh, his face looking all goofy for a moment as he finally reached the top of the hill.

"Arf! Arf!" Suddenly the approach of Zero snapped him out of his reverie and made him blink a few times and then shake his head to clear it.

"Oh what am I thinking..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "She didn't even come to the Halloween celebration...and we haven't seen each other...or kissed...in days since things started coming together for it...Perhaps...Perhaps our relationship has cooled...Perhaps I'll never have her as my eternal Queen..." He sighed and gazed up at the moon. 'Whatever shall I do without you, dearest, dearest Sally...?'

Jack let out another sigh...and then began to sing...

"_There are few who deny at what I do, I am the best  
>For my talents are renowned far and wide<br>When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
>I excel without ever even trying<em>

_With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms  
>I have seen grown men give out a shriek!<br>With the wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
>I have swept the very bravest off their feet!<em>"

Sally, still watching from her hiding place, was amazed. Jack was singing...she could hear him so clearly. Just moments ago, he seemed to be bemoaning misery about something, though she wasn't sure what.

She did like his voice...it was very pleasant to hear and listen to, how it went from sounding smooth, to even somewhat menacing so beautifully...

She kept listening as he went on.

Something in Jack's countenance might have started to seem not only happy but even proud as his first two stanzas all about his scaring prowess and fame had gone on...But now just as quickly his face fell dramatically at the next thing he had to sing about...The thing that was bothering him...

"_Yet, year after year, it's the same routine  
>And I grow so weary of the job on my own<br>And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
>Have grown so tired of doing this alone<em>

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
>An emptiness began to grow<br>There's someone out there close to my home  
>A longing that I've come to know<em>"

Sally gingerly peeked around, though still hiding, catching the sight of Jack ascending Spiral Hill as he was now lamenting. It was an odd transition from how and what he had been singing about earlier.

She could see now...he was...bemoaning his misery because he felt something was missing in his life. She felt both a sense of surprise, and yet...sympathy. He sounded so sad...

Jack glanced down into the graveyard, feeling something of his Halloween pride budding up in him again as he gestured downward with his fingers, waving them spookily to summon the ghosts from the jack-o-lanterns...

"_I'm the Master of Fright, and a demon of light  
>And I'll scare you right out of your pants<br>To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
>And I'm known throughout England and France!<em>"

Then something...amorous...romantic...passionate came to his face and tone as he went on...

"_And since I am King, I can charm any lady  
>To become my Queen if I ever so desire<br>No other woman out there has my love like she does  
>She's the one to whom my heart aspires.<em>"

Now Sally was taken aback. She had caught the sense that he felt someone was within his reach, and yet probably so far.

Now it was clear.

Jack was in love.

The thought of him being happy, settling down with a nice woman he could one day make his Queen, was a nice thought.

And yet, it wasn't that comforting at all. If anything, she felt...well, sad about it. Very bothered by it.

But that didn't override how sorry she felt for him right now.

Very quietly, slowly, she had snuck to a closer grave in order to see and hear better. He didn't see her.

But Zero did, she caught him looking at her.

A deepest melancholy returned to Jack's features as he concluded simply, describing his sentiments in the plainest way he could...

"_But who here, would ever understand  
>That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin<br>Would tire of his crown?  
>If they only understood, he'd give it all up if he only could<em>

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones  
>That calls out for something much more<br>The fame and praise come year after year  
>Does nothing for these empty tears...<em>"

Sympathy, sadness, empathy...and guilt coursed through her then. Sally didn't even know he was feeling this way, not at all. He hadn't spoken to her of it, and yet there were times she noticed he sometimes seemed a bit off, but was trying to mask it with being cheerful.

'Maybe he doesn't trust me with his feelings...' Sally thought sadly.

She came around the tombstone, ready to talk to him.

But he was gone.

She had been hiding behind the tombstone, that she hadn't even seen him descending Spiral Hill and heading into the Hinterlands.

"...Jack..." She said softly, holding her only hand to her heart. "I know how you feel...and I'm sorry. You deserve...that woman you love."

Bemoaning misery of her own, Sally hobbled over to a site where Witches Hazel and Deadly Nightshade were growing, deciding to stock up on those herbs for now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack just walked and walked and tried not to think anymore...Tried not to think about kisses and softness and warmth and giggles and eyes that a man could get lost in forever...He could barely bear it anymore...wanting her so completely and being without her...Where was she right now? Was she thinking about him? Did she ever think about him? Did she love him...Could she love him? Would she ever love...another? No, he didn't want to think about it anymore...About his frustrations with that, and with Halloween...None of it! He just wanted to walk and be alone...<p>

"Arf! Arf!" Zero was following at his heels though, always his faithful companion.

Jack sighed. "Zero, not now...I'm not in the mood..."

"Rrr..." the little dog moaned plaintively.

Jack sighed...Zero was his best friend. He stopped and pulled a bone out of his ribs. "Arlight..." he whistled, "Go get it, boy." He tossed the little bone behind him and heard Zero eagerly fly off to get it. The little dog quickly returned and continued to accompany Jack on his long walk...his very very very long walk.

* * *

><p>The next morning came along, it was November 1st. Outside Jack's home, the band members were sitting around near the gate, up against the wall.<p>

Nearby also, though at a distance, was Sally too. She had gotten her arm back the night before, sewn back on by her creator, and then she snuck out again this morning. This time, by making sure the Doctor would be extra busy in the lab, so that he wouldn't notice her.

She could see the Mayor's hearse parking in front of the gate, no doubt the Mayor going on by to bring the plans for next Halloween.

Sally's mouth quirked slightly. Why so early? It was only November 1st, surely they could take their time, couldn't they?

Oh well, who was she to question their customs?

She watched as the Mayor went up the front steps of the house, and rang the doorbell.

But there was no answer at his door.

Odd. Jack was usually quick to answer his door! Even if he was up in the tower, he'd hear it.

"Jack, you home?" She heard the Mayor say.

Sally felt a sting of worry as she heard the Mayor ring the screaming doorbell again, and even called in through the door.

"Jaaaaaack! I've got the plans for next Halloween! I need to go over them with you so we can get started!"

The band members were gathered at the gate, and she too approached to see what was going on.

The Mayor's face rotated to his negative mood since his worry was overtaking him. "Jack, please! I'm only an elected official here! I can't make these decisions by myself!" He took out his megaphone. "Jaaaaack! Answer me!"

Sally bit her lip, turning to the band players. "Gentlemen...is Jack home at all?"

"He isn't, Miss Sally." Said the Saxophone player. "He hasn't been home all night."

Worried, Sally looked back up at Jack's home and then out toward the graveyard. He was still out there somewhere...

* * *

><p>Somehow or other, Jack had just ended up walking all night...He barely remembered most of it...He had just gotten himself into such a despair that it was all a blur...A slow, dismal, dark...loveless...blur...But eventually the sun had come up, and he'd had to open his eyes more, had to come back to reality and to his life, and to face another day. He sighed and blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings, and then his eye sockets went wide. Where in the world was he, exactly? "Zero...where are we?" he asked in genuine curiosity, blinking and looking around at all the trees, so much taller and life-filled than the ones that grew around Halloween Town.<p>

Zero followed along with him, feeling both nervous and confused about all of this. His master had been sleepwalking and bemoaning in his misery all night, it worried him. They had gone so far in to the Hinterlands, probably father than anyone had ever gone out here.

They came into a perfect circle of trees. There were seven of them. Within the bark, were carvings of colourful doors.

"What is this?" Jack couldn't help but ask quietly, observing this set of very strange trees...All with funny pictures...Very funny pictures...A big green flower/plant type thing...An egg shaped object with pretty colors and patterns on it...Some kind of large, brown bird...A large red sparkly box with white stars...A heart...

Jack had to pause at the heart for a moment-it was pretty and reminded him of Sally which made his grin go all goofy...

However, another door caught his sight via his peripheral vision...and something about it just compelled him to look to it...And... 'Oh...wow...' It...It...It was so...brilliant! A funny green little tree like thing with glitterly and colorful little baubles on it and a star at the top and it just looked so...cheerful! And after a night like Jack had passed, he could very much use some cheer! He approached it, reaching for the shiny golden doorknob eagerly...And then...

He opened it.

Nothing.

Jack blinked several times at finding just dark space behind the door. He sighed and shrugged and looked to Zero unsurely.

Zero wasn't sure what to make of it either! Or even why Jack seemed to be so drawn to that door, and what they all seemed to be. What in the world could they be for if there was nothing behind-

There was a breeze that suddenly came from the strange door Jack had opened, and out came a small flurry of little white objects that seemed to be shaped like stars with weird patterns along them. A strange sound emitted too, a strange, cute, cheery little jingling.

Jack noticed the sudden change and went to say something to Zero but then it was like a vacuum was pulling him in towards the doorway! He tried to go back to Zero once more, to smile and discuss the little door with Zero when... "Whoa!" Jack felt himself all but tugged backward, felt a frosty chill pass over him and suddenly he was inside of the door and the door had shut tight.

"Arf arf!" Zero was scared! So terrified! Where did he go? What happened? His master was gone! He didn't understand!

Looking around frantically, trying to find him, the poor little ghost dog was all alone and unsure of what was happening!

He had to find help!

Quickly barking, he fled the trees and hurried back to town! Fast!

And then...and then...a sight so...magical...met his eye sockets. Lights, color, warmth, glitter, decor, EVERYWHERE! Oh he leaned against the soft white layer of stuff that had broken his fall and... 'Oh!' His had sunk right into it! And it was so chilly! Just like everything else here! He lifted up a pile of it and couldn't help himself-he bit into it. It just seemed like a natural thing to do. And it was good! It was icy and melted in his mouth and tasted like water! Which was nice because he was thirsty! He smiled and leaned toward the town again and... "Oh!" He slipped forward and slid down the hill and crashed into a little mound of this cold stuff. It made him laugh though and now he just couldn't contain himself...He had to...sing!

Jack raced through the town (doing his best to keep himself hidden as he genuinely wasn't sure what the people might think of him or if it was okay for him to be here.

"_What's this? What's this?  
>There's color everywhere<br>What's this?  
>There's white things in the air<br>What's this?  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>I must be dreaming  
>Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair!<em>

_What's this?  
>What's this? What's this?<br>There's something very wrong  
>What's this?<br>There are people singing songs  
>What's this? <em>

_The streets are lined with  
>Little creatures laughing<br>Everybody seems so happy  
>Have I possibly gone daffy?<br>What is this?  
>What's this?<em>"

Suddenly Jack's eye sockets fell upon something...Something very rare in Halloween Town...Children. Oh he loved children! They were so sweet and kind and nice...and...lately...sometimes...he had wondered about...having children of his own someday... He approached them gently but still kept out of sight...

"_There's children throwing snowballs  
>Instead of throwing heads<br>They're busy building toys  
>And absolutely no one's dead<em>

_There's frost on every window  
>Oh, I can't believe my eyes<br>And in my bones I feel the warmth  
>That's coming from inside...<em>"

Suddenly Jack found himself in front of a window and... 'Wow...' People were kissing...He had never seen people kiss besides himself and Sally. Most people in Halloween Town probably found it too sweet and sentimental...

"_Oh, look  
>What's this?<br>They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?  
>Just like my Sally and I, inspired!<em>

_They're gathering around to hear a story  
>Roasting chestnuts on a fire<br>What's this?  
>What's this?<em>"

But then the only sight sufficient to even begin to shift his thoughts from sweet kisses with his Sally...and how they would look doing it together under that little 'mistletoe' stuff, caught his gaze, and Jack just peered into the little window in awe. They had one of those things-like that little bright tree that was the door to this place. And they were decorating it...

"_In here they've got a little tree, how queer!  
>And who would ever think<br>And why?  
>They're covering it with tiny little things<em>

_They've got electric lights on strings  
>And there's a smile on everyone<br>And I've been smiling for this whole song  
><em>

_This looks like fun  
>This looks like fun<br>Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
>What's this?<em>"

Next Jack moved to a window with children again... '_Children..._' He wondered if Sally...would ever want...or if she ever thought about children... '_She would be the perfect mother...my darling Sally..._' he thought serenely to himself as he slipped into the window to observe the children more closely.

"_Oh my, what now?  
>The children are asleep<br>But look, there's nothing underneath  
>No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them<em>

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
>Secure inside their dreamland<br>What's this?  
>The monsters are all missing<em>

_And the nightmares can't be found  
>And in their place there seems to be<br>Good feeling all around  
>Instead of screams, I swear<br>I can hear music in the air  
>The smell of cakes and pies<br>Are absolutely everywhere..._"

Suddenly he was running on a merry-go-round-He didn't even know what a merry-go-round was but somehow he felt an instinct for it and just went with it!

"_The sights, the sounds!  
>They're everywhere and all around!<br>I've never felt so good before!  
>This empty place inside of me is filling up<em>

_I simply cannot get enough  
>I want it, oh, I want it!<br>Oh, I want it for my own  
>I've got to know<br>I've got to know  
>What is this place that I have found?<br>What is this?.!_"

BONK!

'Ow!' He had smashed into a red and white pole now. 'I always do forget to watch where I'm going...' he thought laughingly to himself as he sat up from the deep snow into which he had fallen and blinked and dusted himself off and looked up to the object he had hit and...he paused. The sign told him the name of the place he currently was. "Christmas Town? Hmm..." was all the said to himself before getting up and deciding to 'explore' the town a little more.

* * *

><p>'Where is he...? Oh, I hope he didn't get lost...I hope nothing happened to him...'<p>

While all of this was going on, Sally was frantically searching around the graveyard to try to find Jack. The entire town was in an uproar of panic (though no one more than the Mayor) trying to find Jack, who had not come home at all the night before. There were no traces of him so far!

She considered trying to search through one of the Hidden Places in the graveyard, when she then heard a distant sound.

Barking.

She paused, listening.

She knew that barking...

"...Zero?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" Zero cried, a look of worry on his little face and panic in his flying! His eyes lit upon her now though and all of a sudden he paused and then flew directly toward her. "Arf! Arf, Arf!" Oh how he wished he could talk, or at least that Sally understood his little language as well as Jack. But there was no time for worries now, he quickly reminded himself! Instantly he was tugging at the seam of Sally's dress, leading her in the direction of the forest very urgently.

"Zero, Zero what is it?" Sally tried to ask him, but was being pulled along as she tugged at the hem of her dress. "...Is it Jack? Are you taking me to him? Oh! Is he all right? Okay, okay Zero...never mind that...lead the way! I'll follow you!"

"Arf, Arf!" Zero nodded in worry and continued to pull her along, so very grateful that she was listening to him and going with him. Oh Jack was sure to be saved as long as Miss Sally was helping him! She was so sweet and wonderful...She could do anything! Zero smiled in relief at the idea as he led her on.

* * *

><p>Zero led Sally through the Hinterlands, where she had never ventured before, since she had always been told NOT to go there, since she would get lost. Especially since no one knew what lay beyond the forest, either. So naturally, she was hesitant in going through, but Zero seemed to know what he was doing. This was where Jack had gone through the night before...<p>

"Jack! Jack! Jack, where are you? Jack! Jack!" Sally called through the forest, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice. "Jack! Jack! Where are you?"

They'd been traversing for quite some time! She wasn't sure how long! She spent a lot of this calling for him, hoping he'd respond, or hear her.

"Jack! Jack! Jack, wherever you are, we're coming! Don't worry! Just stay calm and stay where you are!"

Oh, she hoped he was all right... Zero seemed so worried and in such a hurry when he found her and coaxed her to come along with him. Since they were good friends, it was no wonder Zero sought her aid.

But what had happened? Was he okay? There was so many questions she had, she felt so anxious...

"Jack! Jack! Answer me! Please! Jack!"

Beep! Beep!

Sally's cries were suddenly answered by the sound of a little horn honking...and some kind of contraption approaching her and Zero. And then all of a sudden it came through some trees and into her sights and...it was Jack! Jack...driving some kind of...funny little car...with lots of stuff in the back of it...and he was smiling and waving and looking so full of joy from the last time he had seen them!

"Zero! Sally!" Jack was surprise and yet so very happy to see her! He had so much to tell her and share! How she had come to be here he wasn't sure but he was so happy she was indeed here!

"Jack!" Sally flounced over toward the strange track mobile, stopping beside it. "Jack, you're all right! Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried! You've been gone all night... I was afraid something might've happened to you..."

"Arf!" Zero barked happily, relieved to see that his master was okay!

Jack stopped the little car and instantly hopped out of it and right up to her, beaming and just...with quite an extra spring in his step! "Sally, oh-ho-ho, Sally, something did happen to me and it was simply splendid!" Suddenly, he didn't know what had come over him (and he didn't really care to overthink it too much) but he picked her up and spun her around once and then dipped her back low, arms gently cradling her and a bit, suave grin on his face. "I discovered something...but I can't tell you just yet, my darling little rag doll." He tapped her nose. "Oh but I'm certain you and all of your sweetness will just adore it." He chuckled warmly.

"Oh...well, all right...whatever you say..." Sally looked up at him with surprise and relief, and was then blushing. Lately, as much as she had been a bit..."cool" toward his affectionate gestures toward her, she couldn't help but allow herself to savour it and lose herself within it...

"Oh, Jack... I'm just glad you're all right..." She smiled then.

"Oh of course you are..You're so sweet and good, of course you're just glad that I'm alright...Gosh, you're cute sometimes...all the time...Oh Sally..." He gently reached up a hand and brushed it along the side of her face. "Sally..." He chuckled a little, something rather playful in his kingly grin. "I know we've been...distant lately...But I promise you I'll woo and win you back, my dearest friend. And I know I must have found the right way this time, I know I must have..." His gaze was full of sincerity and passion. He reached up and gently pulled his fingers through her hair.

The blush deepened on her cheeks as she stared up at him with wide eyes, and she melted, sighing softly. Now she brought her arms around him too, snuggling into him... "Oh, Jack...I wanted to see you last night, and to tell you..."

Oh as she held him Jack sighed and trembled. "T-Tell me what, d-dearest friend? You may tell me anything...just so long as there's still hope for my feelings for you...What did you want to tell me, Sally?"

Sally blushed, giggling softly and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Of course... Well..um...I was there last night, for Halloween, and I...wanted you to know that it was all very amazing. I know...I know it may not mean so much, coming from me, especially after-..." She cut herself off. "After everything, but, I'm glad to have seen you in action. ...When you were gone, I was very worried... But I'm glad you're okay, I was afraid I'd never see you again...and I don't know what I'd do if that happened..." She held him tighter.

Jack gasped in surprise and fluster. "S-S-So you...l-liked my performance? A-And...you don't know...what you'd do...without me?" He squeezed her in anticipation. Had she really enjoyed it and did she really need him that much?

"Of course I did, Jack...you worked so hard on it all, even if, as you once said, you sometimes improvise." Sally looked up at him with a soft smile. "How could I not appreciate all the hard work and effort you put into the holiday? You were wonderful... and I...of course, I...Jack, I would be lost without you..."

Jack glanced downward so shyly and he even undipped her a little. "S-Sally...a-are we still...best friends?" He let his eyes move up to hers unsurely...

"Of course, Jack..." She said softly, tightening her hold. "Always..."

A happy gasp entered Jack's lungs and instantly he was smothering her face with kisses! "Oh! Thank you! Sally! Oh!" He kissed her with all the joy in the world! "My best friend...My Sally..."

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback, but giggled as she relaxed against him, moving her arms up around his neck. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack just chuckled warmly and soon enough he got her scooped up into his arms and carried her over to his little Christmas car and, all the while kissing her, he slid into the car and got her placed on the seat next to him. Finally he ceased his kisses and looked at her, grinning. "Shall you, Zero and I go back to town now, darling...And then I'll tell you all about my wonderful night...which was the most wonderful of all except for any night or evening I've ever spent with you."

Sally smiled and nodded, sitting a bit closer to him. "Of course, Jack...I'd certainly like to know what happened..."

"Arf!" Zero settled himself in the vehicle too, snuggling into Sally's lap.

Jack chuckled more and put one arm around her waist to pull her close to him and with his other arm and started and proceeded to begin driving the car. "You'll see...It was so...so hard to describe...But I know you'll like it. I thought of you the entire time." He winked at her.

"...You...You did?" Sally looked at him with surprise, her blush all but returning. "...Jack, I...I don't know what to say..." She looked down a bit shyly as she petted a very happy Zero.

"You don't have to say anything, dearest Sally...Just know that I..adore my pretty little friend...so very much." He savored the feeling of holding her close to himself.

Unable to help it, Sally smiled more and then gently lay her head on his shoulder. "Me too, Jack..."

Jack trembled and grinned at her gesture. 'W-Wow...driving a Christmas car all the way to Halloween Town with tons of stories to tell the citizens, my best little canine friend in the back seat...and the woman I love in my arms resting against me...and she liked my performance last night! I must be the luckiest skeleton in the whole world...' He nuzzled her head a little. "Thank you, Sally...Um...a-and...perhaps after I finish telling everyone were I went...we could go have a picnic somewhere...and I could court you some more? What do you say?"

"Um...well..." It had been a while since they'd courted, and usually she preferred to think things through about their time together as best friends, and the affectionate gestures they shared. But given her worry of last night, and fear of this morning, especially since his lament... She could see he needed a little boost. And whatever he found made him REALLY happy!

And she was worried and missed him...it reminded her of what could happen if he was ever gone, forever... She didn't want that to happen.

"Of course...that'd be wonderful..."

Jack squeezed her a little extra close to him and sighed blissfully. "Oh thank you...I've been so lonely lately, Sally, and I..." Jack blinked and suddenly realized what he was saying. He didn't want to seem clingy and so he cleared his throat and did his best to finish up casually with, "Er, I...I mean...th-thank you. I'd like that." He gulped and managed to smile again, though it was a little awkwardly now.

'Maybe...I should tell him I overheard him last night...no, no. Not now. Not like this...perhaps later.' "Awww..." Sally now brought her arm around his torso, resting her haed more comfortably on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jack...I understand. I've been lonely as well...But we're here with you now, and we'll have fun, won't we?"

"Arf!" Zero agreed.

Jack melted a little inside. She was so good to him. "Th-Thank you, Sally...I'm sorry, I don't mean to c-come on too strong...I just like you, is all...And when we're together I'm...the happiest I can be." He snuggled his head against hers a little.

"...Jack, it's okay. If you trust me with your feelings, you can tell me anything you wish." She said softly. 'I understand you didn't tell me how...sad and lonely you were, Jack...I could never hold that against you. I just hope you know you can tell me anything...'

Jack gave a small, nervous swallow. "I...I wish I could tell you...everything...but I don't want to burden you, Sally...on top of which, I...it's a little hard for me to express...I tried it in song once recently and it helped but...I guess I'm a little too tired for singing right now, heh..." He managed to smile and fake a little laugh as he reached up with a hand and brushed his fingers lightly through her hair for the comfort of it.

"Jack..." Now Sally moved a bit closer, and kissed him on the cheek. "Shh...we'll talk about it later. Right now, let's just enjoy our little ride together..."

"C-Can...Can we talk about it during our picnic?" he asked shyly, her sweet little kiss making him tremble with joy inside.

'Okay, that would work...and I could tell him the truth about last night.' "Sure, Jack...we'll talk about it then." Sally smiled, nodding.

Jack smiled a little again. "Thank you, Sally...A-And Sally? I-If it's not too much...can I give you a kiss during the picnic...m-maybe? Unless you don't want to...i-if you don't want to, it's alright...I-I probably took too many liberties with you just now as it is...S-Sorry...I was just very excited about my discovery and seeing you." He glanced at her with total sincerity in his look and tone.

Blushing by now, Sally smiled and nodded. "Oh, of course..." Admittedly, she did miss the sweet feeling of them sharing a kiss.

Hesitating only for an instant, she lifted her head for a moment, kissed him lightly, and then returned to her original position. She could've sworn she heard Zero making a noise that sounded like snickering.

Jack almost messed up with driving the little car but he righted it pretty quickly...And then he just grinned ear to ear. "Um...thank you...darling Sally..." he chuckled out in utter happiness.

"You're welcome, dear Jack... Always." Sally assured softly, feeling herself smile all the more.

Jack let out a deep, happy sigh and let himself rest against her a little as she rested against him. "Um...Sally?" Jack then started softly.

"Yes, Jack?" Sally looked a little at him.

"Thank you...for coming to my Halloween performance...a-and for liking it. At first when I thought you didn't come I...I thought that you didn't like me or something, I guess...but then when I thought about you maybe having seen it I wondered if you wouldn't like it because it was so much about fright and spectacle and you're very sweet and soft and kind...S-So thank you for...making both of those things not be the case...I'm happy." He cuddled into her a tiny bit more.

Sally blinked and looked at him. He really didn't see her, and he was worried about it all... She snuggled more into him to comfort him, but not deter him from driving. "I'm so sorry, Jack... I tried to get your attention, but I was held up... But I can assure you I did see it, and I very much appreciated your performance. It was well worth it, I'm very glad I made it out to see everything..."

"You're...You're so good to me, Sally...Thank you." He chuckled a tiny bit...and then quickly, before he could lose his nerve, turned his head and leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the top of her soft yarn hair and then turned back to look forward as he drove on. "The fact that you saw it...makes it one of my favorite performances I've ever done...I hope you liked your first Halloween, Sally..."

To think her opinion and even having seen it could mean that much to him...made her feel so happy. "Thank you too, Jack...and you're very welcome. I'm so glad I was able to see Halloween for what it is and first hand. And...knowing it makes you feel good, that's even better..."

Jack smiled even more. "Aren't you sweet...And I'm glad you were able to see Halloween too and that you had a good time." He let out a happy sigh. "And...I hope you'll like my new surprise for the town just as much..." Something glittered in his eye sockets. "It's the only thing I've ever found that's even close to as sweet and nice and warm as you..." He winked at her.

Sally blushed at that, giggling. "Well, I'm very curious to see what it is, Jack... I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Little did she realize, how much later down the road, how wrong she would be.

* * *

><p>Following Jack's arrival back to town of course he called all the citizens together and did his best to tell them (in song, naturally) about Çhristmas...though some of them...quite a few of them...okay pretty much ALL of them didn't quite seem to get that Christmas wasn't a 'sparkly Halloween' or something like that. Oh well, the point was that he had introduced them to the concept and maybe later he could do his best to make them understand the happiness and the joy and the merriment of the yuletide season! And anyway the town meeting hadn't been a TOTAL loss...Sally must have understood Christmas, he reasoned with himself, and since he meant the holiday as a special surprise for her mostly anyway he had been able to sneak in quite a few playful winks to her and whatnot during his singing<p>

Now though Jack was back at his house and thinking about what he might be able to do to really show the townspeople just what Christmas was all about. He sighed to himself, sitting on his couch, gazing up at his ceiling, Christmas decorations strewn all around him. "There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing..." He considered a little and then glanced to Zero (who was currently beside him on the couch wearing a little elf hat and gnawing on a big candy cane and obviously in love with this whole Christmas thing if it meant he got 'bones' that tasted like peppermint and sugar plums and Christmas magic'!). "What do you think, boy?" Jack asked with a little frown, sort of stumped himself.

Zero looked up from his candy cane gnawing, eyeing his master curiously. "Arf! Arf!" He wondered why his master seemed so down about this whole thing. Why didn't he just sit back and enjoy it? Clearly he loved it, right? Zero knew all too well part of the reason why...

But the little ghost dog was happy in just basking in it! Who needed to explain it? Then again, he was a dog, he didn't need one. As long as it tasted good and felt good, that was good enough for him!

"Arf!"

Jack sighed. "I know, I know, I'm probably overthinking things but...still...I just want to make sure that I express it as well as I can to everyone...and besides...it's so puzzling...It makes me so happy and yet I can't understand why exactly..." He sighed again, knitting his brow. "Perhaps I'm missing something about it...?"

"Arf!" Zero gnawed happily at his favourite candycane.

THUMP!

One book fell down from a pile of books that were sitting nearby, sliding toward Jack's feet. It was a large, green and black book simply entitled The Scientific Method.

Jack blinked and looked down at the book...and then he picked it up. He really had always lliked science. It always explained things so neatly...Plus, Sally liked science so that had made him really like science lately. He began to flip through the book, a pensive look on his face. "Yes...Yes, this could do it..." And then suddenly he stood up and slammed the book closed, a smile on his face. He turned to Zero. "Zero, I'm going out for a bit. Watch the house please. Oh and here's a Christmas cookie for you," Jack tossed the little dog a Christmas tree-shaped cookie from a plate on the coffee table, "Thank you for listening to my problems, Zero. I always appreciate it." He smiled gratefully down at the little dog.

"Arf!" Zero gave his master a happy nuzzle, both in thanks for the cookie and also to let him know he was always there for him! He wagged his sheet, and then went to happily eat the cookie.

Jack chuckled at Zero's sweetness. Then he patted him on the head. "Bye, Zero, I'll see you later." He winked and then raced out the door...and right to a certain scientist's house.

* * *

><p>Reaching Dr. Finkelstein's front door, Jack knocked with a smile, waiting to be admitted...And really this was such a win-win situation-not only would coming here provide him with the means of perfecting his Christmas pursuits but he would maybe get to see Sally. His grin became a little goofy at the idea as he waited to be admitted into the house.<p>

"The door is open!" Dr. Finkelstein called from inside.

At this greeting, a beaming Jack instantly opened the door and stepped inside, waving upward at the doctor who was at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Jack Skellington! What brings you here, my boy?" Dr. Finkelstein greeted pleasantly.

In her room, Sally looked up from her sewing machine, and beelined toward the door. Jack was here! She could barely contain her happiness!

'I hope he'll have time to see me...' She thought in anticipation.

"Doctor! How horrible to see you! I need to borrow some equipment!" Jack announced as he walked inside.

"Is that so? Whatever for?" Dr. Finkelstein queried with pleasant curiosity. He was always glad when someone took an appreciation for science!

Sally was curious, too. Yes, it wasn't the first time Jack had stopped over for some kind of science-related thing, especially to borrow some equipment, but she wondered just what was on his mind for conducting a science experiment. She peeked through the crack of her bedroom door, straining to see what was going on.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments!" Jack announced proudly as he headed up the stairs to join the doctor. "Christmas experiments-and I knew you were just the person to come to about equipment for something like that." Jack gave a small, smiling bow to the doctor.

"Oh, how perfectly marvelous!" The old doctor smiled, pleased with this acknowledgement. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know. Well then! Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up!" He then snapped his fingers. "Sally!"

'Oh, fantastic.' Sally thought with a sigh. She pulled open her door wider, and came out into the spiral ramp corridor. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Bring us some tea at once. And none of that...certain additive, either." The doctor made a slashing motion along his neck.

Sally gulped. "Y-Yes, Doctor." She nervously looked toward Jack as she headed past them, giving a little wave as she blushed. "H-Hello, Jack..."

"Oh..." Jack blinked, not having expected to see her so suddenly. "H-Hi, S-Sally..." he managed with a smile and a little wave of his own...and half taking a step in her direction...oblivious to the doctor's presence for a second.

'Don't look at him...don't look at him...the Doctor will notice...' Too late. Sally looked at Jack over her shoulder as she retreated, smiling warmly toward him, before she turned and kept going.

Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat to get Jack's attention. Oh, yes...he did know of how Jack was clearly...a little more than infatuated with his creation. "Come along, my boy! We'll get you everything you need."

"Hmm...?" Jack asked at first...but then he blinked several times and came back to reality and instantly was awkwardly clearing his throat and looking back to the doctor with a little sheepish smile. "O-Oh, yes, erm...th-thank you, doctor." Jack nodded politely and prepared to follow him wherever he might lead. 'Oh dear...What if he noticed me looking at her like that? Oh...' Jack was very shy about anyone knowing about his and Sally's little special connection but he was especially shy about doctor Finkelstein knowing about it...After all, he was almost like Sally's 'father'. It felt awkward for Jack, to say the least.

They went into the lab, where the old scientist filled a bag Jack had brought with some spare equipment he could use. Of course Dr. Finkelstein explained some certain things, not quite aware that Jack's thoughts were definitely elsewhere.

Sally came into the lab a couple of minutes later with some tea. When the doctor wasn't looking or in earshot, she whispered to Jack that she would be downstairs...

"-and there you have it, my boy! That should cover it all! Is there anything else you might need?"

Jack's eye sockets were still wide at the moment, however, from Sally's little bit of information...that sounded quite like an invitation...a secret invitation...possibly shared between two young lovers who... "N-No, doctor..." Jack managed with a gulp. "I...I think that'll cover me. Th-Thank you very much for all of your help-I really appreciate it." Jack did his best to look at the doctor with an appreciative smile though mostly he was focused on being very very eager to get downstairs.

"Anytime, my boy." Dr. Finkelstein gave him a nod. "I'll be getting back to work then, you can get going when you're ready." He then wheeled toward one of the lab tables, motioning for his lab assistant.

Sally meanwhile was downstairs, sweeping the ground floor. She couldn't believe she did that, and yet...well, she couldn't help it! Ever since Jack's return, and finding out about this...Christmas thing, she had such an urge to get closer to him!

And besides, she knew he wouldn't go into her room unless he had to, given how much he respected her privacy and rights as a woman when it came to her room. She didn't mind if he was in her room, but decided not to press the issue.

At least the downstairs was private enough!

It was at that moment that Jack entered the scene, little case of science equipment in hand. The moment Dr. Finkelstein had given him permission to take his leave, Jack had done so with a smile and another assurance of thansk...and then he had instantly dashed downstairs. Oh he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her so badly! And she wanted to see him too... "Sally!" he whispered passionately as he laid eyes on her, his gaze going half lidded.

"Jack!" Sally turned around, nearly dropping her broom. She held onto it a little tighter than normal. "I...well, I hope you're not too busy...I just wanted to see you...b-before you left..."

"I'm...never too busy for you, Sally..." Jack instantly purred in happiness, taking a step toward her and holding a hand over his heart. "And especially never for a little _tête-à-tête_..." He chuckled a little and winked at her.

Sally blushed, and giggled a little at his words, his tone...oh, she did miss getting this close to her dearest friend... She went over to him, still holding her broom. "You're so sweet, Jack..."

"Only when I'm around you, my fragrant little flower of fall..." He took a big step toward her again. gazing at her in delight. "Is there something specific you wanted from me, my dearest...dearest little 'friend' ?" He winked at her and chuckled a little.

"Um...well I...I...um..." Sally gently placed her broom aside. She blushed a bit more, looking down at the floor. "I wanted to know...if maybe...one morning, we could...go for a walk by the lake...when the mist is heavy and thick..."

A deep breath of happiness entered Jack's lungs and his eye sockets lit up! "Oh yes! Yes, a thousand times yes! Of course we can go for a walk! And...And perhaps you'll let me hold your hand...and even put my arm around you if...if you get cold..." He glanced down shyly with a little smile.

"Oh, of course you can...well, wonderful!" Sally blushed all the more, and brought her arms behind her back shyly. "Um...Jack...would you...like a kiss?"

Jack blinked lots of times now. "K-Kiss?" He gulped in shyness, not having expected such a sudden request. "I...o-on the cheek...or...erm...?" He gulped, looking at her extra bashfully.

"Well...um..." Sally then reached for something on a small table beside her, and held it up. "I made these earlier..." It was a little chocolate shaped like Spiral Hill. "The recipe calls them Spider Chocolate Kisses... Would you like to try one? And...um...I did...also mean...a...um...r-real kiss..." She blushed at this.

A blissful sigh escaped Jack and his spine slumped. "You're so pretty when you're bing funny..." He chuckled a little. "A-And yes, Sally...I'd like all the kisses you could give me." He moved extra close to her, arms shyly clasped behind his back. Then he leaned down and closed his eyes and proffered his mouth a little, either for a kiss or...a kiss.

"Okay..." Sally gently placed the chocolate at his lips. "Try it, see if you like it...And if you don't like it, I'll understand! ...I wouldn't withhold anything from you if you didn't, I promise." She kissed his cheek.

At her placing the chocolate at his lips, Jack trembled, but at her kissing his cheek too, he couldn't help himself and a compulsion came over him and he reached out for her hand that she was taking away that had given the chocolate to his mouth, and brought her soft fingertips back to his lips, upon which he kissed them lightly as he savored the little chocolate in his mouth, let it melt, much as he was melting on the inside, and then swallowed it. "Mmm..." He had to give a light moan in the middle of all of that.

"Ooh..." Sally blushed at his sweet action of kissing her fingertips. She giggled. "What do you think?"

"I think that your chocolates...and you...taste divine..." he replied between extra, soft kisses to her lovely fingertips.

"Oh!" Sally blushed all the more and looked away shyly amidst her giggles. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack's chuckles met Sally's giggles. "You're quite welcome, my lovely little rag doll..." He sighed dreamily, finished kissing her perfect fingertips, and then just smiled down at her, still holding her hand up in his. "Oh Sally...I've missed you...My dearest friend...I want to be with you always..." He added the last part with blush-worthy shyness.

A soft sigh escaped Sally as she looked at him with such a sweet smile, and moved closer. "Jack...I've missed you, too... I want to be with you also..." And she did...she really did.

If there was some way to be by Jack's side, to be near her best friend all the time, it would certainly be a joy far beyond comprehension! She blushed and brought her free hand to his neck, coming up against him completely.

Jack could barely breathe, could barely think...All he knew was that he was as close to his Sally as he could possibly be...and it felt like they melted into each other so perfectly... "R-Really, you...do?" It felt like it was too good to be true-she wanted to be with him always too? Oh joy! "O-Oh, Sally, just say the word and I'll make it happen and we'll be together forever...we'll be one." He could barely breathe anymore.

"Yes! I will, I'll always be right there with you, Jack...you're my dearest friend...and the best of friends...stick together to the end. You mean more to me than I can say, and I...I want to be close to you for all time, if you'll have me..." She squeezed his hand, and then pulled it away as she brought both arms around his neck.

"I-I'll have you...I'll have all of you that you'll honor me with...You are my jack-o-lantern sunshine...and my harvest moonlight...Hold me, Sally...and I'll hold you..." His arms slipped around her waist, pulling them closer still.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, blushing at his silly but sweet little nicknames for her. "I think...Christmas has gotten to me too, Jack..."

"Oh...Oh I knew it would..." he cooed sweetly, gazing right down into her eyes, "It's the sweetest thing in the world second only to you." He winked at her.

"Oh..." Sally blushed all the more. Yes, he certainly did make a point of telling her that this Christmas thing was sweet and wonderful, like she was... She modestly denied it, feeling that it was a sweet holiday in its own way...

"Thank you, Jack...um...you said there were these...um..things they call gifts, right? Well...what do you want for a gift, more than anything?"

Jack's breath became shuddery and shallow. "Wh-What I want for a g...a gift..." He knew what he wanted, though the idea made his bones blanch...But, well...he did sort of have an image in his head...A special blue not-so-little dolly...in a pretty red Christmas dress with white trim...and a big red bow tied around her cute little body...just waiting for him on his couch near his tree in his house...with a little sprig of mistletoe above er head...And when he found her like that she would say 'Merry Christmas' and then give him kisses from now until forever...Oh he wanted that so very much... "I-I want...I just want to spend time with you...and I don't want us to become distanced any longer ever...I need my dearest friend...Oh I need her so!" A hand of his came up to gently pull through

the length of her lovely hair.

Sally blinked. Had she heard him right? Did he really...she would have gotten him anything he wanted, he was her best friend! Nothing was too good for him. But she felt so...touched. He wanted to just be around her. Spend more time together.

"Oh, Jack...well I...I want to spend more time with you, too. ...And um...I...I also...want to be...free. Free...to do as I please and go wherever I wanted, and...well, together. Do as we please, go explore new places..." She looked dreamy as she said this, imagining them being together side-by-side day after day, and going places...exploring new discoveries...

"D-Do you...really want to be...only with me...th-that much? Jack asked with a blink. "A-And...And is being with me...really freedom to you?" he had to ask in awe. He knew he was the king and her best friend and suitor and everything but...could she really have that much esteem for him and desire for his presence?

"Of course! I feel I can be free, and be myself around you. If we could be with each other and be free, together, it would be wonderful. I love to be close to you. ...Maybe at times I was afraid, since I never was this close to anyone, but, I...I want to face it all, face the world, with you...together, we can do anything!" Sally looked down a bit. "I...I suppose that's kind of silly..."

"N-N-No, it..." Jack could barely speak. His voice came in a quiet squeak... "Th-that's what...I-I mean, when two people court one another, that's...what their intentions are usually...To f-face the world together... Y-You...want a life with me, Sally?" He was about ready to redie again from joy!

A life with her dearest friend, where they could be free to do as they pleased (well within their means, of course) and explore new places if the chance arose, and be together... She lost herself in the moment of thinking of it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, I do...I do! We're very close, the best of friends, and courting...isn't that what they always do? Well, we certainly can...together..."

Jack just...utterly died and came back to life again as the happiest skeleton in the universe! "Sally..." he started softly...and then... "Sally! Yes, yes, let's be together forever, Sally! We can make it official after Christmas, or at least announce it after then! Oh and then we'll be together all the time! And I'll take you anywhere and hold you forever and kiss you into a blushing frenzy! Oh Sally!" And suddenly he was feverishly kissing every inch of her sweet face he could get access to!

Sally was taken aback for a moment, and then giggled as she tightened her hold on him slightly, since her legs were beginning to give out. "Oh, Jack! That would be wonderful!" She giggled more from his sweet kisses to her face, utterly melting and blushing!

Jack felt her legs weakening and held her more tightly, dipping her back as he continued to coat her face with favors of his love. "Yes...Yes...we'll be...oh, we'll be together permanently then...and nothing could tear us apart...Oh darling, I wish we were together like that right now...I'd kiss you...until you fell asleep in my arms...and then when you woke up...I'd go right back to kissing you again..." He smiled and chuckled to himself as he kept going, though now his kisses were becoming softer and sweeter as he controlled himself a little better.

Best friends also slept in the same bed together? She never would've thought! And yet, it sounded...so nice. To never sleep in a room all alone, to have someone you cared about, who cared about you right there...holding you close when you slept, and then woke up again... She sighed dreamily at the thought.

"Jack..that would be dreadfully wonderful..."

"Oh...you have...no...idea..." He finished with a few more kisses and then just sighed and looked right down into her eyes, his eye sockets utterly hazed in pleasure. "Oh Sally...I promise I'll take care of you...I'll take care of you and cherish you and give you everything your heart desires...All I want is your happiness...and it will be the happiness of my life to give it to you."

"I...I...I promise you I'll always be there with you, Jack...no matter what comes in our lives...as long as we stick through them together..." It was so sweet he wanted to take care of her, and to be with her... She felt this was too good to be true. Who would've thought... "I'll do the same...I'll take care of you and cherish you always...give you anything your heart desires. Sunrise, sunset..."

Jack trembled with joy! He couldn't believe it! He felt like he was dreaming. "S-Sally...Oh Sally...Kiss me, Sally...Please...Sally...I-I'm sorry I can't stop saying your name but it's so beautiful that I just can't, Sally...Oh but please kiss me before I burst!" he almost pleaded with a smile!

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Don't be silly, Jack... I don't mind." She leaned up and gently touched her lips to his. Oh, she did miss their kisses...

Her lips were no sooner upon his then he pressed his own fervently into hers in return, dipping her back and cradling her and placing a hand in her hair behind her head and just...losing himself in her. She wanted to be with him forever...That could only mean one thing-she would marry him...marry him and...and they would be together forever truly. He he would have just re-died to marry her! He adored her and wanted the world to know it!

You'd think she would've been used to being dipped by now, but no, it got to her every time! Sally did manage to hold on to him tightly for support, and just about lost herself in the way he kissed her! His kisses never failed to make her feel as if she could do anything... She melted into him, kissing back as best as she could, though shyly and with uncertainty, since she still even now was unsure of how to kiss properly. But she did her best..

Meanwhile, Jack wondered how Sally would want the wedding to go, how her dress would be, when she would want it to happen...He was so happy, so very very happy...He sighed deeply through his nose and just let the kiss linger for a tiny bit longer, angling his head more and even moaning a little in joy. She was in his arms and he was kissing her and they would be together forever-what could be more perfect than this?

Sally sighed through her nose as well, moaning softly between kisses...oh, she knew, more so now, there was nowhere she'd rather be...than with her best friend in the world...

'I would ask him to take me away from here if I could!'

Finally Jack gently separated his lips from hers, just unable to bear so much joy anymore. His breaths were shallow as he did his best to regain himself and he was smiling joyfully. "What a woman you are, Sally...Such a woman..." He trembled a little inside, still holding her in a dip.

"I'm just Sally..." Sally giggled, beaming at him amidst her heavy blushing.

"You might as well say that you're 'just' a 'goddess' or something." He chuckled a little and winked at her, slowly raising her out of the dip, though he still clung warmly to her.

"Oh, Jack...you're sweet..." Then she realized where they were. Downstairs in the lower level of the lab, her creator working up in the lab...and Jack was leaving. "...Do you really have to go?" Her voice held a slightly plead, though she tried to mask it.

Jack blinked and then pouted a little. "Oh, I...I really should, Sally...before...doctor Finkelstein, you know...s-sees us or anything...I don't want to make him uncomfortable or for him to get upset and all, especially since we haven't officially told him about us yet or anything...But I don't want to go of course, Sally..." He looked sincerely into her eyes, "I don't ever want to leave you. I adore you."

"I adore you, too..." She lowered her hands to his shoulders, gently squeezing. "But you're right..." With a sigh, Sally looked down a bit, biting her lip. "Take me with you..." She whispered under her breath. Realizing she let that slip, she pulled back, wide-eyed, "I'm sorry!...I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry... Forget I said that..."

'Take me with you...' It had sounded almost...begged...Like it came from some secret deep part of her that she had never shown anyone before, but that he had caught a glimpse of because of how deeply connected they were. It all but squeezed his heart to death, her soft little plea of despair. And then before Jack could question himself or stop himself or reason with himself or work out another way for himself to deal with all of this...he had his arms around her and then he had her scooped up tightly in his arms and then, with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the doctor wasn't nearby, he instantly bolted from the house, and across the outskirts of town to reach his own house, barely breathing or blinking or thinking as he did so.

He soon reached his front door, shoved past it, raced two at a time up the stairs and finally he burst into his living room. And then finally Jack paused...and he realized something that made him gulp and tremble a little. 'D-D-Did I just k-k-kidnap S-S-Sally? Oh...O-Oh dear...' He clung to her in his arms for support, barely recalling that the lady he had just 'kidnapped' in question was what he was clinging to at the moment to keep himself from collapsing.

Sally, meanwhile, was just...stunned. She had to have been daydreaming. She'd daydreamed of this before, Jack actually taking her away forever...

Did it just happen?

'No...no...I just fell asleep...Jack must've left and I went to take a nap...or this all happened before and Jack never came by...oh goodness...'

A few moments passed, neither of them spoke. Normally, this would be close to where the dream would end. Well, Sally didn't feel as if she were about to wake up any second, and nothing around her was fading.

"Arf!" Zero came floating to the room, wagging his sheet happily.

'I'm...not dreaming...' Sally realized.

"...Jack? Did you...just...?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh dear..." he whispered softly, that being the only thought that had been going through his mind all of these minutes... "Oh dear..." And then suddenly he was pacing the floor (still holding her in his arms, of course), and look of utter worry on his features. "I...I k-k-kidnapped you! Oh I don't even know what came over me! H-How...How rude of me! How could I be that forward! How could I not even ask you if you wanted me to! O-Oh this is practically scandalous! What if someone finds out? What if I've sullied your reputation? Oh how is it that I'm so enchanted by you, Sally, that I can do such impulsive things? What kind of man am I? What am I going to do?" He continued to quickly pace, still holding her, still sounding the epitome of absolute fluster!

"Arf?" Zero followed his master with his eyes and head as he paced, wondering what was going on! ...Especially since he was carrying his (hopefully!) mistress while doing so, as if she were a security blankie.

Sally was still very surprised. Kidnapped her? Her logical brain told her that kidnapping was usually asserted to taking someone away against their will. And really, she wanted to get out of there. Her little confession was definitely a part of her she never expressed to anyone. Her loneliness, need for independence, her free spirit...

And from that little confession, Jack swept her up in his arms and took her away to his home.

And now he was panicking. They needed to talk, and he was far too panicked.

Sally blushed, and decided to calm him down and reassure him, the best way she knew how. Especially in a moment like this.

Gently, she shushed and had him face her, before she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Mmm!" Jack squeaked at first at her action, eye sockets wide and glancing around in shock! But then of course...of course he just melted...Actually he slowly collapsed to the floor, gently coming to rest upon his knees, still holding her in his arms. His eye sockets had closed and he kissed her back...He loved her so much. "Mmm..." He sighed in peace.

Sally felt the impact, but remained as she was, and felt happy that he responded in kind. She held it a few moments longer...unable to resist it by now. She loved his kisses. She could admit that now.

Pulling away, she lay her forehead against his and then placed a hand on his cheek.

"Jack...it's all right...you didn't kidnap me. I...I...well, I've never told anyone this before, but I...I'm restless. I'm always under lock and key. I hardly ever get to go out... And when I do, I never want to go back. ...I'm so sorry to burden you like this, when I said that. I never meant to put that kind of pressure on you, I promise."

Jack needed a few seconds to finish catching his breath after all of that...after all of everything he had just gone through. Then her words processed and he blinked a few times and then looked down at her with a little frown. "Oh...S-Sally...no... Y-You're not a burden. A-And you didn't put pressure on me...I've wanted to run away with you from the moment I met you!" Suddenly Jack blinked and gasped, realizing what he had just admitted! He gulped and looked away almost in shame. "Wh-Why don't you hate me, Sally...I disrupt your life so much and look at what I've gotten you into now, squirrelling you away up here...I cannot deserve you...I'm sorry..." He frowned in such a great amount of distress.

This new revelation made Sally's eyes widen. Did he really just say that? He had wanted to run away with her since they met? She knew he really liked her since the start, and they were best friends ever since, and were very close, closer than anyone they'd ever been around. Even to the point of desiring living a life together, always watching each other's backs.

"I could never hate you, Jack..." Sally assured, gently nuzzling her head into his neck. "I care about you, you're my dearest friend. You don't disrupt my life...you never have. Don't be sorry."

"A-Are you certain?" he asked shakily as he nuzzled her back, obviously still rather distraught about this whole thing. "I just want you to be happy...even if you didn't want me around as part of that happiness, I just want you to be happy so very much. Can...C-Can you ever forgive me for the kidnapping? I promise I had only the most honorable intentions...You just seemed so sad when you asked to come with me and I couldn't bear seeing you like that and not doing anything..."

"Jack, you didn't kidnap me. ...If anything, I'm so grateful, and though surprised, it's sweet you'd be willing to help me like this." Sally nuzzled him a bit more, bringing her arms around him. "I'm happy when I'm with you. There's nothing to forgive, but, I do forgive you... I did...feel sad when you were leaving and on impulse I wanted to go with you..."

"O-O-Oh..." Jack trembled a little, her touches and words affecting him so very much... He even started to smile again. "S-Sally, I'm...h-happy I could make you happy by t-taking you with me..." He sighed in pleasure, nuzzling her back a little. "S-Sally...I adore you..."

"I adore you, too..." Sally said sweetly, and lifted her head a bit to face him. She kissed his cheek, giggling a bit as she did so. "...But Jack...what are we going to do?"

Jack sighed and blinked a few times more and then gulped. "I...I don't know..." he replied quietly... "I don't know...I just know that...I want my Sally with me always...and I want her to be happy and safe and loved...Oh my Sally...my Sally forever..." He held her more closely to him like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

A soft sigh escaped her, and Sally held on to him tighter, closing her eyes as she savoured the comfort of her dearest friend's hold. How safe and protected she felt...

"I...Jack I...um...oh, what will we do? If the doctor finds out?" She held him tighter. "I wish I didn't have to go back there..not like this..." Tears pooled down her face.

Jack saw the tears and tears started to come to his eye sockets too. "D-Don't worry, dearest, it'll be alright...W-We'll figure something out...And I wish you didn't have to go back either...B-But I...I think we should wait until everything's official before you leave him entirley to come live with me here...Oh but my Sally until then I will be with you as much as I can be...I promise." He hugged her tenderly.

Sniffling a little, she held tighter, if possible, and lay her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. While she wasn't sure what being "official" was to entail or why it was meant to be "official", but she didn't question it for now. All she wanted was to be with him, and away from her prison cell of a room.

'No...I won't go back there...I'll live in the streets, or find a place of my own...but I won't go back...if I have to wait until we can be together...here...I'll find a way, just not THERE...' She thought.

"N-...okay..." She managed.

Jack could see her hesitation. It made him frown even more. "Oh Darling...I know you don't want to...I'm sorry...B-But, I...oh dear...I...th-there's no way to get any kind of ceremony together or anything like that on such sort notice...I-I'm not even sure who could officiate at something like that! But I don't want you to be miserable, darling, no I..." Jack stopped speaking...His eye sockets were wide and pensive...Jack got an idea...Jack got a wonderfully splendid idea! And it involved Christmas too...Oh what an idea it was. "Sally, I've...I've got it!" Jack practically beamed as he smiled down into her face, joy overtaking him. He even stood up and spun her around once happily!

Now she was REALLY confused. Just what did he mean by all of that?

Sally raised her head, wiping her teary eyes. "Got...what, Jack? What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

Jack just chuckled. "Oh, my little curious darling, I've got the perfect way to keep you around. Now, Dr. Finkelstein knows about my upcoming Christmas experiments, right?"

"Um...yes, of course..." Sally gave a little nod, wiping her eyes once more and sniffling as she tried to get over how sad she'd been just a moment ago. Not to mention the guilt. 'I'm putting so much pressure on him...all for my own selfish needs, and not thinking of his side of things...oh, I'm so sorry, Jack...' "What about it?"

Jack was still just smiling and smiling away though. "Well, he said I could borrow a lot of things from the lab to help with those experiments...so...what if I asked him if I could 'borrow' you too? For a few days...a couple of weeks, maybe... What do you think of that, Sally?" His smile was ear to ear.

"B-B-Borrow...me?" A part of her would have felt slightly offended by stating it that way. She may have been a servant and caretaker, but she was her own person! ...But then again, she knew that the Doctor would use that term when it came to her, so it did fit that aspect of it.

And then there was the sneaky undertones to it.

"You...would...l-lie...to the Doctor...? Jack! Jack! No! No no no no! You can't do that! Look, I'm so sorry I'm putting all of this on you, my own stupid misery and desire to be free, and putting you in such a difficult position and not thinking about how this could be problematic for you...oh...Jack, darling...I'm so sorry... You deserve far better than that... I would love it...I would...but I...I can't do that to you..." The tears flowed from her eyes yet again.

Jack blinked several times, not having expected even more sadness as her response to all of that. "Oh Sally...b-but...N-No, I wouldn't be lying to the doctor...N-Not really. I would absolutely adore you help as I try to figure out Christmas! You're the most Christmassy person in town, after all! B-But Sally, listen to me, even if you don't like this plan, you're not putting anything on me and you're not a burden-I care about you more than I do about anybody ese ever...A-And I can't deserve 'far better'...You and everything you do is already the best there is! No man could aspire to have you, and especially allf or himself...and yet I will try very soon to be good enough for the aspirations you have for me..." And now he just hugged her to him tenderly, letting the moments pass.

A few seconds passed..and then Jack blinked and realized something...and it made him warm and tremble all over. "S-Sally..." he whispered quietly... "Did...Did you just call me...darling? J-Jack, darling?" 'Darling...' She had never called him a name like that,a little name between two lovers...It filled him so completely he felt like he might burst.

Sally blinked, and just...hugged him tighter, tenderly, nuzzling her head into his neck gently. His sweet, honest, reassuring words and his passionate embrace helped to comfort her, and stop her from crying so much.

"You're so good to me...thank you...I...I...okay...we can try this plan...and see...see where it can go..."

Though she still wondered just what in the world he was talking about before he got the idea of this plan. What did he officiating everything? Best friends had to go through certain rituals? What in the world was she missing?

Then his question struck her ears, and she blushed,

"I...I did? ...Oh..." She giggled. "Yes...Well, it's a sweet term of endearment...and you call me that all the time... Well, maybe I should, too...best friends usually do have sweet pet names for each other, don't they?"

Jack was touched by everything she said at first, and he was happy she was willing to try his plan...But then at that last thing about 'best friends' usually having pet names for one another...he had to blink. It was just that, okay, whenever she referred to them as 'best friends' it really was cute of course but...you would think, in a moment as tender as this one, that she would drop the sweet funny name for them and call them by their real status... "Well, b-best friends can do that, of course...B-But of course we're even more than best friends..." He smiled and let the observation hang, expecting...hoping...that her response would be to agree.

More than best friends again. That would imply they were in love. ...Were they?

Still, she smiled and giggled. "Yes, of course..."

A relieved smile came to Jack's face. "Yes... we are...we're so much more than just friends...S-Sometimes I even think we're...w-we're..." He stumbled a bit in his wording, shyness over taking him.

"We're...what?" Sally looked at him curiously, her smile growing a bit as she better than a bit earlier.

"Sometimes I even think that we're ...meant to be..." he finished softly.

Unfortunately, Sally still didn't catch on completely. "Meant to be..." She nuzzled their cheeks. "Meant to be what, Jack? You can tell me..."

Jack blinked at the unexpected question and looked to her eyes. "I-I mean, m-meant to be...together, of course...Like...I was made to be your man in life...and you were made to be my woman..." He glanced to the side extra shyly again...

"Oh...awwww..." Sally giggled, and snuggled into him. "It's funny, I don't normally think of...destiny or anything, but it is an interesting thought...who knows?"

That was kind of a lie. She was, deep down, a bit of a dreamer. She just never admitted it for fear of discrediting her standpoint as an intelligent and logical woman.

"I...I know, Sally...I believe it with all my heart...I'm meant to be with you...I-I just hope you'll want to be meant to be with me too..." He looked down into her eyes with all the seriousness and all the sincerity in the world.

"Oh, but I do! I do... Together, we can do anything!" Sally assured sweetly, laying their foreheads together. "And I...I'll help you...figure out this Christmas thing...we'll see that it becomes more clear to us..."

Happiness coursed through Jack! "Oh...Oh darling...dearest darling perfect love!" And suddenly he was half on top of her and giving her hugs and kisses and all such nice things that he always wanted her to have! "My Christmas angel..." He sighed in utter bliss.

Love?

Love?

Love?

Sally was wide-eyed, taken aback by all of this. "Ah...I...oooh..."

Jack heard her sweet little sound and lessened the instensity of his snuggles and kisses a little. "I-I'm sorry...Am I overwhelming you, darling? What is it?" He smiled sweetly at her, gazing down into her eyes.

"No...not at all..." Sally said softly, smiling at him lovingly. "...Jack...I can't...thank you enough...I really hope this isn't trouble for you...if it ever is...it's okay. I'll handle myself on my own if I have to...just as long as it's okay for you."

He just sighed and shook his head, still smiling at her. "Dearest, you will never have to be alone again in anything...You're not a trouble, you're a delight...My little meant-to-be beauty..." He sighed blissfully and reached up to gently run his fingers through her soft hair.

"...Jack...I..." Tears of joy just spilled down her face, and she hugged him tightly. "I...thank you, Jack...hold me...please..."

"Eternally, eternally..." he soothed sweetly, and then gently wrapped his arms around her and picked her up once more. Then he stood up and carefully walked her over to the couch. He paused before it. "Darling...?" he whispered sweetly. "How about this...I give you one more hug and then I lay you down here and tuck you in and let you rest by the fire a little...and while you're doing that I'll go to Dr. Finkelstein and explain my request...and I'll tell him that you're already here because you were eager to help me...just as you really are, my Sally. And then I'll come back and make you some tea and a few cakes and anything else you might want...and then you can sleep for as long as you like. You've had a rough day, after all, darling-you deserve your rest." He smiled lovingly down at her

.

"Oh Jack..." Sally beamed, nodding. "All right...sure..." This was too good to be true, but she was so happy! And to think he was this happy about having her around like this...it made it even better! "...Jack...?"

Strangely, she then asked a question she rarely requested. It had always been on his end, which she was happy to oblige to. And yet, for once, the two words came out of her mouth. Anytime she wanted to kiss him, she just did so. But this time...

"...Kiss me?"

Jack's jaw trembled and his smile grew. A request for a kiss from such an angel...Such a beautiful, perfect angel... "Yes...Oh yes..." he whispered and then he squeezed her and shifted her head upward and connected his lips with hers, giving them all of his love and affection and tenderness.

Just about immediately, Sally heartily and sweetly kissed back, her eyes drifting closed. And she knew...so much more, that she wanted to share this closeness and tender moments only with him...her dearest, most treasured friend in the world. Someone she was meant to be with...Despite her confusions and questions that were arising, she pushed them aside, deciding to deal with them later. She moaned, softly, between kisses and even brought one hand to his neck, gently, as if to hold him there.

"Mm...mmm..." Jack moaned, trying to get used to how euphoric it felt to have her touch him like that when they kissed...Those soft fingertips upon his bones... He felt his knees starting to wobble and he had to sit down on the couch, her still in his grasp. He was melting fast and at this point she was doing most of thte kissing and he was just barely hanging on for the ride. 'I love her...oh...oh I love her...' his mind barely managed to gurgle out.

Sally giggled between kisses, and kept it going, bringing her other hand to his shoulder.

'I was a fool for ever being nervous about us sharing a kiss...when really, it's the most wonderful feeling...' She thought.

Moments later, she pulled back, and lay her forehead against his. "Thank you, Jack..." She cooed sweetly.

"You're always welcome...Always...Eternally...Take of me anything you will, I am at your disposal...Anything and it will always be yours..." he whispered breathily, eye sockets half lidded and hazed in adoration as he gazed down at her. "You're the Queen of my heart...dearest Sally..." He couldn't help himself, he was entirely entranced by her.

"Oh, Jack...you're the sweetest..." Giggled a very awestruck and blushy Sally.

Jack chuckled warmly. "Oh, never as sweet as my sweet Sally..." He snuggled foreheads with her and then reluctantly finally laid her down on the couch and gently separated himself from her. He stood and grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and gently started to tuck her in. "Now, you take a little nap and I'll go see the doctor and work out a way for you to be with me, at least for a little while...Don't fret, my dearest. You just look at the tree and snuggle with Zero and I'll take care of it all." He winked down at her.

"All right, Jack..." Sally snuggled under the blanket a bit, rolling onto her side. "Thank you..." She blushed a bit.

"Arf!" Zero came floating over, and snuggled next to her on the couch, all too happy to provide Jack's idea of him snuggling with this sweet rag doll he liked so much!

Jack chuckled at the sweet sight. "Adorable..." he sighed out. Then he slowly back-stepped towards the door, wanting to linger on the sight of her here as much as possible. He placed his hand on the door handle and waved to Sally with his free hand. "Bye bye, darling and Zero...I'll be back soon..." He half stepped out of the door, still looking over at them.

Sally brought one hand out from under the blanket and waved back at him, giggling. "Goodbye, Jack..."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said.

Jack smiled and gave them both one final wave before exiting completely and shutting the living room door behind him. Now he was alone at the top of the steps leading down to his front door...and he paused for a moment and sighed...and his smile briefly left his features. 'How am I going to work this out...? Dr. Finkelstein won't be happy...' And, in truth, Jack was fairly certain that Dr. Finkelstein probably knew about his...'feelings' for Sally...Actually, to be more specific, Jack was fairly certain that EVERYONE IN TOWN probably knew about his feelings for Sally. After all he never had been good at keeping his emotions or passions a secret. 'But I must come back with some good news for her...I'll find a way.' Jack gave a determined nod and then proceeded briskly down his house steps

and out his front door and to Dr. Finkelstein's to sort all of this out.


	3. Love and its Tricks

**NintendoGal55: And things just got crazy, people! XD What do I mean? You'll see! But I will say one thing. Don't worry, our gruff but loveable Finkey and Sally will have a chance to talk and reconcile later. ;) XD**

**But hey, more good news! :D You'll see!**

**Azure129: Hi everyone! We hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! ^w^ Jack and Sally get lots of talking time which is always fun XD Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later and after a somewhat 'up and down' visit with Dr. Finkelstein, Jack was finally trudging up the stairs of his observatory house to reach his living room door. He let out a sigh and rubbed one of his temples as he opened the door to the living room and stepped inside. 'Well...at least I 'sort of' got her leave to stay here...' He gently closed the door behind him.<p>

Zero looked up from where he was snuggling with the still-sleeping Sally, and smiled, but didn't make a sound so he wouldn't wake her up. She was asleep on her side, her hands curled under her head, curled in the fetal position under the blanket, and breathing softly as she slept. A little smile was on her face, her lips parted slightly, and her nose occasionally twitched. Her brow knitted lightly, and she brought a hand up to wipe her nose, letting out a little grunt before returning it to its original position.

"Arf." Zero said very quietly, smiling happily!

All of Jack's slight concerns melted away at witnessing this sight upon coming home...It made him want to see it every day. He would come home from planning Halloween with the mayor and Sally would be fast asleep on the couch after a long day of sewing and helping people and playing with Zero...He would wake her up with a kiss, they would talk to each other about their days and then maybe cook and share a nice dinner together. Then they would read together by the fire before retiring to the warmth and comfort of their bed. It would be such a blissful life together...

Quietly, as he came out of these thoughts, Jack walked across the living room and past Sally toward the kitchen and decided to do his best to make a part of that dream of his come true. He grabbed an apron and quietly got some bowls and pans out and decided to start making them dinner for whenever Sally might awake.

A few minutes later, Sally was roused from her slumber, and could feel something on her face. She knitted her brow, and then opened her eyes to find Zero licking her face lovingly. She giggled, gently warding him off. "Stop it, Zero...I'm awake now..." She said sweetly, petting him. She yawned, and sat up, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. "Mmm...goodness, how long was I-oh!" She was a little nervous for a second as she realized she awoke in a very different place. Sighing in relief, she remembered where she was, and felt better.

"Arf!" Zero nuzzled her happily, glad she was awake.

"Hey..." She giggled, petting him again. "...Is Jack back yet, boy?"

"Jack's right here...dearest darling of my heart..." Jack replied sweetly and suavely as he stepped gracefully out of the kitchen, looking at her with an adoring little smile. "Did you enjoy your rest, Sally?"

"Jack! Oh, yes...I did..." Sally beamed at him, and gently removed the blanket from her form as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch.

"Um...how did it go?...Um...if it didn't work out...it's okay. I'll go back if I have to."

Jack sighed and gave a little shrug, though the smile didn't leave his face. He walked over to her and sat down on the other end of the couch, looking to her with half lidded, caring eye sockets. "Well...I talked to the doctor and...before I tell you how it went I think I need to let you know that...I-I'm sorry, but...I'm quite certain it's fairly obvious to everyone just how enamored I am of you...and the doctor's no exception of course." He looked to her hesitantly, his smile falling a little. "I'm sorry, Sally, believe me I didn't tell anyone or anything, but I just...I-I'm no good at hiding how I feel about things whenever I truly have a passion for them...so I guess it's just been obvious in all of my mannerisms how I feel about you..." He swallowed, waiting to see how she might react to all of that. She was rather shy, after all.

Sally blinked, and was sure she heard him wrong. 'No...enamoured? Impossible...He can't be. We're just very close friends...and we're comfortable being affectionate with each other...Maybe he doesn't realize it...' She smiled a bit. "It's all right, Jack...Don't worry about it. I can understand you're more extroverted, whereas I am...very introspective..." She blushed a bit. "And well, we were seen together out in town before, so I can see why everyone knows we interact and spend a lot of time together."

A bit of the smile returned to Jack's face and he nodded. "Alright then...Thank you for understanding and for taking that so well, darling. But...anyway..." Jack let out a deep sigh, "...as for the doctor...I had a long talk with him. And it took a lot of...discussing, but he finally agreed that you could help me with Christmas but there are a few conditions. He simply wouldn't hear of you being away from home without them." Jack looked to her nervously, hoping she'd be okay with everything and that she wouldn't think he had conceded too much-after all he really had tried his best to work out a compromise for this situation.

"Um...all right, what conditions?" Sally blinked, looking at him nervously. She was willing to comply, if it meant she could stay away from home...she just hoped they were reasonable.

Jack sighed and began. "Well, he says you can help me with Christmas but only for a week...maybe two if things work out alright. Also, if you want to go out anywhere while you're here besides his house I need to escort you...He would also like you to still be over there to cook his morning and evening meals...w-which shouldn't hard since the biggest condition of all of this is that y-you, er...s-spend nights o-over th-there..." He gulped and glanced down extra shyly, hoping the suggestion that condition implied wouldn't offend her or anything.

"...I see...well..." Sally then smiled pleasantly. "Can you excuse me for a moment, Jack? I need to mull this over for a minute. Um...do you have a spare room or something?"

Jack nodded to Sally's request, though he couldn't help looking at her a little funny about it. "Erm...w-well, I was going to set up the decorations closet next to my room as a place for you to go if you wanted some privacy but right now it's still a bit full of stuff. You can try going in there or you can just go in my room if you like?" he replied simply.

"Sure! Sure! Of course! Yes! Um...excuse me." Sally took a cushion and left the room. Moments later, his bedroom door closed.

There was silence.

"Arf?" Zero looked around in confusion.

Moments later, there was the muffled but still distinct sound of Sally screaming in anger.

In his room, she was screaming into the cushion to muffle them.

Jack was instantly up from the couch and bounding over to his room. He flung open the door in worry! "Sally! Sally, what happened? Did you hurt yourself? What, my darling, what?" He had her by the shoulders and he was looking down into her face with all the distress and panic in the world!

"Nothing!" Sally instantly hid the cushion behind her back, which seemed rather pointless, since he had seen her take it earlier. "I...I wasn't screaming, no..."

Jack blinked several times. "But...yes, you were...What is it? Tell me, please...?" He just wanted to make her feel better about whatever it was that had upset his sweet little Sally so very much.

"It's...it's...I..." All of a sudden, there was something in her eyes, and her face, that was incredibly rare.

Anger. But it wasn't directed at him, not at all.

"I...I...am sick of this!" She pulled away, throwing the cushion into his hands as she paced, holding her head. Her voice, though still soft, contained an angered edge. "He created me, gave me life, I do know that and am grateful, but I am tired of this! I don't want to be his hand-and-feet slave anymore! I want my own life! To be able to make my own decisions, to do as I please and yet still make good contributions to the town, and most of all come and go where I please!

Yes, I know I'm a rag doll and am delicate, I know I'm not scary, I know I am a target for danger, I know all of this...but I am a grown woman, I can take of myself! I'm restless! I can't help it! I don't want to be patient and sit by like a prisoner awaiting parole! I can't live like that anymore! I have to have rules just to get through any day without the threat of being dismembered and destroyed if I dare disobey!" She paced some more, holding her head as she continued to rant.

"I won't do it! I won't! I'm not living like a wind-up toy! I am a person...Jack...I am a person...Aren't I allowed to have my own life? Why can't he see that? NO! I won't! I'm not going back there, ever! Ever! No!" Tears were flowing down her face, angry and yet sad. "I won't let him take me away again! I'm done with this. I am out of that place and there is nothing he can do about it! I won't go back! No! Forget it! He can make OTHER creations! I'm not the only one! I will live on the streets if I have to! I don't care! I am NOT GOING BACK THERE!"

Then she collapsed in a fit of tears, onto her knees, crying into her hands.

Jack was just speechless... He didn't know what to say. He had never heard her speak like this. He hadn't even known she had that much passion in her. He could barely believe half of what had just burst out of her! Jack did the only thing he could do. He knelt down on the floor and put his hands upon her shoulders once more. Her face was still hidden in her hands but he looked where her eyes would be anyway and spoke to her quietly but firmly. "You don't have to go back...No one can force you, especially now that you've already left...and now that you're under my protection. And I will do everything in my power to have you treated as you deserve to be treated. You're not a toy...you're a woman. And you deserve so much. And I believe you really can take care of yourself. And you're scarier than you know...You just frightened me half to re-death, actually..." He swallowed, waiting for her reply.

Sniffling, Sally lifted her head from her hands and looked up at him with teary, curious, and hopeful eyes. "...Really, Jack...? You...you'd do that for me?" Her lip quivered lightly as she tried to regain herself and stop crying.

Jack nodded very earnestly. "Of course. If you don't go back there at all...I could never let you be in the street. Of coure I'd take you in here, whether it was you or any other citizen, just as a duty of the Pumpkin King. But of course it would be an additional honor and privilege to take you in as my dearest...dearest friend...and more..." He looked at her with a touch of dreaminess. "And also, Sally..." he sighed and came a bit back to reality for a moment, "If the doctor really was thinking of t-taking you apart..." the concept send a horrid shiver through him, "It would absolutely be my duty to keep you safe. You're a citizen too, after all...And such a splendid citizen...I could never lose my Sally..." He looked at her with a tender smile.

"...Jack...I..." Sally blinked a couple of times, and then just smiled with so much gratitude through her falling tears. "Thank you... Jack, I can't tell you how much this means to me...I...I...I will never in my entire life stop thanking and repaying you for this..." She sniffled again, wiping her eyes. "All right, I was exaggerating about that...taking apart bit...But it's actually just something I deeply fear. Since I'm sometimes told I owe my life...I naturally assumed that. I suppose that was kind of...just out of my anger just now..." Her eyes widened. "Oh! Jack. I am SO sorry I became that angry...I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Oh S-Sally, I...don't mention it...please. Of course I would do anything for your happiness and safety...And after all, we did say that we would spend our lives together...Let's consider this a little preview to that before we make anything official..." He chuckled a tiny bit...but then he gulped and added shyly, glancing away from her, "A-And as for scaring me, p-please don't worry about it, Sally...I...I just never heard so much, er...p-passion come from you before...And there really was just...so much..." he finished, doing his best not to smile nor swoon at the memory of her acting so fiery. It really was an intriguing side of her to see though.

What did he mean by official?

Again, Sally decided to worry about it later.

"Oh, Jack...what would I do without you?" She managed tearfully, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "A-Are you sure, though?"

Jack gulped rather significantly. He had a passionate girl alone with him in his bedroom and she had her hands on his shoulders and just moments ago...he knew it was horrible but just moments ago when she had been doing all the ranting and raving...he had felt so compelled by her... He really was a little nervous at the moment. "Y-Y-Yes..." he managed, not entirely convincingly and rather nervously actually.

"...You're not, are you." Sally looked really sad then, mistaking his nervousness for hesitation of his decision. "...I understand, Jack. It's all right. I could find a place of my own...and then once we cover this official thing..." Her voice trailed off. "We could try then."

Jack blinked and looked to her eyes again. "No! No, no, it's not that, I promise! I want you to stay here and to protect you for forever if you'll let me! I...I'm just...nervous b-because..." He blinked and few times and then glanced to the side again, letting out a small defeated sigh and frowning a little. "You'll laugh if I tell you why..."

"...Oh, well...okay..." Sally looked relieved, and leaned closer then. "Um...you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. But I won't laugh...if that makes you feel any better."

Jack swallowed again and glanced at her, still looking...more annoyed and a little disappointed with himself than anything else. "Thank you..." he finally said...and then turned a little bit more towards her as he seemed to decide to tell her. "And...a-alright, I just...w-we're in my bedroom a-and I never had a woman in my bedroom before...s-so it makes me a little nervous. A-And also, I...it...I-I really hope this doesn't offend you, believe me, I didn't mean to...l-let myself get at all distracted by it, but...wh-when you were doing all of that yelling just now it really did just surprise me to the point of being scared and that plus all of that p-passion you but into it, I...I found it...rather attractive..." He pulled his knees up to his chest on the floor, hoping none of that had sounded too stupid.

"...Oh." Sally blinked, surprised at this little revelation. She blushed all the more, looking away shyly. "Well gosh, I never would've though...I mean, I was just...I was out of my mind! And you...found it...attractive? Well I...I don't know what to say, but..." She looked down, rubbing her arm. "I don't normally get that angry, nor do I yell...I...feel so silly...and yet...well, thank you..."

Jack swallowed extra bashfully. "Y-Y-You're welcome..." He barely glanced at her again. "And you weren't silly or out of your mind...You were just expressing yourself...h-heatedly..." He hugged his knees a little more to his chest.

"...Did it really affect you so much? Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stir you up like that..." Sally crawled closer to him, bringing her arms around his form. "I promise I'll keep my...well, anger in check and not lose it like that... After all, I wouldn't want us to end up in a very compromising situation we can't take back because of it..."

Jack's eye sockets were perfectly wide as could be. He couldn't move...he could barely breathe... "I...just want ...for you to e-express yourself...h-however you need to..." He blinked after that slipped out of his mouth and looked away almost with shame. "B-But of course I...I don't want you in any sort of compromising position ever. Never. P-Please do whatever you feel is right to keep yourself safe from something like that..." He gulped shyly.

"Oh, well...thank you, Jack..." Sally smiled, feeling a bit better now. "You're the greatest most wonderful kind of close best friend any woman could ask for...Oh, is there anything I can do to pay you back? Surely I should! You're doing so much for me! I have to give you something back!"

Jack blinked and his jaw actually fell open wide. Then he gulped and smiled sheepishly and nervously. "Heh...O-Oh there's...th-there's no need to d-do anything f-for me...r-realy..." He looked away in a touch of worry. "J-Just, er...y-you know, make yourself comfortable a-and at home...heh..." He shrugged. doing his best to sort of back away from her grasp a little without trying to offed her.

"Don't be silly." Sally shook her head. "I have to do something for you. Think of something I can do for you, okay? Or something you want? Anything at all! And um, don't you worry! I will cook and clean, I'll pull my own weight no problem. Oh...Jack, thank you for this!" She hugged him, nuzzling their cheeks. "You're wonderful..."

Jack gulped. "I...n-no, you...you don't have to cook and clean or anything unless it would make you happy to do so...Y-You're my guest, after all...B-But, it's just...the only thing I would like is something that I don't feel comfortable asking you to give in exchange for something else..." He looked to her shyly.

"Well of course I'm happy to...after all, I know you'd never demand it of me..." Sally said softly, and then looked at him with a curious smile. "...Well, even if you don't feel right about it in that way...won't you still tell me what it is?"

Jack looked at her a little unsurely...and then softly replied, "It's a kiss...That sweet...loveliest expression of affection that you could ever give anyone...and that I'm lucky enough to get from you sometimes..." He looked to her with about as much shyness as possible and then added quietly, "But I'd never want something like that from you in exchange for something else, not ever-kisses are special and for you to only bestow upon those who are fortunate enough to be worthy of them..."

"Awwww..." Sally blushed, and pouted a little. "Well if you want me to kiss you, ever, who am I to deny that? Exchange or not, if you want a kiss from me, I'm...happy to give one to my closest and dearest friend, who I promise to stand by through thick and thin, no matter what." She said this in a soft, sweet coo and leaned closer.

Jack felt his breaths growing shallow, his bones starting to tremble a little. "I...I-I just want you to feel c-comfortable and happy about giving kisses...And you give such beautiful ones..." He blinked a few times, starting to feel himself melt under her closeness and sweetness.

"Oh...thank you." This made Sally blush more, and giggle a little. "If course I'm happy to give them... Only to you, of course...I like feeling this comfortable about bestowing a lovely expression of affection... And you...Jack, you give beautiful kisses too... I don't know how you do it, but anytime you kiss me, I feel...as if I could fly, and do anything..." She gently toyed with his tie, looking sweetly into his eye sockets and smiling brightly.

Jack was going down entirely. He was half slumped back on his arms and his eye sockets were half lidded and a little smile was coming to his face. And he loved when she touched his tie and said things about liking him so very much. "S-Sally..." he whispered shyly and with a small chuckle, "I...I don't know what to say...I...I don't..." He looked to her big, beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to...but I, well, I don't want to sound like a broken record, but thank you...It's wonderful to see a chance of what life will be like under the same roof together, as we want and promised each other... Oh, what a great life it would be! The two of us, the best of friends anyone could ask for, living together... We wake up, have breakfast together and talk...take Zero for a morning walk, you perform well to your duties and I'd happily help you out if you ever needed it, you'd come home and I'd have dinner ready for you, then after as it gets darker, we sit by the fire and read a good book under a warm blanket... Oh, what a lovely routine it would be..." She looked dreamy and dazed as she said this./

"You s-sound like you're describing a..._Pumpkin Queen_ or something..." Jack couldn't help the little joke with his goofy grin growing and growing and by now he was half collapsed back on the floor and just intoxicated with her. 'She's simply the most adorable creature there ever was...Oh darling...I cannot wait until you are my wife...My love...My Sally...'

Sally gave a laugh, beaming. "Oh, Jack...you're silly." She kissed him, sweetly, and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to make a pie for you! And when you're ready, we can try to figure out this Christmas thing together! Oh, it'll be wonderful!" She left the room, humming sweetly.

Her sudden little kiss to his lips had totally topped off Jack's lovesickness and as she left he just collapsed back completely on the floor with a big goofy grin and his eye sockets half lidded and he was just bursting with joy inside! He chuckled dreamily to himself. "S-Sally...pretty Sally...kisses...all for me...Q-Q-Q-Queen..." He could have just utterly died again in delight!

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack and Sally were out taking a walk with Zero, who was thrilled to have them both taking him out! The evening before, they'd tried to crack at finding out the elusive meaning of Christmas, but with little to no success. They ran scientific experiments (more like Jack ran them, and Sally took notes), and tried hard to crack the code.<p>

So that morning, Sally could see how down Jack was about it, and she felt bad for him, too. She wished they could figure it out, she knew how much it meant to him.

And she wanted to, also. Christmas was truly beautiful! He even showed her the storybooks, and asked her to help decorate anything he missed (which she agreed to). Christmas was fascinating. But elusive!

"Jack...it's all right, it could take a few days to truly discover what Christmas means." Sally assured him yet again, taking her hand in his. "And...we do know that mixing chestnuts with a chemical fluid compound just don't mix..."

Jack sighed a little forlornly but nodded and smiled to Sally. "Yes, we do..." he chuckled a little, "And thank you for the encouragement, Sally...You always give me such hope." He glanced around to make sure they were alone and then gave her a sweet little thank you kiss on the cheek. "I love learning about Christmas with you..." he whispered near her ear.

"Awwww..." Sally blushed, and kissed his cheek too. "So am I, it's been really interesting to do this together... I've learned so much, and I can see just why you like it so much. I never...would've imagined we could do this kind of research together...it makes...well, experiments and scientific processing all that much more fun."

Jack's smile grew. "I'm so happy you're enjoying your time with me, Sally. I'm enjoying my time with you as well. And you've been so helpful and kind cleaning so much and making Zero and I breakfast when we wake up every morning and dinner when I come home every night...Oh Sally it's really so nice of you but I hope you're not putting yourself to too much trouble. You're my guest-I want to make sure you're relaxing and enjoying yourself." He smiled at her sincerely.

"Of course not, Jack...I'm glad to be a homemaker, and since it's by my own choice and from someone who...well, treats me like you do, it makes it all the more enjoyable for me. I've learned six new recipes and I'm so excited to try them now!" Sally beamed happily.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said from a few feet ahead of them.

"Of course not, Jack...I'm glad to be a homemaker, and since it's by my own choice and from someone who...well, treats me like you do, it makes it all the more enjoyable for me. I've learned six new recipes and I'm so excited to try them now!" Sally beamed happily.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said from a few feet ahead of them.

Jack smiled so happily and even chuckled. It was so wonderful seeing her this...happy! Excited! Animated! For the first time she seemed like she was just...loving life... And all because she loved him and he loved her. And yet that idea couldn't help but send a small frown to Jack's face. They never had offiicially said those words to each other, had they?He wished they would. And he would have tried to initiate it but it was just that...Sally always seemed so stressed and so fragile that he had started to get afraid of affecting her too deeply by delivering that phrase to her. His confidence in the idea was starting to return a little but still he had his fears of what an 'I love you' might do to her. On top of which...part of him almost wanted her to say it first. It was just that sometimes he had a feeling that he and Sally might not be on exactly the same wavelength about some things in their relationship, but hearing those three words from her would completley alleviate any of his worries on the subject. After all, love was all a couple really needed...and other things could be worked out later. Jack smiled again and squeezed Sally's hand a little. "I'm so happy you're enjoying being with me, Sally. Seeing your smiling face...it warms me. I love to see you like this."

"Oh...Jack..." Sally blushed and looked away shyly, so flattered and happy! "I really do feel so happy being with you, and to see it makes you happy too, it's wonderful. I feel...free, like my own person. I have my own life and it feels amazing! And I-"

"SALLY!"

The two screeched to a halt at the voice calling from somewhere behind them. Even Zero froze and whimpered a little as he turned around, sensing their distress.

"Oh no...he's found me..." Sally moaned in distress.

Jack could hear her sudden fear in her tone and he instantly squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Shh, it's okay..." he whispered quickly to her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine..." Jack let out a breath and then cleared his throat and addressed the doctor very plainly and very sincerely. "Doctor...how are you this evening? I a-assume you got my letter that I sent last night about Sally's preferences...?" However, the doctor wasn't even close to biting. He only scowled at Jack and then turned his sights directly to Sally. "Sally! What is the meaning of this? You missed all of your chores last night, you did not make me breakfast this morning-I am rescinding my permission that I granted you to help Jack. Now come home with me, you wretched girl, I don't care what silly notions you've gotten into your head about staying with whomever you please...You belong with me, Sally." His tone was stern and demanding.

"No!" Sally cried in desperation and mild indignance. "I won't go back! Never! You'll just lock me up again! Please, no! I can't!"

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked, worried.

"Sally, do NOT make a scene!" The doctor wheeled closer to her. "You are my creation and who are you to abandon me!"

Jack blinked several times at this sudden exchange and then did his best to stand between Sally and the doctor a little. "Doctor, please...Sally doesn't want to go and...and she's a citizen...it's her right to not want to go, and under these circumstances besides. Perhaps if the two of you could talk, you might-"

He was cut off by the doctor turning his glare to him now. "Jack...you're my King and I respect that but you can't have her..." His tone was pregnant with a lot of meaning. He turned back to Sally. "And you-just who do you think will protect you and feed you and clothe you and give you a place to sleep without me, hmm? Jack? He doesn't have the same connection to as I do-I CREATED you! You are more mine than you can be anyone else's."

Sally felt scared, shocked, unsure, and then offended. Not herself, but for Jack. "How can you say such a thing? No! I won't go back! You can't make me! I may be your creation, but you can make other creations! And nothing you say can take me back! I won't!" She tried to sound firm, but it came out as panicked and scared. "Because, because...I...we..."

She looked at Jack, and then, just blurted out a complete lie.

"We're married!"

Jack's jaw dropped so completely that it became half unhinged. The doctor's eyes popped open wide. "You...what?" he asked in shock and disbelief...and there was a touch of fury building up underneath it all.

'Uh-oh...what did I just say? Why did I say that? We're not married! We're friends! Oh no...why did I say that? ...Wait, that's it...married...binding two people together...in that case, if I'm married to Jack, I belong to him...and the Doctor can't do anything about it..it's perfect!'

"Yes...that's right, we're married. I married him. We eloped, you see." Sally said in a shaky voice, and then brought her arms around Jack in a side hug. "I'm his wife now."

Jack could not breathe anymore. "A...O...Er...Mm..." 'M-Married...to Sally...My w-w-w-wife...e-eloped!' It was just so much, going from thinking about how they hadn't officially said to each other yet that they loved each other to the idea of actually...having her as his wife and hearing those words from her perfect mought. "Y-Y-Yes...m-married...I-I-I'm Sally's husband...S-S-Sally is my Q-Q-Q-Queen now..." It left Jack before he could think better of it, in a quiet, nervous voice, riddled with nerves.

Doctor Finkelstein just looked at them in shock for a moment longer and then he growled! "Grrr! You tricked him into this, didn't you, you wretched girl?" He seethed at her!

Unfortunately, those words rang partially true. At this moment, she now tricked him into marrying her...just for her own benefit. Oh, she owed him BIG TIME after this...but that was okay, she would make it up to him.

"No! No! I would never-! No! We l...want to share our lives together!" At least that was a truth! It was something to go on. "We've wanted to for a long time, and, we just decided to elope. It was impulsive, yes, but it was completely mutual."

"I want to spend my life with Sally too...I'm so proud to have her as my Queen..." Jack suddenly added in a sincere and sweet and caring voice, nodding to Doctor Finkelstein and hugged against Sally now as well. "I am her h-husband and I must keep her safe and I must be with her...so she will stay with me. I'm sorry, doctor...that's just the way it is. We hope you can understand in time." He looked at him sincerely.

Dr. Finkelstein just looked at the children...shaking with rage. Then he opened his mouth as though about to say something...and then he just. "GRR! Fine, you wretched girl, run off! I failed with you, anyway! I'll make something much better! A Queen...A servant a QUEEN! Ridiculous!" And with that and a few added grumbles he wheeled off away from them.

A part of her couldn't help but feel a stab of regret then. Maybe she was...a bit too hard. After all, he did give her life and intelligence. ...But then again, you couldn't forget the mistreatment and being locked away almost all the time, either. No matter how good one's intentions may be.

Once they were alone again, Sally turned to Jack with an apologetic but thankful look. "Oh Jack...I am so sorry...I...I panicked! I didn't know what to do! I was scared! I...I had to think of something that I knew he had no power over...and...marriage, being your Queen...was all I could think of. Oh, but thanks to that, everyone in town will think we're married! And we're not! We're only friends! I'm so sorry, Jack...I dragged you into such a huge commitment."

Jack was taking in and processing and trying to sort out a lot at the moment...But then what hit him the hardest and deepest was the last thing. So what, he had inititally thought, even if everyone in town thought they were married now, they would be married soon enough anyway as soon as they were ready so it didn't seem to matter too much. But... '... 'Everyone in town will thing we're married! And we're not! We're only friends!' ...' "We're...only...friends...?" he quietly asked, eyes wide, self unmoving.

"Shh!" Sally whispered, ignoring his question, afraid anyone might be nearby to hear them. "Listen, I think I know what we can do. We do want to share our lives together, right? So the fact we live together will add to the illusion. In public, we'll have to act like we're married. ...I think I know by now that this will get around. But in private, we'll do what we always do together! And well, if by chance it won't work out...um...I don't know... I don't know how marriage works...Oh! But I messed this up! Jack, I am so sorry...our relationship was perfect the way it was...and now I've brought this marriage thing into it...oh..." She paced a bit, holding her head in shame.

If Jack didn't feel bad enough, now she was talking about 'marriage' with him like it was some bad and shameful thing that she almost couldn't bear having brought up. 'What if...' What if he had misinterpreted everything? He felt so foolish instantly, more foolish than he had ever felt in his entire life. He blinked a few times and then said simply and quietly... "Sally...I know you were desperate and not thinking...but if you never had any intention of it then I...I wish you hadn't told the doctor you were married to me...and I wish I hadn't gone along with it..." He frowned a little more, though this was directed at himself for his own part in all of this. He swallowed and went on. "But I don't want to live some kind of illusion with you. I'll give you sanctuary from the doctor and keep you safe, of course but I...I don't want to pretend to have a Queen when there's n-never an chance that I will. I'd like to go home now, Sally...if that's alright with you...I have a lot to think about." He finished in a soft tone and then stepped away from her a little and just wanting for her to say yes so that he could get home and lock himself in his room and think...and hope that Christmas would be enough to even half mend a shattered heart.

"...Oh, sure... But wait, Jack..." Sally gently took his hand to hold him back a bit. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't...know how marriage works entirely, the whole process of it all, but...for it is worth...being married to you...would be the most wonderful thing I could ask for... I'm sorry if it didn't sound that way. I just panicked and was afraid I brought you into something you weren't even thinking about." She then let go, and felt worried then. She had really messed things up...badly, and felt terrible.

Not that her words didn't help but...the fact still stood that when you got right down to it she just saw him as her friend. Yes, she liked giving kisses to him and being near him and being affectionate with him...but for her it seemed all of it was just casual. "I know you panicked...It's alright...You were scared...but...no matter how wonderful it would be...you don't want to marry me...do you?" He didn't ask it accusingly or anything-he was just...very tired, all of a sudden...and he just wanted a straight answer so that he could know what to feel bad about and how bad to feel about it and then be done with it and try to move on with his life and feelings.

"Of course I do." She said honestly.

It was true she knew little to nothing about why people got married, aside from being bound together forever, which seemed like a very nice idea. And given their ideals and promises...

'Is it what he meant by officiating things between us?'

Jack blinked and for a moment ever bone in his body fluttered in love for her...but then he blinked a few more times and shook his head in confusion. "But how can you want to marry someone you just see as a good friend?" he asked in puzzlement, needing an answer.

"You're more than my friend. You're...I don't know what it is, but, you are more to me than just a friend. My best friend. You're my soul mate. There is no one in this world I want to marry, to be forever happily bound with in eternal life together, than..." Sally blushed, and then stepped over closer, looking up at him hopefully. "You... My dearest...my everything..."

Jack...was ready to collapse to his knees before her...She really could just take him from the depths of despair to the heights of bliss in an instant, couldn't she? Oh it was no use, no matter how much she might ever not want him he was utterly and permanently hooked on her...It was like she had his heart in her soft, delicate hands."I...I really must be in love with you..." he couldn't help but marvel aloud quietly, trembling and unable to look away from her.

Sally blinked, blushed, and then stepped a bit closer. "I beg your pardon? What did you say?" She asked with a smile.

Oh he just...couldn't bear it anymore... "I love you...I'm in love with you...I'm desperately in love with you...I've been in love with you a little bit from the moment I met you and by now I'm so completely in love with you that I will pine for you for the rest of eternity. _I love you, Sally_..." And now he really did drop to his knees, looking up at her desperately, hopefully, cautiously, amorously.

Now Sally was shocked. Love. Love.

Jack was in love with her.

It explained everything.

She wasn't in denial, she wasn't imagining it. He was in love with her. Everything that was between them, love. Jack loved her.

How did she feel?

Tears pooled in her eyes, and then down her face.

How was she able to respond? To feel? Jack had just admitted in such a passionate way that he was desperately in love with her. She had been wrong all this time. Jack wasn't just affectionate and loving, armed with kisses, just to be an extra good friend...he was _in love_ with her. How could she have ever doubted this? Her ignorance on what being in love felt like, and her denial were all part of what clouded her vision. She thought hard, thinking of all they'd been through...and the life they promised each other.

And then...it hit her. Like a bolt of lightning.

"I...I love you, too... I love Jack...I... I love you, too..." She managed.

Jack couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't comprehend...but then it all washed over him like a warm, balmy rain and he reached up, unable to help himself, and clung to her dress and looked up at her in total desperation, tears falling down his face as well. "Do you mean it...Oh do you mean it?" he asked, begging for it to be real.

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback by his action, and decided to make him look a little less like a desperate person, and fell to her knees in front of him, nodding as more tears ran down her face. From all the emotion, and just seeing...that he was crying too... It touched her heart, made her melt all the more...and just...solidified everything!

"Yes...yes! I do! I love you, Jack! I love you! All this time, it...oh, I'm sorry if it ever seemed like I never did, but oh, I do! I know now, I love you so much!" Her hands clung to his shoulders.

"Ah...Oh!" he cried in joy before suddenly pouncing against her and holding around her tightly and kissing her in a way he had only ever dreamed of kissing her. "Mmmm...mm...mmmm..." Fingers pulled through her hair and he had her dipped back and his mouth and her mouth were one and he had every intention of keeping things like that for awhile!

"Mmmm!" Sally was taken aback by this passionate attack! So much so! But she clutched at the lapels of his suit tightly as she kissed right back!

It all made sense...their closeness, promises of life together, kissing, cuddling, embraces, their first kiss, more kissing... It all made sense to her now and she felt so much happier, so much better! Her best friend was in love with her, and she loved him, too!

"Mm...mmm..." Jack felt like he might actually collapse from how elated he was at the moment-it all hurt, it felt so good. He worked to the best of his ability on those lips of hers, pressing himself against her more and more. He had her right now and he never wanted to let her go, if he could help it.

Moaning between kisses, her hands slid up his chest and her arms wound around his neck tightly, kissing with all she had!

"Arf!" Zero nudged them lightly. He hated to break this moment between them, but it was to remind them that they were still in the middle of town, and someone was going to see them!

This in turn caused Sally to pull back a bit, their foreheads touching. "...Jack...if you're going home...may I join you?"

"O-Oh..." he panted lightly, gazing down into her eyes, "Eternally...please!" And instantly he had stood up and scooped her up in his arms, fully intending to carry her the full way. He began to trot off quickly to his...er, their now... house, cradling her like a precious bundle. "Sally..." he panted while running, "I know this sounds crazy and impulsive but I can't help it...Sally, really do promise to marry me. It can happen some time after Christmas, we'll work it out...But just promise me that we'll be together. " He looked down at her hopefully.

"Yes! Yes... Yes... Yes! I will, Jack...I will!" Sally managed amidst it all, snuggling into him. "I promise you... We won't have to pretend! ...Even though now looking at it, eloping is very romantic..."

Jack chuckled goofily. "Oh we can plan a wedding, we can elope, I don't care so long as I have you! Oh Sally...my Queen..." He held her as securely as he could as they came in sight of the house.

"Jack...oh, I...I want to be your wife as soon as possible!" She managed in passion, but smiled. "But I'll wait...until we figure out what we'd rather do... Until then, I do promise!"

Jack nodded. "Y-Yes, yes, of course...And I want to be your husband too, and to call you my Queen! We'll finish up Christmas and then, oh, then my next project will be to wed you properly! Oh darling!" He had reached the front door and burst past it, still holding her, and now he was bounding up the stairs with her, not even sure what he was so full of anticipation about with getting back to the house but just wanting to take her back there! Oh she loved him back! He could have just died!

"Oh, Jack...I...I...well I..." Sally blushed as she looked down a bit. "It's...so funny, because...I had this dream...about us...last night." It wasn't uncommon that she dreamed about them, but last night did certainly take the cake!

Jack had just burst through the living room door and now he stopped dead, the door swinging shut behind them. His eye sockets were wide and his jaw had fallen. "You...d-dreamed about...us?" he couldn't help but exclaim nervously.

"...Yes, I did...I dream about us quite a bit...and I never forgot those dreams..." Sally said softly. "Last night...kind of stuck with me so much more. I dreamt I was on Spiral Hill, alone, and I had a flower in my hand. There was...all that snow everywhere..." Thanks to the Christmas stories and his own explanation to her, she knew what snow was. "And I sat there, plucking the petals. Then..." Her gaze grew dreamy. "I heard you singing, behind me. And I looked, seeing you there. You were approaching up the hill. And you were singing to me... I remember the words completely."

"Oh...Sally..." Jack trembled in love. "I dream of you too...But tell me, Sally...Tell me how the dream went...I would love to know..." He held her gently and walked over to the couch and then sat down, resting her in his lap, one arm still behind her back and the other still under her legs.

"Well, you sang to me..." She snuggled a little, and looked up dreamily. "And then you paused for a second, looking at me...as if waiting for my reaction...and I...I started to sing with you, and then you ascended toward me, we sang together..." She sighed dreamily, and giggled. "We held each other's hands, and we shared a kiss..."

"Oh...Oh darling...Oh dearest one of my heart...I would have been so terrified actually doing that...Starting to tell you how I feel and...and waiting to see if you felt the same...It must have been terrifying for me. Oh Sally, it's just like how I've been so scared that...that you might...not...love me as I loved you...so scared." He held her a little more closely for comfort.

"Awwwww..." She lay her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer, exhaling. "I think...I may have been a bit ignorant, and even in denial about it all... Ignorant because I've never been in love, or had anyone in love with me...and then in denial because I was so ignorant. ...I'm sorry that I ever scared you about that... It's amazing, you knew from the start, and I...well, I should have known better..." A forlorn pout came to her face, though it was directed at herself.

"Oh darling..." he pouted as well, snuggling into her too. "You have nothing feel sorry about...You were unsure about your feelings and my feelings...It's perfectly understandable that you might hesitate. I just knew from the start because I...w-well, I..." a soft little shy smile came to his face. "I knew from the start because...you're a vision, Sally...an angel...How every man doesn't fall to his knees at the sight or sound of you is beyond me..." He sighed dreamily.

"I'm just Sally...But thank you..." Sally giggled, looking away shyly. "And I...well, if I knew better...I think I loved you since the first time you kissed me..."

Jack blinked and then just melted... "Oh...Oh my first kiss to you...made you love...made you love...m-me...Oh you're so romantic! What a Queen you'll make! I can just see you now in some haunting and devastatingly beautiful black gown, a glittering tiara on your head...We'll frighten millions! Together! Oh you'll look so beautiful by my side! Like a harvest moon in the darkest night!" And then he just started peppering her face with tender, passionate kisses.

"Ooh!" Sally squeaked, and giggled from his sweet ministrations. "Oh, Jack...you're so sweet... I think, I can see it all, too...I...oooohh... Oh Jack, you are just so delightful!"

Jack chuckled low and deep. "If I'm delightful...then you...are just...splendid...!" He spoke between kisses. "And you'll be mine now...and let me be yours...Oh and I'll...do my best...to be a wonderful...king...to...you..." He chuckled more, still kissing away.

"Oh Jack...I'm happy to be yours! And you...you'll be mine too...Oh, I love you!" Sally tightened her hug.

Jack finally managed to cease his kissing for a moment, and now he was just leaning in close to her, his breaths heavy and laced with heat and love. "I..love you too..Oh darling I...I have a favor to ask if you'll let me and won't think it's too bold..." He looked at her with a humble smile.

"Oh, well, what is it?" Sally looked at him attentively with a curious smile.

Jack gulped and then asked extra bashfully, "S-Since...w-we're...b-betrothed...I...was wondering if I could s-spend the night sleeping out here with you on the couch...j-just cuddling of course. I-I just...want to be near you more than anything ever..." Something goofy and soft entered his tone and smile.

"Ooooh...well, sure...that would be nice, Jack..." Sally gave nod and smiled. "Sure, tonight we'll sleep on the couch...cuddling...holding each other..." She blushed and gave a soft, dreamy sigh.

"Oh...oh yes..." Jack sighed in bliss. "I'll hold you just as I'm doing now...safe in my arms...warm and safe and happy...and I'll nuzzle into your soft hair and whisper sweet things to you about your beauty and grace and goodness until you fall asleep...And then I'll wake up with you in the morning...It's like a dream come true." If he had been standing he was certain he would have spun her around in joy but for now he managed to keep himself steady and to slowly stand up with her. "Shall I take you to the little room I cleaned out for you so that you can change into your nightgown? And while you're doing that I'll change into my pajamas as well. I-I just hope you don't think I look too silly-they have a hat and everything." He gave a smal, sheepish chuckle.

"All right..." Sally giggled, and then nuzzled their cheeks. "And don't say that...if it's silly, so what? I won't care. In fact, I think that's very cute. Even so, who am I to tell you what you can or can't wear to bed? It's your decision, and if you're happy and comfortable in what you choose, I think that's great."

Jack gulped with a big shy smile as he walked over to the little storage area door next to his bedroom, pushed it open with his hip and then walked his Sally inside and over to her clothes. "Th-Thanks you...A-And if you really do think I'm cute when you see them...that'll just be such a perfect moment in my life." He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, pulling back bashfully.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Jack..." Sally said softly, blushing a bit. "I'm glad my...well, opinion of it would make you feel better about it."

"Your opinion..." he started, gently placing her down so that she was now standing before him and he was holding her around the waist, "Is the moonlight in my otherwise so very often dreary existence. It will eternally make me feel better," he assured her sweetly.

"Awwww..." Sally curled her arms around his neck, gazing up at him adoringly. "If my input means that much to you, I'll offer it whenever you need me to."

He sighed. "Of course it means that much to me, Sally...It always has." Then he winked at her, and then he hugged her close and then he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He looked down at her once more, one of his hands holding a few strands of her hair. "I'll...I'll leave you to change then...I-I'll be waiting for you out there." He smiled more at her and then released her and gently began to back away to the door.

"I'll be right there, then..." Sally giggled, bringing her arms behind her back. "Won't be long!"

"P-Please don't be, my angel...my vision...my sweetest Sally..." Half way out her door and gave one more little wave to her and then blew her a kiss and then slipped out of the door entirely. Closing the door behind him he just rested against it for a moment with a big goofy grin and then instantly he raced to his bedroom door to change as quickly as possible...so that he could then 'set up' the living room a little before she came out to join him.

Sally then fell up against the wall for a moment, holding her heart as she looked on into space with a dreamy smile! She was so happy!

'These past six...now seven months, Jack has been my dearest friend, and I've...loved him all this time, and he's loved me, too... And now there's no more uncertainty... We're together, and...b-betrothed...as he said...'

She then happily made her way to where her clothes were, and selected her nightgown. It was long (ankle-length), white, long-sleeved, with a silky round neckline, a the same silky satiny pattern along the hem, and hugged her form perfectly. She changed into it, and fixed her hair a bit before she she went back out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Sally had been thinking about things and getting ready, Jack had been a busy bee. He had quickly pulled on his pajamas (complete with little night cap) and then he had run out into the living room with lots of soft, warm blankets and two fresh pillows, with which he had quickly done up their couch bed for the night. And then had lit a toasty yet low fire and a few candles around the room and tree for ambiance. The tree was lit too which added some color to everything. He had lit an incense stick or two-pumpkin spice scented. And now he was just standing there before the couch, double checking with his eyes that all was as perfect as it could be.<p>

And then he heard a door open and close from the other side of the room.

"Jack? Jack, I'm all ready now...are you out here?" Sally called into the room as she came out.

Jack gasped and then turned to her and then just wanted to drop to his knees before her again. She was so pretty...Yes, she had many other brilliant qualities but...on top of them there really did remain the fact that she was so so so pretty. "Y-Yes...I-I'm here..." he squeaked out quietly, almost waiting to see the haunting vision across the room actually float over to him, she looked so surreal.

Sally blushed as she approached him, smiling and bringing her arms behind her back. "Well...so am I! We're both here now...um..." She looked around the room, at the candles, the lovely little tree with its lights illuminating the room, and the scent of the pumpkin spice...it was lovely. "Oh, Jack...this is absolutely wonderful! You did all of this? Just...just for this?" She looked at him then, and took in his look. Indeed, he certainly looked very different in his sleepwear! It was hard to imagine someone who normally looked dapper and elegant...looked so, soft and casual. She smiled, and resisted the urge to play with the end of his cap like a kitty. "Awww...your pajamas are very nice..."

Jack gulped very distinctly, his eye sockets going wide. "I-I...th-thanks...I-I'm happy you l-like them..." He cleared his throat tiny bit and went on with, "A-And, yes...I..This is the first night we'll spend near each other...I wanted to make sure it was special...so I decorated a little. I'm glad you like it." He smiled a little, looking to her eyes.

"You did a wonderful job, it's very lovely..." Sally stepped closer, giggling a little.

Jack stepped closer to her as well, chuckling a little. "Thank you." He nodded. "But you're the loveliest thing of all, of course." He winked at her.

"Oh...you flatter me, Jack..." Sally giggled and looked up a bit, then her eyes went wide. "Oh!"

Jack blnked and looked up as well. "What is it, Sall-Oh!" He saw the little sprig of green leaves and red berriers hanging above them. "Oh..." he exclaimed again, this time much more shyly... "Mistletoe..." He smiled a little more.

"Yes...mistletoe...apparently the tradition around Christmas is that..when hung up and two people are standing below it, they...they kiss..." Sally blushed, rubbing her arm shyly.

"Y-Yes, that is true...Sally..." he added quetly. Oh he wondered what it would feel like to hold her like this and kiss her. It would probably be t too much for him bear. Slowly his arms came around her waist.

"Well...I guess we should...keep up to that tradition if we're ever going to figure out Christmas..." Sally said softly, and brought her arms around his neck. "...Right?"

"O-Oh..." Oh she was just TOO cute! He hugged her in close! "Yes, we must, mustn't we?" He had his forehead pressed to hers and his breaths were shallow.

"Well...aside from that...very thorough and sweet kiss you gave me earlier..." Sally said softly, her eyes now half lidded. "We can also...see this as a way of truly moving forward in our lives together. I'm just sorry it took so long...due to my denial and ignorance and confusion...oh, Jack...my dearest...can you forgive me?"

"Oh sweet darling..." he cooed with love, "I'm guilty of the same things...So why don't we just forgive each other and ourselves...and then kiss...Wh-Why don't we just do that?" He was all but trembling inside.

"But there's nothing for you to forgive..." Sally said softly, but smiled. "But...I forgive you..."

"I forgive you too...even though there's nothing to forgive either." He chuckled a little. "N-Now...k-kiss me..." His eye sockets started to close and he started to angle his skull and lean in closer to her mouth, his lips puckering.

"Eternally..." Sally murmured, her eyes closing completely and closing the gap between their lips.

"Mm...mmm..." Jack moaned held her more closely, pressing his mouth deeply to hers and angling his skull more, even dipping her back a little. He was intoxicated by her...And for the first time since the moment they had met she was his and...he was hers...and they had all the time in the world.

A soft moan escaped Sally as she felt herself melt and lose her mind within their sweet kiss! No more uncertainty, no more holding back, no more denial, no more confusion, no more ignorance...nothing, only moving forward.

'_I love him...and he loves me...we're together now...and that's true all the more now_.'


	4. The Obsessions

**NintendoGal55: Hello again, all! Things are moving along here, as our little lovers have now caught onto Christmas all the more! O: **

**Azure129: YAY Jack and Sally are living together now :3 What might happen? Please read to find out! And review too! Thank you!**

**Warning! _Mild sexual content! _You have been warned.**

**The rendition of _Jack's Obsession_ has really just been written duet style, with some little changes to the lyrics here and here. I wrote Sally's bits, and Azure wrote Jack's bits. So we both wrote it that way. :)**

* * *

><p>On the dawn of a new day, the sun rose, passing over the undead skeleton rooster as it crowed the signal of the morning.<p>

Outside the gates of Jack's home, a few of the townsfolk were gathered there. They were, needless to say, worried about Jack. For a couple of reasons. One, he had actually taken a _wife_. Not to mention eloping! The other reason was because for the past two days ever since they had heard about the estranged secret marriage between Jack and the doctor's former creation assistant, Sally the rag doll, they had not left the house once.

"_Something's up with them  
>Something's up with them<br>Don't know if we're ever going to see them then_" Sang the Vampire brothers as they glided away to avoid the rising sun.

The wolfman came on by, never taking his eyes from the tower. "_They're all alone up there, locked away inside._"

"_Never says a word._" Bertha, the Corpse mother, walked by with her son Ethan.

"_Hope they haven't died_." Ethan chimed in.

"_Something's up with them  
>Something's up with them...<em>"

All eyes were up to the tower. They could see Jack pacing around up there. Occasionally the sight of his not-so secret "wife" could be seen periodically.

Indeed, something was up with Jack. However, he wasn't alone in all of this, either.

Inside the tower, Jack was pacing as he pondered this whole Christmas thing. Trying to draw a satisfying and truthful conclusion was proving to be incredibly difficult. All that seemed to help in keeping him calm and less harried, was Sally's sweet comforting, and the fact she helped him out.

Sally looked to Jack as she too, paced a little and held her head. She wanted to help with this, and find out just what Christmas truly meant. She had theories of her own, all of which seemed plausible, but were not conclusive. Just as every other theory they drew up.

All around, Christmas paraphernalia adorned the room of the tower. Decorations, toys, and the storybooks as well.

She crossed the room as Jack paused, staring out the window. She brought her arms around him from behind, laying her head against his spine. Two days passed since Sally had whole-heartedly reciprocated his feelings for her, and they had gotten closer since then.

In fact, ever since two days ago, they never left the house.

...Though to everyone else, they were married.

"Sally...Sally...I can see them all singing down there...What must they think, Sally...What must they think of me introducing Christmas to them and then locking myself away for two days...And what must they think of me...locked away with you like this for two whole days...P-Perhaps they all think we're married and that's one thing but...when they find out it's not official yet...Oh Sally it will be scandalous...so scandalous for me and so so very scandalous for you...Oh Sally, I fear to cause you any trouble...and such deep trouble...If we can't at least figure out what to do about Christmas to give them all something...how shall we ever face them?" Jack let out a deep sigh and rested back against her, holding her hands over his front. And really, he was very worried...He had been very worried for the last two whole days. Christmas was so...strange...and he was having a lot more trouble even beginning to try and wrap his mind around it now that she was here and loved him back. So often his thoughts went back to her. And speaking of her, her reputation and happiness was another thing weighing down his thoughts. Not that he had 'pushed things' , after only two days of a mutual courtship but he could not deny that the two of them hadn't just been 'sitting around and holding hands' or something the entire time. They had explored quite a bit...and it had all been the most frightening and yet most splendid experience he had ever known.

Sally tightened her hold on him a little. "Jack...you don't have to be so worried. It was my own fault in the first place. If I hadn't panicked and lied like that..." Well, a part of her was almost glad she did, since it did lead to the realization of her own feelings. But then again, it spread around and now the entire town knew that they had allegedly eloped. It was troublesome in the sense that they feared being caught in the lie.

"But whatever happens, we'll handle it...together...as long as we stick together. ...Will you be okay even with that? ...Because Jack, no matter what happens, I won't let anything tear us apart. I love you...and I was a fool for not seeing that before..." She hugged him a bit tighter. "And now I can never let you go..."

"Don't...Don't let me go...please..." Jack whispered back, holding her more closely. "I was so sad before I found you...and now you're mine and...I feel as if I must be in a dream...a cruel dream that will end when I least expect it and make me shoot up in bed with a fright!" He cringed a little. "Don't leave me, Sally...I'll...I'll find a way to make things perfect, I'll find a way for us to be happy and for our lives to be content and at peace. Nothing's your fault, Sally, and you're right, no one will tear us apart...Just promise me you're not a dream though, Sally, that's all I ask. Just promise me you're not a dream...What would I do if I woke up and you weren't there anymore?"

"Awww..." Sally murmured, and giggled a bit. "I promise you that this is no dream, Jack. I really am right here with you, and promising to love you forever. Jack, tell me this. Where am I right now?"

Jack shrugged a little, still pouting a little in worry that him having her couldn't really be real. "B-Behind me, I suppose..."

"That's right. And that's where I always will be." Sally said sweetly. "I love you, and I'm right here, I promise."

Jack's bones trembled a little. "S-Sally?" he asked softly, melting against her.

"Yes, Jack?" Sally snuggled more against him.

He turned a little in her grasp, nuzzling the side of his skull against the top of her head a little. "Come away from the window with me, my darling...Sit with me...let me hold you...And kiss me...? Please, darling... I'm so tired and...I find such comfort in you."

Blinking, Sally then also realized they were up all night, it was no wonder he felt tired...so did she. But they still kept on going! Smiling though, she nodded. "All right, Jack...we can." She cooed.

Jack let out a shuddery sigh. "Oh...thank you..." he cooed. And then suddenly he had broken from her grasp and he had her scooped up in his arms. He carried her over to the couch. "I really must make one of these rooms a bedroom for you...It's unfair to expect you to stay out on the couch with me each night..." He sat down and held her for a moment in his arms, gazing down at her. "I'm sorry...I-I should be better at taking care of you...taking care of you and providing for you...but all I've done so far is keep you locked up in this house with me."

"Don't say that." Sally placed a finger on his lips to quiet him, smiling a little. "You haven't kept me locked up. The circumstances are just not in our favour right now, and we've been...trying to figure this out." She lay their foreheads together. "But I know you'd never lock me up."

Jack shook his head. "O-Of course not...but it just...feels like I am...like what I'm doing is making it unbearable for you to go outside, even if you wanted to." He gave her nose a little kiss. "And what kind of life is that for you?" He sighed and looked down at her sincerely. "I promise you though...once Christmas is over and done with, I'll marry you properly. I'll bring you back here and get you plenty of cloth to make yourself plenty of fine clothes, I'll clean this place up so that it's fit for a wife, I'll call a town meeting and have you officially proclaimed Queen and I'll explain everything to them all, I'll get you a sewing machine and herbs and spices for this hous-anything for any hobbies you want to pursue, and I'll...I-I'll...I'll find a way to get a bigger bed for my...for our room...and we'll move you into it straight away..." Jack looked down very shyly. "I'll do my best to be the best husband in the world for you, Sally. I'll try so very hard..."

"...You'd do all of that?" Sally looked at him with wide eyes, blushing all the more.

Jack nodded instantly. "Of course! You're...You're the love of my life...and you'll be my wife soon...I must care for you and treasure you and see to your happiness...and I want to do so very much." He hugged her gently in his arms. "You're so precious to me."

"Oh...!" Sally let out a little squeal, and smothered his face with kisses! "You're spoiling me, Jack! I don't deserve that...but oh, thank you! Thank you, darling... I'll be a wonderful wife to you, too! As much as I can be, I will! I promise!"

"O-Oh!" was all Jack could utter at all of her affectionate little kisses. He melted, slumping back onto the arm of the couch and she ame to rest upon him. "I...O-Oh but y-you will be, e-everyone knows that..." was all he could coo goofily with dazed smile.

"No they don't, silly." Sally corrected, shaking her head. "Only you know that." She toyed with his tie playfully, giggling.

Jack swallowed. "N-No, they...they all know it...th-they just don't know that they all know it yet..." he gurgled sweetly, chuckling a little at her playing with his tie. "Oh Sally...I...I like to be with you...Sally...my Sally...my Sally Skellington..." He looked up at her dreamily.

"Be it as it may, I only want you to know..." Sally cooed, and nuzzled their cheeks.

A dreamy, shuddery sigh escaped Jack and he felt himself melting in pleasurable numbness. "Sally...I...like knowing...so much...O-Oh Sally, e-every touch you gives me melts me with a white hot love...H-How will I ever bear all of this sweet, glorious affection you've been so kind as to give to me..." He gazed up at her dreamily.

"I ask myself the same thing..." Sally admitted, and nuzzled her head into his neck a little. "Since we met, I wondered..."

Jack let out a soft sigh. "Oh Sally, you...you just...deserve affection...so much affection..." He reached up and wrapped his arms around her back and waist snugly. "Charming...clever...brilliant...sweet...kind...doting...helpful...beautiful...soft...ravishing..." He gently stroked up her back, putting a hand into her hair.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally murmured softly, blushing all the more as she gently toyed with his tie and nuzzled into his neck more. "You're so good to me..."

"N-N-No, r-really...y-you're the one who's too good to me...I..." His breathing became a little more labored. "S-S-Sally...so much...S-Sally...I-I just...I try." He felt like he was in utter bliss.

"I try, too..." Sally rose up and nuzzled their noses. She then leaned in for another kiss when-

"Arf?" Zero, in his basket, had woken up then. A little noise had roused him!

A ball from the little tree had fallen, now rolling along the floor.

Up in a flash, Sally darted over and picked it up. It was a little red ball with the likeness of "Sandy Claws" on it.

"Arf!" Fully awake, Zero floated over to his master, looking at him questioningly.

"Oh...Oh Zero..." Jack let out a sigh, starting to come back to reality now that Sally wasn't on top of him anymore. "Hi boy..." He smiled at the little dog, scratching his head. "I'm sorry you've been stuck inside too along with us. Oh you're such a good boy, Zero and so helpful to me and our Miss Sally. Thank you."

"Arf!" Zero just smiled though, wagging his sheet. Yes, times had been tough in the household what with locking themselves away...but they managed, right?

Still, he had to wonder if they would ever come to a satisfying conclusion about figuring out this Christmas thing.

"There..." Sally crossed the room and hung the ball back onto the little dead tree. Biting her lip, her eyes scanned all the things they had kept here in the tower...all of it, realizing yet again, just how much this was taking their toll on them both.

With a lack of a better way to soothe this whole growing obsession on their part, Sally indulged by singing it,

"_Christmastime is buzzing in our heads  
>Will it let us be, that cannot be said<br>There are so many things we cannot grasp  
>When we think we've got it and then at last<br>Through our own fingers it does slip  
>Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.<em>"

Pacing again, her eyes fell over to her left. A deck of Christmas Cards sat on his desk, all stacked up like a card house. Carefully, she added two more pieces to the top of it. It stood perfect for a moment, and then it fell apart, scattering everywhere on it, a couple falling to the floor.

Jack heard her soft, light singing and instantly his bones buzzed with warm and he stood from the couch, feeling drawn to her. And that little display of passion of hers with the cards didn't help his sudden need to be near her. He approached, taking her hand in his, and sang back sweetly and yet with a touch of passion of his own.

"_Something here we're not quite getting,  
>Though we try we keep forgetting,<br>Like a memory long since passed...  
>Here in an instant, gone in a flash,<br>What does it mean, what does it mean...What does it mean...?_"

By now he had grabbed her shoulders, giving her the lightest shake, staring down into her eyes with fire and longing in his own. Between Christmas and her he genuinely wasn't sure at times what he craved more.

Feeling a surge of passion and fire of her own, Sally looked right back into his own, unblinking and unmoving for a couple of moments. She came all the more closer, while her hands gently steadied a couple of jars filled with liquid that contained various little toys.

"_In these little bric-a-brac  
>A secret's waiting to be cracked<br>These dolls and toys confuses us so  
>Confound it all<em>,"

With a little rag toll toy in hand, she looked back at him.

"_We love it though_"

Her continued singing and the continued look of passion in her eyes enchanted Jack all the more! And with that little doll in her hand...Like a little version of her...her in all of her full, complete loveliness. For a brief moment the little doll made him think of a real 'little Sally'...and perhaps a 'little Jack' one day. Oh but instantly it was too much to bear and he threw himself right back into their song again.

"_Simple objects, nothing more  
>Like something's hidden through a door,<br>Though we do not have the key  
>Something's here we cannot see<br>What does it mean? What does it mean? _

_What does it mean?_"

He reached out and grabbed onto the little doll as well though his eyes never left Sally.

Zero looked on, unsure of what to think of this...their little song did express the utter confusion in all of this, and yet their expressions and body language, most especially in correspondence to their contact, said differently. It was intense, yet soft. Anyone watching would see the sparks running!

Her gaze unmoving, her eyeballs shifted for one brief second to the piles upon piles of Christmas books stacked nearby. Reaching over, she took one, holding it between them.

"_We've read these Christmas books so many times  
>We know the stories, and we know the rhymes<br>We know the Christmas carols all by heart  
>Our heads are so full it's tearing us apart!<br>As often as we've read them, something's wrong  
>So hard to put our own fingers on.<em>"

Jack wrapped an arm around Sally's back and he held her other hand up high in his own, letting the doll drop to the floor. He began to guide her around the room, dancing with her. When she sang...he couldn't describe what it did to him...But to get to sing with her...Oh how splendid...

"_Or perhaps it's really not as deep as we've been lead to think,  
>Are we trying much too hard?<br>Perhaps we've been too close to notice  
>The answer's right in front of us...right in front of us...<em>"

He had her dipped back now and he was gazing deeply into her eyes...And it felt for a moment like somehow she was the answer to everything...though he didn't understand it at all.

Sally gazed right back into his eyes, just feeling so... As if her seams would burst! She'd started singing about this on a whim, and came to see that they had never sung together before. She'd heard him sing (and loved it), and it was so amazing for them to sing this together! Now they were dancing!

She leaned up toward him then, her breathing growing laboured as she held to him tightly.

"_It's simple really, very clear  
>Like music drifting in the air<br>Just because we cannot see it  
>Doesn't mean we can't believe it!<em>"

Pausing a moment, she smiled then.

"_You know, I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems..._"

"Hmm..." Jack grinned down at her, then lifted her up and twirled about the room with her, keeping flush against her.

"_And why should they have all the fun?  
>It should belong to anyone!<br>Not anyone in fact, but we!  
>Why we could make a Christmas Tree!<em>"

They were dancing around the electric chair now.

"_And there's no reason I can find  
>We couldn't handle Christmas-time!<em>" Sally, by now lost in their dance and song, all the feelings within everything, didn't even register the apprehension at the back of her mind. She danced right along with him, though imbalanced, flush against him, as they were now around the electric chair.

"_Oh I bet we could improve it too!_"

Jack grabbed a strand of Christmas lights and spun with it, effectively wrapping it around the electric chair!

"_And that's exactly what we'll do!_"

He collapsed back into the chair with her, the two of them hitting against it's switch as they did so, causing all of the Christmas lights to light up and burst and buzz with electricity. Meanwhile, Jack could barely breathe, he just gazed with love hazed eyes at her! "Sally!"

"Oh, Jack!" Sally gasped, barely able to breathe herself, as she gazed right back with love hazed eyes!

"Oh..." Jack just pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, arms wrapped around her, unable to help himself! "Mmmmm..."

"Mmmm!" Sally was admittedly caught off guard a little, but it wasn't long before she relaxed and kissed back, holding to him a little more. The electricity surging through only came to fuel the fire all the more!

Jack brought a hand into her hair, working passionately at her mouth with his own. He managed to pull back a few moments later just to catch his breath. "S-Sally, I...I'm sorry th-things like this k-keep happening...I-I sh-should be able to c-control myself with you more, i-it's just...so hard...I'm sorry..."

Sally shook her head, panting a little as she regained her breathing. "Please don't be sorry... I-I..." She blushed upon admitting this. "I love our passionate moments..."

Jack trembled mercilessly. "O-Oh...Oh you...I..." He glanced down, blanching thoroughly, yet a small smile couldn't help but be upon his face. "You...do you...mean that?" he asked softly.

"Yes..." Sally looked down shyly, but nuzzled their cheeks. "Of course."

Jack gulped. "I...love them too, Sally...I would never want to pressure you or be too forward but...I love to kiss you...and touch you...and hold you...and not stop...Oh Sally, I don't know what I'll do when we're married and you're all mine...I don't know how I'll survive that happiness..." He held her closely, nuzzling against her as well.

"Aww..." Sally gave a giggle, and snuggled more. "I love it all...When you kiss me, touch me, hold me...I love to do that to you too..." Her voice lowered to a sweet little coo. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?"

Jack trembled all over and gave a goofy little grin and nod. "Y-Yes, I...I suppose...Oh...Oh but Sally..." he blinked, pouting a little, "...We have to find a way to plan you a proper wedding first...You deserve so much... But I'm not really sure what we should do? Should we call everyone together and let them know that we're only engaged and then have a public wedding or should we just elope the moment Christmas is over and not bother with everyone else? I don't know what would be best, Sally...What do you want to do?"

Sally bit her lip, and considered. On one hand, eloping was so romantic and sweet, it sounded like a wonderful idea! On the other hand, she knew how crushed the townsfolk would be if their King got married and they couldn't see it. In fact, they already assumed they were married! Weren't they upset now? She bit her lip, and decided that it would be best to do the right thing. And in that, she would be more than content and happy with it. After all, he was their King, and if she was to be their Queen upon them getting married, it was only right to have the town be present for the event! That was perfectly reasonable.

"We should have it with everyone present. I think they must be crused that you, their King, got married and didn't tell them or let them see." She smiled sweetly. We can just have a little one, right in the Town Hall, with everyone there to see it."

Jack smiled, a touch of relief coming to his eye sockets. "Oh...I was hoping you'd feel that way. Thank you, Sally." He hugged her close with a big smile. "I know, they must feel bad, like I left them out of things or something and I hate the idea of them feeling that way..." He looked at her sweetly. "But yes, we'll have a lovely little wedding. And, um...before Christmas then I guess we should come down from here and...let them know the situation." Jack couldn't help but gulp with a touch of nervousness at the idea, though he knew it would have to happen sooner or later.

"We should, that's true... Um, if anyone asks why we're getting married when apparently we already are, well...perhaps we can tell them it was a misconception? ...Or, if it would work better, we could tell them the truth. Either way, they deserve to know and to be there." She snuggled close, and nuzzling into his neck.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yes, we...perhaps we can tell them that we misspoke...That we meant we were 'engaged' not married...and then we can explain that of course we want them all to be there." He gave a few soft kisses to her cheek...then added with a little smile, "Where shall we go on our honeymoon, my darling? We'll go anywhere you desire...my future Pumpkin Queen."

Sally giggled, blushing at his sweet gestures, and then blinked. "Go? Honeymoon? Go somewhere? Anywhere? ...Jack, what's a honeymoon?" She asked sheepishly, looking up at him then. "We have to go somewhere?" Still, her eyes gleamed at the idea, despite her lack of knowledge.

Jack blinked then blanched a little and glanced down shyly with a little smile. "Oh! Oh you...um...w-well, a-after a couple gets married they usually go away for a week or two to...sort of celebrate their marriage in private and, um...get used to being husband and wife." He gulped shyly.

"Oh?" Sally blinked, and wondered why he seemed so nervous about it. She smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful! We can go an adventure! Oh, Jack! That's what I've always dreamed of!" She hugged him tighter, giggling. "...But where could we go? I mean...I don't know what lies beyond our borders..."

She sounded so excited and it calmed Jack down a little and made him smile sweetly at her again. He reached up and gently touched her hair. "Oh, well...we could go visit another holiday town...or we could visit the real world...or we could even just stay here in Halloween Town-at the lake there are a few cabins...We could spend a week in one of those...Anything your heart desires, my dearest."

"Real world? I...oh!" Sally realized. "Oh goodness...um...well... Maybe...we could see the real world for a while, and then maybe we could come back here, and stay by the lake for a couple of days, and then return home?" She suggested, nuzzling their cheeks.

"O-Of course!" Jack nodded with a little chuckle, nuzzling her head more. "I-I'll set it all up for us to come back to. I'll put a little table in there and some curtains and a couple of seats and a record player and wood for the fire and a b-bed..." He faltered a little over the last word and cleared his throat, doing his best to move on. "Erm, a-and, yes, so...we'll come back and go to the lake." He smiled up at her sheepishly.

"All right..." Sally then looked at him in confusion. "Jack, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous? Well...getting married...is a big step, but what's wrong? I figured...you'd be over the moon about it..." She pouted a little.

"O-Oh, I..." Jack pouted a little in return, unable to help it at the sight of her pouting, "I...I am, Sally, believe me. It's just a big step and, um...the c-closeness...a-and intimacy...a-and, um...I...yes...um..." He gulped and stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say.

Sally blinked, confused. "What? ...Jack...I'm afraid I don't follow."

Jack blanched extra and shrugged. "I...I'm afraid to say..." He looked up at her hesitantly. "You...r-really don't know?"

"No." Sally giggled, and then thought a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about. ...Well, if you don't want to say it, why don't you give me a book on the subject? I can learn fast..."

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide and he instantly shook his head. "A-A book? L-Learn fast! N-No! Um..." He cringed a tiny bit then let out a breath and considered for a moment. When he spoke to her again he had managed to calm down his tone a little. "Um...I-I mean..." he let out a sigh, "I'm talking about...sleeping in the same bed together...and...and...deeper intimacy, my Sally..." He gently moved the back of his hand over her dress down the side of her body. "That's...part of why I've worried about us being up here alone and everyone knowing...I've worried about your reputation and what people must think of me up taking and having you up here with me..."

"Don't be silly... If they say things about me, I will handle it however I can." Sally assured. "I don't mind. And well, we're together now...and getting married...they should understand." She kissed his cheek, and then gently got up, heading over to the bookshelves.

"Oh...alright..." Jack smiled dreamily, so happy she seemed to be alright even with the idea of the townspeople possibly gossiping about them. 'Oh besides, we'll straighten that all out later...' Jack let out a sigh and sat up and then looked over to her with a little smile. "What are you looking for, dearest? Anything, I can help you find?"

"Well, do you have any books about...married life?" Sally ascended the wheel ladder to browse the titles along the higher shelves. "Or something on the subject of...that intimacy you were mentioning?"

Jack remained smiling casually for a moment longer...and then his eye sockets popped wide open and instantly he stood up, reaching out towards her. "S-Sally! Th-That's n-not something to...I-I mean, I don't think that...Uh, wh-why don't we just r-read another Christmas story, heh?" He grinned desperately at her and walked over to hopefully stop her from finding anything though he knew he did indeed have a whole section about the sciences and a section within that about biology,which might certainly lead to some things if she came upon it.

"We can!" Sally said agreeably, now sliding the wheel ladder to the right along another section of shelves. "But I'm curious about this, too..."

"S-Sally..." Jack pouted, hesitating. He didn't want to 'rip her from his bookshelves' or anything but he didn't know what to do... "Er...u-uh...S-Sally!" He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to him, looking at her desperately. "I-I, um...love you. Kiss me?" He gulped, hoping as a last ditch effort that this might distract her.

Sally blinked, and knew what he was doing. She giggled, tapping his nose. "Silly. I know what you're trying to do." But none the less she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately!

"Mmm!" Jack squeaked out in surprise, not having expected such an enthusiastic response from her Jack blinked and squeaked out this moan of surprise...but then instantly melted, his eyes closing, his knees weakening and buckling..

Okay, maybe she was partly doing this to be sneaky and get him distracted so she could continue her quest for retrieving information. After all, it seemed like some kind of a big secret and she was even more curious! They were getting married after Christmas was over, so why not find out now?

But, despite her sneaky motives, it was still a genuine response to his little request, despite that he too used it to distract her. By now she could never resist a chance to partake in sharing sweet kisses!

Sally gripped him tighter, and held herself closer against his reed-thin frame, applying more sweet pressure to their kiss.

"Mm...mm..." Jack was utterly limp by now, only being held upright by her grasp. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but submit to her and all of her sensuality and passion...He felt as though he would utterly fall to his knees before her the second she ended this.

A surge of passion grew within her, a feeling she couldn't comprehend, but it only made her want to explore it further. She felt a strange urge to do something...something...something like...

Where was the couch?

Still holding on tightly to him, her hand reached out to grope for it. It touched a hard surface. His desk? Yes, it was the desk.

_'Good enough.'_

Now she walked them to it, still locked in their heated kiss, and then _pushed him onto it_, before climbing onto it too, looming over him with her hair falling in her face and around his skull.

Jack's bones started to actually disjoint at the joints. He felt them slipping from being connected. He didn't care. What had happened...? He didn't really want to let himself know. Perhaps he was dreaming... A single arm tried to rise, a single hand tried to touch her and ended up brushing against her hip before it fell with a light thud to the tabletop.

What was happening? Why was she even doing this? It was all instinct at this point! The feel of his light, brief touch against her hip sent a little spark through her. She breathed heavily.

"Jack..." She murmured sensually, and then went right back to kissing him again, sweetly, though with passion.

He couldn't breathe anymore and he wished she would stop before she destroyed him with what this was... Oh dear, all of the scandal...Locked away up here with her for days, not even married yet...and now this! Oh if the townspeople knew about this... 'Oh Sally...' he couldn't help but moan inside.

Once more, Sally wanted to know what in the world was happening. She pulled away from his (addicting) sweet bony lips, and panted lightly, laying their foreheads together. On impulse, now her hands trailed to his chest, feeling his bones through the two barriers of fabrics. She didn't know why, but lately her fascination with him here...to wonder what he looked and felt like all over...if his bones could feel...

"Jack..." She whispered sweetly, for lack of anything else she could say.

"T-Take me, sweet Queen of the night...I'm yours...all yours..." gurgled out of Jack in a whisper, his eye sockets hazed over...He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or daydreaming or what was going on. All he knew was how he felt...and he felt very happy at the moment. "Do with me what you will..." He smiled goofily and then drowned in love and bliss inside as he gazed up at her and observed her eternally distracting beauty overhead.

Blinking, Sally rose a little to look at him. Fortunately for this, she didn't understand what he was saying. A part of her wanted to ask what he meant...but...the moment between them was so...she was curious, and wanted to see more. Do first, questions later.

Still, the fact he said he was all hers was so alluring... to think she had this kind of power over someone, over him... But no no, she couldn't think of it that way! Power? No! It was love. Love. Pure sweet love...

"Yes, I love you..." She cooed, and continued her ministrations.

"O-Oh yes, Sally...l-love me..." left him in the softest whisper with a little smile as his eye sockets closed and he just lie there and let himself be hers. Her touch was lightening and it set his bones aflame.

"I do love you, I love you...more than anything in the world..." Sally whispered sweetly, closing her eyes. "Oh goodness...what do I do?" She squeaked.

A little chuckle escaped Jack, his eye sockets still shut. "S-Silly...Y-You usually know what to do in my dreams...A-And this is the best one yet..." He chuckled goofily.

Uh-oh. He thought this was a dream? And he...had dreams about her doing this? Sally blushed all the more and stared down at him wide-eyed. "O-Oh...Jack...um...oh dear, you're not dreaming. This is...I mean...whatever this is, it's happening..."

Jack just chuckled and shook his skull a little. "No, my bashful little bat, of course this is a dream...I'm not actually worthy of this in real life...I'm barely worthy to dream about it..." He sighed blissfully.

Pouting, Sally shook her head. "Yes you are worthy...oh, whatever this is...I really want to see what it is... What are we doing? What am I supposed to do? Please tell me, darling... If you dream about this...which is so sweet...then you know how it works, don't you? Please tell me..."

Jack really didn't understand for a few moments. The Sally he dreamed about on occasion knew everything about what to do, knew every place to touch, everything to say, everywhere to kiss...Why did this one not understand? Why did she sound so confused...Feel so real... Could she be real? Jack considered and gulped. He looked up to her hesitantly. "S-Sally...are...a-am I...are we...really here...l-like this?" he asked in concern.

"Yes..." Sally nodded, wondering why he thought this was a dream. "You are here, and I am as well...we're here together, and I don't know what this is, but I do like it..."

"Oh...Oh Sally! You must get off of me! Now!" he instantly announced in shock, his breathing accelerating rapidly!

Her fear of disobeying got the better of her as she did so, panicked. "Jack, what's wrong? Oh...did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! Oh darling, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, tell me what I did wrong."

"N-No! I-It's my fault! I let it go too far b-but I can't with you now like this! Two days of courtship! On a table! No, no, no!" He shook his head in a fright and sat up, putting a hand to his head. "I-I'll show you any book you want, j-just don't let things happen like that...please..." He looked down in utter guilt.

"Jack...what are you talking about?" Sally wanted to know, worried and confused. "How can you be sorry or how can I be sorry if I don't even know what I or you did wrong? Please don't leave me in the dark. I am not a child. Please don't treat me like that." Her words were firm, but her voice was soft and understanding, as well as pleading.

Jack blinked and looked at her. "Sally, I...I know you're not a child. But I...Sally...it's complicated. I-I've tried to keep our love very sweet and young and...and now we'd be getting into a more complicated aspect of things...A-And to talk about something like this when we've been up here all alone and we're not sure when we're going to come down...I-I don't know, Sally..." Jack gulped, clasping his hands in his lap.

"...Well, whatever this may be, we can't run from it forever..." Holding her hands to her chest, she tried to will down the strange sensations coursing through her. As if she was going to burst at the seams, but in such a nice way. "I feel strange...What I did just now...it was all part of it, and...I don't understand it at all. ...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me." She sat back on the couch, holding her face in her hands.

Instantly Jack was alongside her, a hand on her shoulder, soothing her as best he could. "Oh Sally, Sally, don't be ashamed...It's nothing shameful, it's beautiful, beautiful, so long as two people love each other when they share it together...I-I just...d-don't want to yet...we've only been together for a few days...and emotions are running so high with this Christmas thing...I don't want us to do anything we might regret. But, I...I-I..." Jack sighed forlornly. She looked so sad. He considered...and then he stood up from the couch and headed over to his bookshelves. He searched through a shelf or two and then pulled out a volume. He flipped through it until he found a certain page and then he turned and walked back over to Sally, gently placing it in her lap before sitting on the far end of the couch. "Th-That's a book on biology...That chapter explains, i-in sort of a scientific way, what men and women can share. O-Of course that doesn't say much about the emotions, the deep passion and love and desire and caring involved...b-but at least you'll know what the action is...I-It'll...a-also explain why you liked...p-pinning me down and...a-and stuff..." He cleared his throat and then glanced away in shyness.

Surprised, Sally looked down at the book, and felt...touched. Carefully, she placed it aside for the moment, stood up, and hugged him warmly. "Thank you, darling... Thank you very much."

Jack blinked and blanched and straightened up under her touch. "O-Oh! Um...I..Oh I..." he looked to her with a tremby little smile, "...Thank you too...darling." He melted into her hug. Then he sighed a little and added shyly, "Um...and...i-in advance...I-I'm sorry that I...that I dream about you...in that certain way...I don't mean to be so forward or to do anything to make you uncomfortable...Will you forgive me, my love?" He looked to her humbly.

Shaking her head, Sally looked up at him with an assuring smile. "Don't be silly. There's nothing to forgive. We can't help what we dream... And..well, there isn't anything wrong with dreaming of that kind of thing with someone you love." She blushed a bit, giggling. "I know you would never take advantage of me. I trust you, and I love you... Don't you worry anything about it, okay?"

Jack sighed and snuggled into her and nodded. "I-I won't...Thank you, Sally. My Sally...n-no, I'd rather die than take advantage of you...What horrible creature could ever do such a thing?" He frowned and hugged more closely to her. "I love you so much..."

"Awwwww...I love you, too..." Sally cooed sweetly, all snuggles as well. "Everything will be just fine." Letting go, she returned to the couch, and picked the book back up, proceeding to read it.

For a moment Jack remained dazed and happy, basking in the sound of her saying she loved him again... But then he realized she was gone...and she was off reading the book. Jack instantly sat up and fidgeted mercilessly, fixing his tie, his buttons, his collar...not looking at her the entire time.

"Arf!" Zero came floating over toward them, and was holding something in his mouth.

Amidst her reading, Sally looked up. "Oooh, what do you have there, boy?"

"Arf!" Zero approached his master, and held the item in his hands. It was a wooden slab in the shape of a frame, with a piece of paper plastered on it, a drawing in commemoration of Jack...as the Pumpkin King, standing in the Pumpkin Patch, holding a pumpkin in hand, and a menacing grin on his features.

"Hmm...?" Jack blinked and took the picture from Zero. "O-Oh, thank you, Zero...but...what's this for, boy?" He looked at him curiously, his mind for a moment taken up with Zero instead of with Sally learning about the physical aspects of love.

"Arf!" Zero did a little spin, smiling.

"Maybe it fell and he wanted to pick it up?" Sally guessed, looking up again.

Jack looked to the picture again. Himself as the Pumpkin King...hmm...Suddenly a funny thought occurred to him...that soon blew up into a brilliant notion. "Sally...what do you think I would look like in a...a Sandy Claws outfit?"

"A Sandy Claws outfit?" Sally repeated, and thought of it. Jack wearing a dashing, bright red, jolly suit... With a hat and beard... She giggled at the thought. "It would certainly be a very different and interesting look for you, Jack. But why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged, smiling more at the idea. "Just curious...Thank you for your opinion though, Sally...If, um...if I decided I wanted that...would you have the time to make it?" he asked humbly.

Sally blinked, and looked at him with surprise. He had a job for her, personally, and would want her to make something that special? Then she smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh, of course I would! I could never be too busy to make something nice for you, love... Yes! Yes! I'll make a Sandy Claws suit for you! If you'd like me too..." She giggled and smiled coyly.

"Aww...well in that case I would love for you to do such a lovely favor for me. It would be an honor. Thank you so much, my Sally!" He gave her a wink and blew her a kiss.

Giggling, Sally blew one back. "You're very welcome..." She smiled brightly and then went back to reading some more.

Seeing her going back to the book, Jack gulped and placed his picture down on the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest in a touch of nervousness. He was just worried about what she might think or what she might want to do or what might end up accidentally happening...They were still locked away together until further notice...and frankly he was putty in her hands whenever she let go even a drop of charm on him.

A few moments passed in silence, with just the clock ticking being the only present sound.

Sally read on and on, turning the page occasionally. Her expression at first was curious...then wide-eyed, then blushy, then even more wide-eyed.

Occasionally, she glanced toward him, and then back at the book.

By the time she finished, her face was rivaling a bright red tomato. With eyes, a mouth and hair.

"Oh my..." She placed the book aside.

Jack was just perfectly still. "Y-Yes, w-well...s-so you see why you probably liked, um...c-climbing on top of me a-and sort of s-straddling me..." He cleared his throat. "I...um...c-can I get anyone some tea? Heh..." He didn't knoww hat else to say.

"Um, oh! Yes...please..." Sally nodded, and stared down at her lap. '_That was what came over me? Trying to... I pushed him down onto his desk in a lying position, I climbed on top of him and straddled him... Oh goodness...' _

"Coming right up!" Jack was instantly up, hurrying downstairs, and off into the kitchen, though he stumbled the whole way.

Amused, Sally giggled as she stood up and followed him downstairs into the main house as well. She went into the living room, sitting down on the couch there.

Poor nervous Jack stumbled while he was in the kitchen, almost broke the cups as he took them out and filled them, and almost tripped and spilled the tea everywhere as he sat back down with her.

"U-Um...s-so, um...I-It really is perfectly natural, you see...wh-when two people f-find each other rather a-attractive...a-and that usually comes when people develop feelings for one another. B-But outside of the physical action its...i-it involves a deep emotional expression th-that two people in love can share..." He sort of rambled on, just wanted to fill up the silence and seem calmer than he was about all of this.

"Oh..." Sally murmured, nodding a couple of times as she let the additional information sink in. She took some tea and sipped it tentatively. It made perfect sense, didn't it? And hey, they were in love, they found each other attractive... So, then it was normal. She felt a little relieved, and more informed, though still nervous of it all. "Um...so...m-married couples...do all of this? ...S...S..." She just couldn't say that word. It felt so odd to say. She preferred the other term for it. "M-Making love?"

Jack gulped and nodded. "I-I, well...y-you don't...h-have to be married...b-but, um...I-I would prefer if...if that event could be w-waited for...u-until we t-t-tried..." He felt like he could barely breathe and all he could think of was how Sally had pushed him down so forcefully before, so much desire in her eyes.

A flash of _"Duh!_" washed over her and she managed a little laugh at that. Okay, she should have known better. Lovemaking was physical, it had nothing to do with...well, legal officiating (good thing she was reading on weddings lately!) or anything. "That's true... W-Well um...so we...we'll...d-do that...w-when we marry?"

"O-O-Only if you want to..." Jack replied quietly, looking to her again. "Y-You don't have to...I just want you to be happy...Oh Sally even if I could just sit and gaze at your smile forever it would be so much joy to me...Y-You don't have to give me that bliss of your body if you don't want to, never ever..." He looked deeply into her eyes with wide eye sockets, taking her hands in his own.

"Oh..." Sally smiled and blushed a bit, touched by the sentiment. She leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Jack...that's very sweet of you to say that, I appreciate the thought. Um...well...I know it's a little soon to be thinking of that, but I...I really would want to one day-"

_RING! AAAAHH! _ The doorbell rang, cutting her off.

"Ah!" Jack gasped and spazzed so much he nearly fell off the couch. He just sat there, clinging to the arm of the couch, breathing heavily. 'F-For Halloween's sake...' He felt himself about to say 'come in' but then he remembered that he and Sally hadn't seen another soul (except Zero) for two days. Now he stood up, looking over at the door curiously (and trying to put at the back of his mind for now that Sally...Sally had sounded like she might actually want...one day...with him...) "Er, um...y-yes? Wh-Who is it?" he called out politely yet nervously.

"Jack! It's me!" Came the panicked voice of the Mayor. "What's going on? You've been in there for two days! We have to plan for next Halloween!"

Sally eeped and covered her mouth with her hands, as if terrified of making any sudden movements or sounds.

Jack gulped distinctly. 'Oh boy...' Yet he had known that he would have to face the music sooner or later... He sighed and looked to Sally and whispered to her. "You can just stay in here or go off into my bedroom to hide...I'll go talk to him. Don't worry." He kissed her on the forehead and then headed over to the front door, doing his best to center himself before he actually opened it. "B-Be right there, M-Mayor!" he called out shakily.

"All right..." Sally nodded, and then quietly made her way to his room, with Zero following after her.

Jack let out a breath and then opened the door wide. "Um...h-hi Mayor..." He grinned a little sheepishly and gave him a small wave. "I-I'm sorry, I-I know that...I-I've been 'absent' for a couple of days. Um...th-there have been some 'c-complications', heh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down in a touch of shame.

"Oh, Jack! You're all right!" The Mayor's head rotated to his happy mood. "The whole town's been so worried about you! But we're glad to see you're okay! Oh, but what's this we heard about you taking on a wife? How lovely, my boy! Why didn't you tell us? We would have loved to see you get married and settle down!"

Jack blinked a few times. "Oh! Oh, I..." He smiled...How kind...The whole town feeling happy for him taking a wife... "W-Well, that's...that's so very kind of you, Mayor...A-Although actually I need to let you know that Sally and I aren't married yet...W-We're just engaged at the moment. We're planning to marry right after Christmas though a-and of course we'd love to invite the whole town and...perhaps you could officiate?" Jack looked to him hopefully.

"Oh, splendid!" The Mayor cajoled, nodding. "Of course! I'd be honoured! We'd all be glad to be there for that special day, oh my yes! Oh, shall I call a town meeting? We have to tell everyone about it!"

"U-Um, w-well..." Jack smiled more, "A-Actually, yes, I think that would be a good idea about something I want to let everyone know about Christmas...but as for the engagement, um..." He stepped aside and gestured into the living room. "Will you come in, Mayor? There's s-someone else's opinion I have to get on that first..."

"Why yes, of course!" The Mayor nodded and waddled inside.

Jack shut the door behind him and then went over to the bedroom. He knocked and opened it a little and whispered inside. "Sally? Will you come out here please? I promise it's alright..." he soothed sweetly.

"Oh, all right..." Sally had been huddled in the corner, a bit nervous, with Zero coaxing her. She nodded and stepped over to come out.

With a smile Jack opened the door a little more and took her hand and then gently led her out into the living room, keeping her close to him in case she was nervous. "Um...Mayor?" He cleared his throat. "L-Let me introduce my new fiancée...You know Sally..." Jack turned back to Sally, "And Sally, you know the Mayor..."

"Yes, I do... Hello, Mayor..." Sally smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, Sally! How nice to see you again!" The Mayor greeted heartily. "Oh of course, you were Dr. Finkelstein's creation, yes! Well congratulations, you two! It's horribly wonderful news to hear about your engagement!"

Blushing, Sally giggled and smiled more. "Thank you..."

Jack chuckled a little and then squeezed Sally's hand a little. "Sally, the Mayor was thinking of calling a town meeting to let everyone officially know about our engagement...a-and I'd like to announce to the town about Christmas this year anyway...so, um...would you be alright with us having a town meeting right now and telling everyone our good fortune?"

"Oh, of course." Sally nodded. "Absolutely, we should announce it to everyone. It's only right...and I think they deserve to know what we've been planning in all of this." She said sincerely.

"I couldn't agree more! Well brilliant, that's what we'll do! Oh, but when shall I call for the town meeting?" Said the Mayor.

Jack grinned more and looked to Sally again. "Immediately, Sally?"

Nodding once more, Sally's smile grew as well. "Immediately."

Jack looked to the Mayor. "Immediately, Mayor. We want everyone to know right away!"

"Wonderful, then!" The Mayor tipped his hat to them. "I'll go and make the announcement right away!"

Jack chuckled and bowed to him. "Thank you, Mayor! And I promise as soon as the town meeting's done I'll work on holiday preparations with you straight away!"

"Of course, then, Jack! See you at the meeting, you two! Congratulations again!" The Mayor tipped his hat once more and then left out the front door.

Jack instantly turned to Sally, practically beaming. "Oh Sally...Oh isn't it wonderful!" He wrapped her up in a tight hug and picked her up from the floor and twirled her around. "No one's angry with us and we're going to announce our wedding tonight! And Christmas! Oh Sally I'm so happy!" He put her down though he still hugged her close.

Sally laughed at being twirled, and held onto him around his neck, giggling and beaming. "I'm happy too, Jack! I'm glad no one is angry with us, and we'll be able to announce and celebrate everything with them to see it!"

Jack nodded, chuckling in joy as he gazed down at her. "Yes! Oh how splendid! Oh Sally..." He snuggled her cheek a little.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, snuggling his cheek back. "This is wonderful! Things may have been so unexpected between us ever since we met, but it's just turned out to be absolutely wonderful...oh, I love you!"

Jack could have just burst with warmth inside... He loved when she said those words. "I love you too...so much..." He let out a soft sigh, looking down warmly into her eyes. He reached up a hand, gently burying it into her hair... "My bride..." he cooed softly.

Giggling, Sally let out a dreamy sigh and smiled more at the nice feeling of his hand in her hair. "I'll always be your bride, Jack..."

"W-Will you, now..." Jack couldn't help his skeletal grin growing a little, his breaths becoming a bit more shallow as he playfully countered with this question.

"Of course...why wouldn't I? We getting married...and I love you..." Sally narrowed her eyes playfully, her smile growing.

"Hmm..." Jack smiled more, leaning her back just a little, "I just like hearing it again...When sweet Sally is all mine I'll be the happiest man in the world after all. I look forward to it so much..." He twirled a few strands of hair around his fingers.

Sally giggled and conntected their lips in a sweet peck. "I look forward to it, too. I'll be your bride, and be all yours, and you'll be mine... Oh, Jack...you're such a dream... I don't know how I was so blind before..."

An ear to ear grinning Jack just shook his head and cooed sweetly to her, "Oh Sally...Sally, how I've longed to hear words like that from you...and to see you looking at me as you do right now...Sally..." His voice dropped lower... "I might be a dream but you're a vision...an absolute vision."

"Oooh..." Sally blushed more and shuddered in pleasure at the drop of his tone. "Me? A vision... I'm just Sally..."

"Hmm, believe me... 'just Sally' is just...splendid...Oh my darling...!" And suddenly he was kissing her neck and holding her close. "O-Oh Sally..." he cooed softly between kisses,unable to help himself.

"Oooh!" Sally squeaked, and melted into the sweet feeling, leaning against him as she felt her legs growing weak. "Oh Jack...I love you..." She uttered passionately between little moans. "You're the man of my dreams!"

Jack felt his breaths growing more and more shallow. Why did she have to say such sweet things to him like that? "I'll be anything you want...anything...Oh I've wanted...to be...the man of your dreams...for so long...beautiful woman..." He spoke between kisses.

"Oh...Jack...I think you have been all along...and I was too blind to realize it... But I know it now, you are! You wonderful love..." Sally cooed sweetly, and moaned softly. "Oh goodness, don't stop...that feels wonderful...oh..."

The lovely way she moaned and all of her sweet words made Jack melt and his bones sear with pleasant heat. He couldn't believe it but it was true-he was up here, holding Sally in his arms, he was kissing part of her and she was liking it and telling him not to stop...telling him it felt wonderful. But still he worried just a little... "S-Sally...Oh Sally...I don't want...to stop...B-But I must before I...before I can't stop anymore..." And yet still his kisses continued sweetly all over every inch of her he could get at right now.

While a tiny pout formed at her lips, Sally gripped him tighter to keep standing. "Then I guess there will soon be a time you won't stop?" She whispered suggestively.

Jack could have just died! "I-I-I...I-I-I..." he tried to talk but only found himself stuttering and then going back for more kisses...he tried one more time though and managed something, "One day...if you tell me not to stop...I-I never will..." he managed to whisper to her. His kisses had lost their heated quickness and had now become slower and more sensual and tender as he now just slowly savored her now.

"Oh..." Sally moaned, and held closer to him, her legs slowly giving out. Her sensual gasps melted into moans, and she angled her head here and there to grant him better access whenever. "You give such amazing kisses...oh..."

Jack kissed her more and more,..but then slowly he did finally manage to make them taper off a little, though it was very hard and took all the will he had. "I...I only give amazing kisses...because I'm kissing you...Oh you're skin...so soft...I..." His kisses ceased and now he was just trying to catch his breath... He gazed down at her with hazy eyes... "I-I'm going too far...But it's so hard...You don't know how I..." He closed his eye sockets and let out a shuddery breath. "I-I have a lot of love for you, Sally...I-It's just hard not to express it in every way possible sometimes. B-But I'll be better now, I-I promise." He gulped, doing his best to look at her sincerely.

"It's all right, you don't have to worry so much. I love every expression of love you offer...and I hope you love mine, too... You don't have to hold back with me." Sally assured, and gazed her lips along his cheek. "Um...Jack? Could we sit down? I...my...um..."

Jack had gone a little dreamy at her sweet words and little kiss to his cheek and currently his eye sockets were half closed and he was smiling goofily. "Hmm...sit down? C-Certainly... A-Are you alright, dearest Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm fine...it's just...oh, Jack...I think my legs are giving out..." Sally felt her leg slip a bit.

At her words and the feeling of her slipping in his grasp, Jack blinked and snapped out of it and instantly caught her under the shoulders. "Oh...O-Oh darling, I...did I a-affect you that much? I-I'm sorry..." He blanched brightly and looked down almost in a touch of shame...yet it couldn't be denied that there was small touch of pride there as well. "H-Here, um, a-allow me..." And then without another moment's hesitation he scooped her up entirely in his arms and began to carry her over to the couch to lay her down upon it, unable, the entire time, to look her in the eye in his fluster.

Sally pouted, looking up at him pleadingly. "Jack...please don't be sorry. Please... You did affect me, but in such a wonderful way... I'm not complaining at all...Oh, Jack...the love you give to me...it's enough to drive me to my knees... It's a wonderful feeling..." Her lips continued to gently graze his cheek, tender and sweet. "I love you, and feeling it with you like this... It's wonderful...please don't be sorry..."

Jack was starting to tremble and melt again. He was so glad as they reached the couch, fearful that he might drop her if he had to keep walking with her as she gave him such sweetness. "O-Oh, I...o-okay then, S-Sally...I...W-Wow..." He chuckled goofily a tiny bit, placing her upon one end of the couch as he sat himself down on the other end, "I...I didn't know that I could...really bring you to your knees with love...a-as you did to me inside every time I saw you..." He felt positively giddy and so very lovesick about the whole thing.

"Oh, but it's true...the love you have shown me all this time is enough to drive a woman like me to her knees..." She confessed, all the more blushy. "All those times you held me and spoke to me, kissed me, well, it brought on so much feeling I'd never imagined I had. I hope I can show you I love you too..."

"O-Oh but...but you do... You do...s-so much...Oh S-Sally..." He was trembling all over. "S-Sally..."

Sitting up, Sally crawled over to him on the other end, and snuggled into him. "Then I hope to continue doing so, darling... I hope you know I'm happy with you...happier than I can say, no, imagine."

Jack was melting into a great big puddle of pinstripes and bone marrow at her snuggles and sweet words at this point. "Oh...Oh I m-made Sally happy...I l-love to make Sally happy...It's all I've ever wanted..." he gurgled out, slowly getting closer to just passing out in her grasp with a big, lovesick smile.

"Awwwww...You've always made me happy, and now I can make you happy, too." Sally nuzzled their cheeks and brought her arms around his frame in a side snuggle hug. "We'll make each other happy, and already being with you like this...proves to be wonderful..."

Jack could barely breathe anymore...He was just in perfect, melty bliss. "S-Sally...S-Sally, d-don't...y-you don't h-have to s-say those things...Oh Sally it's so much...Y-You're happy a-and you love me a-and you'll marry me and...a-and...y-you said...b-before...maybe...make love...with me...S-Sally, it's all so much..." He had tears in his eye sockets that were starting to spill and he couldn't stop them and barely wanted to anymore.

"Oh! Yes...I never got to finish my..." Sally blushed, and looked down a little. "But yes, you could surmise that's what I meant... Y-Yes, I do...I really do..."

Jack blanched and gulped and glanced down, though he couldn't help still smiling a little. "I-I...S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to...p-presume...It's just...It sounded like you s-started to say y-yes before...But...But if you really did mean yes then...um...u-um..." He swallowed and shifted and trembled lightly all over.

"You were right..." Sally giggled, tapping his nose sockets. "Come on now...don't be so coy...you knew it would happen." She smirked lightly, though it was playful.

"O-O-Oh..." Jack shuddered deeply, "I...I-I just w-wanted to say that I...I...w-well...gosh..." He chuckled warmly, his skull so white it looked bleached! "I-I mean, it's just...oh S-Sally...oh Sally..." His gaze fell to her a little. "You're...so beautiful...what shall I do when a goddess of the night like you...h-humbles herself to come to me like that? I-I don't know what I'll do but I'll try my best...And I just wanted you to know I guess..."

"Silly...I'm just Sally...how do you think I feel? An alluring, handsome, dapper, kind and gentle King like yourself, humbling himself to me...and that very night? What will I do?" Sally giggled and snuggled more into him. "I'm just a naughty little rag doll..."

That did it. Jack straightened up stiff as a board for one second and then utterly collapsed back upon the couch, half taking Sally with him as she still had her arms wrapped around him. "S-Sally!" his voice cracked out! "Sally!" He didn't know what to do, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think-all that there was was the memory of Sally on top of him on the table before towering hungrily over him.

"Yes?" Sally giggled, amused by all of this. She couldn't help herself, it was too cute seeing her beloved all flustered like this!

"I-I-I am not a-a-alluring...h-handsome..." He shook his head at the very notion! He had been told that by women all his life but he was just Jack, a skeleton in a pinstriped suit! "A-And also I...you...I-I... 'n-naughty'...n-no, I...no more for now...I-I could barely handle before on the table...I-I'll die if there's more now..." He finished by letting out a deep, shuddery breath and finally just collapsing underneath her.

"You're already dead, silly." Sally laughed, still holding him and nuzzling his shoulder. "And don't you start denying nice things I say about you...I mean them...come on...you can throw compliments my way at the drop of a hat, but I can't? No fair." She playfully pouted.

"Mmm..." Jack sort of squeaked out, unconsciously pouting a little at her pout... "B-But, S-Sally, it's just...y-you're...the most beautiful creature there ever was...a-and I'm just a skeleton...th-that's all...I-In comparison with...w-with ice blue cloth sewn in perfect female form...h-how nice could a-an old bag of bones look..." He trembled still under her touches but was doing his best to control it now.

"Nonsense." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "The way you grin seems to eerily light up anyplace you are...you walk with such grace, you can be scary in one instant and then as gentlemanly as they come the next...you may be scariest of them all, but inside you're so kind and gentle... And how you dress, so dapper and debonair... Your long limbs are so distinguished and your thin frame is so alluring...and your voice haunts my ears every time..."

"Mmmm..." Jack squeaked out even more, his eye sockets so very wide, bones all atremble again. "N-No, no, I...I-I can't be so very appealing to such a woman...Oh Sally..." He let out a deep, heated sigh, "...I-I can't even think of you being as attracted to me as I am to you, I-I can't...I-It makes me think about...s-so many things I musn't think about yet with you...I musn't take advantage of our whirlwind engagement..."

"Don't say that, darling..." Sally cooed, and started kissing his cheek, over and over. "It's just how I feel...you have so much to give, you're not just a 'bag of bones'..."

"I...oh...I...f-feel like just a...bag of bones sometimes...but...with you...p-perhaps I feel like...more than that...now...darling..." Jack smiled in utter happiness as he started to relax, started to give in to her kisses and coos...

"Well good...with you I feel more than just a crudely stitched rag doll of various materials and stuffed with leaves..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled and kissed his cheek. "My love..."

"Hmm..." Jack gurgled with his grin growing and his eye sockets closing... "O-Oh, you...you're...o-oh you don't even know, Sally...Y-Your height...shape...f-figure...I-I've never seen stitches pulled more s-snugly...a-and in all the nicest places..." He blanched but couldn't help himself...He just wanted her to know.

"Oh..well.." Sally smiled more, squeezing gently. "There are more everywhere."

"I-I-I know..." came out of Jack quietly and yet with a small smile he couldn't control, "I...I can imagine..."

"I'm sure you did dream about it? You naughty thing..." She teased, nuzzling his neck.

Jack's eye sockets shot open again and he couldn't help but gulp and reply humbly and shyly and nearly in a whisper, "I...d-d-didn't mean to...I-It just...s-started to happen. I-I promise... I-I tried not to d-dream of all of them though...really."

"You can't help what you dream." Sally reasoned in assurance. "And there's nothing wrong with...well, dreaming of someone you love...your...w-wife-to-be..."

"W-Will...Will you...dream of...me?" He gulped, barely sure how he had managed to ask the question.

"I dream of you all the time...I think I have since I met you... Oh! You mean...oh...I-I shouldn't wonder...yes..."

She mumbled shyly, and then let go.

"Oh...Oh...O-Oh dear..." Jack mumbled shly, trembling a little again. "O-Oh Sally...I don't know what to say...I..." He looked to her with fear yet curiosity, hesitation yet desire. "I-I-I hope you l-like your dreams a-as I have l-liked mine..." finally managed to leave him though he cringed all the while it did in shyness and worry.

"You...like them? They're...they're..." Sally blushed, and then sat closer to him, curious and...hopeful. "Good?"

"Mmmmmmmm..." left Jack in a very high pitched little squeak and moan, his eye sockets wide. "I...I...y-yes..." he finally softly admitted... "Yes...oh dear, yes...Even a simple touch from you is so very pleasurable...I-I can't even fathom how brilliant it would be to...touch all of...t-to have you touch...Mmm..." He moaned/squeaked again and cringed in shyness and shook his skull. "I-I musn't say more...I can't bear to..."

"All right, no more teasing..." Sally assured, and snuggled into him again.

A deep sigh of relief escaped Jack at these words from her. He managed to reach a hand around her to hold her close as he relaxed with her again. "Um...th-thank you, Sally..." For a moment he just rested and gently touched her hair. Then he asked shyly, "So...um...sh-shall we just rest together here...until the town meeting, Sally?"

"Sure...that'd be nice..." Sally said happily, nodding.

Jack smiled a little more and stroked her hair as they lay there now in silence. "I love you, Sally...and I'm sorry I'm so shy...and thanks for...making me feel so nice about how I look. I appreciate it...so much, my darling..." He placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

"You're welcome...I'm only being honest in how I see you, just as you are with me." Sally giggled. "All right, I was teasing, but I did mean it."

"I-I know...And I-I'm happy you meant it...I...I meant everything too...I love you."

"I love you too..." She snuggled more and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Always..."

Jack smiled more to himself. "Thank you, my Sally...Now shh...you just rest here with me...and then we'll be all ready to announce our engagement later..." He snuggled her close, his eye sockets closing.

"Mm-hmm...Of course..." Sally whispered, her eyes closing as well.

"Hmm..." Jack sighed in sleepiness, "Pleasant dreams, my Sally...d-dreams about...a-anything you wish..." left him shyly as he yawned and then started to nod off.

"Same to you, too...pleasant dreams..." Sally too began to nod off, yawning.

Jack hugged her closely and let out a final soft sigh and then began to sleep and dream right along with his lovely Sally, so very happy that things had all worked out like this and that it looked like they could finally be together.


	5. Allures

**NintendoGal55: Warning! There is...quite a handful of sexual content in this chapter. XD But no worry, nothing big. This chapter is essentially filler, but is still building things up between Jack and Sally. :3**

**Azure129: Hi everyone! Another fun chapter as Jack and Sally come closer together before the big finale! Enjoy and please R&R! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>"O-Okay, so, um...w-we'll just go out there and explain that we'll be celebrating Christmas this year and then w-we'll announce our engagement...Christmas...then engagement...Christmas then engagement, Christmas then engagement, Christmas then engagement..." Jack started chanting this 'plan' to himself with his eye sockets closed as he stood back stage with Sally.<p>

To be honest, though he was thrilled that the town wasn't angry with him for so suddenly choosing a Queen and that he was going to get a chance to clarify to them all that he and Sally weren't married but just engaged...he was still utterly terrified. He had never announced plans to marry a woman before, after all! It was very nerve-wracking.

Standing a few feet away, Sally nervously wrung her hands, smoothed her dress, wiped invisible lint, paced a couple of steps. Repeating the process two or three times. To say she was nervous as heck was an understatement. She had never imagined this kind of thing in her entire life.

Public speaking. She was not good at that. In front of a crowd? The entire town? If she had nerves, they would be wracked beyond belief.

Of course, she knew this was the right thing to do. She wanted the town to be informed of their plans, and felt that they had every right to it, they deserved it. And with how seemingly supportive and excited they seemed to be, rumours or not, it was reassuring.

But oh, she was so nervous about it all. She'd never done this before, and on top of that, she was the one soon to marry their leader. Her, a little rag doll, once an assistant to the town scientist. She was going to have a lot to live up to when it came to being their Queen one day. It wasn't just glitz and scares and having a cute title. She had a responsibility with the town, and she had to prove herself to them.

It scared her.

"S-Sally...Sally...are you alright?" came Jack's voice suddenly in a caring coo. He had glanced to her and now he saw the look of distraction upon her face. Oh dear, was she really that frightened? No, he had to make it better for her... "Sally...it'll be alright...really..." Jack did his best to smile. "I-I'm just being silly, acting so frightened... C-Come now, we'll go out together and you can hold my hand the whole time and stand right next to me and you don't even have to say a word if you don't want to. And then when it's done we can race right back home if you'd like," he offered sweetly.

Taking a breath, not that she needed to breath, Sally managed to calm herself and nod. She looked up at him with a little smile. "I'm all right, just very nervous. I've never...well, I've never done public speaking, and to be in front of the entire town is really new and nerve-wracking for me. But I...I know we have to do this...it's all right, I'll be fine." She squeezed his hand in gratitude, feeling a bit better with this. "Thank you..."

Jack's smile grew. "Oh Sally...Sally, my dearest, darling, most delightful of dolls..." He moved closer, putting an arm around her, "You're welcome...and really...we'll be fine..." He leaned close and placed a light kiss upon her forehead and then pulled back with a warm smile. "Now come on...let's go let the town know that I snagged the best and ghastliest girl there ever was to be my bride." He winked at her and chuckled playfully.

Sally blushed and giggled, nodding a little in agreement to the idea.

They went through the door and came to the stage, where the entire town sat around on the pews, eagerly cheering the moment they walked on. When their eyes fell on Sally, there were a few collective gasps, and a couple of wolf whistles. Sally's eyes widened and then she ducked behind Jack immediately. ...It was almost pointless considering how thin he was.

Realizing Sally's reaction and how the town was having a few reactions as well, Jack cleared his throat and squeezed Sally's hand, though he allowed her to still remain as 'behind' him as she could manage. "Erm...attention, everyone! S-Settle down, please...I know you all must have many questions and concerns, and I...er...Sally and I will explain everything!" He smiled to the crowd, hoping they would calm down and thus give Sally a chance to calm down as well.

Some giggles were heard, and when Sally peeked around Jack a bit...she spotted something.

The dark glasses of her creator.

Gasping, she hid behind him again.

"Tell us, Jack!"

"We want to know!"

"What's happened?"

"Where were you guys?"

Jack held up his free hand. "Now, now, as I said, we'll explain everything, we promise...Erm...f-first of all, we...we would like to thank all of you for being so patient with our, um... 'brief absence', heh..." He smiled a little sheepishly. "We didn't mean to abandon you all or anything, we just...h-had a great deal to talk about...a-about several things, actually...d-didn't we, Sally..." Jack glanced back to her, wanting to let her feel included and hoping to help her out of her shell a little.

"Y-Yes...we did..." Sally mumbled softly, still hiding behind him a bit.

Jack smiled more and squeezed her hand a little. Then he turned back to the crowd. "Y-Yes, well...th-the first thing we would like to announce is regarding Christmas...Y-You see, after much deliberation we've decided that this year...our town ought to celebrate Christmas for ourselves! We'll make it the jolliest day ever! Doesn't that sound splendid?" Jack beamed a little, looking out upon the crowd!

"Oooohhhh!" The entire crowd gasped in awe and then got to cheering happily!

Sally then suddenly felt a stab of doubt. Was this a good idea? There was a gnawing feeling at the back of her mind that was telling her they shouldn't do this...

She shook those thoughts off. It was silly, she was probably just very nervous about it considering what they were doing now, and the fact they still hadn't reached a conclusive theory, and probably the excitement of everything.

Taking a breath, she stepped out behind him a bit more, squeezing his hand.

Jack felt Sally expose herself a little more a small sigh of relief left him...At least it was progress. He was so very proud of her. He turned his attention back to the crowd and then, chuckling a little, cleared his throat once more and addressed them. "Yes, yes, I agree, I'm very excited as well! I'm certain we'll all do a wonderful job making a simply perfect Christmas for ourselves! And if you'll all gather together in the town square tomorrow I...we'll be all ready to give you all of your assignments for our yuletide celebration!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, whistling with approval. Sally was relieved that they were excited, and were eager to join in. What followed were eager whispers and giggles, before everyone managed to quiet down once more.

"It sounds horrible!" The Mayor said excitedly as he repositioned the spotlight over the two of them. "We'll surely have quite a Christmastime here!"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mayor, yes, everyone! If anything will let us fully appreciate Christmas, it will be celebrating it for ourselves!" Jack smiled at the crowd and they all cheered and applauded some more...but then Jack cleared his throat again and held out a hand to silence them a little, knowing what he had to bring up now. "Y-Yes, w-well...that's the first announcement S-Sally and I wanted to make..." he started, transitioning the topic of his presentation.

Now the townsfolk eagerly quieted down for the next announcement...especially in hopes it would address the rumours circulating about the town.

"Y-Yes...there is...s-something else..." Sally said shyly.

Jack nodded and squeezed Sally's hand, letting her move a little more out from behind him, though she still clung close in shyness and fright... "Y-Yes, well...S-Sally and I...know that there have been many rumors probably about...us...a-and I suppose we really can't blame you all... A-After all, there was some, erm... 'miscommunication' on our parts to start off, and then, well...we did hide away in my house for all those days...But please know that we didn't mean to shun or offend anyone, we just...needed some time to decide some things about our lives..." He looked to the crowd with sincerity and seriousness.

"What is it?"

"Tell us!"

"We want to know, Jack!"

Sally breathed once, and looked up at Jack, and clung to him a bit more. "You can tell them, Jack..."

Jack swallowed and turned his head and looked to her. Then he nodded...and smiled. Then, giving a nuzzle to her head before he did so, he turned back to the crowd and addressed them in a warm, tender voice. "Fellow Halloween Town citizens...I must let you know something...Y-You see...from the moment I met Sally..." he gestured to her with his skull, "...I have been...utterly enamored with her. I cannot explain it, I only know that that's how I've been...and...now, Miss Sally has been gracious enough to return my feelings...and...well...we would like to let you know that...I have p-proposed marriage to Miss Sally...and she has accepted... We're engaged, everyone, and...as soon as Christmas is over, we would be honored if you would all help plan and attend our wedding!" There was a look of pure joy in his eye sockets and smile and he looked around at all of his familiar friends (trying to avoid Dr. Finkelstein's gaze...He had noticed the doctor's presence but he didn't have much desire for another confrontation with him, and especially not with Sally here and so nervous).

A rousing cheer erupted from the audience, all of them glad that the rumours were only half true, and they really could witness their King actually marry! They clapped and cheered, whistling and hooting, and yelling out congratulatory cheers.

Sally looked out, feeling relieved that everyone was happy with the news. She felt better. Then her eyes fell onto...someone she'd never seen before. Standing behind her creator's wheelchair. A woman. A woman with a head and face similar to his own, with light curly hair, and black clothing, and black gloves.

Sally did not know what to think. He replaced her. Replaced her.

Despite it all, she almost felt a bit...sad about it.

None the less, she shook off the feeling and managed to smile at the citizens, waving a little to them all.

Jack was so very happy with how happy the townspeople were for him...He really felt touched. They were so sweet, disregarding his strange behavior lately and only thinking about the happiness he had with Sally now. "Thank you all!" he announced joyfully! "And I hope you all will welcome just as splendidly Sally as your new Pumpkin Queen!" Jack held up his and Sally's hands a little, though he still let her stay as close to him as she wanted.

"A Queen!"

"We've never had a Queen before!"

"This is awesome!"

"Christmas and a Queen!"

"What could be better?"

Sally was turning bright red with such a blush, but she managed to smile and stay front and centre within their cheer. It reminded her, yet again, she was to be Queen when they married. She knew it all along, but it still didn't ease her nerves entirely.

_'I can do this...I can do it..._'

Jack meanwhile just chuckled happily at all of their exclamations. "Yes, yes, she shall be your Queen...and my Queen too!" Jack beamed and turned more toward Sally and hugged her with his free arm. He whispered in her ear before pulling away. "See darling, everything's alright...no need to blush so much...everyone wants you as their Queen..."

'_They want _a_ Queen...not necessarily me as their Queen._' Sally thought. But she just couldn't say that, not like this. And who could blame them for thinking that? They didn't know her too well, and didn't know what to expect from her. It was just the excitement of having a Queen for the first time in history of the town.

They all cheered some more, and then the curtains closed.

"Oh Sally!" Instantly Jack had her wrapped up in his arms and he was spinning her around with a big grin on his face! "That went splendidly, just splendidly! And you were the most splendid part of all! Oh I can't wait until you're my Queen, my darling...our Queen..." He put her down and let out a blissful sigh, still hugging her close.

"Oh...but I didn't do anything...you did all the work." Sally pouted. "I just froze up and was scared. ...What kind of Queen am I going to be if I can't do public speaking properly?"

Jack blinked, pulling back from her. He tilted his skull to the side. "Sally..." he shook his head at her and smiled again, "Sally, that's not what being a Queen's about... Public speaking? Oh Sally, it's about...about being good and kind and fair and just and loving...and you're all of those things...and so much more...Oh you'll be a perfect Queen for this place, my darling, don't you see?"

For the most part, Sally didn't doubt that too much, and knew that she did have to prove herself to the townsfolk. She couldn't just get something like this for nothing. Of course they wanted a Queen, but they didn't know what they would expect with her, so she had to reassure them.

"I...I understand, Jack." She said softly, nodding. Right then, she jumped a bit as she perked upon hearing a very familiar mechanical sound.

"Sally."

Jack gasped a little himself and blinked, his eyes falling upon none other than... "Doctor...Doctor Finkelstein...erm..." for lack of anything better coming to his mind, Jack cleared his throat and managed, "...h-how...do you do?" On instinct he pulled Sally a tiny bit closer to him with a touch of protectiveness.

The old scientist gave a little sigh before responding. "Just fine, my boy. Now then, Sally...I'd like to have a word with you a moment."

Sally gulped, almost about to refuse, fearing that he was going to use it as a chance to take her away. But she pushed that thought out of her mind. He had a lot more sense than that. He wouldn't try to take her away at a moment like this. "Y-Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, the stern look still upon his face. Then he cleared his throat and looked to Jack.

Jack blinked but then realized that he should probably step aside...He felt a little nervous about doing so but he knew he would be nearby in case Sally needed him. He turned to her. "I'll be close by, Sally...It'll be alright. I'll come back soon, my dearest..." He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, gave her hand a final squeeze, and then departed to a far corner of the backstage area.

Left alone with his creation, Dr. Finkelstein finally spoke to her again, his voice still gruff and grating. "Sally...we have to talk...you know that..."

Biting her lip in nervousness, Sally made sure to be out of reaching range...just in case. Despite everything...there was still a part of her that felt guilty for doing that to him. "...Yes, you're absolutely right, Doctor...we do."

"Why did you lie to me about you and Jack being married?" he instantly asked with a noticeable touch of harshness.

"...I lied because I panicked." She admitted, looking nervously down at the floor. "I panicked and resorted to making you believe you couldn't take me back."

Dr. Finkelstein let out a harsh sigh and shook his head. He began to mumble and grumble to himself. "Locked away with the Pumpkin King...two whole days...unmarried...lying...Why do you hate me so much, you foolish girl?" he suddenly shouted with a noticeable touch of emotion! "I made you and from the moment you sat up from your table in the lab all you've done is run away from me like I'm the most horrible person in this whole town! Would you have preferred another creator? How about Oogie Boogie? Do you think HE would put a roof over your head and give you cloth to make clothes and feed you and help repair you and try to keep you safe and only ask for a few chores in return? Am I really that horrible, Sally, that you have to lie to me about a marriage?" By now he was so worked up he was practically shaking!

Something in her just snapped then...and she just couldn't hold it back. "You keep me locked away in my room and the manor itself to the point of isolation! I do all those chores for you and keep things in order and you haven't so much as uttered a thank-you!" Sally shouted, worked up herself. "I just wanted to be free...to make my own decisions and live my own life! I've tried time and time again to reason with you and try to work on a compromise but you always told me no every single time! I'm restless, I can't help it! I've had to resort to trickery just to be able to step outside for five minutes! I won't tolerate being treated that way! You created me and I am grateful, but I am a person! I may not have nerves or a brain, but I do

have feelings!"

Dr. Finkelstein blinked, his eyes going wide! For a moment he was just silent...then he scowled a little...then frowned...then sighed... "You know...I...did try my best...Sally..." There was something shameful sounding in his voice, nonetheless. He was silent again. Then... "I made Igor...He's rather mindless...I'm used to him...how to treat him. I didn't mean to create you as intelligent as you are...as a person...but I did...I tried my best, Sally...to create you and then to care for you...I didn't mean to make you hate me...and run off...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I tried...even if I failed..."

Blinking as she realized what she'd said, she sighed, and brought her arms behind her back. "...I don't hate you. ...I just...didn't like the way you treated me. I was alone. I had no one to talk to, no one to listen to me. I tried...but I couldn't live like that."

"...But you can live...with Jack..." he couldn't help but softly observe with a touch of gruffness returning to his tone.

"...Yes..." Sally managed, shuffling her feet. "He...he loves me... He cares about me and listens to me...he lets me be free... I feel that I can be myself with him... And I...I love him, too...He's been a wonderful friend to me, and now we..." She sighed, letting the sentence hang. "It was an impulse, yes...and I know I left things...unfinished between us, and for that I am sorry. But I have my own life now, and that's the way it is."

Dr. Finkelstein seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes...w-well..." he cleared his throat, still doing his best to look gruff, "Did I tell you that I finished another creation!" He turned his wheelchair a little, glancing away from Sally. "Yes, she takes care of me...O-Of course...if you came back...I would give you your old position...if you wanted..." He glanced at her a little and it was obvious that in some small way he was trying to half express a concept of missing her now that she was gone, though to save his pride he had to include the creation of Jewel in there.

Sally blinked, almost unable to believe he'd said such a thing. And yet, for a moment...she seemed to catch the underlying meaning behind that offer. It was his own way of saying he missed her and would've welcomed her back. She felt a bit better about it all, and managed to relax in her tense, defensive stance. "I understand, and I appreciate it. It will be something to take into consideration, then." She took a few steps away, but then paused. "...And I hope you know this is not out of some kind of an attempt to spite you or be in control over you..." She turned away this time, shaking a bit. "I do love him...and our union is completely mutual. And I...I am determined to be the Queen that the town deserves. I hope one day you will understand." Her voice softened a bit at this point.

There was silence for a moment. And then... "Will...Will you and Jack...never see me...or talk to me...at all...ever...then...?" He tried to ask the question as nonchalantly as possible but there was obviously some emotion and some hurt there...and some loneliness too.

This shocked Sally. Did he really think that? Think that she hated him even after she said she didn't? Biting her lip, she turned around and shook her head. "No! No! Of course not...don't think that. I'm sorry if I made you think that... No, no we could never do that. ...All things considered, you are still a valued member of the town and it would be stupid if Jack or myself didn't see or converse with you due to personal reasons."

Dr. Finkelstein blinked. "Really? I...I mean..." he cleared his throat and glanced away with a small scowl again, "...v-very well...I...I don't get too many visitors so it...wouldn't be inconvenient...if you and Jack...visited." He finished with another clearing of his throat and a little shrug.

"Well, I certainly don't see why we wouldn't." Sally managed half a smile, bringing her arms behind her back.

Something about Sally's smile...comforted the old doctor. It almost actually made him happy... "I...erm...yes..." He glanced at Sally with a touch of hesitation and suspicion once more though... "Sally...does...Jack share your sentiments...He may dislike me now, after all..."

Her lips stretched into a bit of a smile. "While he is...protective of me in all of this, no, he does not. He could never dislike anyone." Except for one being, but that was a different story. "Especially not yourself, either. No, I think he understands a side of this I once never considered." And she admittedly felt a stab of guilt, having realized that maybe she used his fondness for her a weapon...She had to make up for that later.

Dr. Finkelstein considered her words, a small touch of relief seeming to come to his features. "V-Very well, then...I...I will accept you as my Queen." He cleared his throat gruffly at admitting that and then he added shyly, "Would you...like to meet my precious...I-I mean...my new creation...Jewel?"

"Oh, certainly..." Sally gave a nod, stepping toward him a little.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded in return. Then he cleared his throat and raised his voice a little. "Jewel! Enter...please..."

There was a light rustle behind the stage curtain behind him...and then a female creature, somewhat tall, with an appearance very similar to Dr. Finkelstein's actually, entered. She smiled warmly, first at the doctor and then at Sally. She stepped toward her and gave a small wave. "Um...hello there...Sally, i-isn't it? It's lovely to meet you...I'm Jewel..." She held out her hand to Sally.

"Hello, Jewel...it's lovely to finally meet you." Sally smiled a little bit more, and reached out to shake her hand.

At being welcomed by Sally Jewel positively beamed and shook her hand eagerly in return! "Oh and it's lovely, lovely, lovely to meet you too! Oh, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein's told me so much about you and how wonderful you were at taking care of him and cooking and cleaning and sewing! Oh I just hope I can be as good at it as you were! Oh and now you're going to be a Queen! He's so proud, so very very proud, and I am too! To think that my predecessor achieved so much! Oh Sally, you're wonderful!" And then instantly Jewel was hugging her warmly.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked in surprise, completely stiff and taken aback by this creation's enthusiasm. Did she really mean all of that? She relaxed and hugged her in return, smiling more. "Thank you very much, it was sweet of you to say so... I think you'll do a fine job at taking of him, Miss Jewel."

Jewel gasped in joy and pulled back a little with a big smile on her face. "Really? Oh thank you, Sally! Oh but please, just call me Jewel...a-and if anything I ought to be calling you Queen Sally, I suppose." Jewel chuckled a little and stepped back to get behind Dr. Finkelstein's chair (at the moment he was looking a little embarrassed, especially at all of the stuff Jewel had told Sally that he had said about her).

"Oh, no no...just Sally is fine, thank you." Sally waved it off a little. She gave a little curtsy. "It was very nice to meet you, Jewel, I'm glad to know the Doctor is well taken care of." She looked at her creator. "...Thank you. I'm certainly glad we...were able to talk about this. I'm...sorry about everything. I hope you can forgive me..."

"If...If you'll forgive...me...?" came humbly yet with a touch of stubbornness from Dr. Finkelstein, looking to her hesitantly.

Unable to help it, she smiled and giggled a bit. "I forgive you."

"Oh yay we're all friends again!" Jewel clapped her hands together happily and then got one arm around Sally and one around the back of Dr. Finkelstein's chair and hugged them all together. "Isn't this wonderful!" Suddenly her eyes popped open and brightened. "Oh there's a wedding to plan, isn't there? I almost forgot!" Jewel released them from their hug and looked to Sally eagerly. "May we come, Sally? Please! I'd love to see your wedding! And Dr. Finkelstein would too, wouldn't you, dear?"

"Oh! Erm...I..." Dr. Finkelstein started shyly.

Jewel just giggled though and waved him off. "Oh he does, he's just shy about saying it! So can we please come?" She looked to Sally hopefully.

"Of course you can." Sally giggled, shaking her head in amusement, and blushing a little from Jewel's enthusiasm. "You are citizens of the town, after all. And...we would love it if you attended."

"Oh thank you!" Jewel clapped her hands together in excitement and then instantly got behind Dr. Finkelstein's chair again. "Ooo, doctor, I'll press your best suit and shine your wheelchair and we'll have the loveliest time! Oh and speaking of time, how late is it getting?" She giggled. "I know we're having fun catching up with Sally but it's close to lunchtime and someone needs to go home and have his wormswart porridge and pumpkin snail cookies and witch hazel tea before he gets cranky..." He leaned over and tapped him on the nose and then gave his cranium a little kiss before he could pretend that what she was saying wasn't a hundred percent true. Jewel giggled and looked to Sally again and give a little curtsey. "Goodbye for now, Sally. It was great to meet you! Perhaps we'll see you later after our lunchtime and naptime."

Meanwhile, in his chair, Dr. Finkelstein grumbled and pouted a little and yet his submission was obvious and he even sort of half smiled a little. "Y-Yes, perhaps...later..." he finally agreed with a little nod.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do, but we'll see..." Sally smiled shakily. "I have to go as well, goodbye you two. Have a good day..." She waved a little.

"Bye bye!" Jewel waved.

"G-Goodbye, Sally...and please say goodbye to Jack for us..." Dr. Finkelstein managed to add with a small nod. "Jewel...Come...Let us go home now..." he said in the most 'commanding' voice he could muster.

Jewel just giggled and nodded and started pushing him to the exit behind the stage curtain. "Okay, doctor. Let's go..." She led him away and soon they disappeared from the backstage area.

Sally watched them go with a smile and then turned to get going as well...not quite looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. "Oh!" She looked up in surprise and saw it was Jack. "Oh, Jack! There you are...um...are you ready to go?"

Jack just blinked several times though, his face full of surprise... "I...I...S-Sally, that was...I-I mean, I-I didn't mean to overhear but I...w-wow..."

"Um...w-what do you mean?" Sally asked shyly, looking down a bit.

Jack just tilted his skull to the side a bit, looking at her sudden shyness curiously. "Sally...you were so diplomatic and so compassionate...and so c-commanding. I-It was exhilarating...I'm so proud of you." He swallowed and clasped his hands together in front of himself and looked down shyly.

"What? But...I...I didn't do anything!" Sally said meekly, eyes wide.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he looked to her again. "But Sally...y-you listened and you negotiated and you expressed yourself and you...you yelled! You showed so much fire, I..." His eye sockets started to get half lidded but then he blinked and looked away shyly again. "I...um...y-yes, well..." He shrugged with a touch of awkwardness.

"You...what?" Sally blinked, blushing now.

"It was attractive, is all..." he managed shyly, pressing was one of his feet into the ground.

"Oh...well..." Sally looked down a bit. "Thank you...I...I just said what I felt is all."

"W-Well, you...f-feel...v-very attractive things when you're like that...You were very...q-queenly, Sally...It was...wonderful..." Jack started to smile again and moved his eye sockets back to her. He even took a step toward her.

Her head jerked up in surprise as she let his words sink in. Queenly. He thought all of what she said and done now was...Queenly? "Jack you...you think so? Really?" Then she smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. "Thank you..."

Jack straightened up completely at her sudden hug...and then utterly melted, his spine slumping and a big grin spreading across his face. "Uh...y-you're welcome..." he gurgled. Then he chuckled goofily. "You're the queenliest Queen there ever was...and I am your King...command me and I shall follow..." He sighed dreamily and let his eye sockets shut.

"Jack, you've been King before I was even created, and you've been my King since I was created." Sally pointed out with an amused, sweet smile, looking up at him.

"I-I don't care..." Jack merely replied in a daze, his grin still wide. "You've been my Queen since the moment I met you...somewhere deep inside...I knew it in my bones...pretty Queen..." He chuckled warmly.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. She kissed his cheek and then pulled back. "Let's go home, shall we? We have a lot of things to do now..."

"Oh! Um...a-alright..." Jack replied with a nice big grin and a glowing appearance in his skull. "Um...can...can I carry you home, Sally?" he suddenly asked extra coyly.

Oh, she would never truly understand why he liked carrying her... "Yes, Jack...yes you can."

Jack positively beamed! "Oh splendid!" And instantly he had her scooped up in his arms and he even gave her a twirl in a perfect circle before just gazing down at her for a moment with love and adoration. "Oh Sally...Sally, I must ask...I didn't hear everything...Are things alright with the doctor now? Are you happy, dearest darling of my heart?" he asked so sweetly.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine now, Jack." Sally clasped her hands at his neck, nuzzling her head to his. "We don't have to worry anymore...I'm free, Jack...everything is settled, now..."

"Oh wonderful, just wonderful! A-And...um..." he cleared his throat and glanced to the side shyly, holding her close, "...e-even with only having just gotten your freedom...a-are you still sure that you want to tie yourself to an old, slightly out of his mind skeleton so very soon?" His smile picked up a little on one side and he glanced to her with a touch of humor.

"I made a promise, didn't I? And I never go back on my word." Sally assured with a smile. "Stop calling yourself old...for the last time, you are not a grandfather to me. Goodness...that would just be weird." Her face twisted at this a little. "Unless you're willing to tie yourself to a little rag doll like me.."

"O-Oh I...I'm v-very willing to...tie myself to all of you, and I..." he smiled more bashfully, "I...i-if you really don't find me old and silly then...I-I'm so very happy to have your approval and to have you with me, my Sally..." He placed a little kiss upon her yarn covered head.

"You are silly...but I love that about you." Sally giggled, nuzzling their cheeks. "Let's go, shall we?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, let's! Let's go and plan our Christmas and our wedding and our honeymoon and our childre-um! Erm..." Jack cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, "Y-Yes, let's go!" He then instantly dashed off with her still in his arms, hoping he hadn't nearly been too forward with his little outburst.

Sally blinked, wondering what he cut himself off from saying, but decided not to dwell on it for now. She just smiled and held onto him happily as they made their way home. 'I_ just hope everything turns out right...'_

Meanwhile as they raced along Jack just inwardly cringed. '_WHY must you constantly come on too strong? You got her to love you back only a few days ago and now you've already got her to promise to marry you after Christmas-do you suddenly have to be demanding ch-ch-children from her as well? All f-five of them that you've decided in your daydreams that you want... Not to mention she only found out recently about...how to...w-well, the process of..._' Jack sighed mentally. 'Just calm down, Jack...' he assured himself as he made his way home with his Sally in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Sally spoke quietly to him. "Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet for the past while."<p>

"Huh?" Jack gasped a little as they reached the gate and he slowed down and gently pushed it open with his hip for them to start walking up his drive. "Oh! Um...nothing...please don't worry about it, Sally..." he said softly, looking away. What would he do if she insisted and he told her and then there was that horribly awkward silence thanks to him going back to the 'making love' thing.

"Oh...I see, you're probably anxious about everything to come, aren't you?" Sally guessed, and held a little tighter to him. "Me too... But it's all right...we'll get through it together."

Jack gave a small nod. "I...y-yes, we...we shall..." He held her a little more tightly as well as he approached the door. "A-Actually I'm not sure whether or not it's better for us to talk about some things before or after our wedding...I-I'm a little confused since I...I-I've never married a girl before of course..." He swallowed as he brought her up the steps and pushed open the front door with his hip, bringing her inside.

"Oh, well...that's all right, I've obviously never been married, either. Well...don't worry about that, Jack, okay? We'll talk about things whenever we do, on our own, when it comes naturally and we feel ready to discuss whatever we may have to." Then she looked sheepish with a blush. "Um...but I don't know how weddings go...just a little, I know it's a social gathering and we're pronounced..."

Jack blinked and looked at Sally with interest as he walked over to the couch to sit down, letting her rest gently in his lap. "So you don't...know about all the traditional details?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all." Sally cuddled into him happily, letting out a dreamy little sigh. "Do you?"

Jack melted a little under her cuddles and her sweet sigh and question. "O-Oh, I...y-yes..." he replied dreamily. "W-Well...we invite everyone in town and then I wear a nice suit and you wear a beautiful white dress, and then I wait for you at the altar with the mayor...and you walk up the aisle with flowers in your hands while music plays...and you have a veil over your face...and then when you come to me I remove to veil and the mayor can say lots of nice things about how we promise to be together and love each other forever...and then we kiss...and everyone cheers and we eat cake and dance...and then we would come home and we...might..." There was a slight pause in Jack's dreamy ramblings and then suddenly he blinked a few times and paused and looked away. "We...we can do

whatever we'd like..." he finished softly and sincerely and carefully. "Whatever feels best for us..."

"...Oh...and I suppose that's an abridged version of how it all goes?" Sally blinked, smiling a little more.

Jack gave another small nod. "Y-Yes...the abridged version. And then afterwards we'll go on a little trip for our honeymoon, anywhere you'd like, Sally. And then we'll come back here and...I..." Jack let out a small sigh and paused and hesitated again. "Sally...?" He glanced to her hesitantly. "Can I...a-ask you a private question?"

"Of course you can..." Sally nodded, and snuggled more into him. "What is it?"

Jack snuggled her back, then asked shyly, "H-Have you ever thought about...h-having children?"

Taken aback by the question, Sally looked unsure. Children? Kids? She'd never even been around kids before. Aside from Ethan, the Corpse Kid, she had no experience with kids, let alone ever having thought of them. She bit her lip, looking down a little. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." Jack replied with an awkward gulp. "N-No reason, I just...w-well, actually I guess there is a reason...I-It's just...I...was wondering...if you would like...i-if you would at all consider...h-having children with me!" He finally managed to stammer out the last few words and now he was just looking down in utter bashfulness and embarrassment and nervousness.

"Oh!" Sally blinked, inwardly kicking herself for not having seen the underlying intent. "I'm so sorry...I should have realized that sooner." She thought for a moment, and then smiled a little. "Um...well, not right now, of course. I'd rather we wait some years. I'm not ready to be a mother...I don't even know how. I'd rather we waited and got used to being married and being together and really setting our lives." She exhaled a bit, and then smiled more. "But it is a lovely thought. I would love to have children with you one day... Oh, but!" She realized

something about it. "Can we do that? Um...you're a skeleton and I'm a rag doll. I know how reproduction works...oh...I don't know how we'd be able to." She bit her lip at this, worried.

Jack blinked several times, just taking all of her response in. So many emotions went through him and then he just...exploded in a smile! "Sally! Oh Sally thank you, thank you, eternally thank you!" He was kissing her face, all over her face... "Oh Sally..." he remembered her doubt, "Sally, as long as you're willing, we'll find a way, we'll work something out, don't worry...I...I have a good feeling...We'll have babies, lots of nice beautiful spooky babies..." He kissed her some more but then stopped for a moment to add sheepishly, "O-Oh, but, o-of course if you just wanted one or two, th-that's completely fine, w-we can work it out later. But oh Sally..." he sighed and gazed down at her, "As long as we're both willing, that's what's most important."

"Oh! Well...wonderful..." Sally blushed and nuzzled his neck happily. "We'll figure it out...you don't have to thank me, though..."

"Oh but I do, I do..." Jack sighed joyfully... "I'm just so happy you want to have children with me...I...I've dreamed about how beautiful that would be...and I always did want a family...deep down..." His smile grew and grew with warmth and love.

"You did?" Sally looked at him curiously with a smile. "I mean...with your kind and wondrous heart and how selfless you are, it's no wonder...but, you really wanted a family one day?"

Jack nodded shyly. "I...A-At first I guess I used to dream of having a mother and father and brothers and sisters of my own but...ever since I met you...I...instead I've just wanted a wife and little ones to care for...and meeting you made that feel so real, Sally...and I'm so happy it's actually going to happen..." He had little tears in his eye sockets.

Sally's eyes went wide. To think she affected someone so much...just by meeting them. How was it possible? This was something she was not going to grasp so easily. But was it even meant to be something that one could grasp? She didn't know for sure.

"Awwww..." Sally cooed sweetly, and kissed his cheek, and jawline. "That's a sweet dream to have... I'm happy to help you make it come true... I'd like that, too one day."

Jack melted. "You're too kind and good to me, my Sally...So wonderfully kind and good..." He sighed and then nestled them both against the arm of the couch so that he could snuggle with her properly. "My dreamy dolly Sally..." he cooed sweetly.

Sally giggled modestly, shaking her head a little. "You're good to me, too... Thank you for everything..."

Jack just chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you for...being everything I've ever wanted out of life all wrapped up in the prettiest package there ever was..." He sighed blissfully and closed his eye sockets.

"Oh, now don't thank me for that. It's just how things came to be." Sally said pointedly with a smile.

Jack chuckled a little more and glanced to her, gently reaching up and running some fingers through her hair as he snuggled more closely alongside her. "I don't care...I'll still be grateful for you every day for the rest of forever..."

So much love to give... She mused thoughtfully, smiling all the more. "Me too... Then again, I can never forget the same one who invited me into his home for dinner and then wanted to kiss me..."

A bashful little grin came to Jack's face and he glanced down shyly. "O-Oh, I...I just...s-saw you for the first time a-and then...d-didn't want to stop seeing you...I-Inviting you up here for dinner was the only thing I could think of to keep you around me longer...A-And then...to kiss you...my dearest friend...what else could I do?" he said softly back to her.

"I...well I..." She blushed all the more, giggling a little. "I can relate, I felt the same way...even if I wasn't aware of it all."

"Did you really feel something for me that first time we met, even if it was only something small...?" Jack looked to her hopefully and curiously, like a wide eyed, happy child.

"Yes... I didn't understand it but I knew there was something there, since I never felt in such a way around someone." Sally admitted, looking away.

Jack smiled a little more and moved his skull a little closer to her head at her turning it from him like that. "Oh Sally..." he cooed sweetly, "...you knew it too...you knew what we had...deep down...somewhere...No need to be shy about it, my darling...There's nothing wrong with...love..." He hesitated for a moment...but then gently rested an arm over her.

Sally giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck a bit. "I'm not...it's just still new to think about."

Her giggle sent shivers up and down Jack's spine and her nuzzles warmed him all over. "Oh I-I know...so new...so thrilling...our beautiful love..."

"...Jack...I wondered, what were we before?" Sally realized, curious. "I mean...what would you say we were?"

Jack blinked and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean, my darling? What we were...when?"

"Before we truly came together..." She looked down a little bit, sheepish.

Jack blinked. "Oh...well, I..." He looked down and considered...and then smiled more... "I...thought we were...dearest friends and then...sort of...s-secret lovers...u-until I thought for a moment after you told Dr. Finkelstein we were married that you didn't see us like that...b-but then I asked you to marry me and you said yes and now...we're...we're lovers for the whole world to know..." He placed a little kiss upon her cheek.

"Oh...well...I suppose the principles of it make sense..." Sally admitted bashfully. "Here I thought if close friends were comfortable with kissing, they'd do so. That's so silly of me."

"Aww..." Jack gave her cheek more kisses, "That's not silly...No, no, not at all...I...I'm the one who's silly...You were so new to life...I should have explained myself to you more plainly...I should have confessed every feeling I had to you..." He snuggled into her hair.

"Oh, but that wasn't your fault either. I should have known better, even if I didn't know what it entailed." Sally giggled from his kisses, shuddering happily.

Jack chuckled more at her sweet giggles and continued his sweet little kisses to her face and head and hair. "No, darling, you...you were just being sweet...demure...modest...I should have been clearer...It doesn't matter now though...as long as we're together...my darling..."

"You're right..." Came her reply in a soft little enamoured giggle, before she snuggled more against him. "I love you..."

Jack all but melted...Those words were pure heaven to him... "I love you too...Oh I love you so, my Sally...Love you so..." He held her gently in his arms.

"I love you so..." Sally whispered sweetly, her smile growing. "Kiss me...?" She requested.

Jack took in a shuddery breath and he felt his bones practically crack with heat. "I-I...oh...oh yes..." he softly said back before gently and shyly moving his skull forward and closing his eyes and placing his lips upon hers.

Melting into the kiss, Sally sweetly welcomed it, reciprocating it. Her hands gently applied pressure to his chest before exploring a little, curious to feel his ribs through the fabric.

Her hands...Jack instantly started trembling like mad and his lips were barely able to keep with the kiss. '_T-Touching...she...'_ He could barely handle it, it was so much, and his chest heaved with deep, shuddery breaths and his hands clenched a little against the fabric of her dress.

So intriguing! Sally's questing hands, her fingers especially, continued to explore as she lost herself within their sweet kiss. She could feel his chest heaving, and it only made her more enamoured and curious!

"Mm...mmm..." Jack squeaked a tiny bit at the back of his throat, unsure of what to do... It felt good, of course, what she was doing, but it was so much, so very much...He had loved her from the moment he had met her and had daydreamed sometimes about...her touch, like this...And now it kept being real... He was reminded of the table before, when she had thrown him down...It made him...He didn't know anymore...His lips stopped kissing, though they still lightly touched hers, and he whispered to her... "S-Sally...I...Sally..." He didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" Sally whispered, one hand stilling and the other still exploring.

"I like...when you...touch me..." He said it so shyly, so unsurely...He didn't know what else to say... And he felt sort of awkward and yet...sort of good, letting her know... "It's nice..." he added quietly...

"Oh..." Sally's eyes closed, and she giggled. "I'm glad...I like when you..." She realized where his own hands were, clutching her dress. "Touch me, too..."

"Ah!" Jack gasped a little, his eye sockets going wide. "Wh-What?" he could only ask simply.

"Um...I said..." Sally blushed quite a bit. "You heard me..."

Jack pouted a tiny bit. "I...I'm...scared..." He glanced down with a touch of sheepish embarrassment but he didn't let go of her dress.

"Oh..." Sally whispered in understanding, and nuzzled his cheek. "It's all right...me too... But it feels nice..."

Jack blanched a tiny bit...but then finally nodded. "T-Tell me to stop...i-if you want..." he added softly. Then he unclenched his hands from her dress and started to let one gently hold and savor her shoulder, and his other hand slid carefully down the curve of her back. Jack felt all of his bones tremble, his breaths becoming shallow.

"I will..." Sally whispered sweetly. She leaned in and reconnected their lips, and gently ran her hands along his chest again.

"Mm..mmmm..." Jack moaned, starting to relax...He felt his chest melting under her hands and his hands melting as they moved along her small yet firm little body...She loved him...and would be with him forever...Finally, his dream was in his arms and coming true... He felt his hand sliding lower, felt it moving to the curve of her hip...

Feeling that his bones were more relaxed and less tense, Sally felt herself relax all the more as well. Oh, the feel of his bones trough his suit.. It was fascinating! Yes, she felt them plenty of times before whenever they embraced and/or kissed in the past, but like this? Not quite so. It was amazing. She went lower, lower, gently.

Jack started to stiffen...but then stopped...started once more...but then managed to stop again... He was just trying to keep himself as together as he could be... She was his fiancée after all, this was to be expected... He held her a little more closely and gently separated their lips for a moment, though he kept his eye sockets closed. He whispered to her. "G-Gently, S-Sally...gently just like you're doing...I-I can only handle so much..." He pressed his hands deeply against her. How could cloth be so soft yet so firm?

"Of course." Sally whispered in assurance, raising her hands a little upward. "Don't worry..."

Jack swallowed. "I...don't worry...I like it...I just...never had a gir-a-a woman...touch me...like this...Touch me...Sally..." He felt his bones heating up again and he began to shift his hands all over her back and sides and hips slowly...starting to enjoy exploring now himself.

"Neither did I..." Sally said sweetly, now going low again. "I will, though... You can touch me, too..." She almost added "anywhere", but decided against that for now, fearing it would be too much.

Jack nodded, putting his lips upon hers again. This had been scary at first but now...he was sort of starting to like it...a lot...kissing and touching in private together...in their house...So nice...

Soft moans escaped Sally, and then she trailed one hand up to gently run along his skull...curious as to what that would do. So smooth...

"Mmmmm..." A deep moan that he couldn't help instantly escaped Jack. He could barely breathe anymore...he could barely function. He buried a hand deep into her perfect hair and clutched her as close to him as possible.

An equally deep moan escaped Sally as she then rolled onto her back on the couch, bringing him on top of her. She continued caressing his rib bones through the barricading fabrics, as her hand explored his skull, their kiss growing more passionate.

What was going on? Jack barely knew but he...he knew he liked it and he felt a certain instinct about it kicking in. He balanced himself better over her. He had one hand buried in her hair and the other was holding snugly around her side. He kissed and kissed and kissed her, warm and deep and passionate kisses... He felt his breathing starting to pick up. Only in his wildest dreams about her had he ever imagined this...but here it was...and it felt so wonderful.

Although unsure, Sally knew she really liked this feeling with whatever was happening right now. One of her legs then intertwined with his, halfway stroking against it. Now both her hands came to his skull for further exploration, as she sank deeper back into the cushions in pure bliss. She moaned between kisses, and eventually felt such a need for them to be closer.

Jack knew it was...that something about it might not be right...not right now, at least...but it felt so good...and his hand...that instinct was kicking in again and though it was shaking it started to travel lower, to that leg...He didn't know, he just...she seemed happy and he felt happy and...it was so nice to be happy. His kiss deepened a little more.

An entire afterlifetime of this, together... Sally could not have imagined such a thing, but oh, she wouldn't turn back now! If she could do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing.

Aside maybe from actually being aware...

But that was beside the point!

One hand trailed down to feel his spine, and even connect their bodies a lot closer. She wanted him closer...no, needed him closer...

The second her fingertips made contact with his spine through his shirt and jacket, Jack's hand instantly shot fully and completely to her leg, pulling it close alongside him. The edge of his palm even managed to touch her thigh and... His lips broke from hers. He was panting heavily...though still so very close to her. "S-Sally, we...almost...at the table...before...what if...now we...Sally..." He could barely form the words, he was so worked up.

"We what...?" Sally managed in a daze, her eyes opening, her cheeks flushed. The feel of his hand on her leg was so...if not for his support, it would've flopped about like a limp noodle.

Something just...how she looked right now...and her cute little 'we what?'...That was it! "Oh you are so cute! Sally!" And instantly he dove at her mouth in a deep, joyful kiss, wrapping his one arm completely around her body and getting the firmest grip on her leg he could have!

"Mmm!" Now Sally's eyes went wide at his sudden attack, but it wasn't long before she relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. Her hands came to his spine, treading the territory, squeezing.

Jack just kissed her...kiss after kiss, breathing increasing, his hands starting to take on minds of their own. "S-Sally...I only...ever dreamed...I-I shouldn't have...but couldn't help it...I've wanted to know...what it would be like...w-with you...Beautiful...creature..."

"I've wanted to know, too..." Her hands were also coming to take minds of their own, especially since one hand slipped around his jacket along his spine, the other soon following. "It's wonderful...with you...like this..."

"Yes...wonderful...we want to...be like this...together..." His back kinked this way and that in pleasure at her touches. "S-Sally...Sally I d-don't know what to do...I...want to...to...b-but I mustn't...but I want to..." Suddenly his skull went lower and his lips started kissing the top of her chest.

"Ooh!" Sally let out a little gasp, that melted into a moan as she shuddered in pleasure. He had never kissed her there before, it was something! "I don't know what I'm doing...but I want to...with you...please..."

"Mmm...b-but...mmm...oh..." It felt so good to kiss her there... "B-But..." Oh it would be so simple, so easy...so easy to take a piece of clothing here, a piece of clothing there...so simple to have a perfect afternoon together...so easy to have one of his deepest desires and fantasies come true finally... '_N-No...s-stop yourself...p-please.._.' he pleaded with himself, trying to stop himself, working to wrench himself away from all of her loveliness.

The feeling of his lips there made her tremble all the more, and her hands trailed lower down his spine, but gently and slowly. She moaned a little louder, her eyes squeezing shut and the very strange but alluring feelings growing stronger within! How had he been able to awake such feelings, such passion within her that she never knew existed? Her chest heaved lightly as her breathing grew laboured, and his name then escaped her in the midst of a pleasured moan, "Jack..."

Her saying his name like that, in that voice...in a tone he had never known from her...it made him give a final fervent kiss down the center of her chest and then instantly he was off her her and panting and gripping against the back of the couch. The way her body had been moving, the way she had touched him, how she had cried his name... '_O-Oh...Oh dear..._' His eye sockets moved around fearfully. '_O-On a couch...only two days of a mutual relationship...Are you out of your mind?_' he practically screamed at himself.

It didn't stop there! Her instincts were taking over, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned up and nuzzled into his neck...and then her lips grazed it sweetly, applying sweet kisses to it.

Jack panicked. He gripped the back of the couch, looking down in distress, trembling all over. "S-Sally...S-Sally, p-please...please...no more...please stop! I'm sorry but please...please just for now...please stop..." He cringed. He didn't mean to be harsh but he needed for her to stop before he didn't have it in himself to stop anymore.

"What's wrong?" Sally pulled back and looked up in worry. "D-Did I...are you...are you hurt?"

Jack shook his skull firmly. "N-No, I...I just...d-don't w-want to...y-yet...a-and I...I c-can't control myself when we get too close...and..." He frowned in a touch of shame. "I'm sorry, Sally...I'm sorry..." His frown deepened, full of disappointment.

"Jack...why are you sorry?" Sally withdrew her hands, and brought them to his shoulders. "Darling, please don't be upset with yourself... I wanted this too, we were in it together...you didn't do anything wrong, I promise." She kissed his cheek in assurance.

"I-I, b-but...I-I should be better at c-controlling myself...You deserve so much..." He pulled his knees into his chest and hugged around them, still looking so very sad.

Sally's countenance grew sadder...it was apparent that his sadness was her sadness, too. She crawled over, and brought her arms around him in a side hug, nuzzling her head to his. "Darling...shh...don't say that. I wanted...no, do want this as you do...I promise...Please don't be sad, my love... It's all right."

Jack however, just shook his skull, still frowning deeply. "Y-You only want to because I told you about it and you're curious now...B-But I ought to know better...Wh-Who am I to touch you like that a-anyway...Y-You're..." his eye sockets went to her and then he quickly looked away again, "You're...so beautiful...and so good...and so noble...h-how can I take advantage of all of that...of all of you..."

A pout came to her face. "That's not fair. You think that because I'm curious about it and know how it works, I only want it for that? You can want me all you like, but I can't feel that way?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Please don't say things like that."

Jack blinked and looked to her. "Sally...S-Sally, I-I didn't mean that you weren't capable of...g-genuine d-desires...I just..." Jack struggled a little to find the right words...and then sighed and settled on...in a quiet voice... "I'm sorry...It's just hard for me to see myself as good enough for you...as good enough to...h-have... 'that'...with you..."

There it was again. Not good enough for her? Where did he get that idea? If anything, she couldn't help but wonder if SHE was good enough for HIM. She wasn't the royal one here! Then again, that was irrelevant, anyway.

"Jack...please don't put me on a high pedestal like this. There's no 'not good enough'. I love you, you love me, we're together and we're happy, and we'll work through any problems in our union we may encounter. That's what counts...okay?"

Jack's eye sockets went wide...and then he turned to her. "But...I..." he seemed to consider, "Oh...I..." and then suddenly his arms were around her and he was clinging to her in a tight hug, "Th-Thank you, S-Sally...I-I'll try..." he finished in a teary, happy voice.

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback, but managed to return the embrace. "You need not doubt this, I promise... I love you, you love me too, and together we can make it...that, is what is good enough for me." She pulled back a little bit. "What happened just now, please, believe me when I say that it all stirred such a feeling inside, an attraction toward you I never knew."

"Yes..." Sally nuzzled his neck...and just took in his scent...how it was driving her wild! "I think...I feel attracted to you in...that kind of way, too..."

Oh her nuzzles...the way she inhaled near him...Jack shuddered, his hold on her still tight just to keep himself from collapsing. "I..." his eye sockets started to close, "...I've wanted that...for so long...for you to like me like that...f-for you to...to really see me as a...a man..." He inhaled deeply near her hair. He whispered softly into her ear. "...My pretty dolly..."

"Oh, but you are a man..." Sally assured, closing her eyes.

Jack trembled and smiled more. "A-And you're a woman...So soft...and pretty...and lovely...and mine..." He kissed her hair over her neck.

Sally shuddered happily and giggled. "Yes...of course... Mmm...do you feel better now?"

Jack chuckled. "I feel...splendid." He brushed aside her hair and gave her neck a couple of little kisses. "I-I'm sorry, Sally, I don't mean to send you mixed signals right now...I-I'm still getting used to all of this...F-Forgive me, my dolly?" He chuckled a little more.

"Yes." Sally nodded, smiling in assurance.

Jack sighed blissfully. "Wonderful..." He pulled back and laid his forehead against hers with a smile. "Sally...I have an idea..."

"Mm? What is it?" Sally smiled, nuzzling her forehead to his.

Jack's grin grew. "How about I step out for a little while and go get us a nice bottle of fermented pumpkin cider, and some fresh herbs and ingredients, and a lovely little squid and spider chocolate pie...and then I'll come home and set us up a lovely little cozy engagement dinner for two?"

Sally blinked and then beamed at his suggestion! "Oh, Jack...that would be wonderful...!"

Jack's whole countenance lit up! "Oh I'm so happy you think so, Sally! Alright then, I'll make all the arrangements! You just stay here and rest and relax, darling, and I'll come home soon to start our romantic evening...my Queen..." He picked up her hand and raised it, placing a kiss on the back.

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, looking away coyly. "All right, Jack...I'll be waiting...my King..." She cooed sweetly.

Jack trembled all up and down his spine. "Hmm..." he gurgled, "I-I'm Sally's King..." He looked in an utterly blissful daze.

"Of course." Sally smiled more, and hid a yawn behind her hands.

Jack chuckled and then placed a lovely kiss upon her lips and then stood up from the couch. "A-Alright, then, I-I'll see you soon...Bye for now, pretty Sally..." He waved to her as he walked over to the door.

"Goodbye, Jack..." Sally stood up from the couch, swaying a little bit to watch him go.

"Arf!" Said Zero.

Jack chuckled and waved to Zero a little before waving to Sally again once more as he opened the door with his free hand. "I'll see my favorite dog and my favorite girl when I get back." He winked.

"Arf arf!" Zero did a happy little flip.

"Always..." Sally giggled, bringing her arm behind her back and waving a little with her hand.

Jack chuckled at her cute answer before giving one final wave and slipping out of the door. Oh it felt so nice, caring for her and loving her...preparing romantic evenings...He and his lovely little dolly. He practically skipped down the stairs as he headed toward town to find everything he could possibly need to make tonight with his Sally as romantic as possible.

After a few moments, Sally just...she giggled and laughed with joy, even dancing around the room a little! She even held the two front folds of Zero's sheet and danced with him in a circle! The little dog barked happily, so glad to see his mistress this delighted!

"Oh, Zero... Whatever would I do with you two?" Sally cooed sweetly, letting him go and holding her hands to her chest. "To think so much has happened...and such happiness!"

She then yawned again as she paused, realizing then how tired she was. No wonder, she hadn't slept once last night! They'd been up all night with their experiments and theories...

"Oh...maybe a little nap won't hurt..." Sally murmured, and before she knew it, she was then beelining to Jack's room. She wasn't sure why, considering she always slept on the couch...and yet, she just...felt drawn to this somehow.

She pushed open the door, Zero following her, and went inside. "...Oh...he won't mind...will he? And it looks very comfortable..." She removed her shoes, and then tiptoed over to his bed.

It was long, but very narrow, which made sense, of course. Given how thin and tall he was. But it looked comfy, and if she lay on her side, it would work better. She got onto the bed, lying on the covers.

"G'night..." She yawned, and then fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, a grinning Jack walked through his front door with his arms laden with a satchel of cooking ingredients, a big bottle of pumpkin cider, a little pie box tied with twine and a dozen black roses ( a little bonus). He pushed the door shut behind him with his hip and sighed with satisfaction as he entered the house. "Oh how lovely this will be...just me and my Sally..." A dreamy look came to his eyes as he went to put down his items on the couch and-Jack paused. The couch was empty...how strange...Where was Sally? Jack glanced around the room and his eye caught Zero under the Christmas tree playing with a candy cane. Jack placed his items down on the couch and walked over to the little dog. "Zero, do you happen to know where our lovely Miss Sally went?" he asked with a smile.<p>

"Arf!" Zero nodded, and then floated over toward his bedroom door.

Jack looked after the little dog curiously and followed him. Then he gently pushed open the bedroom door. "Zero, what's...oh! O-Oh...my." Jack's jaw utterly fell at the sight before him.

Sally was still curled up on his bed, fast asleep, with her hands tucked under her head. Her lips were stretched in a smile, and between her soft, even breathing, occasionally was humming.

Jack gasped and instantly slipped out of the room. He lie pressed back up against the wall of the living room, chest heaving with curiosity. "Sally's in my bed...S-Sally's in my bed...Sally's in my _bed_! O-O-Oh boy!" His eye sockets were shut tight as he did his best to process this new information.

"Arf?" Zero floated over to his master, wondering why he was so flustered!

Jack took a few more deep breaths in and out, trying to calm himself, and then he finally let out a deep, centering sigh, his eye sockets closed. "O-Okay..." he spoke to himself calmly, "Sally...is in...y-your bed...and you are engaged to her...and you love each other...s-so really th-that's fine i-if you think about it...Um...y-yes, okay..." He managed a shaky nod to himself... "A-Alright then...um..." He swallowed and then mustered up his courage and carefully turned and peeked around the corner of his bedroom door...and sure enough she was still really there...resting so peacefully upon his covers... His eye sockets went wide with interest as he shyly observed her.

After a few minutes, Sally stirred, and then woke up. She yawned, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm...what time-? Oh...oh!" She got up quickly, and looked around frantically for her shoes. "Oh...where are my shoes?"

"Ah!" Jack gasped and slipped shyly behind the doorframe again, blanching at nearly being caught in his observations. He hadn't meant to stare, it was just...she had looked so nice...there...slumbering upon his bed...that would one day be 'their' bed soon enough. Oh but what if she had seen him peeking at her just now! He cringed, scared of what she might think of him if she had.

"Oh, here they are." She slipped them back on, and came out of the room, smoothing her dress.

"Arf!" Said Zero.

"There you are, Zero!" Sally giggled at the little dog, petting him. That was when she spotted Jack, and beamed. "You're home!" She threw her arms around him and greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Mmm!" Jack squeaked in utter surprise, reeling, his arms flailing a little! He couldn't breathe or think or do anything but be kissed by her like this!

After a few moments, Sally giggled and pulled back, smiling brightly. "Welcome home..."

"Mmm..." Jack sighed softly, torn between a look of guilt and a look of utter euphoria... "I...w-wow..." 'Do...Do I get to be welcomed home like this every day? Oh boy I hope I do...' He just wanted to melt to the floor in a big, ivory puddle of love.

"Hello..." Sally giggled. Ever since they began to court, and were...well, technically living together, and they were soon to be married, she liked the idea of greeting him in such a way whenever she could.

"U-Um...you s-say hello...nice..." Jack gurgled a little, his spine slumping a bit as she continued to hold him.

"Thank you..." She kissed his cheekbone and then let go. "Did you get everything?"

"Hmm?" he merely asked, still in a daze at first and still just grinning dreamily.

"Silly." Sally giggled, shaking her head and going to retrieve the items he'd gotten, bringing them to the table.

"Arf!" Zero nudged his master lightly with his nose.

"Huh...oh...oh yes!" Jack blinked and cleared his throat, remembering what was going on. "I-I got us lots of nice things...A-Anything for my romantic dinner with my Sally..." He smiled bashfully.

"Can I help?" She asked hopefully, looking at him then.

Jack blinked and shook his head. "Oh no, no, no! Please allow me, Sally...You just relax! Y-You can...t-take a nap again or something...o-on the bed..." He looked down shyly and awkwardly.

"Oh... Please?" Sally pouted. She could remember the first time they met, how he had stood behind her while she stirred the pumpkin pie mix...how close they were... "Don't you want to make things close to me?"

Jack gave a very big and audible gulp, his entire spine straightening. Memories flitted and flew through his mind as well...and that cute little pleading pout...Who could deny that pout? "W-Well...y-yes..." he finally admitted with a little bashful pout of his own.

Sally giggled and was all smiles again as she sauntered to him and brought her arms around him. "You mean it?" She beamed.

Jack was just about ready to burst and melt... "Y-Yes..." he squeaked... "I want to cook close to you and be close to you and sleep close to you..." He barely knew what he was saying as his head remained lost in a daydream of sleeping in the same bed as Sally.

"Really?" Sally blushed at that. "Me too..."

Jack stopped breathing and moving and thinking. His eye sockets were wide and his jaw was open. "You...do?" She wanted to sleep near him...Them in the same bed...'Oh dear...Oh how wonderful...'

"Yes..." Sally mumbled, blushing more as she nodded.

"L-Like...e-even the l-last...thing...a-about...th-the s-sleeping?" barely escaped him in quiet wonder.

Nuzzling their cheeks, she nodded. "Of course..."

Jack's breaths were shallow and ragged and warm. "I...h-hadn't thought about...but...I...I want to sleep near you too, Sally...I want you in my bed...our bed..." softly left him.

"I always wanted to spend the night in your arms..." Sally confessed.

"A-As have I...in yours..." left Jack suddenly in a passionate whisper. Suddenly his arms were around her. "Sally! We could...we could...sleep together...in the same bed...from now on...if you'd like..." He felt his bones trembling in anticipation as he awaited her response.

"Really?" Sally beamed, and gave a happy giggle. "Yes! Yes!"

Jack practically looked like he would just burst and die from happiness and joy! "Oh! Oh, you said yes, I...Oh!" He hugged her close and kissed and kissed her pretty face, "D-Don't worry, S-Sally, I-I'll be a gentleman...and I'll hold you every night in my arms...Oh my darling Sally!"

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, and then had a though. "But...your bed is so narrow...it won't fit us both..."

Jack felt a little tremble and a spark of something rather playful go through him at her adorable observation (probably the result of the fact that he had just gotten the girl he loved to agree to share his bed at night). "W-Well...I-I'll just be on the lookout for a new, bigger bed for us then...and in the meantime..." He pulled back a little and then placed his forehead against hers and looked down with a mischievous smile... "I suppose we'll just have to sleep...very very closely...in the bed we've got now..." He hoped he wasn't being too forward and of course, with their wedding set to occur after Christmas, he wasn't going to even dream of pushing things with her as they slept together...but still it was so very fun to explore this side of himself with her as he was doing right.

Sally's face turned red, a little amused smile stretching at her lips. "Jack... Um...I'm wider than you are...I'll fall down over the edge if we sleep next to each other...we'd have to sleep on top of one another..."

That comment almost made Jack break...but it didn't...and in fact he was sort of proud of himself as his only response to her managed to be the spreading of his skeletal grin from ear to ear, and a single pumping upward of his brow.

"...Jack?" Sally blinked as she looked up at him with worry.

"Yes...my clever little soon-to-be lover?" he asked with a touch of coyness and leaning her back a little in his arms.

"Um...you heard what I just said...right?" Sally managed in a mumble.

If Jack's smile could have grown more, it managed to, and it even picked up on one side a little. "Yes...I did...It does beg a certain question though, your 'suggestion' for our 'dilemma'..." His bones were starting to blanche a little and he wasn't sure why he was pressing this but he just wanted to...He liked exploring this side of himself now that he had a moment to take it all slowly...and it was starting to grow on him.

"Um...! What?" Sally looked up at him in surprise, blushing more. What had gotten into him? Earlier if she said such a thing, he'd be bolting! ...But now he seemed...okay with it? Even...somewhat responding in that way?

'I like this side of him...' Sally thought, and brought her arms around him then. "W-What is it?"

"Well..." he knew it was so forward but still...now they weren't just 'dearest friends'...they were betrothed...and would one tiny bit of playfulness hurt so very much? "W-Who ought to be on top...you or I?" he managed without breaking.

Sally's cheeks heated up! Had he really said that? Oh, but she liked it! She liked his forwardness...it was...so alluring. But she smiled and narrowed her eyes a little. Maybe...they could just slowly make their way up a bit...they were getting married soon, anyway. "Well...we could alternate..." She cooed suggestively.

"C-Can I s-start?" He didn't even know how the question had managed to leave him. And yet...deeply buried in his fantasies that he always tried to relegate a bit for fear of his thoughts and feelings growing too 'impure'...he had always longed for the feeling of resting atop of her soft, inviting, warm body...Her curves welcoming him for the night...

"Of course..." Sally giggled, pressing all the more closer to him.

"Mmm..." Jack was kissing her face again, getting his lips upon her pretty seams...He spoke between affectionate pecks... "P-Perhaps I won't bother w-with the bigger bed...p-perhaps the one we have will do splendidly enough..." He chuckled warmly.

"Oh, but Jack...we'll need more room than that after we're married..." Sally cooed suggestively.

"Aww...don't you want to be cozy with your Jack every single night...?" Jack cooed suggestively right back.

"Of course I do..." Sally giggled, her eyes narrowing more. "I just don't want us to fall down if we lean too far one way..."

"B-Believe me...I-I won't lean far enough away from you or let you lean far enough away from me to have either of us fall off the bed...Th-Though if you desire...I'll still get us a bigger one...in case we need to 'm-move' a bit in it...ever..." He blanched but didn't care-he was starting to love this.

"Oh..." Sally let out a dreamy sigh and brought her arms around his neck then. "Well yes...we should get a bigger bed...at least after get married...I-I think...there will be some movement that will require more space...especially if we roll around, holding each other..." She cooed suggestively, but still sweetly.

Jack gulped but the daring smile never left his skull. "I..." came his voice in a warm, shuddery whisper, "I...sh-should not be h-having this t-talk w-with you at th-this time..." Yet he didn't let her go. Oh it was true, wasn't it! She really was his! His love, his bride...his everything...forever... "A-And...wh-why might we be r-rolling around h-holding each other?" he managed to counter, though he felt himself practically shaking as he asked the playful, obvious question.

"Don't be silly...we're betrothed, and we live together..." Sally said sweetly with the blush forming more on her cheeks. "Although, to answer your question..." The same daring smile came to her face as well. "I don't know...we may be lost in each other so much that we may...move around like that..."

Jack blanched white as could be and managed to reply back, trying to seem suave but sounding like a playfully flirting young boy. "I'll be lost in you...forever...or for as long as you'll have me...fair Queen to be..."

"I...I'll be lost in you forever as well, my love...my King...I'll always have you..." Sally leaned up closer, feeling his breath on her lips.

Jack utterly trembled all over...To hear her call him her King...oh he adored that... "I-If you truly shall...always...then...I'll get us our bigger bed right away...No sense in risking tumbling off in each other's grasp...as we roll together..."

"I suppose that's true..." Sally gave a little happy laugh. "And...well...pause in our rolling and may do...other things, too..."

Jack glanced down, his grin bashful... "B-But...w-what if I'm too shy...f-for those 'other things'...Y-You're so wonderful and beautiful, my Sally...Wh-What if...I'm too scared...I-I'll need you to help me, Sally..."

"Don't be scared...there's nothing wrong with...well, feeling this way for someone you love and who you're with..." Sally cooed in assurance. "And I will welcome it with you with open arms..."

"Th-Then...I will be...r-ready...and willing...to do my best for you...I'll do anything for you, Sally...anything your heart desires..." He let the last word leave him in a warm whisper as he gently leaned her back a little more, pulling her body flush to his own.

Sally's breath hitched at his action, and she let out a dreamy sigh, her form trembling a little. "I'll do anything your heart desires as well, Jack..."

Jack swallowed...hesitated for a moment...then... "I...desire...you...S-Sally..." A warm breath left him...but he managed to only softly kiss her lips and then to pull back, still grinning and enamoured looking. "B-But...I shall wait...until you are completely my Queen...I...I want to have some time to think about things anyway...and to really get us that nice, new bed..." he finished softly, though it was obvious it was hard for him to try to come back to reality, to try and be so calm again.

Oh, this wasn't fair! Why did this mating ritual have to be so darn elusive? Why did it have to pop up and cloud the rest of her emotions? To just make her want nothing more but that?

Why did such feelings have to be so cruel?

Shaking her head, she went to him once more. "Don't leave me this way...I feel so...so..." She searched her mind to figure a good meaning for it. "Stirred up...and I don't know what to do..."

Jack blinked, his eyes going wide for a moment! Her words struck him so... "I..." he straightened her up so that they were standing straight up against each other... "I...I want to help you...but...h-how?" He gulped in nervousness.

"I don't know..." Sally looked up at him with wide, nervous eyes. "H-How do I...cure them?" Her form was trembling, and such a heated feeling was coming from between her thighs...a similar feeling to how she'd felt earlier upon reading about this mating ritual. Only this time, it wasn't as subdued and tingly.

Jack gave a very big gulp this time. "I...M-Making love would...h-help...B-But otherwise, I...I...d-do have one thing...w-we might try..." He could feel his bones heating and tingling...He was so amazed that he could make her feel this way...he wanted to explore all of it.

"W-What is it?" She inwardly cursed herself for not having read further! "I'll do anything...u-until we do...m-make love..." As much as she was far more curious about that option...she knew that whatever else would help would have to do.

"W-Well, um...i-it won't relieve things a-as much but it might...help...distract you and also...r-release some of the tension..." He gulped once more and then his eye sockets went half lidded...He reached up a hand and gently cupped the side of her face... "Shh, I...perhaps I ought to show you rather than tell you about it...Here, just...let me kiss you...a-and if it's too much...please stop me...alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Sally bit her lip, and nodded, her cheeks heating up a bit. "All right...Jack...I trust you..." She said softly, almost reminiscent of what she had said back when they had first met, moments before they shared their first kiss...how she said she trusted him...

Jack nodded, and then slowly closed his eyes and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, his hand still holding the side of her face. He gathered his courage for the next part.

The rag doll's form shuddered again as she then felt the flutter in the pit of her stomach, as if it were filled with bats. Sally soon relaxed, kissed back and raised her hands to his shoulders.

Feeling her relax, Jack finally made his move. He slowly opened his mouth and then gently his long, spooky, triangular tongue came out, its tips touching her lips lightly.

"Mm!" Sally was taken aback by this. Was that his tongue? What did he want her to do? She was so surprised that she opened her mouth in reaction to this, and then his tongue slid in...gently, and slowly, but oh my! It was such an odd, new feeling... She shuddered, but soon relaxed as her own little tongue timidly rose up to try this.

"Mmmm..." escaped Jack in a deep groan...He couldn't help it...Even just her presence was enough to send him over the moon but this...doing this...with her...And her mouth was so soft and warm and nice...and...was that...her...her own...t-tongue? He touched it hesitantly, almost as though afraid of offending or frightening it.

While she had seen his tongue before, how it was so long and forked, but never once had she thought anyone could kiss like this! With their tongues touching? Her own cloth tongue timidly touched against his, almost flickering back and forth, as if shyly greeting it.

"Mm...mm...mm..." Every touch of her little tongue sent kinks through Jack's spine that made him moan...He held onto her tightly, just for support so that he wouldn't collapse at her feet and start kissing them and calling her an angel or something... Slowly and shyly he began to wrap his tongue around that lovely little piece of cloth that he hadn't even known was in her mouth to begin with...and he just hoped that this would help her longing because otherwise he really wasn't sure what to do aside from just taking her into the bedroom and...well...He pushed the thought a way and kissed her a little more deeply now.

The...strange feeling within herself and...er...in other areas, seemed to increase with this newfound way of kissing. Yet still relieving all at once. Sally moaned between their mouths and now brought her arms around his neck, pressing all the more closer to him. The urges slowed, given the amount of intensity here that was forming in her mind, but overall it just made her want more. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted his hands running her body...! Oh, what was wrong with her? What were these feelings?

Her moans escalated as his tongue wrapped around hers, which was a strange feeling in itself...but she liked it...it was kind of intimate...a way of getting close.

Her hands were moving all over himself and Jack could feel her passion increasing and felt his own starting to go a little haywire as well. He just hoped he could satisfy her enough with this kiss to tide her over until after Christmas...but to be honest it was getting hard to even tide _himself_ over with this kiss... 'Oh...Oh why did I let her see that book...W-We could be reading or something if I hadn't...oh...Sally...' His long arms wrapped around her body, his bony chest rising and falling with deep breaths through his nose.

Much like earlier, her hands coursed along his person, and his chest especially, as Sally returned their heated kiss with as much as she could muster. It was the deepest kiss they had ever shared, and the passion within her was growing! Her own chest rose and fell as her breathing laboured harshly through her nose.

Jack knew he had to stop this...had to stop it before it escalated too much and suddenly she took control of the situation again and tossed them both right through the bedroom door and onto the bed, and then he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. It would be so hard to leave her mouth and tongue though...but he had to at least try, even for just a moment just to clear their heads. With a sudden jerking motion he pushed his skull away from her head and his tongue slid from around hers back safely into his mouth. For a moment he just stood there holding her and shaking and breathing raggedly. He mustered words... "Did...Did that...h-help?" He gulped as he awaited her reply.

Certainly most of the intensity was relieved, and she felt she could think better, despite that her mind was still wrapping around it all. What a kiss! It was unlike anything she could have imagined, who would've thought? Sally uttered a breathy sigh, still holding against him as she looked at him in a daze. The heat was still forming between her thighs, demanding more, but at least she felt a little more refreshed. "I...I think so...I...oh my...will you...ever kiss me like that again?"

Jack blinked a few times, taking in her response to it all. It had helped...He was glad. He was so confused and just knew he couldn't think straight at the moment about whether sharing total intimacy with her right now was a good idea or not...But at least this had bought him some more time to consider the matter. "I..." he nodded his head, "Y-Yes, of course, a-as often as you'd like..." he admitted truthfully. "I...I'm glad it helped, S-Sally...a-and I'm sorry for getting you so 'worked up' in the first place..." He looked down sheepishly and bashfully.

Shaking her head, Sally squeezed her legs to try to force the feeling away, but it didn't help. "No...please don't be sorry, Jack... I suppose we can't help these things, can we?" She just wished they were easier to deal with, because she still felt very stirred up. What to do? She brought her arms behind her back, looking down bashfully and squeezing her legs some more, trying to think of things that wouldn't...erm, work her up. "I'll be all right...w-will you?"

Jack just looked at her standing there, seeming so shy, so unsure, so uncomfortable...A frown came to his face and little tears came to the edges of his eye sockets and he shook his head. "N-No...No, I won't..." Cringing, he quickly walked past her and first went toward his bedroom but then shook his skull vigorously and went over to the couch and laid himself down upon it, taking a throw pillow and clutching it to his chest while little tears fell from his eyes. His voice came out like a croaking whisper. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm such a dreadful suitor...Y-You'd be better off staying back with the doctor and Jewel-at least they wouldn't be as horrible for you to be around as I am..." he couldn't help but let out in a tone drenched in melancholy and sadness.

Sally's heart broke upon seeing this. Did he really have that little faith? Did what happened just now really break his confidence?

Tears of her own came to her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she went over to the couch also.

"Jack..." She said softly, and reached out to touch him...but was sure he'd pull away if she did. That meant she had to carefully choose her words and slowly let him know how she felt. "Jack...I want you to look at me...please."

Jack just shook his skull however though, burying it into the throw pillow. "No...I don't deserve to..." He was trying to hide it but it was obvious that the little tears were still coming from his eye sockets, absorbing into the material of the pillow beneath his skull.

"No. Look at me." Sally said in a firmer, but still soft tone, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please look at me."

Jack twitched a little at her touch but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be touching her right now, he didn't feel like he deserved to...but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings of course...He let her stay touching him, but he didn't touch her back. And he only let his eye sockets show half way as he leaned up a little from the pillow. "Are you going to leave me now...?" he asked totally sincerely.

For a moment, Sally almost wanted to burst into tears. cling to him and cry and promise she'd never do that. But she had to be strong right now.

"No. I won't." Sally scooted closer, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you... Why would I? Jack...I want you to look me in the eye and tell me one thing you did that was so horrible that it would drive me away."

Jack blinked, looking a little more at her. "I...I corrupted your pure thoughts about us by letting you find out about...m-mating...I-I selfishly toyed with you about it...I said horribly indecent things to you about our bed and s-seduced you...and then I upset and confused you and made you have uncomfortable feelings about all of this...I'm the worst person in the whole world..." He cringed a little and hugged the pillow extra tightly.

"...Really, Jack? ...Jack, did I at any point tell you no, tell you to stop, or just pull away from you? Did I do anything of any sort that told you I was unwilling?" Sally asked gently, coming closer to him.

Jack sniffled. "N-No, but...i-it was because I seduced you...Y-You've never...known about things like this before and I used that selfishly...I took advantage of a lady..." He looked up at her with big, sad eye sockets.

"You did not take advantage of me." Sally said firmly. "If you were, I think you wouldn't have gone about it like you had, and I wouldn't be willing. ...You did seduce me, but...I liked it, and I loved to share it with you...I am new to all these feelings, but...isn't that part of a relationship like this? Discovering all of the aspects to it? I learned because I wanted to, because I was curious. You did nothing wrong."

Jack took in all of her words and did his best to genuinely consider them...but then couldn't help frowning a little again and asking quietly, some of the tears returning to his eye sockets. "B-But then...wh-why do I feel...so bad...? I'm so confused..." He hugged his pillow a little extra closely again.

Sally bit her lip, and could see what he was trying to say. Starting to believe the situation, but unsure of why the big picture seems to be missing from his own mind, despite that the facts were laid out in plain sight. Sally showed no signs of resistance or unwillingness to being seduced. Not only that, but she did it in return, liking it. So what was it?

"I can't answer that for you...but I think you might see me as an innocent and beautiful being on a pedestal..." She frowned a bit at this. "And I'm not. I'm Sally...the woman you love, and who loves you back...I am a rag doll, and I'm learning about things you normally don't associate when it comes to me. You said...you...well, have dreams and fantasies about me...i-in that way..." She blushed at this. "Do you think...perhaps...that maybe because it's all coming into real life, that you might think it's too good to be true?"

Jack gulped...He tried to think about what she was saying...and he couldn't deny some truth in it... "I always felt so strange...thinking about you like that secretly. I didn't want to...You deserve so much better than that...But, I...I know you're a real woman a-and not some doll on a pedestal all for me... But, I..." He shut his eye sockets, looking confused, like he was torn about something inside. "I don't know...It's...hard. I want to respect you as a woman but you're so special I want to just keep you safe forever..." He sighed deeply and laid his cheek on the pillow, looking a little forlorn. "I'm...confused."

"Jack...respecting me as a woman and desiring me in...a certain way, are not two opposite things." Sally assured sweetly. "Both can coexist. There's nothing wrong with...well...desiring to make love with me..." She blushed at this. "If you only wanted me for that reason, and nothing else, you didn't care about me as a person or cared about what I wanted, then that would be wrong. And Jack, you have done nothing but care about me as a person, listened to me, cared about what I wanted or needed, paid attention... That's what counts."

Jack was starting to come around a little and it was obvious. He turned his skull to look at her completely, his eye sockets wide. "Do..." he started hesitantly... "Do your really...think so?" He bit his lip in a final bit of uncertainty.

Sally smiled then, and nodded. "Of course I do. If you just wanted me for that reason, and didn't love me for who I am...then I would want nothing to do with you. But you're not like that. You're anything but." She kissed him on the cheek. "You can be a kind, caring gentleman...and also...well, a lover. Again, they're not two opposite things. They coexist so long as both factors within them meet up. It's all parts of why I want you, too..."

Jack blanched a little at her last words telling him she wanted him too...but he was coming around even more now, to be sure. He even sat up a tiny bit, though he still hugged the pillow somewhat close. "I...that's all I ever wanted...to be a good gentleman to you...b-but also, if it ever came to it...a good l-lover to you too...I want to make you so happy, Sally, in every way possible...I adore you. I just want you to be happy and to be with you forever..." He looked at her with big, wide, sincere eye sockets.

This made Sally smile even more, and then she gently pried the pillow away from him. He didn't resist. She placed it behind her on the couch, and came closer to him. "And that...is all part of why I love you... I want to be the same thing for you..."

Jack blanched further and sat up more...He looked deeply into her eyes... "What in the world did I ever do to deserve you...Sally...my Sally?" was all he could ask, softly and sweetly.

"I ask myself what I did to deserve you every day, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, and then sat gently in his lap, bringing her arms around him.

Jack blanched all over at her sweet reply, and then now she was sitting in his lap and he just froze up and looked down with the shyest little look ever. "I..." He didn't know what to say.

"I love you. I love you..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks, bringing one hand to trace a pattern along his chest with one finger.

Jack both trembled and pouted a little. "I...I love you too...b-but...S-Sally...n-not too far...I...I'm trying but...I'm still so confused...sometimes..." He trembled a little more under her touches.

A little hidden pout came to her lips. Then what had happened earlier? That didn't seem confused at all. "Jack...just because we're not married doesn't mean we can't." Seeing he was about to protest, she shushed him. "What I mean...is that whenever we feel ready to...we should just go through with it. Whether before or after we're married...okay?"

Jack swallowed, his eye sockets still wide. "I...w-well..." He swallowed...and then finally nodded... "If...If you'd like...we could do that...i-if that's okay..." He was still trembly from her touches and the fact that she was in his lap.

"If we want it so much..." Sally whispered, a touch of suggestion in her tone. "And we're ready...married or not, we don't have to hold back."

Jack's breaths were becoming shallower. He had to glance away, a look of concern on his face. "Wh-What if...Wh-What if...I-I'm not ready...just yet...?" He gulped as he asked the question, feeling so foolish and silly. Not ready...He knew he wanted to but...not...he just wasn't sure about if he was ready or not right at this moment and it seemed to him that if he wasn't sure the best thing was not to do it and realize later that maybe he really was ready than to go ahead and do it and realize in the middle or when it was over that he actually wasn't ready. He hoped she would understand...

Shaking her head, she lay her own onto his shoulder. "You think about it, and answer your own question... I think you know the answer." She said sweetly.

"W-Will you...think I'm...silly...i-if I'm not ready yet...even though I want to...a-and even though...you're so beautiful...any man would...w-want to...wh-whenever you did..." He looked down with a little extra pout.

"No." Sally said sincerely, nuzzling his neck. "As I said...we'll be ready for it when we are." She held him a little together. "...Jack? Can we still...share our nights together? ...Please?"

"Thank you...Sally..." he said so sweetly, so gratefully...Then he asked shyly, just to make sure, "Y-You mean...c-can we still...sleep near each other?"

"Yes..." Sally confessed. "If that's okay."

Jack nodded, looking at her sincerely. "Yes, of course...i-if you still want to, I...want to too...B-But, um...c-can we sleep...out here...on the couch together...a-at least until I can get us a bigger bed so that we don't have to be...y-you know...o-on top of each other?"

Once more, she hid a pout on her lips. '_So he wasn't serious..._' But Sally nodded. "Yes, of course..." She then stood up, brushing her dress. "Now come on...don't we have something we're supposed to be doing?"

Jack just looked up at her and couldn't help but pout a little. Despite it all he...missed her sitting on his lap. "I promise I'll get us a bigger bed soon...It'll be an early Christmas present...a-and, um..." he looked confused for a moment but then blinked, "Oh! Um...y-yes, dinner...I-I have to cook my Sally dinner, how could I have forgotten!" He stood up, feeling so silly for forgetting.

"No, silly. _We_ have to make it..." Sally giggled, taking two steps back.

Jack swallowed...and then for the first time since coming home, he smiled. "Um...w-well then...how about you stir what goes into the pots...a-and I'll hold you from behind and... 'make sure you're doing it right'..." He chuckled a little and winked.

Blushing a bit, Sally beamed and nodded. "I'd love that..."

She was adorable when she blushed. Jack moved forward and took her hand and gracefully led her to the kitchen. "Good...I'd love it too...And...Sally?" He glanced back at her as they stopped before the stove.

"Yes?" Sally looked up at him curiously.

"Um...w-we could...sleep near each other...in th-the old bed...j-just this once...tonight...i-if you'd like...a-as long we...r-really could just sleep..." He gulped in extra shyness and awaited her reply.

"Oh...Jack...we don't have to...we'd fall." Sally giggled a bit. "I w-wasn't just...um...s-seducing you earlier...I was partially serious...considering we would have to sleep on each other to sleep on it..."

Jack blinked but then nodded, understanding. "O-Okay...well...perhaps then...we could just snuggle extra close on the couch tonight?" He looked to her with a hopeful little smile.

"I'd like that, too..." Sally said sweetly, and kissed his cheek. "Just until we manage to get a bigger bed."

Jack nodded and he beamed a little at her. "Oh that's...that's splendid, Sally...just...splendid..." He went forward and gave her a great big hug and then he grabbed the ingredients and set things up and got all into position with her to cook themselves a lovely dinner in the most intimate way possible.


	6. Christmas Eve

**A/N: **

**Azure129: YAY almost at the end! How will it turn out? You can only find out by reading :3 And if you do please R&R! Thank you!**

**NintendoGal: We took a lot of creative turns with this! :D We hope you enjoy it! It's all going to be big and awesome! OwO**

**I did mostly write the rendition of "Poor Jack", with some generous input from Azure. We hope you enjoy that, too!**

* * *

><p>The month of November was going by fast as the denizens Halloween Town were in full swing to prepare for Christmas. Jack had assigned everyone a task, such as making proper kinds of gifts, learning the carols, making things, and the like.<p>

Sally was given the task of making a Sandy Claws suit, which she was happy to do.

There was also one little plan, however, she was not informed of... That plan came in the form of instructing the town's finest trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock and Barrel, to go to Christmas Town and bring Sandy Claws here. All so he could relax and not have to worry this year.

While Sally was behind all of this, there was a small part of her that remained apprehensive. Wasn't playing the role of Sandy Claws maybe a bit too much? That was what she felt unsure of. Heck, the idea of the town simply celebrating it was a great idea, and even, the idea of Jack dressing up as Sandy Claws and delivering things throughout the town itself was also a fun idea!

But to really play Sandy Claws? That, she wasn't so sure of. But, she figured it was all just nervousness of such a big, new thing they were all doing and would get over it.

* * *

><p>It was now Christmas Eve, December 24th.<p>

Out in the town square, there was a tent set up where Sally worked on the suit. It housed her sewing machine, a dress dummy, the portrait Jack used tracing paper over the original of himself in a Sandy Claws suit for reference and a tall mirror. She worked tirelessly on the suit all month, making sure everything for it was just right as he asked for.

So now, with the suit finished, Sally was adding the finishing touches to it. Specifically, at the moment, adding the fluff to the hem of the sleeves, while Jack stood by, wearing it, studying his reflection thoughtfully.

"You look...very different Jack..." Sally murmured.

"I know...isn't it wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!" Jack couldn't help but announce with a big, happy grin on his face. "Finally, I'm showing I can be something besides scary...It's like a dream come true..." He marveled at his reflection at the moment.

"Mmm..." Sally considered that for a moment, and smiled a bit herself. "I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

Jack nodded, still looking with full approval at his reflection. Then he turned to Sally. "Oh and Sally, you did such a wonderful job on the suit, I-...Sally? Is...something on your mind, love? You seem...distracted." Jack pouted a little, unable to help noticing the way her eyes were glancing down, how she was biting her lower lip a bit, how her fingers seemed to falter in the stitch she was in the middle of.

"Huh?" Sally looked up in surprise, and then shook her head. "No no, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, that's all...This whole thing even now is quite a bit to take in..."

Jack pouted a little. "Oh, darling...yes, you've had so much to think about, haven't you...Our wedding and making this suit and, er...th-the...the 'situation' with...t-trying to decide about the...'you know'...us...the bedroom..." He blanched a little and looked to the side shyly, but then cleared his throat and went on with, "I-I'm sorry you've been under so much stress, my darling...I promise, once Christmas is done, we'll spend a whole lot of nice, relaxing time together, just you and I," he assured her sincerely.

Touched, Sally smiled and shook her head, regaining the stitch back in order. "It's all right, Jack... There has been a lot going on, but it's all part of our life together, isn't it?"

Jack still looked at her with a touch of concern...but then nodded. "Alright...i-if you're sure...I just...worry about you, my Sally...Your happiness is my happiness..." He smiled and leaned down close to her, looking caringly into her eyes.

"And yours is mine..." Sally smiled more in assurance. "I'm all right, really... I think once it all truly starts, and we see our hard work come to fruition, it should be just fine."

Jack smiled more, happy to see a smile back on her face. He nodded. "Certainly, Sally, that's the spirit!" He even chuckled a little...and then, stepping down from the stool he was standing on while she finished things up on his suit, he asked shyly, "Um, Sally? Could we take a break from the fitting for now...I...I wanted to ask you something...important..."

"Mm? What is it, Jack?" Sally looked at him curiously.

Jack put his arms behind his back. "Well, it's sort of...it's...um...w-well, you know how S-Sandy has 'helpers' sometimes a-and then he also has a 'Mrs. Claus', so...um..." he reached into the inside of his suit and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and then unfolded it and held it out to her, "H-Here, it's...just...a-an idea...Y-You don't have to if you don't want to..." he stammered a little. The paper contained a sketch of Sally...in a pretty red wool dress with white trim and her own little Sandy Claws hat and she was waving with one hand and holding a present in the other and there was a sleigh full of toys in the background.

"...Me? Really?" Sally took the drawing from him, wide-eyed. "Oh, Jack! That's amazing because...I...I did start making one, but I put it off...but it would only take me a few hours to finish...and it could be done by the time you leave tonight! Oh! What a lovely little idea!" She hugged him happily.

Jack gasped, his eye sockets going wide. "Y-You mean...y-you really would...g-go with me...o-on my sleigh ride t-tonight?" He felt his chest swelling with joy and happiness.

Caught off guard, Sally looked up with surprise. "You...want me to go with you? ...Really? I...I..." Maybe it would help her feel a lot less anxious and apprehensive about the whole thing if she could be there with him! "Yes! Of course! Yes!"

Jack beamed down at her! "Oh...Oh thank you!" And instantly he was the one hugging her now, but he was also picking her up and spinning her around in joy! "We'll deliver presents together! We'll bring Christmas to everyone! Oh Sally, I was so sad about the idea of not spending Christmas Eve with you but now we'll be together...my perfect darling!" He put her down and gave her a big kiss on her lips and then pulled back, grinning lovingly.

"Ooooh..." Sally stumbled a little bit, looking so dreamy! "Oh, Jack! You're right!" And in turn, she would feel reassured and know he was safe and sound if she was right there with him. "Oh, I'll go home and finish my dress! I won't be too long!" She kissed him sweetly, and then hurried off...

Just as Lock, Shock and Barrel were soon approaching with something HUGE in their sack that was being carried by their walking bathtub.

* * *

><p>"...Outshining every star, your silhouette a dark blot on the moon..." The Mayor was in the middle of going on and on about Jack in a speech in celebration of his ride which was just about to commence, and Jack just stood there beaming and taking it all in while Sally shyly stood a little behind him, and both were dressed in their official Sandy Claws outfits. As the Mayor's speech concluded, Jack chuckled and clapped. "Thank you, Mayor! And a round of applause for all of you for all of your hard work!" Jack commenced it and the whole crowd started to applaud. "Sally and I will do our best to make this Christmas a success...won't we, dearest...?" Jack turned to her with a supportive little smile and squeezed her hand, wanting to include her without putting too much pressure on her.<p>

"Yes...we will..." Sally said softly, but managed to compose herself. "We'll do all we can to make Christmas a complete success and wonder..."

The crowd cheered happily once more, applauding them both.

"Arf arf!" Zero now came floating up from the crowd, his nose glowing brightly! He whimpered a bit then, saddened that they were going somewhere and not taking him too! It wasn't fair...

Jack frowned at Zero's little whimper. "Aw, boy...are you going to miss Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally?" Jack petted him affectionately on the head.

The crowd snickered in amusement at that.

"Awww..." Sally petted Zero as well, pouting sadly for the poor little dog. She looked up at the sky, seeing that storm clouds were rolling in...heavily. She frowned, bit her lip a bit...and then had an idea. That one story...Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer...

"Jack...maybe...Zero should come with us. With his nose...the better to light our way!" Sally said in realization.

Jack blinked... "Sally..." and then suddenly he was hugging her tightly, "Oh aren't you so very clever and brilliant! Certainly, yes, yes, yes! Zero, to the head of the team!" Jack announced proudly for all to hear. The whole crowd cheered and Zero barked and spun in the air as he quickly took his place at the head of the group of skeletal reindeer.

Once the two were settled together in the coffin sleigh, with enough room for them both, the crowd cheered with excitement! It was time for takeoff!

With the crack of a whip, a wave to the crowd, the skeletal reindeer immediately set forth in motion, running the sleigh up the runway. Further and further up, until the whole thing was lifted right up, with Zero leading the way! The townsfolk cheered them on, as their laughter echoed well into the night...

"We're off, Sally! We're off and we're flying! Oh isn't it thrilling, Sally...isn't it splendid and beautiful and just...perfect...?" He sighed, his gaze more upon her at the moment than at the expanse of dark sky beyond them... "And yet..." he had to add, "...It's not even close to as splendid and beautiful and perfect as you...my future Queen..." His eye sockets went half lidded in love and adoration.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, and then just looked out to the horizon ahead! The endless sky before them! "It's amazing...wonderful! Unbelievable sights...and such an indescribable feeling!" She gave a joyous laugh, smiling widely. "And to see it, with you, together...I couldn't ask for anything more!" It reminded her of last month, when Zero had led her into the Hinterlands to find Jack, and they had come back together on that little snowmobile.

"M-Me neither, Sally...me neither..." Jack paused...and then in a bold yet shy move he moved the reigns to only one of his hands and gently slipped his other arm around Sally's waist, pulling her close. He smiled more and trembled a little inside in joy.

"Oh..." Sally blushed, but then happily cuddled up into him with her smile growing. The wind in their faces (And her hair), and the clouds drifting all around them, the glimpses of the endless diamond sky...it was beauty to behold. "Jack...thank you...for taking me with you...this is wonderful!"

"Oh S-Sally...th-thank you...A-After all, you...I..." He couldn't put it into words...He just smiled dreamily and snuggled into her hair. "...I love you, Sally..." He kissed the yarn covered top of her head.

"Aww...I love you, too..." Sally kissed his cheek, and happily snuggled into him as they continued to soar through the sky.

Before long, breaking through the clouds, it wasn't long before they came to the Real World, and caught sight on small city, a neighbourhood with homes galore! It was a thrilling sight, to see the cluster of homes, all looking fairly the same, covered in snow, and Christmas lights and decorations all over to see! Quickly, and quite noisily, the sleigh was landed onto the roof of one of the houses.

"Oooh, our first house! Let's go, let's go! Oh I can't wait to give the children all of their presents!" Jack jumped out of the sleigh and began eagerly going through his sack of ghoulish toys.

"I'll wait right here for you, keep an eye on everything..." Sally said, getting onto her knees as she watched him. "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Sally..." Jack, toys in hand, blew her a little kiss and then quickly jumped up and slid with ease down the chimney to start his delivery of toys as this year's Sandy Claws.

As Sally took in the sights of the neighbourhood, waiting for Jack to return, she felt a little better about this. Maybe she really was worrying for nothing. But then again, they were only just starting, there was no sense of what trouble could come.

A minute or so later, when Jack emerged from the chimney feet first, Sally grew alarmed when she suddenly heard _screaming_ coming from the house. What was that about? ...And it wasn't screaming in joy, either.

_I must be imagining things...too used to the screams I every day back in town._ Sally thought.

"Oh it went splendidly, Sally, simply splendidly! Listen to their cries of Christmas surprise!" Jack hopped back into the sleigh, his face all lit up! "Oh but we must scurry so that they don't 'catch Sandy Claws'!" He winked at her and then flicked the reigns and instantly the two were taking off again!

Sally giggled and smiled widely as they took off again. Maybe she was worrying too much, and decided to just enjoy the ride. After all, this was a part of trying something new and doing what Sandy Claws did every year. What could go wrong?

Everything.

* * *

><p>The night went on as Jack delivered the toys to the children, with Sally oftentimes helping him out as his unofficial little helper. The two flew along the sky in the sleigh from house to house, delivering all kinds of toys! A vampire teddy bear, mutated duck with fangs and painted blood and bullet holes, a man-eating wreath...all kinds of horribly delightful ghoulish toys!<p>

As they flew along, Sally was noticing something. Every house they delivered toys to were suddenly erupted with screaming. And as she heard more and more people, kids and adults, screaming loudly, they were most definitely not screams of happiness or joy. They were screams of terror. Horrified screams.

Sally was worried by now. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Jack was just...on fire with something! The thrill was getting to him more and more and more! The exhilaration! He was proving it! He was proving he could be something besides what he was expected to be! "Yes... more and more presents! Oh we've made so many people happy! Sally this is...incredible! Don't you think so?'" He looked to her with wide eye sockets and a wide skeletal grin!

Sally wanted to voice her concerns to him, but...what could she do? He was far too excited by all this, and obviously wasn't noticing the problems. ...Well, no one was hurt, right? Maybe it would just take getting used to toys like this. Maybe she was worrying over nothing again and wasn't hearing properly. Maybe she was overreacting.

Down below in the city, at the police station, a lone officer was at his desk, with a few phones there, all of them ringing off the hook, as he tried hard to answer the calls of the scared citizens about the "dangerous" toys.

"Fast as we can, ma'am. Hello, Police. Yes, I know, a skeleton and a rag doll. Lock your doors and windows."

A news broadcast was sounding, as the people were realizing that Santa Claus was being impersonated as the toys they saw were not normal.

Back in Halloween Town, the denizens, all watching the events from a monitoring cauldron in the Witches' shop, delighted by all of this! The plan had worked! They truly created a horrible Christmas for all to enjoy! It was like an extended Halloween!

Just then the news broadcaster was announcing that military units were preparing to take down the perpetrators...

* * *

><p>Back in the air up in the real world, they were flying over a military base. The spotlights turned on, shining up toward the sky.<p>

Sally then heard something distinctive, though distant, from down below. It was a shrill, long warbling noise...like an alarm. She frowned, and leaned over the sleigh to listen further as the sound grew stronger and louder.

Her eyes went wide in horror. It was an air raid siren.

"Sirens?" She sat back up, scared then. "Jack...there's an air raid siren going off!"

Jack blinked a few times but then just smiled at Sally and shrugged. "Perhaps it's their way of signaling midnight...or perhaps..." his eye sockets lit up, "...perhaps they're starting to celebrate! They're all waking up and celebrating the joyous Christmas we've given them!" Jack cracked the reigns, sending them even more quickly through the night air.

BOOM! BOOM!

The loud bellowing booming from below startled Sally as she looked down again, seeing long tubes pointing up toward them in the sky from down below...and shooting something. The air raid siren rang on, which obviously was meant to signal a defense alarm.

"Jack...I don't think they're celebrating..." Sally said in worry. "M-Maybe we should go higher..."

Jack nodded! "Certainly! Let's go higher so that we can see all of their lovely celebr-WHOA!" The sleigh rollicked to the side as something large flew past it and nearly hit it! Jack blinked several times! "Wh-What was that...?" Jack was trying to wrap his head around the situation but it was almost too overwhelming to process what might actually be happening right now. "Careful down there! You almost hit us!"

Sally peered down below again, and as she got a better look of what was shooting toward them...she closed her eyes, visualized, books in pictures...archives...they were long, tubular, and shot out something from them...they were...

Realization struck Sally in horror. They weren't shooting fireworks. These were _cannons_. Military weapons dating back several centuries...

"Jack...those are cannons! They're _trying_ to hit us!"

Realization struck Jack...and then instantly fear was pouring through him... 'Sally...they could hurt Sally...Zero...' "Zero...ZERO!" Jack cried and gestured with his head and a desperate look for the little dog to fly higher!

"Arf, Arf!" Zero agreed with a nod and did his best to head upward, the whole sled shifting in that direction.

Jack held the reigns tightly with one hand and with his free arm he grabbed Sally around the waist and held her so close he felt like his elbow joint was going to snap! "S-Sally...Sally, don't worry, my Sally...I'll keep you safe, my Sally..." He felt tears in his eye sockets and he just hoped that if something...'bad'...did happen...she would be safe...Yes, she would be safe and...she would go home and live with Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel, and Zero could come live with her too. And she would be sad but...she would move on...she would maybe even forget about him one day and find another nice man to care for her...That was all he wanted...all he wanted deep in his heart.

"Jack...!" Sally clung to him, scared. She wanted to be brave, but she was terrified. Even more so, of losing him. "No! I won't leave you!" She wouldn't leave his side, no! If something would happen, they would die together!

And then it happened.

A well-guided missile shot up into the sky, and then struck the sleigh, completely tearing it apart and sending it upward, before it fell apart and was then careening down to the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!"

The last thing Sally saw before losing consciousness, her limbs flying away, was the sky above them, her voice trying to call out to him before everything went dark.

Jack felt the rumble and then the breaking of everything and his last action before it all went black was clutching to any piece of Sally he could find and closing his eyes and hoping that when they fell, possibly his bones wrapped around her would protect her, keep her safe. It had been so wonderful of her to hold him and cry out how she wouldn't leave him but...if worse came to worse and one of them had to leave forever, he wanted to make sure it was himself and not her.

"I love you!" managed to croak out of him and then there was falling and then there was nothing...for a while.

* * *

><p>Back in Halloween Town, the denizens gathered around the monitoring cauldron had witnessed this...this tragedy of Jack and Sally being shot down from the sky...and then disappearing down to the ground below out of sight.<p>

That only meant one thing. They were dead. Being shot down from the sky killed them both. They had lost their King, and the woman to be their future Queen.

It was devastating. The wolfman howled in sorrow, the Mayor began to shed tears, and the witches were sobbing.

"I knew this was a terrible...terrible idea!" The Mayor wailed, making his way to his hearse. He proceeded to drive through town, giving the sad, sad news of their King and future Queen's tragedy.

"Terrible news! The King and future Queen of Halloween have been blown to smithereens!"

* * *

><p>"Attention citizens. Although the perpetrators have been shot down, I'm afraid that Christmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat, the perpetrators have been shot down..." A police on patrol in his cruiser drove around the town, announcing this sad and yet good news, that the ghoulish beings were gone. But Santa Claus was still missing...therefore canceling Christmas altogether.<p>

However...

In the city's cemetery, there lay the smoldering, dying flames and embers of the sled, with all kinds of charred remains of toys and other objects lying around in the snow. A little ghost dog then flew along, holding various objects in his mouth as he brought them to different locations in the cemetery.

Jack and Sally both lay in a heap, feet away from each other. Jack on an open book of a tombstone held by an angel, and she on the ground near a tree. Her entire body had been torn apart. Her torso was still intact, as was one arm, but her legs, her other arm, and her head were completely severed.

Zero had dutifully gathered her remains, placing them along her so that she could re-attach herself. Her clothes were complete charred rags, barely even providing good cover for her, all ripped and torn apart, and her cloth skin, some areas were covered in soot. Zero gently nudged her severed head, and she opened her eyes. She then proceeded to sew herself back together, starting with her head, before proceeding to her other limbs.

Meanwhile, Jack still lay passed out in the arms of the statue, though he was starting to regain consciousness and little twitches here and there were going through his skeletal frame. Zero noticed this and quickly raced over to his master with the final bone he was missing-his jaw bone. He popped it only his skull and after a moment Jack's hand slowly reached up and pushed it fully into place. Jack blinked a few times and then sat up a little...

Reality was flooding in...And now around him there were graves and snow and charred remains...and now...he couldn't look anymore. What if some of those charred remains were... '_No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._' He had survived...but what if he hadn't been able to keep her safe too? No, it was unbearable...He knew part of it was the emotion and panic of the moment but he wished that either she had lived or that, at the very least, they both had perished...

She was the moon in the dark night of his life...How in the world could he go on without her? How...oh how... Tears started to roll down his eye sockets and he just hoped that, if it came to it, he would have enough courage to...gather what he could of Sally...and bring her home for a proper burial...It would be horribly devastating for him to do but he wouldn't let her lie in this strange place in charred pieces all alone, no matter what.

When Sally had her arms re-attached, she managed to sit up a little, and sew her legs back on. She sniffled, tears running down her face as she trembled, not uttering a word. She couldn't. ...Where was Jack? Did he make it? What if all of these charred remains were...?

She shook her head at such thoughts. How was going to go on? All alone without him? And just when she still felt to be making up for the lost time she didn't realize her feelings for him... To lose the only man she ever loved...

No, she knew she had to. He would want her to go on, to be strong and live her life.

Worse still...Christmas was a disaster, and it was all their fault. They had made such a huge, horrible mess of the holiday. Children in the city were terrified, and Sandy Claws was nowhere to be seen. Sally wished she'd listened to her gut feeling about it all. Wished she could've stopped this madness in its tracks, before it got out of hand.

If only she could have possibly _known_ about this disaster. If there had been even just one indication that _this_ would happen...she would have stopped it.

Tears ran down her face, and Sally cut the thread after finishing her last leg. She placed the needle back behind her ear, and the spool of thread back into her ruined pocket. She glanced about the cemetery for about a quarter of a second, and mutely sighed.

Looking up to the sky tearfully as she wiped the soot off her face, she began to softly sing in complete sorrow. Her voice softly carried out, though not loud, could be heard to anyone within the cemetery.

"_What have we done? What have we done?  
>How could we<br>Not at all see?  
>All is lost, where were we?<em>"

She then shakily stood up, trying to find her balance, her form trembling from sadness and the cold, especially at how much of her body was exposed from the ragged remains of her dress.

"_Spoiled all, spoiled all  
>Everything's gone all wrong<br>What have we done? What have we done?  
>Find a deep cave to hide in<br>In a million years they'll find us only dust_..."

Sally waved her arms in a bit of a sweeping gesture, before falling up against the nearby wall, holding herself as she looked up at the sky wistfully.

"_And a plaque in it all  
>That reads 'Here lies poor Jack and his Sally doll'<em>..."

She closed her eyes, and then collapsed to her knees on the ground with a feeling of absolute defeat and despair. She hugged herself a bit, trembling, as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Meanwhile...Jack...her singing...He wasn't sure if he had been destroyed and maybe she had been destroyed too...and somehow they were meeting in a wonderful heaven...or perhaps only he had been destroyed and his heaven got to be the sound of her voice...or perhaps he was still alive but had just gone insane and was imagining it...because the only other option was...was...He was afraid to look...but he had to...He had to know...

He quickly twisted and flipped off of the statue, hiding behind it as he gazed in wonder over to where her voice had come from. There...There she was...on the ground...in the snow...holding herself and crying...clothes in tatters, hair singed here and there...And yet despite all of her distress she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now..

'She's...okay...' A quick gasp of cold air filled Jack's lungs and then suddenly he was darting over to her as fast as lighting and then he collapsed in the snow near her and held her in his arms and kissed and touched all of her he could get at! "Sally..." he managed between passionate kisses to her all over, "Sally...you're safe...you're alright...tell me...you're...alright...Sally..." He couldn't stop and he felt them collapsing to the snowy ground together.

For a moment, Sally wondered if the crash and her despair had sent her into a state of delirium, because she could have sworn that Jack was now with her, and was all right...just as she was. She had to be.

But within a moment, she realized...he was all right, too! His words, these sweet feelings, she couldn't have been dreaming them. He felt so real, smelled so real, looked so real! His own suit was in complete tatters and rags, singed in some places, but his regular suit he wore beneath it was still intact. But the point was, he was okay!

"I...!" She clung to him, bursting into tears all over again!

Her tears! They touched his skull and the places where they touched felt cool in the night air...She was real! 'Oh!' He brushed her tears away with one of his hands and kissed the rest away. Oh it felt so wonderful! To feel her in his arms, warm and soft and moving and real! He wanted to squeeze her, press his hands into her, to kiss her and not stop. He touched the cloth of her dress but also the cloth of her body. He was barely sure what he was doing, all he knew was he never wanted it to end. He wanted to melt into her! She was safe! They could still be together! She was safe!

"You're all right..." Sally sniffled, shuddering hard, clinging to him. "Thank goodness you're all right...Oh, I thought I'd lost you..." His kisses! His sweet kisses upon her, the way he held her close...this was all real! They were both okay! They could fix things together and make it all okay!

Jack shook his head, his kisses not ceasing though. "Never...Never! I'll never leave you! I'm sorry...I almost destroyed you...Forgive me...It's so much to ask...Forgive me..." His kisses slowed but became deeper...He kissed her lips...her face...her hair...her neck...her shoulders...His arms twisting more and more snugly around her waist.

"I forgive you..." Sally managed, her trembling and tears ceasing. "It's all right...we're okay now... Oh...but what have we done...all of this madness...everything..."

"It d-doesn't matter...doesn't matter...as long as you're alive...Sally!" He stopped kissing for a moment and just looked down at her, panting heavily, eye sockets dazed. She looked...in the moonlight...face flushed with worry, eyes glistening with tears...soft lips barely opened and holly berry red...her clothes were torn...and bits of her light blue skin showed here and there through parts of it...A feeling had come over him and only now was he able to focus enough to even begin to realize what it was. She was here, she was safe, she was his...he had almost lost her...and now he just wanted to be with her...in every way...forever...no more doubts. "I love you..." came softly yet heatedly out of his mouth as he held her and gazed down upon her.

Looking up at him, Sally barely managed, "I...I...I love you, too...I love you..." She shivered a little from laying in the snow, and the way he was looking at her, talking to her. It made all the cold around her melt away.

Jack barely knew what to do...On the one hand he wanted to...to...b-but on the other hand...out here? In the snow? In the middle of an open graveyard? No, no, no...she deserved some place warm...private...romantic...and she deserved a time when she hadn't just been put through severe physical trauma. Not to mention he vaguely recalled that they really needed to fix this whole Christmas mess... It was tempting though...

It was tempting to take the chance now that they had both been allowed to make it through their crash. It was tempting to do it so spontaneously now that he knew beyond a doubt that he not only wanted to but was ready...though he did his best to remind himself at the back of his mind that it couldn't be right to do it right now. For a moment, as all of this internal debating went on, he was just frozen in place, still holding her and dipping her back, still gazing down at her like he really did just want to melt them together into one person so that that nothing could ever almost take them apart again.

"Jack..." Sally whispered, straightening a little. "What will we do? What have we done? We've made a mess of this entire Holiday... Oh, I wish I could've known this would happen, and tried to stop this...how did I not see it coming...what will we do?"

Her standing up broke some of the spell she had over him, and Jack stood up as well, understanding her point and coming back to Christmas and how it was still in jeopardy! Oh and now he felt a surge of guilt and frowned-they had ruined a holiday! Or more accurately, HE had ruined a holiday and just taken her along for the ride. He took her hand in his...then he started to sing...

"_But we never...intended all this madness, never...  
>And nobody really understood, well how could they?<br>That all we ever wanted was to bring them something great!  
>Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?<em>"

Jack had started to scowl a bit, his voice deepening. He couldn't help it, he just...now that he thought about it...he was so FRUSTRATED! He had tried so hard...THEY had tried so hard...and he couldn't even do another holiday right...Perhaps all he really did have in him was scariness...But at least he had TRIED! That had t_o mean SOMETHING!_

_"Well, what the heck, we went and did our best!_"

He grabbed her and pulled her close, raising up their clasped hands.

"_And by God, we've really tasted something swell!  
>And for a moment, why, we even touched the sky!<br>And at least we left some stories they can tell, we did!  
>And for the first time since, I don't remember when...<em>"

Needless to say, Sally was VERY taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. To think, just a moment ago, he was despaired and melancholy...but then, he just...took a look at the bright side of this and completely changed the entire perspective on the matter!

But then again...that's just how she knew him! She squeezed his hands and sang in return,

"_We felt just like our old strange selves again!_"

"_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King...!_" Jack twirled her around, his bony chest rising and falling with deep, passionate breaths!

Right then, Sally just smiled wide, as she too, felt an awakening of her own! This was it, an amazing reawakening revelation she never knew!

"_That's right..._" And in a flash she ripped off the remains of the tattered suit, tossing them aside. "_You are the Pumpkin King!_"

Jack's eye sockets flew open wide and his jaw dropped and he all but shook and suddenly he wanted her again in that strong, eternal way like before! Instantly he was grabbing her shoulders and he had her pulled flush against him and...he was imagining...He tried not to think about it, tried to plow on in this strange moment of courtship between them!

"_And I just can't wait until next Halloween!_"

He twirled with her, never letting her body leave from being pressed against his...

Their laughter floated in the air as they danced with passion and joy along the graveyard together, reveling in the moment of a new beginning!

Now they both sang together as they danced,

"'_Cause we've got some new ideas that will really make them scream!  
>And by God, we're really going to give it all our might!<em>"

Jack froze! And then he dipped Sally back perfectly vertically...took a moment to look down at her with all of the love and longing and desire and passion he had! B-But then he roped it in again...They really did have to fix Christmas after all.

"Uh-oh...I hope there's still time...To set things right..."

The question, however remained as to how they would do that. What could they do? Go and tell the people they were sorry? But that would be exposing themselves and the Holiday Worlds... Send letters of apology? That wouldn't work...

It clicked in her mind then, making Sally gasp in realization.

"Sandy Claws! ...Where is he? We have to find him! He'll be able to save Christmas!"

Jack gasped and nodded. "Yes! Oh yes, let's..." He had started pulling her towards one of the larger tombs, but then he paused, looking back at her, blanching a little. Her dress really had been torn...considerably...He could see a piece of her hip through one tear, a piece of her side through another, one of the sleeves was half falling off... He let go of her hand for a moment and snatched up a large piece of cloth from his toy sack and then gently wrapped it around her shoulders. "Erm...a...a shawl..." he quickly explained with a gulp, "S-So that you...don't...get cold...b-because your dress is...y-you know..." He glanced down, trembling a little and unable to help it.

"Oh..." Sally looked down at herself and blushed, realizing how...exposed she was. She mumbled a soft thank you as she wrapped it around herself. "Quick, we have to get back to town, Jack! While we still have time!" Which she hoped wasn't lost on them.

Jack nodded and then grabbed her arm again and pulled her toward the tomb. He through open the doors of it with his free hand and instantly were inside. After all, if there was one way to get back to their world where everyone was 'dead', it had to be walking through a concentration of death right here in the real world.

Zero quickly followed after them, holding something in his mouth, which was Sandy Claws' hat.

* * *

><p>They hurried back to Halloween Town, and came out on the other side in the graveyard, emerging from one of the tombs.<p>

"Arf!" Zero got their attention, holding Santa's hat.

"...Sandy Claws' hat..." Sally realized, and looked at Jack in worry. "Jack! Where's Sandy Claws?"

Jack blinked several times, trying to think about. "I-I don't know, I told..." He paused for a moment in speaking as they raced along...And then he cringed and a frustrated look on his face. "Lock, Shock and Barrel..." he mumbled to himself. He really hadn't seen Sandy Claws in a while...that couldn't be a good sign for however those three had taken care of him... Jack let out a sigh and looked back to Sally. "Come on, Sally, I know where he is!" Instantly Jack directed their course to the old bridge.

"Oogie's lair?" Sally gaped in horror. This wasn't good at all. She had a bad feeling Oogie Boogie was involved in all of this.

Jack stopped on the bridge and sure enough...he could hear screams, Sandy Claws screams... He turned back to Sally, looking at her very seriously. "Sally, I want you to go home. Now. Run as fast as you can, lock yourself up in there. I'll come back for you when this is over. Do you understand me?" He looked to her desperately.

Sally was about to object, but found she could not. "...Yes. I'll go home. Please...be careful, Jack..."

Jack nodded...and then he grabbed her and hugged her to him so tightly! He whispered to her, tears pricking at his eye sockets. "I'm sorry...I wouldn't ask you to go...but I can't lose you again...I can't...I can't...be...without you, Sally...I couldn't bear the loneliness if something took you from me...and I couldn't bear the guilt I felt before after the sleigh if you were gone...all because of me...Oh Sally..." He squeezed her so much he worried he would burst her seams.

"Jack..." Sally murmured, squeezing him tightly in return. She trembled a little. "It's all right...I brought myself into it too, when I should have listened to the gut feeling I had...I'm sorry...Oh, Jack...please be careful..." She then threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm...mmm..." Jack moaned...His hands pressed against her, his fingertips found their ways to the holes in her dress and he shuddered at touching the new skin there. Oh he would save Sandy and fix Christmas and then he would go back to her and... "Mmm..." He wanted her forever.

Sally moaned at the back of her throat, and found it hard to let him go...and it hit her then, more so than back in the graveyard...how she realized they'd almost lost each other... How exposed she was right now, how much the desire to be one with him was just-

No. She couldn't think that. Not like this. They had to save Sandy Claws and save Christmas!

She would wait for him...wait...and then they could-

She moaned again, and squeezed him tightly.

Pulling away, she murmured, "I love you, Jack...I love you...I love you..." She kissed him with each word. "I'll wait for you..."

"P-Please do..." he panted back, shaking, "I-I'll return soon...I'll..." He felt himself so close to not being able to resist but he pulled himself back to reality once more, "I'll come back for you...Goodbye for now...my fairest love..." He gave her one final passionate kiss and then wrenched himself from her and turned away so that he couldn't be tempted to go back for more, then then he find a rope hanging down from the bridge and proceeded to descend into Oogie's lair.

Tears streaming down her face, Sally observed for a few moments, and looked down at Zero, who was unsure of what to do.

"Go with him." She said firmly. "...If something happens, if he needs my help, come find me."

Zero nodded and went after his master. Sally watched them go a moment, before she fled and hurried back to town.

"Zero...you can stay up here if you want...I don't want you to get hurt either...I could handle this on my own...really. B-Besides, if...s-something...did happen...I know Sally would need you around so much to take care of her and be as good a friend to her...as you are to me..." Jack looked at the little dog sincerely.

"Arf arf!" Zero responded, and resolved to stay hidden, and if had to go for help, he would. He nodded to his master dutifully.

Jack nodded back to him, then turned to look down into Oogie's lair. He tugged on the rope leading from the bridge down into there, and then put his hands on it and slowly began to descend. He could hear Oogie egging Sandy on and Sandy crying for help and it made Jack scowl...He was going to put a stop to this and save Christmas once and for all.

"Are you a gamblin' man, Sandy?" Oogie taunted, shaking a pair of dice in his burlap hand and laughing maniacally. "Mmm, then I guess we'll see about that! Another role of the dice, then!"

He had Sandy hanging from a hook rope, his wrists tied together, perched over the hook. The poor Holiday Leader was in despair and crying for help anytime he could, and trying to tell the monstrous Boogieman to stop this madness.

"And with Jack. oh that so-dreaded King GONE for good now, it's Oogie Time!" He tossed the dice, striking the Iron Maiden, bouncing off a bat, and then landing on a table. "Lucky Seeeeeven! It's Oogie Time now, Sandy!" He laughed again.

Jack carefully and stealthily moved down onto the ground floor of the lair and snuck around the outskirts. He positioned himself behind some sarcophagi and waited for just the right moment to save Sandy and still keep the element of surprise on his side for this.

"Release me now, stop this madness at once!" Sandy ordered angrily, still struggling against his bonds.

"Hahaha! Fraid I can't hear you over there, Sandy! Might want to speak up now!" Oogie taunted, picking up the dice.

Oogie had turned a little to play with his dice and now Jack made his move. He crept up a wall and along a beam to where the rope holding Sandy was tied, and slowly started to pull him up. When the holiday leader blinked and looked up in curiosity, Jack just gave him a reassuring nod in return and put his finger to his lips as a 'shh' sign.

"Another roll of the dice oughta do it, ye hoo hoo hoo..." Oogie chuckled darkly. "Then it's goodbye to you, Sandman, you'd make a great snake and spider stew! With Sandy Claws for a little extra flavour! When it's over, this town will be mine! Oogie Town, it'll be! Hoo hoo! Now here it is!" He once again tossed the dice, which bounced off Sandy's head, and landed on the table again.

"Any last words, Sandy? I think you-" When Oogie turned around, he gaped at the sight of Sandy's rope being...lifted? "Now hold on!" He quickly shone a spotlight up above, and then gasped.

Jack blinked at the bright light and for a moment nearly dropped Sandy's rope, but then he blinked a few times and glared down at Oogie with a scowl. "Oogie Boogie...ENOUGH of this. How dare you treat my friend so shamefully...? You can believe I will be having a VERY stern talk with Lock, Shock and Barrel about this."

"J-Jack!" Oogie gaped, looking pretty scared. "Th-They said you were dead! Well then...you'll just have to be..." He sneered and stepped onto a switch on the floor. "Double dead!"

Right out of nowhere, a retractable metallic arm launched out with a huge hand attached to it, grabbing at Jack!

"Oh!" Jack clung to the claw, letting Sandy's rope go and causing him to fall back to his height from before. "OOGIE! LET ME GO!" he bellowed, struggling. "NOW!" He looked to Oogie Boogie with fury in his eyes.

"Hahahaha! You'd think I'd do that? I'd been waiting too long for you to step down, Jack! Now it's Oogie Time all over again!" Oogie cackled. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Zero, seeing this horrid tragedy, immediately fled back to town. There was only one person who could help him now!

Meanwhile, Jack struggled valiantly but it was no use-he was trapped! He glared down at Oogie. "You will never be King! You're just a self-centred, egotistical, vicious, bitter sack of bugs..." something in his voice lowered and something in his eye sockets grew more serious, "...and if you're planning to destroy me, I would recommend doing so...because if I get free...I will not be lenient with you anymore..."

"You're jokin', you gotta be!" Oogie laughed maniacally. "Talk talk talk, but I tell you, I'm not goin' anywhere!"

"You monster!" Sandy Claws spoke up angrily. "One with a mind like your own could never be King, it takes more than just power to be a Holiday Ruler!"

"A mere Holiday Ruler, HA! That's a joke!" Oogie tossed the dice once more, and they landed back in his hand. "I plan to take out ALL the holiday rulers, and I, the Oogie Boogie man, will become the Seven Holidays King!"

Jack let out a deep sigh, putting a hand to one of his temples and shutting his eye sockets for a moment. "Oh brother, here we go..." He opened his eye sockets and rolled them to the side and called out to the evil creature below. "If you're going to rant about your evil plan or sing or something, could you maybe kill us FIRST and THEN do those things? Honestly, you are the most arrogant, shameful, self-absorbed creature there ever was..." Jack glanced to Sandy, an apologetic look on his face. "Oh Mr. Clause...I'm so dreadfully sorry for all of this...So sorry."

Sandy, or Santa rather, looked over at Jack, and could see the sincerity within him, that he had good intentions, despite the result. "Jack, although I know what you were trying to do, it wasn't the right idea to take over another holiday in its entirety. The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd think about it first. ...But Jack," He went on, his voice calming. "Christmas is more than just about being Santa Claus and delivering presents to all the children of the world...it's about sharing the joy of the season with the people you care about."

"Enough talk! Now it's time to finish my grand scheme!" Oogie cackled.

There was suddenly a sound, like a door opening. They all looked to the imminent doorway, and saw nothing. No other sound followed.

"Oogie! Stop this madness now!" A female, echoing voice rang out in the underground casino.

"W-What? Who's there! ...A lady, it seems..." Oogie grinned gleefully.

"If you dare harm Jack or Sandy Claws...you will be VERY SORRY."

Jack gasped, a look of fear coming to his eye sockets. He knew that voice... 'Sally...' No, no, she was supposed to stay away! He began struggling desperately to be free! "NO!" he screamed at Oogie. "Leave her alone! Leave her alone!"

"Oh, what's that, Jack? That melodious, haunting voice is your woman? Oooh hoo hoo hoo! This is just too much! Jack, the Pumpkin King, taking on a lady! Hahaha! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughin' first!" Oogie laughed hysterically.

Right then, a long, slimy, bright green gelatin mass came flying out of the doorway, and struck Oogie in the back, making him fall down in surprise.

"What the-! Who dares strike me?"

"I do." The green slime retracted, and Sally stepped into the room, twirling the green slime above her head, which was wrapped around her wrist and forearm. "Oh rather, my Soul Robber..."

"Grr..." Oogie glared at her, "Cute, rag doll...Now that nice little wiggle of yours gets you one freebie...but no more. Put that thing down..." his glare turned to a smirk... "...and come give Daddy some sugar. A lady with as much moxy as you deserves to be with a real man..." He chuckled and glanced up at Jack.

Jack fumed and seethed and wriggled as much as he could! "Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't look at her, you don't deserve to even be in the same room as her! Sally!" he looked to her desperately, "Run away! Please, run away! Go be somewhere, anywhere safe!"

"Really? A real man..." Sally repeated, and her eyes narrowed. "I have a far better idea, Oogie." She took two steps forward. "Tell me...why don't I put this in a language you understand? Let's...make a bet."

Oogie raised part of his brow...but then smirked extra and smoothed back the top point of his head. "Strip poker, doll face?" he quipped with a toothless grin.

Jack blinked and froze...and then FUMED! "DO NOT TOUCH HER! EVER! HOW DARE YOU OFFEND HER, YOU COWARD! BLACKGUARD! MONSTER!" His struggling was so great, it made the metal claw holding Jack trembled and shake.

Even Santa looked disgusted at that, shaking his head.

Sally grimaced, cringing before shaking her head. "No. I had something more efficient in mind." She indicated to the dice on the table. "We're going to make a bet, on the roll of the dice. If I roll an odd number, you win. If I roll an even number, I win. If I win...you let us all go."

Oogie grinned a little more. "And if I win...what does little old me get...?"

"Grr..." Jack glared down at him! "Nothing! You get nothing! Go away from her!"

"If you win..." Sally went on, tensing. "You let them go...and get me, instead."

Santa's jaw dropped. She was really sacrificing her own life and freedom just to save them? This couldn't be...there had to be trick. But no, the look on her face and the tone of her voice was nothing short of genuine. "If I was to one day be Queen...sometimes I'd have to do things for the good of the town." She said softly.

Jack stopped struggling for a moment...He just stopped and looked to her, his jaw open, his eye sockets looking crushed... "Sally..." he croaked softly... "Sally...no...no..." was all could muster. He felt so crushed all over he could barely make words. The idea...the very thought...Sally belonging to Oogie...All of her sweet kindness and innocence...taken by him...made to suffer all of his disgusting awfulness... "I'd rather die than that..." Jack suddenly said. He looked to Oogie, very seriously and sincerely. "Oogie...let Sally and Sandy go...and you can have me...You can destroy me, I won't resist and no one will blame you. Just let them go..." Such a look of defeat came to his features.

Oogie blinked at that offer and then looked to Jack, considering. "Hmm...bump off the Pumpkin King at my leisure...or lose having him in my clutches this time...but possibly get a cute little ragdoll around to keep me company during all the days and nights I have to spend in this cold place..." He smirked and shook his head at Jack. "Sorry, Jackie boy, I'm going to have to go with the option that might get me the girl...What man would pass up the chance at her? Hubba hubba!" He cackled crazily and then looked to Sally. Then he picked up the dice and played with them a little. "You ready to roll...rag doll?"

"Yes." Sally snatched the dice. When Oogie wasn't looking, she winked at them. Looking down at the dice, she exhaled, clutched them, shook them in her hand a little. Then she cast the dice, which hit a little wooden skeleton torso, going through the eyes, and falling out through the ribs.

Everyone's eyes trained on the dice anxiously.

One dice landed on one, the other landed on three, making four.

Oogie's jaw fell! "WHAT?" He slammed his fist against the floor, trying to rock the dice and make one turn, and though one almost flipped they both remained at four. Oogie turned back to Sally, glaring suspiciously at her.

Though a little scared, she kept her cool. "Four, even number. A fair roll of the dice."

"She won fair and square, you monster. Now let us go!" Santa ordered.

"Now just a minute, I call the shots here!" Oogie bellowed at the holiday leader. Then he turned back to Sally. He did his best to smile a little again and to keep his voice calm. "H-How about best two out of three...doll face? Come on, a pretty dame like you certainly wouldn't begrudge a young bachelor a second chance at coming out on top, hmm?" He slid closer to her.

"DON'T get close to her! She won now LET HER GO AND LET US GO!" Jack yelled down from the ceiling.

"No. I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work with me." Sally said, her voice calm. The green slime, Soul Robber, twitched a little.

Oogie scowled even more darkly, taking another step toward her. "Now, now, rag doll...I'd watch that pretty red mouth of yours...This is MY lair...and no one controls me in it..."

"You agreed to a bet, the terms to it..." She said calmly, though growing more afraid, but stood her ground. "Now let them go."

Oogie watched her carefully...and then reached back to a lever. He nodded. "Fine..." He pulled the lever...and slowly the claw and the rope holding Jack and Sandy respectively began to lower them to floor level...Oogie didn't take his eyes off of Sally though and there was something suspicious in his look.

Pursing her lips, she too didn't take her own eyes off the dreaded creature. "Good. Thank you."

Santa let out a relieved sigh, but knew that it wasn't time to celebrate yet. He had a bad feeling about this. He did see one thing though, this woman...Sally, she definitely was the only one in this room had a strong sense of reality. That was very refreshing to see. He managed to look toward her in gratitude for her efforts...but something wasn't right...

Meanwhile, Jack just looked back and forth from Sally to Oogie with a great deal of concern. "Oogie...whatever you're thinking...do it to me and not to her or Sandy...otherwise I won't stop for the rest of my existence until I've punished you in every way ..." Jack scowled at the monster though inside he was shaking in fear for Sally's welfare...

Oogie just snorted and spat out a bug, though, his glare still not leaving Sally. "You know, Jack, it's really getting pretty pathetic listening to you become an emotional wreck over a ragdoll...Has 'Mr. Modest' really gotten that desperate for a woman? Sheesh, and I thought I needed some lovin' bad...But..." he paused...then smirked a little... "If you're a glutton for punishment, you definitely have come to the right place!"

Suddenly he pulled the lever in a new direction and the claw suddenly dropped Jack roughly to the ground and then grabbed one of his arms.

"OW!" Jack yelled as suddenly his arm was wrenched off of his body and tossed over to Oogie.

Oogie caught the arm with an eager smile. "Ah I've always wanted to do this...!" And then suddenly... SNAP! He had sprained the joint at Jack's arm in his hands. "A little memento for me to keep as long as you all get to leave!" Oogie laughed and waved the arm playfully.

Santa was shocked at this display as he managed to undo his bindings after being lowered to the floor. But when he looked back at Sally, he felt a chill in the air. She looked _livid_. Angrier than almost anyone he'd ever seen.

Sally's breathing was harsh, her eyes narrowed low, her lips curled into an angry snarl, baring her teeth. "Put. That. _DOWN._" She spoke in pure malice.

As this happened, there was a burning feeling coursing through her...only there was no fire, or any source of something that was warm.

"Mm...mnn..." Meanwhile, Jack lay on the floor, not moving, barely moaning a little. Few things could hurt him, but...this did hurt...so much...He felt too disoriented to even stand, he just remained where he was, cringing. "S-Sally...S-Sandy...p-please go...I don't care what happens...to me...please go...Sandy, make her go..."

"AH HA HA HA!" Oogie just laughed at all of this, waving the arm around more. "Oh brother, Jack, yes, she's a dish, but no need to get all sappy and sentimental about her! Oogie then turned back to Sally, laughing some more. "And rag doll, now that Jack really is half a man, are you ready to come be with a real King...or do I have to break your precious Bone Daddy some more?" He gripped near the joint of Jack's arm again.

"M-Miss Sally..." Santa tried to coax her, but she held her hand up toward him to stop him, not taking her eyes off Oogie.

"I..._said_...PUT THAT DOWN!" Sally barked angrily, twirling Soul Robber to the side of her. "If you hurt him...You will be sorry. Let him go." She warned, and the burning feeling inside of her got even stronger, stronger by each passing moment as she got angrier. "Don't...make me tell you again..."

"I think I'll use his arm as a back scratcher...ooo or as a stirrer for my stews. Or maybe I'll just eat it for a midnight snack! And I'll turn the rest of him into a coat rack! HA HA HA!" Oogie chuckle horribly.

Gulping, Santa stood back away from Sally, feeling rather terrified. He thought best to stay back.

That did it. Something inside Sally just snapped like a twig, and she let out an angered screech.

"_LET GO OF HIS ARM!_"

And then the strangest thing happened.

Flames surrounded her, and then there was a flutter of several tiny little bats all around her form, and when the flames and bats cleared, she was gone. In her place stood a scarecrow, with a jack-o-lantern head, ragged stitched patchwork clothes with threads hanging everywhere. The inside of the jack-o-lantern head glowed like a fire, with the wide sneering eyes and mouth fixated on Oogie, as flames erupted in the scarecrow's hands.

"Burn, you bag of BUGS!"

"WHAT THE-?" Oogie yelled, stepping back! "What's this?"

"Wh...Wha..." Jack tried but then he collapsed in weakness, half passing out from exhaustion and pain.

"What in the world?.!.?.!" Santa was just as surprised, eyes wide.

"I WILL BURN YOU, OOGIE!" Yelled the feminine voice that although wasn't unlike Sally's own, was not the same soft, sweet, demure voice she normally had. The scarecrow charged at him, striking with Soul Robber repeatedly and then blowing a stream of flames right at him!

"AHH!" Oogie yelled, failing around as he was on fire! He toppled and turned until he was right at the edge of the in ground vat full of the glowing broth for his stew!

"This is the end of the line, Oogie! Your reign of terror is at an end!" The scarecrow said, preparing one more strike. "Surrender now, or I will have no choice but to end this!"

"End ME and looks like you'll be getting cozy with a pumpkin king with only ONE ARM!" Oogie still held onto the arm tightly even as he flailed, though it was obvious he was weakening and losing his confidence.

The scarecrow shook her pumpkin head, before using Soul Robber to grab Jack's arm back. "I'd rather have Jack with only one arm...THAN ALL OF YOU!" She then launched Soul Robber at him roughly for good measure, all the while blowing yet another stream of fire.

"H-Hey, give that ba-AHHH!" Suddenly Oogie toppled into the vat, though not before grabbing another lever in an attempt to steady himself. Instantly the stew below began to turn and twist, drowning him in the glowing goo and ripping apart his seams. "My bugs! MY BUGS!" he screeched and screeched until the screeching grew high pitched and then ceased entirely, and Oogie was sunk to the bottom of the vat.

"My bugs! My bugs!" One little bug scurried along the floor, squeaking loudly.

SQUISH!

Santa angrily squished the bug with his foot.

Panting a bit, the scarecrow straightened, and when it lay its sights on Jack, there was a gasp. It reverted back into Sally the rag doll, and she rushed to his side, his arm in hand.

"Jack! Jack! Oh, Jack!" She knelt onto the floor, gently bringing his form into her lap. "Jack...oh, my darling...are you all right?" Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked down at him tearfully. "Oh, Jack...please...wake up..."

Jack just lay limply in her arms, a little permanent cringe on his face. But then a tear or two of hers hit his cheek and he cringed a little more...then managed quietly, "S-Sally...go...be safe...p-please...Zero...will take...care...of you...F-Find a nice man...g-get married...h-have nice babies...P-Please go and be safe..." He sighed in a touch of pain and turned into her grasp.

"No! No, I won't leave you!" Sally cried, more tears pouring out. "Darling...it's all right...Oogie is gone, and I have your arm back...everything will be fine...we're together now..." She looked up at Santa helplessly. "Oh, Mr. Claus...we're so sorry... We've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Now then, Miss Sally, please don't fret." Santa said gently. "The fact you both stepped in to make things right is as admirable as can be."

"Mmm...mmnnnn..." Jack groaned a tiny bit, half conscious but trying to keep in reality. "A-All...All my fault...so sorry...Sally..." He clung more to her. "Sally...I love you..."

"I love you too, Jack..." Sally sobbed, holding him tightly to her. "I won't leave you...I won't..."

"Sally, may I have his arm, please? There is one thing I must do before I go." Santa said calmly.

Although confused, Sally nodded and held Jack's severed arm to him, shaking a bit. Santa took it, and carefully placed it back into its socket. There were then sparkles in the shapes of snowflakes, and within a few seconds, the arm was re-attached, and the sparkles washed over Jack's form, rejuvenating him.

"Mmm..." A soft moan of relief left Jack. He still held close to his Sally, though now he seemed starting to come around a little. "Sally...did...are...we...did we not...make it? Oh, I'm...I'm so sorry if you didn't make it too..." He hugged her more. "I wanted you to be happy and married and to have babies and a life...I'm happy I'm not alone here but I'm...I'm so sorry I ruined your life, Sally..." Little tears started to fall from his eye sockets against her dress.

"Jack...No...we made it, we're still here..." Sally sobbed softly, and held him tighter to her, trembling as she kissed his face. Looking up at Santa again, she managed to smile a little. "Sandy...you...I...I can't thank you enough for that...even though we don't deserve it..."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Sally." Santa assured her, holding a hand up. "It isn't even just the fact you two still owned up to your mistakes and came forth to save me. But the real reason my Christmas magic worked, was also because of the love you two share. After all, that display of anger and passion right here..." He shivered a bit, but smiled a little. "Wasn't just for sheer justice. But it was the strength and passion of a woman protecting the man she loved. Although...what did just happen?"

Wide eyed, Sally looked unsure. "I...I don't know. I don't know what came over me...I just...it was...this burning feeling inside. And it just grew stronger, and before I knew it... I wasn't even thinking straight."

Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to absorb her words and the reality around him, though the fact that the pain in his arm was overcome with sweet relief was helping a lot...He blinked a few times, taking some breaths in and out, managing to loosen his grip on her just a little. "S-Sally...w-we're...okay?" He looked up at her and smiled...reached up and gently touched her face in wonder and joy. He just had to hear her say it once more.

"Yes...yes, we're all right...we're fine..." Sally nodded with a smile, more tears falling down her face. "Your arm is back, too..." She looked up at Santa once more. "Sandy...is there still time to-"

"Fix Christmas?" Santa finished for her, and nodded. "Of course there is. I'm Santa Claus! Farewell now, you two." He put his finger onto the side of his nose, and then rose off the floor, and went out through the chute.

And just as he did, Jack flew up like a rocket in Sally's arms and wrapped himself around her and kissed her with so much force that he caused them both to topple backward to the ground! "Mmmm!" he moaned in affection and joy!

"Mm?" Sally was not expecting this sudden attack! Despite that the location was far from ideal, and her mind had been all over the place, she couldn't help but relax and kiss him back, squeezing his shoulders!

"Mm...Mmmm..." Jack kissed her and squeezed her until he was afraid he would burst her, and then he pulled back, panting heavily, and looking right into her eyes. "Oh y-you beautiful, enchanting, haunting, still-existing creature! My salvation, my dearest, my lady, my-"

Suddenly a bright spotlight shone down into the lair right on Jack and Sally!

"Jack, Jack!" a couple of childish trick-or-treater voices called out! "We found him! There he is just like we said!"

The Mayor suddenly appeared as well with Lock, Shock and Barrel, standing at the upper rim of Oogie's lair and lowering a rope ladder. "Grab a hold, you too!" he called down merrily!

"Arf arf!" Zero barked happily.

Sally's cheeks flushed! How had they been caught in such a position? "Jack...come now, we should go!"

Jack just sat there with her with a little pout of frustration on his face for a moment...Finally though he managed to say and nod his head. "Very well..." he mumbled quietly under his breath before standing up and pulling her with him and grabbing onto the rope ladder which instantly pulled up to allow them both to ascend.

* * *

><p>And with that, they rode back into town! The news of them being all right were a buzz as the townsfolk woke up from their sleeping, to peer out their windows, rise from their slumbering places.<p>

Indeed, the Mayor drove them in on his hearse, as the citizens all eagerly gathered around!

"Jack's back!"

"Jack's back, and with Sally too!" "They're okay?"

"They're okay!"

"_Jack Sally, they're back  
>Back, they're all right<br>Let's shout, make a fuss  
>Scream it out, whee!<br>Jack and Sally are back, everybody sing  
>In our town of Halloween...<em>"

As the singing waned, suddenly something very special started to happen...Little cold, crystal white things started to softly fall through the air...It started to snow...

"Oooo..."

"_What's this? What's this?  
>"I haven't got a clue!<br>"What's this? Why it's completely new!  
>"What's this, must be a Christmas thing?<br>"What's this? It's really very strange..._"

All the citizens began running around and frolicking in the snow! And then suddenly there were jingling bells heard overhead...and the silhouette of a sleigh pulled by reindeer appeared over the moon.

"Oh ho ho ho! Happy Halloween!" a certain holiday leader called out from above!

Jack, who was just...in awe of all of this, couldn't help but look up from where he stood with Sally and give a small wave with such a grateful smile... "Oh...Oh Merry Christmas!" he called up in happiness and appreciation and joy!

"Merry Christmas!" Sally called up as well, waving up to the sky. She looked around in such delight at the falling snow! It was beautiful! She wanted to dance!

All of the citizens seemed to be having fun as well, as they made snow angels, snow ghouls, tossed snowballs to each other, played hockey with a pumpkin, it was a blast!

"Sally?" Jack suddenly said softly to, moving his skull close to her ear.

"Yes?" Sally whispered to him, looking toward him.

His voice lowered to as quiet as it could be and his lips came right near her ear. "I-I'd like to talk with you...in private...Will you come with me to our spot...on the hill?"

Blushing a bit, she nodded. "Of course I'll come with you..."

Instantly, Jack had taken her hand and he was leading them both swiftly and subtlety through the crowd and falling snow until they had passed through the gate of the town and were suddenly in the quiet of the outskirts of the town. The hill was in sight ahead of them, and soon enough they were at the base and carefully ascending, though at this point Jack was strangely starting to tremble a little as he took Sally with him.

'_I wonder what could be on his mind...?_' Sally thought as she trailed alongside him. By then she gently leaned against him, as they slowly began to ascend Spiral Hill.

It wasn't until they had made it to the top of the snow covered hill that Jack stopped their walking. He let out a sigh...and then turned to her. He held both of her hands in both of his and his skull looked downward. "Sally...?" he started nervously.

"Yes, Jack?" Sally said sweetly, smiling at him then. "What's on your mind?"

"F-First...First...I'm so sorry, Sally. I almost...got you destroyed. I know I don't deserve it but...is there any way you could ever forgive me, Sally?" He cringed a tiny bit, looking down more in shame.

"...Jack..." Sally murmured, and squeezed his hands as she kissed his cheek. "Of course I do. I forgive you, my darling...I know you never meant to put me any danger. And well, I wanted to come along, anyway... I brought it on myself. I'm so sorry I ever worried you. ...Oh, but I am so sorry about what happened to you in there! I should have been with you, I wish for once I didn't listen, I could have saved you and Sandy sooner! I even...should never have given him an opening! Thanks to that you were in such pain!" She clung to him then, trembling. "I...I just...seeing you hurt was worse than anything I can imagine..."

"O-Oh, S-Sally..." Jack sniffled a little, barely managing to let his eye sockets meet her eyes. "Thinking about what the creature would do to you...watching how he looked at you...having to hear how he spoke to you...He could have broken every bone in my body and it wouldn't have hurt as badly as all of that. Promise me...promise me we'll be safe from now on, Sally...promise me we'll keep each other safe..." He reached up, hesitated for a moment, but then gently touched her hair.

"I-I promise, Jack...I promise..." Sally sniffled a bit as she fought back tears. "I'm just thankful you're all right... Seeing him hurt you like that made me crazy...I'm sorry for that...I lost my mind...and I don't know what came over me. I didn't feel like myself at all..."

Jack just sighed and shook his skull, little tears falling down his face. "Don't be sorry...You saved us...Don't be sorry...Oh Sally...you've saved me in...every way...From the moment I met you, you saved me...and now tonight you've saved me..." He trembled and then looked to her with all the love in the world. "Sally...I want you to know something..." He started quietly.

Trembling slightly, Sally brought her hands to his shoulders then. The green slime of Soul Robber still pulsating around her wrist and forearm. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack glanced to the side at the glowing mass on her arm, unable to help doing so. He cleared his throat with a touch of awkwardness. "Erm...S-Sally? Th-There's no way to, um... 'tone that thing down a bit'...i-is there? I-I just...I-I'm nervous and...the glow is distracting...and...this is...important..." He looked down in a touch of fear.

"Oh!" Apologetic, Sally lowered her arm. "Sorry..."

Jack gulped and smiled a little. "Th-That's a-alright...I-I just...um..." Jack shuffled his feet a little, suddenly stalling a tiny bit, "Wh-Where d-did you g-get that l-lovely new 'a-accessory' anyway, heh?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...the doctor calls it Soul Robber... It's an experiment he's been working on for next Halloween. When I heard you were in trouble, I hurried to the Doctor's place, and I asked him for it, since I knew it would work as a good weapon." Sally explained, smiling a little. "It can expand, stretch distances, grab onto things, take the shape of things at the end of itself...and even bring things back to you." She demonstrated by launching the slime, which first took the shape of a spiked mace, and then a hand, and brought back a small pumpkin. "See?" She placed it aside.

Jack smiled more. "O-Oh, wow! That's...That's swell, Sally...V-Very inventive..." he replied softly, taking in a breath and doing his best to gain enough confidence again to really get back to what he wanted to let her know now that they were safe and together again.

Sally giggled, and lowered her arm once more. "I know... Well...um...what it is you wanted to say?"

Jack paused for just a moment...and then, before he could lose his nerve, he started simply... "I want to marry you..." He knew it would need more explanation-they were already engaged after all...But it was a start at least.

"I want to marry you, too..." Sally cooed sweetly, bringing her hand to his cheekbone.

Her reply warmed him inside and gave him the confidence to go on. He looked into her eyes. "Thank you...but..." Jack reached up and put his hand over her hand on his cheek. "I mean...Sally...I almost lost you...I almost...missed out on... S-Sally, I talked to the mayor when we were driving back here...I asked him and he...he'll marry us this moment if we want to...We could go right back to town and get married tonight...tomorrow...whenever you'd like...Though...if it could be sooner rather than later...I would appreciate it so much...Sally..." he looked to her with a sweet intensity, "I can't bear too much more time not being your husband...I want us to be one..."

Blinking, Sally was taken aback at his words. The urgency, the wistfulness...it melted her heart. She realized just what he meant, and it brought back the fresh feeling in her mind. She had almost lost him, too. Twice in fact. Especially when it nearly happened right before her eyes... She trembled a bit. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I almost lost you, too... I didn't want to lose you...especially so soon after I had so much catching up to do in my own feelings for you...and everything..." She sniffled a little. "Tomorrow, Jack...tomorrow...As part of a new day, a new beginning...let's get married tomorrow...I don't want to spend any longer not being your wife..."

Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him and he put his hands upon her waist, letting out a trembly sigh. "Oh thank you...thank you, thank you...as the day dawn's we shall be married...A-And...S-Sally?" His breaths became shallower.

"Yes?" Sally looked up at him wistfully, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Jack paused for a moment. Then his voice lowered to a trembling whisper, his eye sockets half lidded, and he spoke to her tenderly and passionately... His arms moved more around her waist and once again he became aware of just how tattered her dress had gotten during the explosion. A hand reached up her back to gently touch the little shawl he had made her from a piece of the Sandy Claws sack. He gently pulled it away, letting it slowly fall to the snow, before he let her know what else he had to say. "I'm ready to marry you...now...and...I'm also ready to...make love with you...now...Tomorrow night...tonight...as long as we can be together...I almost lost you, Sally...and now I want to be as close to you as possible...and to show all my love to you..." His chest rose and fell and he watched as the moonlight caught upon the pieces of her blue fabric skin that were exposed by the tears in the dress.

A jolt.

Whatever came to her, it just did it.

Sally gripped the lapels of his suit and longingly brought her lips to his, smoothing them with kisses, bringing him closer to her. To try to tell him that she felt the same way, and only when he brought it up did it resurface within her. Pulling away, she managed out,

"Yes...Yes...Oh, Jack...I want you, too...tonight...please...let's go home...and...just be together..." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, her cheeks flushed, her breathing ragged.

Jack couldn't believe it! His system flooded with joy and anticipation and want and desire and hope and love! His grip around her body became even more fervent! "I wanted you since the graveyard...The moment I knew you were alright...I wanted nothing more than to take your living, breathing body in my arms and...Oh I want you, Sally! Sally...Sally..." He began to smother her face with kisses.

"I wanted you too!" Sally confessed, holding to him tightly. "I had to suppress it, but even with that, I wanted you back in the graveyard, too..." She blushed all the more and added. "I've wanted you ever since I knew what lovemaking was..."

Jack's skull blanched and his jaw fell a little. It took him a moment but then he found his voice again, as his arms pulled her body flush against his. "C-Come with me...b-back to the house...the bedroom...our bedroom...W-We'll cut around the town...take the back roads...We'll be alone...But we must go soon..." He lay his forehead gently against hers and added with a touch of awkwardness, "I...I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold out for our house and bed without just...collapsing in the snow with you and your tattered dress and h-having that perfect event right here!"

Sally's face FLUSHED! Here? Now? In the snow? Outside? She held to him tighter. "Then let's go home, right now..." That heated feeling between her thighs was back again, this time full force. "Please...now."

Jack could only manage a nod in reply and then suddenly he had her scooped up in his arms and he was walking very briskly with her down the hill: quickly enough to get them where they had to go very soon but not so quickly that it might arouse suspicion just in case anyone caught them. "D-Don't worry..." Jack whispered to her with nervousness yet excitement, "...I've been thinking about this...I'll be gentle and we can take our time...and then we'll rise tomorrow and be wed! The perfect end...t-to a most...splendid...evening..." He hugged her more tightly to him as he went onward.

Maybe it was just her stirred up, arousal talking, but gentle wasn't exactly in the equation for her at the moment. In fact she was ready to all but push him down onto their bed (Reminiscent of when she'd done so on his desk) and climb on top of him and just go wild!

_Maybe once I relax..._

"We'll...we'll...see that as it comes..." Sally shuddered a bit, her hands clasped at his neck.

Jack nodded. He could sense something in her response. "I-I understand, S-Sally...w-we'll...w-work out the 'pace'...A-And speaking of 'pace', I..." he took a few labored breaths, "Oh S-Sally, I really did almost lose you and now...now I'll...and tomorrow we'll...oh...oh let's run!" And instantly he was off like a shot over the outskirts of the town and straight back to their happy home, holding her close the whole while as though she was the most precious creature imaginable! He had no idea of the details of what the night would bring...or the morning...but all he knew was that as long as he was with his Sally...meant to be, he and Sally...it would all be good and merry and frightfully fun splendid as could be.

With agreement, Sally held to him tighter as he raced them home!

It wasn't long before they arrived in their home...and if anyone were within earshot (Well, earshot of their bedroom for that matter), they would have heard the moans, groans, laughter, panting, yells and even screams that were coming from there! It went on just about all night long, as Jack and Sally consummated their love.

And then as the morning came and the pumpkin sun rose overhead, eventually Jack and Sally were seen to descend from their home, Jack in an all-black and freshly pressed suit and Sally in a lovely thin white dress she had sewn for herself, and with a little bouquet of dried flowers in her hands...and both members of the couple were looking downward with shy, secret smiles as they approached the mayor and then spoke to the townspeople. The royal wedding was simple but elegant, a little sudden but...expected nonetheless. And from then on Jack and Sally really were together and one in every way possible in their blissful life of mutual love.

But what of the strange transformation that had taken place the night before?

Well, it has been said in the legends of the town, that when the time came that whoever was to be the Pumpkin King, would soon choose a Pumpkin Queen. When the selected partner is chosen, for true, there soon comes a moment in which the awakening of her own power as the Pumpkin Queen awakens.

That night, in her enraged despair and anger over seeing Oogie Boogie _daring_ torment and harm her beloved, Sally had an awakening of her own. It was then that she truly became the Pumpkin Queen, even before they were married and she was officially crowned.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: **

**Azure129: Hi everyone! :) This is just a little epilogue we came up with! We hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!**

**NintedoGal: The end has come! Needless to say, it has been sad to put another lovely story to rest, but we hope you all like the finale! :D**

* * *

><p>The royal wedding was simple, yet elegant. Unexpected, and yet completely expected. It held the simple, somewhat faster-paced running of eloping, and yet everyone in the town was able to see it. When the Mayor was approached about officiating the ceremony, he called a "town meeting", but instead it was the royal wedding. Not just that, but also, considering the event, was also to be the coronation of their new (and first ever) Queen.<p>

Which brings us to right now.

Inside the Town Hall, everyone gathered to witness the joyous occasion of their King getting married to the woman of his dreams, the woman to be their future Queen. All the night before, the tales of their efforts had been told, and it was no wonder that they revered their new soon-to-be Queen.

On the stage, Jack and Sally stood, having at first faced the Mayor as the proclamations had been made. They were then told to recite their vows, which they had originally planned to write. However, they hadn't had the time to do so, considering that they were originally going to marry sometime after Christmas was passed.

None the less, it was a moment for them to speak from their hearts, right on the spot.

They faced each other, and the Mayor prompted Sally to go first. Smiling brightly behind her veil that slightly obscured her face, she began to recite her vows.

"Jack, I... I can't even begin to express the happiness and the joy you bring to me. When we first met, I can only say that it was by far the most wonderful day of my existence, at least back then it was. You not only proved that someone could see me for who I really am, more than just a servant or a crudely made rag doll, but that someone could even _love_ me. The love you have had for me, since I truly knew, is enough to drive a woman to her knees. My only regret is that I never realized it before, and ever since I knew I have had to catch up, to make up for the lost time. But it has been a very worthwhile achievement. Within everything, I knew all the more that you are more than just my best friend. You are my soul mate, the one person I want to share my life with. You have helped me, saved me, treasured me, accepted me, loved me, all from the depths of your heart, and I will spend all of eternity, hoping that you will feel the same from me. That I will help you, save you, treasure you, accept you, and love you with all my heart. It is my promise, from this day, that I pledge my love, my heart, my promise, my trust, my fidelity, my support, my strength, everything I can give, to you. I promise to love, honour, and cherish you...for all time. From this day forward, I promise to be a wonderful wife, and Queen to you, and I promise this with all my heart. I love you more than you know, and on this day, I happily marry you."

By now, her voice had broken, though she remained strong. Tears poured down her face, and she fought back the urge to embrace him. But now wasn't the time, they hadn't been pronounced. As she gathered her confidence, she continued.

"Last night...twice in fact, I almost lost you forever. And I knew, I couldn't bear it if you were gone. I knew more than ever that I would be lost without you. I would have gone on, even if just knowing that you would have wanted that of me. I would have gone on for you if it came to that, despite that I know I would never love another man as I love you. But together, our efforts had not only saved each other, but saved Santa Claus. We have much to be proud of, and we have learned from our mistakes."

She smiled tearfully, and brought one hand to his cheek.

"Jack...from this day forward, just as I promised to be your wife and Queen, forever...I promise you that you will never be alone again. I promise, for all of forever, that I will be right here beside you, and will love you forever. I love you. We're...simply meant to be."

Jack was trembling and in tears and smiling so warmly and completely as she finished saying her vows. He looked at her with all the adoration in the world...His Sally...Always his in some small way...from the first moment he had met her...right up through the depths of their night together last night...and now the beauty of their wedding here and now. He sighed, swallowed, and then finally managed to speak. "Sally...I saw you as a vision from the day I met you...and from then on...you've only proved your perfection that I instinctually recognized within you...Despite all of my bumbling and nervousness, you showed me such kindness and trust...You graced me with your kiss...And then when I admitted my feelings of love for you...you dove into my arms and agreed to be my bride one

day! You had faith in me...you supported me...you saved me...and you have never left me ever since our love became the mutual beautiful dream which it has grown into. In fact you've...only come closer to me...and now we will truly become as close as we can be...forever. Thank you for being with me, Sally...Thank you for letting me be the one to love you..." he finished softly, tears brimming in his eye sockets.

From behind her veil, Sally beamed in such love and adoration, her hands squeezing his own tightly, feeling so touched, seams burning with such warmth at his sweet words.

"And now the rings!" The Mayor announced.

Zero, the appointed ring bearer, floated over with the small pillow in his mouth. The couple smiled happily at the little dog, and Sally petted his head as she reached down to pick up one of the rings.

"With this ring, I, Sally, wed you, Jack..." She said softly, sliding the ring onto his finger.

Jack could have just collapsed in joy! He had daydreamt so often...Marrying Sally...Making Sally his Queen! Sally was the prettiest bride there had ever been: he had known that for so long...and now here she was. "W-W-With this ring, I, J-J-Jack S-Skellington, wed you, S-S-Sally..." He took the ring, almost dropped it twice, but then finally managed to slip it onto her finger. He smiled and looked down shyly and sheepishly.

The townsfolk tried not to laugh, but it was so amusing to see their own ruler actually stumble and stutter a little, and over a woman! So a few muffled chuckles and snickers were heard before everyone settled down.

"We'll now proceed!" The Mayor said jovially. "Do you Sally, take Jack Skellington to your husband, to love and cherish, for all time?"

Beaming, Sally nodded as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I...I...I do...I do..."

Grinning widely, the Mayor turned to Jack. "Do you Jack Skellington take Sally to be your wife, to love and cherish, for all time?"

"H-Hmm?" Jack could only half mumble at first...He was just gazing at Sally with half lidded eye sockets and thinking that if this was a dream...it sure was a thorough one...and extra thorough if you counted the parts that were supposed to have taken place last night... "O-Oh..." he snapped out of it a tiny bit at a small nudge from Zero to his hip, "I...Oh yes...yes, I do...forever..." he said softly and sweetly.

Sally giggled, unable to keep from smiling. She squeezed his hands lightly in assurance, wordlessly telling him that this was no dream.

"It's my pleasure, as the Mayor of Halloween Town, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife! The King and Queen of Halloween!" He grinned at Jack and said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

You might as well have told a child who had spent a good year eating only celery that he could walk into a Halloween candy store and consume whatever he wanted to his heart's content! Jack didn't' care if it was or wasn't a dream...

Once the veil was lifted from her face, instantly he took Sally in his arms, spun her around, and planted a kiss right on her perfect lips with the happiest smile ever spreading across his face!

Immediately, Sally was swept away by his kiss and returned it whole-heartedly, throwing her arms around him.

The townsfolk all cheered, while Jewel was crying where she sat with Dr. Finkelstein, who awkwardly but still sincerely tried to comfort her. Still, he smiled at seeing the utter happiness his creation was perpetuating. Free as a bird, happy as a clam. He couldn't have been happier for her, nor could he have been more proud to call her their Queen.

"Mmm..." Jack was learning something very interesting: now that he and Sally had shared the deepest level of intimacy that they could, the desire for it couldn't help but compulsively come over him again even in a moment of lesser intimacy. Oh but he didn't care, he just let himself indulge for a moment-he would pull back when it started to get too far but for now he just wanted to hold her body flush with his and to kiss the lips of the woman who would go from being his bride to being his wife the second their mouths finished this tender gesture. He just about wanted to run away with her into the sunset, carrying her all the way and kissing her and calling her 'Mrs. Skellington' forever...

The excitement of the townsfolk still didn't cease as they cheered, clapped, whistled, and then proceeded to start throwing pumpkin seeds and dead flower petals all around them! Such a display of love, passion and closeness that they were seeing before them now was amazing! They couldn't help but just celebrate all the more!

Oh, Sally could feel that this was going to last... But she didn't care! She was lost in the sweet passion of the moment that they were to become husband and wife... To think that not even a year ago, she was nothing more than just a plain rag doll...a servant, an isolated prisoner. But when she met Jack...everything changed. And led up to this!

Unable to help herself, she brought her arms tighter around him, nearly dropping her little simple bouquet, as she lost herself within the wondrous passion!

Jack could feel her all over him and though he wanted nothing more than to collapse in passion with her he knew he had to stop this right now before anything happened in front of anyone that the two of them might regret... He felt shy enough about getting married in front of everyone but if they all got a live visual of just how insanely intense his and Sally's love could get, he would simply never be able to look anyone in the eye again. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Jack managed to suddenly push his lips back from her lips with a light smacking sound. He stood there smiling with his eye sockets half lidded and his breathing heavy. He whispered to her quietly so that only she would hear and no one else would notice, "W-We'll...We can...g-go back to...that...this...l-later...

Th-That's what a honeymoon's for anyway, heh..." He swallowed nervously.

Although not aware of that, not completely, Sally smiled and giggled. "Of course..."

"Arf!" Zero nudged his master, holding a gold, hoopular object in his mouth.

Jack blinked and looked behind him to the little dog. "Huh? Zero boy, what have you got there?" he asked with interest.

"Arf!" Zero floated up higher, and placed the object into his hand. It was a tiara, with orange diamonds, and a couple of onyxes engraved along it, with a small pumpkin-shaped orange stone.

All of the townsfolk went "Oooohh!" at this, as they realized the exciting moment of the coronation of their first Queen!

"O-Oh..." Sally blinked, eyeing the tiara with curiosity, her eyes wide. She knew that was some kind of an add-on to their marriage that would officially declare her the Queen, but oh goodness, this was just like out of those storybooks she read!

Grinning, the Mayor nodded as well. "It's time, Sally! You are to be crowned our new, and first ever, Queen of Halloween! Please, kneel down before Jack."

Swallowing a bit, Sally smiled, and then knelt down before Jack on one knee.

Jack looked down at her and couldn't help a small, endearing smile coming to his lips. '_Sweetest creature...doesn't she realize how far above me she will always be...? At the very least, we're equals...eternally equals..._' Jack cleared his throat and then reached up and took the crown. The crowd went perfectly silent and then Jack addressed Sally. "My dear Mrs. Skellington...I...Jack...the Pumpkin King...have taken you for my wife...and now I take you for my Queen...my eternal Pumpkin Queen...Will you be my Queen, Sally?" he asked sweetly and softly.

Sally looked up at him with such a touched, and very loving gaze as her smile grew. She nodded, and responded sweetly, "I will, Jack...I will be your Queen."

Oh Jack could have just burst! He could have just burst wide open with love and felt all of his bones collapse and... But he managed to just sigh and nod... "V-Very well, then...Th-Thank you..." And then he smiled more and knelt down on both knees right in front of her. He held out the crown a little. "Put your hands on it, my dearest, and we'll put it on you together...A-And after this...please, you must never kneel before me like this, my wife...my Queen...we're the same...we're one...B-Besides, since when does a miracle bow down to the man lucky enough to receive her in his life, hmm?" He chuckled sweetly a little.

Trying not to laugh, and keeping this in mind to tease him later in the future, Sally smiled and bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling, and nodded. "Oh, Jack... All right, I won't. Even though you're the miracle in my life..." She smiled more, and then reached out to place her hands on the tiara.

Jack blanched about as cutely as possible and looked down with a little shrug. "O-Oh, I...w-well...th-thank you..." he managed bashfully. And then, feeling her hand upon the crown, he began to lift it with her until they had it high and then placed it upon her head. Then they both let go. Jack looked at her and he was bursting with pride. "Um...ladies and gentleman..." he managed, never once taking his dreamy smile off of Sally... "I give you...the Pumpkin Queen!"

The townsfolk all cheered and applauded, excited that for their first Queen in Halloween Town history!

The couple stood up, and despite how nervous and shy Sally felt, she just couldn't help but beam with happiness. By now, she had proved to them, in different kind of way, what kind of Queen she could be to them. And that, served as a great feeling of comfort and accomplishment. She could move forward and show them the extent of what kind of Queen she could be to them.

"Thank you, everyone! I promise, from this day forward to be the Queen you all deserve." She said bravely.

"She will be the most splendid Queen there ever was, and thank you all so much for being here for our wedding and the coronation!" Jack announced proudly. Instantly the crowd began to cheer and whistle and wave to them, standing up in their seats. Jack chuckled and turned to Sally. "So, my Queen...what would you like to do now that you've become a wife and royalty within the last hour?" He chuckled a little.

"Oh! Um...well...first we should...well, leave down the aisle way, right?" Sally then blushed a bit. "Then maybe we could..." She whispered into his ear. "Celebrate our union and Christmas day...for a while. Then um...maybe we could go on our honeymoon...and just see where the wind takes us?"

Jack was just slumped and gurgling and had an ear to ear grin on his face. "Mmm...um..." he chuckled goofily and then addressed the crowd briefly, "Th-The, um...the Queen and I have...um...very important...stuff to see to...plus there's our honeymoon so, um..." he chuckled some more and glanced to the Mayor, still looking utterly dazed. "M-Mayor, can you handle things from here?"

The Mayor just smiled and nodded. "Certainly, Jack! Have fun on your honeymoon! And good luck with all of the important stuff you have to do!" He waved to them, obviously totally oblivious to what Jack meant.

"Thank you, Mayor!" Sally called to him jovially as the newly married couple headed down the aisle. She then giggled and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. All of the single females clamoured to catch it, but it was surprisingly Jewel who caught it!

"Thank you, Sally dear!" She called after her, winking at a flushed and slack-jawed Dr. Finkelstein.

Jack chuckled at the sight as Sally pulled him in his daze further along down the aisle. He whispered sweetly to her as they went along. "Aww, Sally...I think Dr. Finkelstein has a little crush on his newest lady creation...Isn't that nice? Isn't love nice?" He chuckled joyfully to himself.

"I think so too, Jack!" Sally giggled, snuggling against his side. "Love is wonderful!"

"Oh yes...yes it is!" And then suddenly Jack had her scooped up in his arms and he was racing her down the rest of the length of town hall and out onto the front steps in the crisp December air and snow. "Oh darling, you're mine, all mine now-my wife! I always dreamed you would be my wife one day and now you are!" He twirled in the snow with her. "Oh my Mrs. Skellington...I adore you."

Laughing in delight, Sally threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled their cheeks. "Oh, Jack...I adore you, too! I'm your wife now...and you're my husband, I...oh, Jack...I'm so happy! What a life we'll have, just as promised each other, before...remember?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yes, oh yes, I remember. Just like we talked about...We'll rule our lovely town and we'll travel the world and we'll learn all we can about each other and we'll be together forever and...and maybe...later...sometime...we can...h-have a nice, little baby o-or something..." He finished, glancing down and shuffling his feet bashfully.

Giggling, Sally nodded. "Certainly, Jack... All of that sounds wonderful..." She snuggled more into him. "As long as we're together, darling..."

"Mmm..." Jack was feeling all goofy again. "C-Can we go home again now...? I f-feel like I'm going to pass out in bliss...and I'm holding you so I really don't want to do that..." He chuckled a little.

"No, we wouldn't want that..." Sally smiled more. "Yes...let's go home, darling..."

"Arf!" Zero floated outside, and winked at them before heading off toward the graveyard.

Jack gulped as he turned them in the direction of their home. ""Oh dear, Zero's leaving us all alone in our nice big house...Whatever shall we do to pass the time, Mrs. Skellington...?" Jack was smiling more and more as he spoke and now he looked to her with a big, bashful grin on his face.

"I...I don't know...um...I'm sure we'll find a way...to pass the time..." Sally beamed at him, giggling as a blush formed in her cheeks.

"Ooo, now, why in the world are we blushing?" Jack asked coyly, pushing past the gate with his hip and starting to head up their drive with her. "A-After last night...you'd think there would be no more blushing..." he managed softly, blanching a little and unable to help doing so.

"I think it will take more...getting used to before I stop blushing about it..." Sally said coyly, winking a little.

"Ah, I s-see...W-Well then...m-more reason to take the time to get a lot more 'used to it', d-don't you think?" he did his best to ask casually, though at this point he was practically shaking in joy. He couldn't help it, it was just...all the memories of their night together. Honestly, inside there was a part of him that just would have been content to stare at his Sally's perfections from the shadows: even if she never saw him, just being near her was more than enough. But last night he had practically melted into her...and she into him...There were no words to describe the feelings it had given him...and part of him still couldn't believe that this was real and that Sally was his wife and Queen for now and forever.

"Y-Yes...that's exactly what I mean..." Sally managed as her blush deepened. "Oh, Jack...let's go home, darling...and...um...well..." She giggled, knowing he'd catch on to what she meant. After all, last night was just something else. Sure, by now she had known how the "process" worked, but upon experiencing it first-hand for the first time (and quite a few more times after...) was just completely out of context. It was nothing like she had imagined. But if anything, that just made it even better. How they could go from gentle and slow, to passionate and driven, back and forth, and even right in between...

"D-D-Do you...p-p-possibly mean...wh-what I h-h-hope you mean?" Jack quietly squeaked out. "I-I mustn't ever assume that you do...E-Even if I only ever have that one night we shared, it...it's so much more than I could ever have asked for. I could never be selfish enough to bring myself to ask for another...u-unless you truly w-wanted another..." They were at the front door and he gently pushed it open with his hip, taking her inside and letting it slowly shut behind them as he gulped and smiled and waited for her reply.

Sally pouted a bit. Did he really think that? Oh, she was going to have to fix that! She giggled, and started planting kisses along his cheekbone and jawline. "Jack...my love...my husband...my King..." She cooed sweetly, with suggestion. "All I can say...is that if we are not in our bedroom, with our clothes gently put aside...I may just have to take care of it myself."

Jack clutched at her, eye sockets wide, falling back against the door and shaking a little. "Y-Y-You want to...You really want to...a-again..." was all he could whisper to himself in panic and awe. "Oh..." He barely knew what to do, he felt so frozen with joy and shyness, "Oh!" His chest started to rise and fall with deep breaths.

"After last night, Jack...why wouldn't I?" Sally assured in a coo, still applying her kisses. "You're an amazing lover...even if I have no one to compare it to...but not that I want to...Oh, darling...I longed since we left this morning to be that close to you again... I want you...I want to make love with you...I love you...As I...said last night...I've wanted you since I knew what lovemaking entailed."

Jack slumped to the floor, still holding her in his arms. His eye sockets closed and he started to moan a little at her kisses. "Mmm...I...I've wanted you...so long...I just wanted to be as close to you as I could...and then you let me...You're so...sensual...Sally. Y-You act so shy but...you're such a tender, sensual, inviting woman...Make love with me, Sally...Make me the happiest man in all the holiday towns...Love me, Sally..." He turned his skull and started catching her lips with his, giving them little kisses as she kissed him and he gently let his hands start to touch and hold her body more.

"Mmm!" Sally moaned and melted against him in a prolonged kiss, and pulled back a bit. "I will...we'll love each other... After all...only you will ever see this side of me..." She whispered enticingly. "B-Bedroom, Jack...please..."

"O-Only I w-will ever..." Oh it just set his bones aflame, thinking that she cared for him so much that she would set aside this whole, lovely side of herself just for him... "I-I shall o-only be for you too...this side of me...The side that craves our bedroom...together..." He stood up, still holding her in his arms. "Come, my Queen...your King needs you..." he said softly to her as he walked her over to the bedroom door.

"Awww...and your Queen needs you, too..." Sally whispered sweetly, and kissed his cheek. "We said too, we'll never forget last night...and I don't, but...who's to say a little reminder won't hurt?"

"Who's to say a very _long and thorough reminder_ wouldn't hurt either?" Jack asked without missing a beat. Smiling more and looking down at her with his eye sockets narrowed a little.

"Oh my...if you put it that way, yes...I think we'll need a very long and thorough reminder..." Sally purred, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Jack just grinned down at her and then chuckled warmly. "As you wish, my Queen...your King is here to serve you..." He gave her a little bow with his skull and then instantly whisked them both past the bedroom door, closing it behind them, upon with her fell with her to their bed and chuckled and gave her kisses after kisses to start another day of their beautiful life together.

And they live frighteningly ever after.

THE END.


End file.
